Unexpected Desires
by blueicequeen
Summary: They met under a forced engagement. Kaoru left when she thought he didn't love her. 5 years later, they meet again for a friend's wedding. Sparks and passion fly without control. This time Kenshin has to convince her he loves her before she leaves again.
1. Unexpected News

**Disclaimer : I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.**

XXX

**Chapter 1**

**Unexpected News**

A man in his mid-40's walked up the grand staircase and turned right. He barely glanced at the portraits decorating the stairway. His eyes didn't glance around to take in the beauty and magnificent splendor the mansion had. After all, he had been working there for the past 22 years and knew every inch of ground of the mansion. Stopping in front of a door, he took a deep breath before knocking smartly twice and waited for his young master to allow him to enter.

Opening the door, Hiroshi Nakamura walked in and placed the morning paper on the study table. Then, quietly and quickly, he slipped out and waited by the door. Waiting for the outburst that would come.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING!!"

Of course, he wasn't disappointed and stood away from the door just in time for his young master to fling the door open and strode out, murder in his eyes.

Hiroshi followed the young master faithfully.

"Get me my bloody car right now before I wring your neck!"

Of course, he was used to his master's angry outbursts also and scurried away to get the car.

He wondered what Master Hiko was planning to do to handle this ... delicate problem.

XXX

Kenshin Himura was not a man to ask much from life. He was thankful for his Shishou to take him in after both his parents died of a disease which he escaped from. He respected the older man for his businesslike demeanor and strength. Hiko Seijuro was after all a father figure to him. The fact that he was taking over the Seijuro Corporations was no surprise to anyone who had watched his Shishou train him since the boy was young enough.

He owed his life to his Shishou.

But this was TOO MUCH!

It started out as a good day. The business proposition had been accepted and he had good news to share with his Shishou. A lot was expected from the 23 year old young man and he lived up to the expectations of many. When he was at work, he was ruthless and sharp. People were afraid of him but respected him for it. The fact that he was a playboy also brought smiles of amusement to many who knew him.

Kenshin Himura was a good catch.

He never had a steady girlfriend. No serious relationships. His best friend, Sanosuke Sagara was also just as good a catch and both of them were hot spots for matchmakers all over Japan. Neither paid much interest in prospective marriages.

That DOES NOT give his shishou the right to do this.

As usual, his butler, Hiroshi delivered the morning paper at his study. Putting away his file, Kenshin reached up and opened the paper. And stared.

And stared some more.

What the hell!

FUTURE HEIR OF SEIJURO CORPORATIONS TO BE ENGAGED

_...sources report that Kenshin Himura, future heir of Seijuro Corporations would be engaged to a young lady. The identity of the lady is unknown. According to the Director of Seijuro Corporations, the young lady is a family friend..._

Engagement!?

"WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING!!"

Anger and disbelief filled Kenshin as he read and reread the news. Throwing the paper away, he flung the door open and strode down to the front of the mansion. He noticed his butler standing there and yelled at him to get his car. He knew Hiroshi most probably already know about the news before he gave him the paper and that annoyed him.

As Hiroshi rushed to arrange for the car, the news repeated itself in Kenshin's ears and he struggled not to strangle anyone. His maids disappeared from sight and he growled. The scowl on his face apparent as he entered his car and speed of to only one destination.

XXX

Hiko Seijuro was expecting his baka deshi to turn up at any moment and was coolly and calmly prepared for it. He was reading in the backyard of his small house when the door to the terrace was flung open and an angry Kenshin stood at the doorway. Hiko didn't even spare him a glance.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kenshin bit out sharply as he stared at his shishou's cool demeanor. Hiko barely glanced at him.

"What is what?"

"This!" Kenshin gritted out stabbing the news of the engagement in the paper in front of Hiko.

"Your engagement, I'm sure you can read it, baka deshi. I thought you that much," Hiko replied calmly as he went back to his reading.

Kenshin's fist tightens. "I don't remember agreeing to an engagement to an unknown lady."

"I don't remember asking your approval."

"It's my life and my marriage."

"It's my company and you're my heir."

"I can take care of the company without being married."

"Maybe. But you can't inherit it."

Startled, Kenshin looked up at his Shishou. "What? What do you mean I can't inherit it? Are you blackmailing me, Shishou?" Hiko laughed out loud as he picked up his sake jug. Taking a huge gulp, he turned to face Kenshin.

"Do you remember how this company was founded? Let me remind you that I had a partner. Kamiya Koshijiro was a dear friend of mine and he owns part of the share. He passed away 2 weeks ago and has left it all to his daughter, Kaoru. Since you are not my biological son, she has the right to the entire company if she wants."

Kenshin took in a deep breath and sat down opposite his shishou. "This girl...she wants the company?" he asked thinking about the company he had dreamed to inherit since Hiko trained him. He had given his all in bringing up the company and for it to fall into the hands of a woman who was completely absent from its growth made him angry.

Hiko shook his head. "Apparently, Koshijiro did not mention anything to his daughter. She is a student and has very little to absolutely no interest in business."

"If that is the case, why would she be interested in the company?" Kenshin asked clearly confused to where his shishou was heading. Hiko sighed. _Did he actually raise a moron?_

"She doesn't have an interest, baka deshi. Lawfully, the company ends up hers whether she wants it or not. I want you to have it. There are to ways to go about it. The simpler one, which would benefit both of you and also me, is to marry you two. That way, she gets her share and you, the company," Hiko said and raised his hand to still his apprentice's objection. "The other is so that you convince her to give you the company. That will benefit you but will deprive her of any guardians any money."

"What if I convince her to be a share partner with me so that I handle the company and she gets her share like her father," Kenshin said after a while. It made sense to him and he need not marry her.

Well, that would work if that 's all her father's been doing. Koshijiro is the legal advisor of the company and for your information, baka deshi, all our decisions have always been handled and approved by him first. He does his job."

Kenshin groaned. Was there a way to escape from this marriage? His mind tried to recall a man by the name of Kamiya Koshijiro. A thought occured to him.

"I am sure you have seen Kamiya Koshijiro, baka deshi. That night when you returned from your first match, he was walking out with his daughter," Hiko muttered as he turned back his attention to his reading.

Kenshin instantly remembered the dark-haired man with a bundle in his arms. He remembered the smiling face and the protective hold the man had with the child. Kenshin remembered a small child, with short hair tugged in Koshijiro-san's embrace.

A boy.

"Didn't Kamiya-san carry his son then?"

Hiko nearly choked and turned to his apprentice. "Son?"

"The child in his arms with short black hair?"

Hiko laughed. "Oh that. I think I forgot to mention something.

Kaoru-chan is a tomboy."

Kenshin stared at his shishou. He stared and felt the anger rising inside of him. First, he finds out he is 'engaged' through the papers. Then, he finds out he can't inherit the company he dreamed of because of a 'child'. Now he finds that the said 'child' is a girl and a tomboy to boot.

And still a child.

"I am not marrying a child, Shishou. The difference between our ages is huge. Seven years! She is a mere child and I will not marry her! You will call her and tell her that I refuse to play babysitter and that she can try to live luxuriously of someone else! I refuse to marry her!"

Hiko looked at him in amusement. His mind's eye replayed the scene when Koshijiro was ordered to marry Naoko, Kaoru's mother. He too had the same reservations as Kenshin. However, Hiko decided to let time play its part with some help from fate.

"First of all, the age gap is not a problem. Second, she never lived a luxurious life and so isn't a spoilt brat. Third, she doesn't know of her engagement to you and it will remain so until I decide otherwise. You will not say a word to her. If you can convince her to be passive in the growth of the company well and good. Otherwise...marriage. For you information, baka deshi, she is only here temporarily. Her cousin is at an excavation site and will not be able to care for her for the nearly a month. That is why she is here. However I admit it was my rash decision to inform your...engagement to the press."

"Then take it back! Offer and apology and cancel this silly ridiculous thing!" Kenshin nearly shouted.

"Unfortunately, if I did so people would think she is undesirable since most of _**your women**_ are the belles of the ball. You are to care for her and that is final."

Kenshin noted his Shishou's form and realised that nothing he said was going to make any difference. Hiko Seijuro has decided and that was that. Determined to put his fiancée in her place, he stomped out of Hiko's house.

XXX

Kaoru Kamiya stared at the house she grew up in for the last time. She had gone through each room and cleaned each piece of furniture with care. She only choose one or two small pieces for memory. One of them was her mother's necklace and the other was her father's pocket watch. He father had always liked antique stuff and her house was filled with them.

Thoughts of her father brought another fresh waves of tears as she fingered her family photograph. Sobbing, she thought of the mother she never knew and her father, who was her last anchor. She felt lost and abandoned. Her sapphire like eyes shone with tears that she couldn't stop.

"Kaoru?"

The sound of the old doctor caused her to turn and force a sad smile on her lips. She didn't want him worrying about her. Kaoru was determined of that. She refused to accept sympathy from anyone anymore. She was alone now and she has to be independent. Wiping her eyes dry, she turned fully to the doctor.

Doctor Gensai looked sadly at the child who was trying hard to be brave. He felt sorry for Kaoru. She had never known her mother and her father was brutally shot dead. The old doctor tried to reach Kaoru's last living relative but a letter came back saying that her relative could not come back for another month. Kaoru was not willing to live in a foster home and that led to Hiko Seijuro, her godfather and her father's friend. The old doctor had contacted the man and he was willing to care for Kaoru.

"It's time to go," he continued softly and watched with a heavy heart as the 16 –year-old child locked the door and followed him with only a bag.

Together they entered a cab and headed for the airport.

Her flight had arrived two hours earlier than it had been expected. By then, Kaoru was tired and hungry. She knew she needed to go to Uncle Hiko's place and decided to head there by herself. She had no idea if anyone was sent to fetch her and decided to take matters into her own hands.

Getting out of the airport, Kaoru was lucky enough to hail a cab and gave the driver the address Uncle Hiko had passed to her. Then, sitting back, she threw her gaze outside the window and watched the scenery. Tokyo was everything she had expected. Kaoru instantly missed the country side and felt her tears gathering. Determined not to cry she wondered how Uncle Hiko looked like.

The only memory of him was when she was a child. Other than that, she could not even remember how the man actually looked like. She was small then, so she thought he was huge but other than that nothing came to mind.

The sudden swirl of the cab caught her by surprise and she nearly hit the front chair. Brushing her bangs away from her eyes, she turned to see the driver apologising before he got out and checked the car.

"I'm so sorry, miss. But both my tires are flat and I only can change one of them. I don't think I can send you any further," he apologised and Kaoru nodded her head in understanding. She got out and paid the man before taking out her things. The road was not so busy as they had taken a back lane. Before, it seemed like a good idea. Now, both were silently curing in their hearts.

She had not enough money in her purse and the feeling of dread filled her heart. _Damn it, Kamiya! You should have waited for two bloody hours in the airport. But no!! You just had to get into a cab and into this mess!_

Feeling like a fool, the young lady brushed a hand through her short black hair and decided to walk. With any luck, she could hitchhike a ride to the main road and grab another cab to her uncle's home. Carrying her back and thanking the gods that she packed light, Kaoru started her walk. Half an hour later, help arrived in the form of chickens.

The old man and his young son saw her walking along the road and offered her a ride. Gratefully, Kaoru climbed the back of the small truck, which were loaded with chicken and hay and told them her destination. Glad that they were heading the same direction, she relaxed and allowed the wind to blow her hair into a mess.

Whatever Kaoru had expected, it was not this.

The house...no, mansion that she arrived to was huge and dark. Somehow, it looked gloomy and she was suddenly very nervous. She hoped Uncle Hiko would not be angry with her for coming on her own. Needing to get down, she threw her backpack on the ground and jumped. Kaoru brushed the hay of her jeans and thanked the pair that had helped her. They declined her money just as the front door opened and she was about to wave a jolly goodbye when a chicken that the old man was holding somehow got out of his hands and started running at the yard.

Kaoru and the young man both went after the chicken while Hiroshi looked at the situation with anger. Just as he was about to yell at them, the young boy caught the chicken and smiled brightly. Hiroshi noted that the twinkle in the boy's blue eyes made him looked slightly...girlish.

Kaoru caught the chicken and gave it to the young man. Both were laughing and he thanked her before getting into his truck. This time, she waved joyfully as they left without another incident. Turning, her eyes met those of a stern 40 something man.

Stunned and startled, she only stared at him and he at her.

"The deliveries and maid's quarters are at the back."

"Huh?" she asked in confusion. Hiroshi glanced at the boy in annoyance.

"The kitchen where you make deliveries are at the back and if you are meeting any servants, their quarters are behind too," he repeated coldly as he stared at the boy with messy hair.

"Oh!" Kaoru realised he had mistaken her and smiled sheepishly. "You are mistaken. I..."

"I have no time for long explanations, boy!" Hiroshi cut him short and turned to leave.

This time, Kaoru's anger peaked. "BOY!? Who are you calling a boy, mister? Now look here..."

"What the hell is all those racket about?"

Kaoru and Hiroshi both jumped at the sound of an angry growl from behind him. Kaoru turned and saw a young man glowering at her in anger and felt an underlying unexplainable fear at the sight of the red-haired man with amber eyes. Squaring her shoulders, she spoke up before the stern man could interrupt her.

"I'm sorry but there seems to be a mistake." Bowing at his respectfully in greeting she continued. "You see, I'm Kaoru Kamiya."

Kenshin looked at the child before him in shock. Tomboy didn't come close to describing her. The supposedly fiancée of his had short black hair and bangs that covered her eyes. She was wearing old running shoes, faded jeans and an oversize sweatshirt that had hay sticking on it. Her hands were brushing some hay away from her short hair and trying hard to put it back in order.

His eyes traveled on her face and he noted with interest almost immediately that she had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Kenshin gazed at her eyes with admiration. Beautiful. The only part of her that seemed beautiful was her eyes.

His gaze dropped to her lips. Her small pink lips looked soft to his eyes and he wondered how they tasted.

He wondered only for a second and caught himself.

"The only mistake you did was coming here," Kenshin growled again. Kaoru involuntarily took a step back and then checked herself. She wondered how a slight man such as him could radiate such power.

"I don't understand," Kaoru said instead as she glanced at the address in her hand. "I was told to come here."

She had to resolve this, Kaoru thought. She had to know if someone was playing a prank on her.

Kenshin looked at the skies and realised it was dark and going to rain soon. He reached out and pulled Kaoru by her arm. "It's too late to send you back. You will rest here tonight and we will figure this mess out in the morning."

His cold voice, her empty stomach, her long tiring journey and her father's death took the toll on her. With a rather brave control of her voice, she said to him. "I'm sorry that I became a burden. There is no need to trouble yourself. I'll leave."

Kenshin looked at her mockingly. "And go where?"

Kaoru sighed. "Anywhere."

"You'll do no such thing. It's late and not safe for you. You'll stay the night."

He dragged her up to a room and pushed her inside. Kaoru felt self-pity turn into rage at his treatment. "I do not receive orders from you, sir. If you would kindly step aside, I'll take my things and leave and not bother you."

Kenshin noted with amusement as her eyes flared and smirked. "It's too bad that I can't let you do that. Now wash up and get something to eat. You look like you will faint dead away," he muttered as he faced her.

She knew he was right and that made her even more angry. "I don't need to know what you let me to do or not to do. Are you Hiko Seijuro?" she demanded hoping he would say he wasn't. She was sure Uncle Hiko was older and bigger. Kaoru was not disappointed.

"No, I am not Hiko."

"Then, would you please get out of my room and let me be. I'll discuss whatever it is with Uncle hiko," Kaoru said decisively. Kenshin stared at her for a moment. Then, absently shrugging his shoulders he walked out.

Kaoru took a deep breath and wondered what she had got herself into. She had no money. She wasn't old enough to access her account and she was alone in a house...mansion with a red-haired jerk who seems to think he can control her. Looking at herself in the mirror, she gave a shudder of disgust before opening the bathroom and walked in.

She would take a bath and decided what to do later.

The sight of the large spacious bathroom with a tub made her knees weak.

It was going to be along bath.

Nearly an hour later, Kaoru walked out wrapped in a silk yukata and entered the bedroom. She allowed her self to take in the beauty of the room and smiled at the antique dresser. That made her happy. Startled at the knock at her door, she opened it to see a young maid with a tray of food.

"Ma'am, your food," little Tsubame murmured as she walked in when Kaoru moved aside.

"Thank you...ah..."

"Tsubame," the young maid whispered shyly.

Kaoru smiled brightly. "Thank you, Tsubame-chan. That's kind of you."

Tsubame blushed prettily.

Before she could leave though, Kaoru asked her about Kenshin.

"Who is that red-haired man, Tsubame-chan?"

"Oh, That! That is Himura-sama. He is Hiko-sama's heir."

"Oh!" Damn it! He is not a servant. That made Kaoru sad.

Thanking the maid once more, Kaoru locked the door and dug in. The food was absolutely delicious and she sighed in pleasure.

Tonight, she would eat and sleep. Tomorrow, she would demand to see Uncle Hiko and work this out. If she was not wanted, Kaoru wanted to go back home. She can study and teach there until her cousin arrived for her.

Thinking of that, she emptied her plate and slipped into her pajamas. Kaoru slid into the bed and pulled the silk cover until her chin. The moment her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, this is my new story. It is different from Hazy Past and I hope you all would enjoy this. Thank you. **


	2. Unexpected Attraction

**Chapter 2**

**Unexpected Attraction**

The sun shone brightly and Kaoru sighed happily as she snuggled into the bed and pulled the blanket tightly around her. It was so comfortable, she thought. The bed was so comfortable. Since when did my bed become so soft and enchantingly comfortable?

Her eyes flickered open and she took a deep breath. The smell of fresh flowers instantly had her eyes snapping open and she practically jumped out of bed. Kaoru took notice of the strange bedroom and yesterday's events burst in her mind. Groaning, she trudged to the bathroom and took a nice long hot bath. Feeling like a million dollars and able to face the red-haired monster from yesterday, Kaoru slipped into her favourite jeans and yellow jersey. Combing her hair neatly, she only applied powder before opening the door and prepared to face the music.

It was a beautiful house, she realised. Tapestries hung on the walls and pictures decorated the hallway. It looked like an old house and can easily be dated back for centuries. That was much she got when she noticed the ancestry pictures hanging on the wall. Fresh flowers decorated each vase and curtains were pulled to the side giving the old mansion a homey and easy atmosphere. Kaoru felt like she has fallen in love with the house.

Feeling absolutely famished, she caught the sight of the butler from yesterday and nearly sprinted towards him. Bowing respectfully, she greeted the older man and asked for breakfast.

Hiroshi nearly stared at the young lady before him. She looked much better than the beat up girl from yesterday. Her clothes were really loose but other than that she looked fresh and cute. Very cute, he thought as he guided her to the dining. Very cute and very polite, he realised and appreciated the country air around her.

Kaoru noticed the butler didn't seem scary today and smiled winningly at him. Her azure eyes twinkled when he apologised for mistaking her yesterday fro a boy.

"Don't worry about it, Hiroshi-san. I guess I did look kind of like a boy yesterday. No harm done. Anyway, can you tell me how to meet Uncle Hiko? I do not want to intrude and Himura-san seemed eager to kick me out," Kaoru asked playfully, wriggling her nose even as her voice darkens when she mentioned Kenshin's name. That man had some nerve, she thought angrily at the way he practically bossed her around.

"Ah..Seijuro-sama is already here actually. But he told us to allow you to sleep in. You had a rough day yesterday, after all," Hiroshi told the youngster as he stopped at the dining. "The maid will bring your breakfast, Kamiya-san. Why don't you wait for a while?"

Kaoru nodded. "Arigato Hiroshi-san. Demo, if you can just call me Kaoru. You are older than me and it is not polite, you see."

Hiroshi smiled slightly at that. All the rich brats were practically demanding respect and it was nice to have someone knowing the true meaning of respect. "Unfortunately, Kamiya-san, you are a guest and Kamiya-sama's daughter too. So, it would not be my place to call you by your name."

Kaoru sighed. "But it's so weird!" she grumbled as she waited in the dining room. Hiroshi smiled inwardly. He had a feeling this girl would change the household within a month!

The breakfast was wonderful and Kaoru enjoyed every bite. It was different than the burnt food she usually got at home when her father cooked and she was no better! Then, she got up and was directed to the room she was told that Hiko Seijuro was waiting for her. Stilling her nervous heart, Kaoru braced herself to meeting her father's friend.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu, Uncle Hiko," Kaoru greeted with a customary bow when she entered the room. Straightening, she met the eyes of a large man drinking sake.

Hiko watched as the young girl greeted him and then looked up. She looked like Naoko, he thought with fondness. Her short black hair and baggy clothes gave her a boyish appearance but her eyes stole the show. She had her mother's eyes, wide and innocent. Her small lips were pursed together making him realise she was nervous and her body was slight. He could not make out how much she had developed under her oversized t-shirt.

"Ohayo. You had a pleasant sleep?"

Kaoru nodded and took the seat across him. He was so large, she thought with a smile. He was a muscular man and she remembered that her father told her his friend was a swordsman. She could easily see this man wielding a sword. He looked dangerous and at the same time, he looked like a big cuddly bear. Kaoru laughed inwardly at that thought.

"There seemed to be a misunderstanding, Uncle Hiko. I think you gave the wrong address," Kaoru told him pointedly, unhappy with being a burden. Hiko raised an eyebrow.

"Have I now? Pray tell what gave you the idea," he said calmly as he studied the girl before him. She needs a haircut, one that would be stylish and feminine. Her wardrobe has to go. What was his friend thinking dressing her up like this? No boy would approach Kaoru with a romantic interest if she was dressed like a boy herself.

"Himura-san all but threw me out yesterday. I'm afraid he doesn't realise you made a mistake. He is unhappy with me being here and I refuse to be a burden to him," Kaoru replied, trying hard to contain her anger. Himura being 'unhappy' was an understatement of the year. He looked downright murderous last night.

"He wasn't expecting you yesterday. This is your home for now do not worry about that. My baka deshi only lives here. He is in charge of making your stay...comfortable. We were under the impression you were arriving today, actually."

Kaoru was surprised but Hiko waved it off. "Now, tell me about your father."

She grinned at this and told him all about her life in the country. Hiko knew that Kenshin was at the door and listening to Kaoru but refrained from saying anything. The young girl was so animated when she talked, Hiko realised. Her hands were waving about and her nervousness at him practically flew out of the window. She related tales of her father's cooking and her own bad luck in the kitchen. She easily told him about going fishing, jungle trekking and sailing with her father.

Kenshin watched with interest, as the badly dressed girl from yesterday turned to be a very cute and mischievous one. He listened in amusement at her tales and his eyes wondered over her body. She was dressed in another set of baggy attire and her short hair was combed better today giving her a very adorable look. Her legs were tucked underneath her like a child. Her cobalt eyes were very bright and twinkling as she chattered about her previous life. He paused at the sight of her lips and an unbidden thought of ravishing those lips entered his mind suddenly causing him to check himself.

_**Damn it, Himura! She's just a 16-year-old child! She's hardly a woman and you should not think of her this way. She is young!**_

Even then his eyes followed the curve of her slim arm as she waved it about. Her arm was slim and her body, slight. What was hidden beneath those baggy clothes, he wondered. Was she well proportioned and curvy? Or was she a stick? He wondered if he would ever find out and again cursed himself.

Ever since the news of his engagement and the appearance of this one girl, he could not stop thinking about her. No women has ever told him to get out or even raise their voice, but here, a mere child just told him to his face to get the hell out. She had spunk he would give her that. And she was cute. If only she touched her feminine side, she would surely attract men like moths to flame.

That thought caused him to growl suddenly and Kaoru instantly noticed his presence and her head turned around to acknowledge him.

"Baka deshi, there you are," Hiko called out as he leaned back on his chair. He was thoroughly amused when he saw Kenshin examining Kaoru intently. For a brief moment, he caught the desire in his apprentice's eyes but knew better than to pursue him about it.

"Himura-san," Kaoru greeted tightly, not really wanting to be in his presence. Kenshin noticed this instantly as her eyes dulled and she stopped speaking. Kenshin wished she hadn't changed that dramatically but knew that he had to make sure his Shishou didn't talk Kaoru into the engagement.

"Kamiya-san. I hope you slept well?" he said calmly, taking the seat opposite hers. Kaoru looked up, shocked at the absence of anger in his voice and her cobalt eyes clashed with calm amethyst ones.

He has beautiful eyes, she thought as she took notice of it. Rarely has she come across amethyst-eyed people.

"I did, thank you. It is much comfortable than the bed at home," Kaoru replied tucking her legs securely beneath her. She still did not smile, her eyes watching him wearily, wondering what brought the change about.

Hiko noticed this. "Don't give a thought on my baka deshi. He is like that."

Kaoru gave a small smile and Kenshin missed the brightness she displayed with his shishou. He nodded at her clothing. "Don't you have anything else which is bigger so you can sink in it?" he asked sarcastically.

Kaoru glared at him. "I enjoy wearing baggy attires, Himura-san though I don't know how my attire is of any concern to you."

He knew she was annoyed and felt satisfied at the gleam in her eyes. "I would say it is better if you wear something that fits instead of something that looks like it's going to fall off. Or do the boys at your place enjoy clothes like this?"

Kaoru clearly was annoyed at his reference to her clothes. "I wouldn't know. I never spent the effort finding out what they liked." _**Too busy beating the crap out of them**_, she thought silently and yearned for the bokken that was usually at her side so that she could pummel him.

"Well, if you wear some skirt, they would know you are a female instead of one of them. Perhaps then they will ask you out?" he said as though it was a question but all three in the room knew he was making a statement.

"I don't do skirts or dresses for that matter," Kaoru replied with finality in her tone, which Kenshin promptly ignored.

"I never asked you to make them only wear them," Kenshin said innocently. Kaoru's face flushed with anger.

"What I wear is my business, Himura-san. I am not your sister, your girlfriend, your fiancée or your wife to flaunt about like some doll to the society. So I can wear what I want. It is easier anyway," she said with a wave as she got up.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed, his amethyst pupils darkening. "Watch your tone, Kamiya-san when you are speaking to me."

Kaoru turned to look at the man before her. He annoyed her. "Please watch yours, Himura-san. I am not yours for you to order me about."

With that, she turned and walked out with a nod at Hiko. He was laughing. "Well, well, well. At least I finally get to see a woman arousing your anger instead at throwing herself at your feet. I told you she is not like your other women who are more than willing to spread their legs for you."

Kenshin ignored the callousness of his master's words and watched the empty doorway instead. She was going to have to learn her place. Starting with her clothes.

XXX

Kaoru's mind bristled at the thought of her uncle's apprentice. She was very comfortable with what she wore and she did not need him to tell her what to wear. Grinding her teeth and thinking of every reason she shouldn't kill him, she walked around the house and her feet stopped short.

Her breath caught in her throat.

It was beautiful.

She stood in the midst of a well-kept garden with a variety of flowers blooming around her. There in the middle of roses and chrysanthemums, was a fountain. It was an old fountain of a woman pouring a jug of water with a child on her hip.

What caught Kaoru's eyes was the rows of sakura tress lined up heading towards an unknown direction. Walking in awe of the sakura blossoms as they bloomed, Kaoru saw a dojo. Her heart screamed with joy and her spirit immediately lifted.

She ran towards the dojo, uncaring if anyone was watching her. She stood at the entrance and took a look around.

It was different than the dojo at home. It was larger and a few dents were visible. There was no plates bearing student names but there were a variety of swords hanging on the wall. Beside it were a variety of bokkens and shinais. Kaoru approached almost reverently and fingered a bokken. She picked it up and tested its weight. Satisfied, she studied the swords.

One sword stood apart from the others. It was a sakabatou, a reversed-aged sword. Something pulled her towards it and she lifted it from its stand and studied it. It was old. Most probably from the 1800s. it was an antique but she could see from its sheath and sword that it was well preserved. The sakabatou was heavy almost as though it carried the weight of the world. Kaoru felt a part of her calm down at the feeling of the sword beneath her fingers. Her anger disappeared and she concentrated on studying each sword there although she never placed the sakabatou away.

XXX

She had a long bath for one reason.

She did not want to meet him after a lovely afternoon.

Kaoru sighed as she played with the bubbles in the tub. She never had a bubble bath and the scent of jasmine floated in the bathroom. Her body and mind were relaxed and she didn't give a damn about the world. This was paradise. A heavenly bath was definitely heaven. Kaoru knew this would only last for awhile until her cousin came to fetch her but she couldn't help wondering if the gods were so cruel to put her in a house with such heavenly treatment with a man who gave the her most awful treatment. Kaoru groaned.

An image of Kenshin Himura snuck into her mind and she bit her lips. She hated that man. Just because he was rich, relatively speaking, handsome, with eyes so beautiful that was sinful. Just because he had a delicious looking body, which she was forced to ignore to keep her temper. Just because he had a sinfully seductive voice even when he was angry. Kaoru could just imagine how he looked like that morning before he went to work. He was dressed in a tailor made suit which fitted his small frame. He might be short for a guy but he was still slightly taller than her and yet his presence was at times intimidating. Hell! When he told her to watch her tone, she had to control her fear (which she did very well, pat in the back) and still not be seduced by the danger in his voice.

Damn it! She hated that man for making her feel this way.

It wasn't as though Kaoru never had any boyfriends...

Ok...fine. She never had any for she was violent by nature and most guys prefer demure girls to her.

But she did have boy friends...she knew what the male species was like. Half her friends were good looking. Handsome too. But she never felt her heart racing or her breath hitching or her palms sweating at their sight. Just his.

That makes her hate him more.

Kaoru sighed dejectedly. Now, she hated her bath too. She closed her eyes and leaned back, savouring the last few moments in the tub. She wished she never thought about it. An odd feeling rested in her tummy and Kaoru didn't like it. Pulling back, she washed herself and rubbed her body dry. Feeling charged, Kaoru hummed as she got out.

She was going to forget Himura and his sinfully attracting eyes. She was going to happily avoid him for the month. She was going to concentrate of her age peers.

Happy with her resolution, Kaoru opened her cupboard only to have her resolution broken at once and pure rage taking over.

Trying to count until ten and failing miserably, Kaoru marched outside with only her bathrobe on. Tsubame, who was passing by instantly caught her sleeve.

"Kaoru-san! Where are you going dressed like that?"

Kaoru checked herself and growled menacingly. "Where are my clothes, Tsubame-chan?"

Tsubame took a step back and answered hesitantly.

"Himura-sama asked us to throw it away. He got new clothes for you."

Kaoru felt the anger rising to dangerous levels and confronting 'Himura-sama' with only a bathrobe wasn't an appealing idea. Furiously, she shut the door and proceeded to rummage through the clothes he got for her.

Kaoru slipped into a dark blue fitting jeans and a white blouse. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt part of her anger dissolving. She did look nice, she thought with a sigh. However, the clothes were not comfortable and she wasn't used to wearing them. The blouse was too short. When she lifted her arms, her tummy was exposed.

Kaoru groaned. She slammed her room door shut and stomped down to meet Kenshin.

Kenshin and Hiko were patiently waiting for Kaoru to have dinner when they heard the door slammed shut. Hiko winced but Kenshin knew the reason for it. Kaoru must have found the clothes. She will not be happy but he didn't care. He waited rather impatiently at the thought of seeing her. She would definitely look much better...prettier in the new clothes.

Kaoru slammed the door open and glared at the redhead sitting across her uncle. She watched as both men turned to her but her attention was on Kenshin.

He was stunned.

She was a far cry from the 'boy' he met. She was beautiful. Where he thought she was most probably a stick figure, she was curvy. Her chest wasn't as small as he thought it would be. It strained at the blouse she was wearing and the blouse, which hugged her figure, showed off her slim waist. It ended right above the waistband of her jeans, which hugged her slim long legs. The girl had a great figure.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she watched Kenshin's eyes trailed over her figure. This attire has shown off more than she had shown in years and she wasn't happy.

' A haircut,' Kenshin thought. 'Would complete the transformation.'

"Are you done?" Kaoru asked pointedly. Kenshin looked up at met her eyes. A slow smile spread across his lips.

"It seems I have. You look much better in these. Very much," he complimented. Hiko nodded. He agreed with his apprentice. Kaoru did look much better.

She blushed at his blatant compliment but held on to her resolve. "Thank you. But I do not appreciate the trouble you seemed to have gone through. If you would just give me back my clothes..."

"Not a chance. This is better than that pile of rags you usually wear," Kenshin cut her off. He noticed that Hiko shared his view and would therefore not interrupt. Besides, it was nice getting her riled up.

Kaoru flushed with anger. "Himura-san, I am much comfortable with my usual 'pile of rags' as you put it. These clothes are not comfortable at all."

"Sometimes, you need to put style before comfort. You'll get used to it."

Kaoru gritted her teeth. Hell no! She wasn't letting him get away with this. "So, why don't you wear it first and tell me how 'comfortable' it is. I'll think about it after that."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. This girl loved challenging him. She was riling him up just as he pushed her buttons. He was not going to let her win. Staring at her expressional blue eyes, he told her coolly. "I'll watch where I am trading if I were you, Kaoru. I'm doing it for your good so show a bit of appreciation and say thank you."

Her head held high, she looked thoroughly annoyed. "Don't start doing things for me as though you are my father, Himura-san. And it's Kamiya-san to you."

By now, Hiko was enjoying himself with their little spat and laughing from his seat. Before Kenshin could answer, though, Hiroshi knocked and announced that they had visitors.

"Yukishiro-san and Kiyosato-san are here, Seijuro-sama," Hiroshi announced.

Kaoru watched in confusion as Kenshin's face changed to one of pure coldness while Hiko looked annoyed. However, he nodded to Hiroshi to send them in before gesturing to Kaoru to sit beside him.

"Don't say or ask anything while they are here, Kaoru, okay? You don't want any gossip floating about," Hiko warned her as he watched the door. Kaoru nodded, curious about the guests they were having but she knew better than to go against Hiko's wishes.

Instead, she glanced discreetly at Kenshin. Part of her was flattered now when he complimented her look but part of her was really angry that he bothered. She was comfortable not showing her body to the world and now he had changed that. She noticed how he took care of his appearance and found herself admiring the handsome redhead before her. He was very beautiful, to say the least. She loved his flaming red hair and half the time, she wished to feel the strands, wondering if they were as soft as they looked. His eyes were a mystery. She was sure that at one time they were gold and at others they were a gentle violet. On his right cheek was a cross-shaped scar. If anything, that scar enhanced his features making him more unique.

More desirable and of course, attached.

The chances that this man was single at his age were laughable.

Kaoru sighed quietly and earned a quizzical look from her uncle just as the door opened and two women walked in.

The first one was a woman in her mid forties, around Hiko's age, Kaoru thought. She looked elegant and beautiful. Her brown hair was tied up in a traditional chignon and she was wearing a kimono, which looked very expansive. Despite her age, her skin was flawless and she looked entirely at home in the den.

It was the younger woman beside the older one that caught Kaoru's gaze and won her awe. She was gorgeous. Her long hair was unbound, cascading her back. Her brown eyes were gentle and alert. She looked like a flower, Kaoru thought totally amazed by her beauty.

She looked away when Hiko got up and greeted them, as did Kenshin. Kaoru too followed suit.

"Airi-san, a pleasure to see you again. Tomoe-chan, nice to see you too."

Kaoru noticed the absolute coolness in the polite greeting and wondered why the two were treated that way. She watched as Kenshin bowed just as politely and barely glanced at Tomoe. Kaoru bowed slightly and sat back.

"The pleasure is ours, Hiko-san. We just couldn't resist coming," Yukishiro Airi said with a knowing smile. Hiko didn't miss the bait.

"Of course. You need some juicy line up, I suppose," he said with a drawl.

Airi laughed and waved it off. Tomoe, sitting beside stole a look at Kenshin and turned away. Kaoru noticed this but still kept quiet despite the curiousness eating away inside her.

"Now, now. After all, both our youngsters had been a hot item once, Hiko-san. It is just natural that since mine is married that I want to see who yours ends up with," Airi replied without breaking her eye contact.

An item? Kaoru looked at Kenshin and then at Tomoe. She realized, with a sinking feeling, that Yukishiro Airi was right. It was easy to see that these two were in a romantic relationship before breaking up, probably due to Tomoe being forced to marry her family choice.

"Tomoe-chan might have married one of the biggest publisher company's son but that does not mean Kenshin will end up with anyone less than his standard, I assure you," Hiko said in a sweet voice, which sent tingles of apprehension crawling up Kaoru's spine. She was sure everyone else felt the same.

"I just wanted to see how Kenshin-kun's fiancée looks like. She must be much more prettier than my Tomoe," Airi said with a bite. Her eyes landed on Kaoru but she did not think that Kaoru was the fiancée. After all, she looked very young. "I am sure it isn't that child you have sitting beside you, Hiko-san. She is too young for your apprentice, isn't she?"

Kaoru bristled. Who is this woman who comes into someone else's house and insults them? She felt an instant dislike and that feeling grew stronger by the minute. However, a hand on her thigh caused her to look at Hiko and remain silent but the gesture was not lost to Airi.

"Maybe not his fiancée, but your illegitimate daughter?"

This snapped Hiko's patience. "I would love to introduce you but I see in as unnecessary and waste of my energy. I am sorry to say no formal introductions to Kenshin's fiancée is going to be made anytime soon, Airi-san. So your visit was rather useless."

Airi got up, followed by her daughter. "People will speculate, Hiko." She warned this time with no politeness. Hiko didn't disguise his.

"I never cared about what people thought before. I am not going to start now."

Airi walked out calmly. Yet just as Tomoe was about to follow her mother, Hiko said quietly for so that Airi would not hear it.

"I suggest you keep your mother in line, Tomoe. She doesn't know that you are the reason for all of this. If she causes any trouble or tries to sabotage Kenshin's engagement and marriage, I can assure you that she and the rest of the business world will find out what you and your husband did. An I clear?"

Tomoe nodded. She turned abruptly and left.

"I'm not going to be...filled in about this, am I?"

Hiko shook his head.

That's when Kaoru sat back and closed her eyes after the little drama. She played back everything she heard and saw when an information stood out the most.

Kenshin's fiancée.

So he was taken after all. Kaoru smiled sadly. He might be an annoying jerk but Kaoru knew she was in love with Himura Kenshin.

Just great.

There was no way he would return her feelings. He would just laugh it of, she was sure of it. For her sake, she would avoid him, treat him indifferently and try not to be nice.

That way, he would stay away from her and she would not fall for him even more.

She groaned, not caring that Hiko and Kenshin were looking at her.

This is puppy love.

A crush.

She would get over it soon.

She hoped.

"Kaoru, let's have dinner."

Kaoru opened her eyes and looked at Hiko before slowly nodding her head. Then, she turned to Kenshin with a halfhearted smile. She stuck out her hand to shake his. "Congratulations."

The redhead looked at her curiously and then, his expression turned to one of amusement. He shook her hand, reveling in the warmth and gripped it tightly, his eyes never leaving hers. "Thank you."

"She is a...lucky girl," Kaoru said simply before turning to leave. She tugged at her hand but he refused to let go. Kaoru gritted her teeth.

_Or not so lucky a girl,_ she mused.

"Let go, Himura-san. We don't want your fiancée to get any ideas. Do we?" Kaoru said sweetly before pulling her hand. Kenshin let it go with an amused smile.

"Yes, well...I am sure she wouldn't mind."

She raised an eyebrow at his answer but shrugged it off.

He was an odd man.

"How come they know about your engagement?"

Kenshin shrugged. "It was in the papers. Don't you read them?"

This time Kaoru's face flushed in embarrassment. "Actually, I just read headlines and leave information out," she admitted with a grin and walked out following Hiko. Kenshin laughed at that and felt himself liking the blush on her cheeks.

He watched as she left before following her behind. His gaze dropped to her butt. She had a very cute butt, he thought with a light blush on his cheeks. She had a style of walking. It was done with such natural grace that he wondered if she noticed. Her style was more apparent with her current outfit.

'Damn it, Himura! You're fantasizing about a child? Get a grip! That girl is at least 7 years your junior and a student and a minor at that! Do you want to get arrested?' Kenshin berated himself. Darn it! She wasn't even as voluptuous as half the women he had slept with and yet...somehow, she turned him on.

Now that he had seen what hid under her baggy clothes, Kenshin was aware that he wanted to taste it too. What amazed him was that, unlike other times Tomoe's visit or appearance had affected him, this time, he couldn't care less. He was too preoccupied watching Kaoru watching him. Her innocence called out to him. He knew she thought she was being discreet but he caught her glancing at him more than once.

Maybe...just maybe this engagement was what he needed.

Maybe Kaoru was what he needed.

But Kenshin stilled his heart.

He would not give Kaoru his heart. If ever Hiko talked her into marrying him, Kenshin would treat her well. But he had learnt his lesson and was not about to repeat it.

Women loved money. That was all there is to it.

XXX

The sight of his spiky haired friend leaning against the doorframe of his office was not unusual. Kenshin grinned easily as Sanosuke walked in...more like staggered in. He had a certain sense of style and magnetic pull that women loved about him and it was no secret that Sano loved women too.

Hell! Even Kenshin secretary had slept with him.

But somehow, the women never minded that it was more a one night stand than anything lasting but his father, Souzou Sagara was getting frustrated with his son's nightly 'touring' with different hosts.

Not that Sano cared.

Kenshin leaned back on his chair after finishing the last touches on the computer. He nodded to the chair in front of him and Sano plopped into it.

"Heard bout your engagement, Kenshin. Care to fill in your old pal why you forgot to mention it?" Sano said with a cheeky grin. He was more curious about this engagement than anyone else because Kenshin had not said a word.

"How did you hear about it?"

"Well...considering that it was in the papers..."

Kenshin smirked. "That's how I found out too."

This time Sano gawked at him. "Hiko?"

Kenshin nodded. "She's not bad though. But she is just a child."

"How much of a child?"

"16."

"Ouch."

Kenshin gave him a look. "She's too young for me."

Sano sat back in ease. "But you like her."

"Just like. Sexy body though."

This time they both laughed. "She'll only be here a month before her cousin takes her in. This company legally belongs to her but she doesn't know and doesn't want it. So Hiko wants me to marry her so that I can keep it."

Sano nodded. "Makes sense but if she's just a child...you ain't gonna fall for her. It's different if it was a woman."

Kenshin nodded without saying anything and closed his eyes. That's what he wanted. If marriage goes through, he didn't want feelings involved. Kaoru was interesting enough. She could rile him up and keep him on his feet. She didn't swoon at the sight of him and that was good enough. He had enough of wide-eyed adoring teenagers.

"I am not going to fall for anyone again, Sano. I told you that."

Sano shook his head. "Don't let one bad experience get you clamped up, man. There are much better women out there. Maybe this fiancée of yours is one of them."

Kenshin ignored him but smiled when he thought of her congratulating him. "You know, she doesn't know she is my fiancée. She actually congratulated me on it. She is not going to be happy when she finds out."

"Why not? Most teenagers would love to get between the sheets with you," Sano teased his childhood friend. Kenshin grinned.

"Yeah but we end up fighting more than we talk. Some harmless flirtation on my part doesn't shake her much."

Sano nearly dropped from his chair. "Man, this I have to see."

Kenshin nodded and got up. "Coming?"

With a chuckle and curiosity reigning, Sano followed him out back to his mansion.

XXX

Kamiya Kaoru cursed every lucky star she could think of. How could she have changed physically so much within a few days.

First, Kenshin bought her clothes and got rid of her old ones.

Now, Hiko forced her to get her hair styled.

Kaoru looked at the mirror.

And sighed.

It was not as though she hated her image. She looked so different. So...feminine.

"You look pretty," Hiko said calmly as he watched her rake a hand through her hair once more. The change in hairstyle brought out Kaoru's features even more and she looked very pretty. He knew Kenshin would share his views too in this matter.

Hiko was hell bent on making Kenshin fall for Kaoru and marrying her. It was one way to keep the business and take care of his best friend's daughter.

"I look...different," Kaoru muttered helplessly. "This is not me."

"You look better and Kenshin would love it."

"I don't care what he thinks. He's a jerk."

Hiko smirked at that. If Kaoru thought he had not noticed the sparks in the air when these two were about, she was wrong. No two people belonged together like them and he was going to make sure his plan succeeded.

The sound of Kenshin's car in the driveway caused him to look up. He frowned when he heard a loud voice.

Sagara was here.

Kaoru was taking a book to read when the door opened and two men walked in. Abruptly, their conversation ended and she turned to the door to see Kenshin and a spiky haired man staring at her.

She looked like a young lady, Kenshin thought as he watched in appreciation at the change of her hairstyle. The new hairdo matched her face well and she looked stunning.

Far cry from a child.

Kaoru waited until she was sure he finished staring to wake him up.

"Can you stop looking at me as though you are dissecting me piece by piece and studying me?" Kaoru said, annoyed but secretly pleased with his attention before mentally banging her head.

He was engaged.

Kenshin raised his eyebrow. "Was that what I was doing? You look better...much better."

"Thank you."

She turned to the other man and saw him eyeing her up and down. Her irritation increased until brown eyed locked with hers and a friendly, playful smile graced his lips.

"Well, well, well, Jou-chan. Kenshin's desciption barely did you justice. You are very cute, aren't you?" he said cheekily and Kaoru found herself liking this man instantly. There was something...brotherly about him.

"I don't know about cute. I am very ordinary, I assure you...uh..."

"Sagara Sanosuke. You can call me Sano and there is nothing ordinary, trust me," Sano said with a wink as he extended his hand. Kaoru shook his and smiled a winning smile that made Sano like her instantly.

**This girl is so pure and innocent. She is just what Kenshin needs. I see where Hiko is going with this.**

No one except Hiko noticed Kenshin's clenched jaw and tight fists. He smiled knowingly.

Himura Kenshin is smitten with Kamiya Kaoru just as Koshijiro was smitten with Naoko.

Both are trying to deny it and will fail.

Miserably.

Hiko knew Kenshin was trying not to fall in love again. Love had played him a fool the last time but he silently hoped Kenshin would not be blind to the girl's feelings before him. Unlike Tomoe and the rest of the business world, Kaoru was unspoiled.

As it is, she is falling for him. Since Kaoru has never been in contact socially with any boy her age, she was oblivious about her feelings and very naive. She was also falling for Kenshin and Hiko hoped his baka deshi would not be such a baka to hurt her.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**Another chappie done!**

**Wow! It is taking more effort than I originally thought. Hope you guys enjoy this and thank you for your reviews. It is great.**


	3. Forbidden Desires

**Chapter 3**

**Forbidden Desires**

Dinner was quite an event. Kaoru, who took instant liking to Sano, felt the different energies radiated from him and Kenshin. While Kenshin made her angry, Sano's teasing only made her blush and laugh. He was fun and easy to talk to. She enjoyed the brotherly aura he was radiating and concluded that he must have a sister in his life for him to treat her successfully as one.

It was easy to conclude this. Most of her boy friends treated her like a sister/brother and they really had sisters who they took care of.

Sano too enjoyed dinner very much. He had expected a spoilt selfish brat who was pushing Kenshin around but instead was stunned by the easygoing attitude Kaoru had. She didn't mind football and they debated about their favourite teams. Her eyes sparkled when she talked about something she liked and her laugh was infectious.

If Sano didn't know better, he would say she is utterly an innocent girl.

She admitted having a lot of boy friends – emphasize on friends – and so that made her comfortable around the male population. Her experience with her own sex was however, embarrassingly limited.

Although he didn't look like it, Sano noticed that Kenshin was eyeing _him_ with a bit of resentment and laughed inwardly. His pal was trying to act like Kaoru's closeness to Sano didn't effect him but Sano knew from his looks that Kenshin was mentally killing him.

Slowly.

They walked in the garden in comfortable silence. So far a lady has never come between them and Kenshin wasn't going to let this one be any different. Sano and him had grown up together and he trusted his friend more than anyone in the world.

"She is one hell of a girl, right Kenshin?"

Kenshin glanced at Sano from the corner of his eyes. He raised his eyebrow at that question and Sano laughed. "Don't kill me yet buddy. I ain't gonna steal your girl, you know that. But she is one hell of a girl!"

"Because she practically ignored me and paid attention to you?" Kenshin replied sarcastically thinking back on how Kaoru barely spared him a glance during dinner and concentrated on Sano.

"No. Because she loves football," Sano replied solemnly with mock seriousness. Kenshin laughed easily at that and they both stopped by the fountain and sat down.

"I don't know, Sano. I know she is young and that our engagement is Shishou's plans. But I can't stop myself from thinking about her. It's crazy! She's going to think I'm crazy!" Kenshin confessed shaking his head.

Sano glanced at him. "She is not Tomoe, you know. She was brought up differently, in a whole different environment. I can sense she is unlike the women we have come to know. In my opinion, she will do you good."

Kenshin sighed and leaned back. He looked up at the clear skies and closed his eyes. "I will not fall in love again, Sano and you just met her once. She's a pain in the butt, I assure you." Even when he said that he smiled at the fights he had got into with her.

"She might be a pain, Kenshin but ever since Tomoe, only now you are laughing and smiling like your old self."

Kenshin kept quiet and Sano became more annoyed.

"Look, man. There isn't anything not to like about her. One look and I know Jou-chan is one of a kind. She is smart, witty and not inhibited. She is fiery but not in a bad way. I mean, she even got the looks to match. That is a pair of great..."

"Sano!!" Kenshin cut off annoyed.

"EYES! I wanted to say EYES!" Sano yelled scandalized. Kenshin snorted. "Really, Kenshin. You see, you just met her yourself and your defending her honor."

This statement was so ironic that both of them burst out laughing.

"Can you imagine me defending anyone's honor?" Kenshin said while laughing.

"Yeah, the amount of women you have warming your bed..."

"You are not any better, Sano."

Sano sobered at that. "I know but...see where I am going. Why don't you take a good long look and see for yourself?"

Kenshin groaned. If he took anymore 'good, long looks' Kamiya Kaoru would find herself cornered and ravished without a second thought. Sano grinned impishly at the look on Kenshin's face.

"I know. Do you know how you looked like during dinner?" At Kenshin's baffled look Sano went on. "I was worried for my safety. And Jou-chan's for that matter. You look like you were going to kill me and ravish her!"

"I'm that obvious?" Kenshin nearly yelled, surprised.

Sano laughed. "Just give this relationship a shot, Kenshin. You'll regret it if you don't."

Kenshin kept quiet at that.

He wasn't denying that Kaoru had a sort of attraction and pulled him to her. He loved it when she was angry and now he was captivated by her laughter. He desired to see the blush spreading on her face and wondered how far along her body did the redness spread.

He wanted her.

But he could not have her.

She might be engaged to him-unknowingly- but she was still a minor.

She was not a woman, yet.

He grinned.

She would grow up to be quite a woman.

And he was going to have the chance to watch her grow.

XXX

He was in his study.

That gave Kaoru the chance to sneak into her old gi and hakama. She had a feeling if Kenshin saw the state of her gi and hakama, he would buy a set or two for her.

No thank you.

Her father never believed in spending extravagantly. He wanted Kaoru to experience the live of normal people. Thus, staying in the country. It was the best for her. They had led a simple life and she enjoyed working hard. Unlike Tomoe, she did not have smooth hands or dressed elegantly. Kaoru was used to keeping herself busy with housework and training.

Living with Kenshin had changed that. With no work, Kaoru was getting increasingly agitated and restless. She had a feeling that she would strangle the redhead annoying her if she was left with too much energy.

Thus...the idea to make used of the dojo.

According to Hiroshi-san, Kenshin and Hiko used the dojo in the early mornings. That means Kaoru could have the dojo in the afternoons. It was just too bad she couldn't have it in the morning. It was much cooler but who is she to argue.

Grinning happily to finally have something to do, Kaoru tighten her hair band and made sure her hair was in place before slipping into the garden and between the sakura trees to the dojo.

The cool air provided by the trees made her feel fresh and relaxed. Kaoru choose a bokken and placed it on the floor. Then, she started with her warming up exercises. Sweat dripped from her forehead and traveled down her face and neck only to be absorbed by the bandage around her chest.

Kaoru preferred using bandages rather than a sports bra. It was cheaper and traditionally used. Her father had trained her since young to use bandages and she wasn't planning to change that soon. As she completed her warm up, Kaoru picked up her bokken and started on with a couple of swings. She enjoyed the familiar weight of the bokken in her hands and felt like she was back at home with her father once more.

Kaoru never felt closer to her father as she did right then practicing her kata. Each move reminded her of her father. Each step brought his memories closer than ever. Each swing took her back to the night of the shootings and the policeman who came by to tell her the news.

She will not cry.

Kaoru bit her lips as she forced herself to push down the emotions. She had cried nearly every night since his death. She had barely got out of bed for a week after the funeral. She realised only then how lonely she was. How alone she was.

With a cry of anguish, she perfected the kata before falling into the steps of a new, more complicated one, totally oblivious with the spectator she had gained.

Kenshin watched the young woman...girl as she practiced her kata. His eyes instantly latched to her body. Amethyst orbs with slight flecks of gold eyed the slim youthful body. He could see her creamy shoulders at the top of her gi and her collarbone before the bandage restricted any more sight of her skin. He watched, transfixed as droplets of sweat trickled down her face and neck to disappear under her bandage.

Licking his lips at the sight, Kenshin found himself mesmerized as she twirled and turned, her hands bringing down the bokken with startling precision. He could read the concentration on her face and was enchanted with the determined look in her eyes.

They were glowing.

Biting back a moan when his treacherous mind envisioned her under him, writhing and moaning, Kenshin tried to focus at her steps but found himself vastly distracted. He just couldn't understand why he was so enamored by this _girl_ when there were many bautiful _women _out there. Yet she managed to steal his attention and his mind.

Maybe it was because she was the only one who dared stand up to him so far right in front of his face!

Not many men much less women dared to do so.

She intrigued him.

His low growl caught Kaoru's attention and she turned to the doorway, pausing in the mid of her kata. She stared at Kenshin, wondering what he was doing there and then noticed a certain look in his eyes.

"oh..oh"

That was not a good look. She had seen that look in many men's eyes when they meet Mizuki, her town beauty. She had never received that look and was at lost at what to do.

Amethyst eyes with a tinge of gold held the sapphire gems without even once breaking their contact. Kenshin felt himself drowning in her eyes. She really did have magnificent eyes. He could stare at them for the rest of his life…

Wait! Wait a second!

Kenshin shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? Staring at her eyes for the rest of his life? When did he get so sappy? What was this girl doing to him?

Kaoru watched warily as Kenshin shook his head and walked towards her.

"Are you any good with that?"

She wondered where he was heading with it and shrugged carelessly. "Won't know until you try me, right?"

Kaoru easily settled into her sparing stance and watched as Kenshin's eyes rose in interest before picking up a bokken himself. He stood before her and they both bowed simultaneously. No one moved.

Just like that, in a fraction of a second, Kenshin disappeared from kaoru's sight. Blinking in surprise, she felt a movement on her left and quickly shoved her bokken in time to block his attack. Stunned at the speed and force behind his attack, Kaoru found herself being pushed backwards and flipped a couple of paces behind. Breathing heavily, she saw him smirking at her.

"You're pretty good. I'd have not expected any less from a Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu deshi."

He took her compliment graciously and decided to return one of his own. Kind of.

"You're not too bad, I suppose, for a girl. But don't think sucking up to me would get you anywhere," Kenshin replied with a grin as he settled back in his position.

Kaoru growled angrily. "Unlike the frightened employees you seem to have, Himura-san, I do not and will never suck up to you or anyone else for that matter!"

"You have a short temper, Kaoru," Kenshin said easily as he poured fuel into the fire by calling her Kaoru.

She gritted her teeth. With a move she just learned, Kaoru swung her bokken upwards before turning her body to the right. Kenshin's eyes narrowed at her move and eased left when he felt a sharp pain as her bokken connected to his stomach. Pushing back he flipped his body and landed behind her as she twirled around, barely blocking his attack as his bokken grazed her arm.

"I told you. It's Kamiya-san to you."

He shrugged carelessly. The flush on her face pulled him to her and it took all of Kenshin's will power to stay away. Her pants made him focus on her lips and Kenshin was acutely aware that he was enjoying the match too much for his own good.

The weather had changed for the worse.

Rain pummeled the ground. Kenshin turned his gaze outside before returning his amethyst orbs to Kaoru.

"Let's end this."

She tensed.

He was fast.

Within a move, Kaoru found herself on the ground with him above her, his bokken on her neck. Stunned beyond expectations, she stilled beneath him and her eyes widened at their position.

How the hell did this happen? Kenshin wondered.

One moment, Kaoru was standing there and he remembered both their bokkens making contact before in was flung away and his was at her throat. However, the impact seemed to have made her stumble backwards and he barely stopped himself from falling on top of her.

"Himura-san?"

Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Kaoru mentally yelled. It was bad enough he distracted her with his looks alone and those eyes of his. Now she would know the feel of his body too! Life is not fair! How is she suppose to get over her puppy love if the said object of her attention would not stay away!

He looked at her intently, making no move to leave. She was warm and sweaty. He could feel the curves of her body beneath him. When she said his name, Kenshin's attentions shifted to her lips.

Soft cherry like lips.

How does it taste?

Just like that, he bent his head lower and swiftly kissed her.

Kaoru's eyes widen as she saw him leaning forward. She squirmed slightly, trying to get away but his hold tighten. Automatically, she closed her eyes when his lips met hers.

Kaoru's body stiffen and she stilled beneath him. Her lips was as soft as it looked, Kenshin thought. However, he was very aware that she had no experience whatsoever.

Pulling back, he cursed as he got up. Kaoru opened her eyes, bewildered. She sat on the floor and watched as Kenshin racked a hand in his hair before turning away.

Was that all there is to a kiss? Just a mere brush of lips? Kaoru wondered confused and focused on Kenshin instead.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" he muttered and she felt her blush exchange for a flush of anger.

"What are you berating yourself for?" she asked as she got up. Brushing the back of her hakama, she stilled when she heard his reply, her heart slightly pained.

"I have to be insane!"

"Naze, for kissing me?" Kaoru said angrily, controlling her voice despite the rolling thunder.

Kenshin glanced at her. "For kissing the child you are. I must be mad!"

A flush of embarrassment stained her cheeks. "I know I am not experienced…"

"That's for sure! Hardly any would be the truth!"

Kaoru's fists curled. Taking a deep breath, she looked directly at him. "You don't have to insult me for that, you know!"

He looked at her angry form, wondering how he could feel so turned on by it. "Save your real kiss for someone else. It'll not be from me."

Before Kaoru could answer, he walked out in the rain leaving her alone in the darkening room.

She slowly slid to the floor. How could she love him? He was a heartless bastard and here she was wanting to be in his arms! How could she?

A real kiss?

What was it that they had shared then? Was there something more to this 'kiss' thing?

Walking slowly in the rain, completely lost in her thoughts, Kaoru pondered on what he could have meant.

A real kiss?

The memory of his lips brushing softly on hers popped into her mind and she pushed it away.

In the movies and books, they made a great deal about kissing. When a couple kisses, it is as though the girl loses her mind. But Kaoru didn't feel anything like that.

Oh she had heard the girls talk.

The few friends she had practically sighed dreamily when they spoke about their kisses. It was like fireworks, they said. When two people with chemistry kiss, there are sparks.

She didn't feel any sparks and apparently neither had he. It had been nice. Her heart tingled and she had felt giddy. That was all.

Chemistry…?

"Uggh!"

So lost was she that Kaoru failed to notice the stone before her and tripped. A startled cry died in her lips as she fell into the fountain. Kaoru cursed as she got up and a pained cry tore from her throat as she eyed her ankle. It was swollen.

Could this day get any worse?

The thunder and rain carried away her cries so Kaoru struggled to get back to the main house. She tripped and fell, bruising herself even more. But she made it. Glad to be out of the rain, she gave a pained smile to Hiroshi when he opened the door.

"Help?"

Shaking his head, the butler carried her and ordered the maids to help him and fetch the doctor.

XXX

Megumi Takani stared at the patient she was called for in genuine interest. She was a child, no more than 18. Her body was bruised and she had a high raging fever. Despite all that, she was unquestionably adorable.

But she wasn't Kenshin Himura's type.

So, who was she?

There is no way she is the said fiancée that seemed to appear in the papers.

"Bed rest and sponge her. No walking for a week. Medication after meals. You can handle that?" Megumi asked as she turned her attentions to the older maid in the room. She nodded.

Closing her bags, she left without a word.

"Ken-san?"

Kenshin turned to meet his old friend. Megumi and Sano had been dating once before in high school before they broke up. Being his best friend's ex he had never dated Megumi but the fox doctor always flirted with him. However, she was useful when he needed a doctor.

"How is she?"

"Very high fever. If it doesn't die down after 2 days, you'll have to admit her. Who is she?"

"A family friend, according to Shishou. He arranged for her to stay here."

"She's young."

"16. Why?"

Megumi smiled slyly. "Ohohohoho! She just doesn't seem your type, Ken-san. Unlike me," Megumi said with a sly smile as she hooked her arms around him. Kenshin's eyes widen as he stumbled back.

"Oro!"

Megumi laughed once more. She enjoyed it whenever Kenshin begins stuttering like that. He was more human and less a monster he was nicknamed for.

"Sa, I got to go. Maybe a another time?"

Kenshin waved his hands frantically. He watched with relief as Megumi gracefully walked away. Although he knew she was kidding, that woman made him nervous!

His eyes swept to the stairs. Should he?

Kenshin shook his head. He has to stay away from her. No one suspects anything because they know she isn't his type but if they find out, they'll be surprised.

That kiss made him long for more and he knew she wasn't ready. It was better for them both if he stayed away.

XXX

Three weeks!

In three weeks that she has been ill and recovering, Kenshin had never visited her once!

The first week was hard but she made it without a trip to the hospital. The second week and third she had used to recover but he never even came to see her once. Hiko and Sano had visited her. Even that doctor who annoyed her had regularly checked in.

But not him!

Excuses that he was busy were often thrown back apologetically by the maids and Kaoru felt a burning desire to hurt him. Badly.

There lived under the same roof! Was it so hard to poke his head in and say hi?

All she wanted to do was thank him.

Kaoru growled and crunched the newspaper in anger before throwing it against the wall.

X

He knew she had been asking for him. He knew she wanted to see him.

He knew he wanted to see her.

But Kenshin remained silent. He had warned his maids not to speak a word about that first week. He wanted to forget it but he couldn't.

_She was burning hot. _

_No one knew what to do. The medication wasn't working and she was delirious. _

_Kenshin didn't want to send her to the hospital. It would cause too much of a ruckus. He wanted Kaoru to stay out of sight of the public. Marching into her room, he was stunned at the paleness of her features and how thin she was just in two days._

"_Get out!"_

_The maids stared at each other. _

"_Get out!"_

_The scurried away. Locking the door, Kenshin gazed at the figure lying on the bed. He slipped out of him shirt and slipped under the cover. Pulling Kaoru towards him, he hugged her shivering form and warmed her body. After a few moments, she stop shivering but he fever was still high._

_It took him two days of sleeping with her and caring for her until the fever subsided. She had called out to her father the most and clung to him like a lifeline. Kenshin had gone ahead with it. He felt sorry for her. _

X

Banishing the thoughts of her body clinging desperately to his, he tried hard to focus on his work. She was healing, that was good. She didn't need him.

"Baka deshi!"

Looking up at his master who just visited Kaoru, he saw the anger and groaned knowing what was coming.

"Why haven't you seen her?"

"I have seen her. I was the one who saw her at the door after all."

Hiko hit him with the sake bottle he was carrying. Kenshin winced and rubbed his head. "Don't be a smartass! Why haven't you visited her?"

"She doesn't need any visits from me to cure her," Kenshin replied as he turned back to his work. Another hit came and he glared at his shishou.

"What!?"

"Kaoru is your fiancée and it is your duty to visit her. She only wants to thank you and you have been avoiding her! Why?"

"She doesn't know I'm her fiancé so it won't hurt her. I'm busy.'

"I have warned you not to hurt her. Go!"

"Shishou…" but his arguments died down when he saw his master's glare. "Hai…hai…I'll go."

"Hmmph!"

The departure of Hiko left Kenshin with no choice but to visit Kaoru. Deciding only to greet her and leave, he knocked on the door.

Tsubame opened it.

"Himura-sama?"

"Is she available?"

Tsubame turned to Kaoru who shook her head frantically and bit her lips.

"Iie. Gomen nasai, Himura-sama. Kamiya-san is resting."

"Oh…" he hadn't expected that but she was recovering after all.

"Wakatta. Tell her I'll visit her in an hour."

Tsubame nodded and closed the door. She tuned to Kaoru who was laughing and shook her head. "That wasn't very nice, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru grinned. "I wasn't planning to be nice. That nerve of a man. I know he came to visit because uncle told him too. Well, his apology would have to wait. He has to try harder."

An hour later, Kenshin reappeared.

Tsubame gulped and told him that Kaoru was sleeping.

An hour later, she told him that Kaoru was in the bath.

The hour after that, she told him Kaoru was talking to Hiko-sama on the phone.

By then, it was near dinner time and Kenshin's patience had reached his limit. Kaoru was playing a game with him and he didn't like it. Pushing the door open, he strode past the startled maid and heard the water in the tub. Uncaring how she might be, he flung the door open despite Tsubame's gasp and stared at the white skin flashed openly before him.

Kaoru was getting up from the tub when the door was flung open. She turned to see Kenshin staring at her openly and shrieked. In her haste and surprise, she slipped in the tub and fell hard into the water. Her healing ankle throbbed painfully and she cried out.

Kenshin was instantly at her side. He slipped his arm around her and was about to lift her when she screamed.

"Get the bloody hell out of my bathroom you darn pervert!!"

Pulling back, he stared at her in shock only to realize that her eyes were filled were unshed tears and that she was very frightened.

Turning, he threw his sight at Tsubame. "Help her. I'll send someone else and get a doctor."

Tsubame nodded and hurried to Kaoru's side.

Kenshin walked out of the door, ordered a servant passing by to help Kaoru and stumbled into his study. Sitting in his chair, he tried to control the various feelings in his body at that encounter.

He never expected the body beneath the clothes to be so…beautiful.

Dripping wet, she looked like a nymph.

He sighed. Desire had surged through him as he stared at her. He hadn't expected it.

All he wanted was to apologise and check in. Instead he caused her healing leg to worsen and frighten her as well.

He gripped his fingers.

He didn't like the fear in her eyes.

He never wanted to see them again.

Gathering his wits, he picked up the phone and called Megumi.

XXX

"Jou-chan! You were healing very well too!" Sano said with a dejected sigh as he sat on her bed. Kenshin sat on the sofa and avoided looking at her. She avoided him as well.

Too well for his liking.

As it is Sano laughed when he told him how Kaoru got hurt again. Then, his –supposed to be- best friend dragged him up and forced him to sit there while they had dinner and chatted like old friends.

"I'll get better. Don't worry."

"Yeah. But will it be on time?"

Kaoru looked at him quizzically. "For what?"

Sano's grin widen. "My sister's birthday party. Her 16th. You two are the same age."

Kaoru's eyes widen. "When is it?"

Kenshin's head snapped up and he focused –a bit jealously- at the two of them.

'In a week. It's a themed party and I thought it would be nice if she met you."

"She's not going."

They turned to Kenshin and Kaoru finally spoke to him. "And that would be because…?"

He held her gaze. "You are not well yet."

Kaoru scoffed. "And whose fault is that?"

"I also don't think it would be a good idea. That would be the week you are to leave and there are many things to do."

Kaoru glared at him. "I don't have much to do. I'll be fine."

"Hey man! What's the deal? At least let Kaoru enjoy a bit of town life when she's here. One party ain't gonna hurt her."

Kenshin fumed. He could imagine the men crowding Kaoru for a dance and shook his head but Sano refused to give up. "It'll do her and Sayo much good."

"It'll bore her."

"Yup and Sayo as well which is why I'm asking her." He turned to Kaoru. "You see, in our world, parties like these are filled with business associates. And my sister has been pretty ill all her life so she doesn't have any friends. I thought, you could be hers."

Kaoru beamed. "I'd love to. I'll get better and I'm sure uncle would let me."

Kenshin scowled but said nothing.

Now he had to go too to keep her from trouble.

Author's Note:

Thank you ALL for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and look out for the next one : Arabian Nights


	4. Arabian Nights

**Chapter 4**

**Arabian Nights**

"Why the hell did you invite her to the party, Sano? It is too much of a trouble," Kenshin growled as he walked Sano to the door. His so called best friend laughed easily as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You won't come to the party unless she is there. It is a good idea to me."

"You invited her so I would tag along?" Kenshin asked wide-eyed as his pal entered his car. Sano grinned and nodded. Shaking his head, Kenshin took a step back and watched silently as Sano started his car.

"Yo, Kenshin!" Sano called out and grinned at the red-haired man. Kenshin looked at him questioningly. "The theme is Aladdin and the Magic Lamp. So, maybe she'd like to come as Princess Jasmine, eh?"

The seriousness of the matter dropped on Kenshin's head like a pile of rocks and he stared at the speeding car leaving compound.

Kaoru...as Princess Jasmine?

The sexy bra-like top and harem pants?

Sano has got to be kidding!

Kenshin groaned and entered his mansion cursing his best friend silently on his way to the study.

XXX

She nearly jumped with joy when she could walk again. Megumi had given her the green light for her to get out of bed. No more bed rest! Kaoru could not stop herself from skipping around her room happily. Now, she could look forward to Sayo-san's party.

She did not know what kind of woman Sayo Sagara was and she was a little scared to find out. After all, she did not have that many female companions and wasn't sure if she knew how to act like one. But Sano had said that Sayo was very nice but shy. So it wouldn't be too bad, Kaoru hoped. She was also excited about the theme. Aladdin and the Magic Lamp! She wondered what costume she was going to wear. Uncle Hiko had told her that he would take care of it.

At least she was invited to a party.

Kaoru had never expected her 'holiday' to get so sore. Staying in her room for three out of the four weeks she had had been torture. She had barely done any sightseeing and with no exercise or anything to distract her, she felt like there was too much energy in her and she would hurt someone.

Specifically a red-headed someone.

Kaoru groaned and hit her head on the wall. Ever since he saw her in the bath, she could not stop thinking about him. She remembered the way he looked at her. There was something in his eyes that both frightened and excited her at the same time and she truly did not understand them. When he touched her, she could feel her whole body was on flames and could barely think.

He had avoided her since then but she could not avoid thinking about him. It was driving her crazy and she kept trying to talk herself into forgetting him, which should be the case since he was engaged. Yet somehow...she was so attracted to him. Maybe it was for the fact that she had never met anyone like him before...

Opening her room door, she walked out with a bright smile and twinkling eyes. It was a new day and a sunny morning. Nothing was going to spoil her mood. Not Kenshin and definitely not the problem of getting a costume although Uncle Hiko had assured her he would take care of it. She was going to enjoy her stay even if it killed her. Tomorrow was the party and Kenshin was supposed to get the gift. She will enjoy it. After all, she wondered what was different about the parties these rich people celebrate. The next day, her dear darling cousin would be taking the flight home and she would leave the following morning. Even that was not confirmed. Uncle Hiko said he had something important to discuss with her the day after the party.

Pushing aside whatever important matter it was, she smiled as the door was opened for her and greeted the two silent occupants waiting for her.

Kenshin practically drank in her form.

He had missed her so much the past three weeks and the sound of her voice greeting them was like water for his thirsting soul. He just could not understand why he was so attracted to Kaoru and all he wanted to do was pull her towards him and...

"Why are you looking at me like that, Himura-san?" Kenshin barely heard Kaoru calling him. Stunned he kept quiet for a few moments before shaking his head. The image of her naked body sprung into his mind when he looked at her and that had started a chain of reactions that he was ignoring for both their sakes.

"Nothing, Kaoru. Nothing at all. Shall we have breakfast?" he asked as he got up followed by Hiko who he could swear was laughing at him.

"Very well." Although she knew it was far from that. "And do I have to remind you to call me Kamiya-san? I am sure you are well educated to understand such a simple...sentence."

Oh yes, he had missed her, Kenshin mused as he ignored her and lead the way to the dining.

Hiko shook his head and looked over at Kaoru. She seemed better. Healthier. He had been worried for awhile that she would not get better. The fact that Kenshin had privately and personally taken care of Kaoru had reached him and he smirked. His baka deshi cared about Kaoru and that meant his plan to get them married would work. Soon he would talk to Kaoru and settle all the arrangements. He would be able to keep his promise to Koshijiro too. He would protect Koshijiro's little hime-chan.

"Kaoru," Hiko called the young lady as she dug in her breakfast. She looked up at him and he felt like he was looking at Naoko. A small smile escaped his lips and his gaze warmed as she looked at her. "Your costume has arrived. The seamstress would be doing some alteration. I want you to try it out after breakfast."

Kaoru beamed. "Arigato gozaimasu, Uncle Hiko. I can't wait to see it!"

He nodded and turned back to his food. She was a breath of fresh air, he realised and wondered if Kenshin had realised it too. Too bad his baka deshi was still trying to fight his growing feelings for the short-haired lady.

XXX

She has got to be crazy.

He was definitely crazy.

What the hell had gotten into Uncle Hiko to get her this costume??

Kaoru stared at her image in the mirror and could barely recognise herself. The lady staring back at her had bright blue eyes enhanced by the light eye shadow and her lips, ruby red. She was dressed in light pink bra-like top and harem pants that hugged her hips and ankle but was rather baggy at the length of her legs. Around her slim waist was a gold string with coins and a similar string was around her head. A thin see-through veil was fasten around her nose and lips. Her right arm had a wide fitting bangle, which seemed like a shackle to her with unusual carvings.

She felt like a belly dancer.

Oh, her uncle was out of his mind! There was no way she could show herself in public dressed like this costume party or not. She saw the light blush on Tsubame's cheeks and realised by the end of the night she might have a similar one on hers. How was she even going to go down? Kenshin would see her like this!

Kenshin...

What would he say? Would he compare her to Tomoe? She didn't want to know. He would definitely compare her to his fiancée and she was glad she had never met that woman yet. Somehow, she had a feeling she would be very jealous.

Tsubame cleared her throat nervously. "You have to leave now, Kamiya-san," she reminded. "You look very pretty."

Kaoru smiled nervously. "This is a bad idea. There is no way I can go anywhere dressed like this."

Tsubame ushered her out gently. She smiled at the older girl comfortingly. "Many eyes will be on you, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru laughed at that. "No way! There will be many more that'll outshine me. Trust me." But that remark only earned a laugh from the timid helper.

She slipped into her pointy shoes and were glad there were not high heels. Squaring her shoulders, she slowly walked down the stairs.

Kenshin waited rather nervously at the bottom of the stairs with his Shishou. He could not help but wonder how she would look like. He trusted his Shishou's tastes but still could not help but feel worried. Then, they both turned simultaneously at the sound of her walking down.

And he forgot to breath.

She was stunning. Pure innocence wrapped in sexy seductive clothes. Each step she took made his eyes focus on her bare waist and the roll of her hips. His eyes dropped to her small feet before trailing his eyes back upwards. Amethyst orbs dilated and a tinge of gold seeped into it when they focused at her top and bare shoulders before stopping at her lips. He nearly growled at the restricting object covering her giving an aura screaming that she was unattainable. Struggling to control himself he looked into her eyes and felt every shred of control he summoned slipping 

away. Her azure jewels was watching him with both excitement and insecurity. She was truly very innocent, he realised and took a deep breath before offering his arm.

"Shall we?"

Kaoru looked at him, part stunned and part angry. She noticed the way her eyed her as she walked down and at least hoped for some sort of compliment but instead his eyes hardened and he offered his arm a bit icily. Gritting her teeth and stilling the pain in her heart, Kaoru shook her head. "No, thank you."

She had thought if he complimented her, she would return the gesture with one of her own. He looked adorably handsome dressed as Prince Ali from the Disney animation. However, instead of a white suit, he was dressed in black and that brought out the colour of his hair and eyes. His hair was tied higher than his usual low ponytail and made him look slightly wild and dangerous. He wore no turban but on his waist was a knife. She would have said he looked good. She turned to Hiko instead.

"You look beautiful."

She smiled a bit unsurely and nodded. "I'll be going now."

"Hmm. Take care and stick to Kenshin or at least Sayo if you two hit off."

Kaoru nodded. "Sayo-san sounds like a better choice. Himura-san might want to mix around."

Hiko nodded in understanding. He mentally berated his idiotic student for not complimenting Kaoru at all. Since she rarely dresses up, she would be feeling insecure. Stupid, idiotic student of his!

He watched as Kaoru followed Kenshin silently and hoped Kenshin would not do anything to jeopardise his plans.

They were securely in his car and out of the compound when Kenshin roughly pulled Kaoru to face him. She was definitely stunned but she didn't say a word as she looked into his eyes. She could see the anger there and unconsciously tried to move away but his grip on her bare arm tighten.

"Listen to me and listen well, Kaoru. I did not appreciate your behaviour back at the mansion and I advise you to keep your temper and attitude to check when you are at Sano's. Do you understand me?" She could hear the danger in his voice and found herself getting angry at herself for feeling frightened.

"I don't understand what you are so worked up about, Himura-san and neither am I seeking your attention. I would also ask you very nicely not to threaten me for it has never worked before," Kaoru replied coldly as she tried to pull her hand back only to suddenly have him pull her whole body towards his. Kaoru cried out as she fell into his arms and merely inches away from his lips. Stunned, fear entered her eyes and Kenshin, although he knew he would hate himself, used it to his advantage.

"You should be afraid of me, Kaoru. You have no idea what I am capable of. You had better stop trying to be a smartass and showing who is boss for I assure you, you will regret it. This party has every important businessman and you will be civil to me in front of them. I bloody hell don't care if you want to vent your anger in private but as my companion tonight, you will behave."

She could hear the threat in his voice and struggled against him in vain. "Let me go, you brute. If you don't I will make sure some very public scene happens tonight just to embarrass you. So LET ME GO!"

Kenshin released her without a word but he kept an eye on her causing Kaoru to glare at him. Sitting back on her seat, she turned away from him and tried hard to calm her beating heart. What happened there? She wondered again and again. Why did he become so...violent suddenly? The memory of her rejecting his offered hand sprung into her mind and she wondered if it was because of that. Because...she would have to hold his arm at the party...

Understanding dawned on her. He was worried she would reject him publicly too and that would raise questions he would rather avoid. But honestly, he did not have to be such a brute. She rubbed her arm gently, still feeling his warm hands there.

Kenshin noticed her rubbing her arms and felt a bit guilty. Stilling his heart, he looked away. He could not be soft on her or he will lose all his self control. He has to put some distance between them.

The drive was silent and uneventful. When they reached Sano's mansion, Kaoru was stunned to see the size and beauty of it. There were lights decorating the mansion, giving it a festive look and large expensive cars drove in. She was glad to see others dressed like her and smiled at the driver when he opened her door. Gracefully getting out, she stopped when she saw Kenshin offering his arm. Slowly, Kaoru took it and noticed his surprise but decidedly ignored it. They walked up together and Kaoru had her first experience of a grand party and realised why Kenshin wasn't very happy.

Instead of teenagers hanging around, mainly adults flocked the ballroom. It was decorated amazingly, she'd admit. It suited the theme and that made her smile as she watched bare-chested man-servants walking around offering drinks and light dishes. But it was not a wild party. Not a usual party she attends.

Kenshin guided her towards Sano and a pretty but shy looking girl by his side. Kaoru instantly felt her heart going out for the girl she was sure was Sayo Sagara. Beside Sayo was a tall man with sharp eyes.

Sano spotted them and hugged Kenshin before playfully teasing Kaoru. "Looking good, Jou-chan. Never thought you had it in ya to dress like that!"

Kaoru blushed and hit Sano playfully on his arm. She turned instead to Sayo. "The birthday girl, I presume?"

Sayo nodded and Kaoru grinned before impulsively hugging the stunned brunette. "Happy Birthday, Sayo-san!"

Sayo smiled happily. "Arigato gozaimasu. You must be Kaoru-san then. My brother has talked about you a lot."

Kaoru laughed easily. "Then he would have said I'm a violent tomboy!"

Sayo grinned at that. "Something along those lines," she replied mischievously earning a surprise look from Kenshin, Sano and the mysterious stranger beside them. They had never seen Sayo warm up to someone so soon and so easily that they were quite taken back. "I hope you would enjoy yourself, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru nodded but she looked doubtful. "Hopefully though to tell you honestly, this party is quite...tame."

Sayo nodded and turned to the man beside her. "This is my eldest brother, Shougo."

Kaoru turned to greet Shougo respectfully. "Nice to meet you, Sagara-san. I'm Kaoru Kamiya."

Shougo nodded. "I hope you enjoy the party, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru grinned impishly. "Me too."

Shougo nodded and left to attend to the guests. Kaoru turned her attention to Sayo when a soft voice interrupted. "Happy Birthday, Sayo-san."

Four heads turned to the voice and Kaoru felt herself tense at the sight of Tomoe clinging onto a handsome man beside her. She vaguely heard Sayo's reply as she saw Kenshin looking at Tomoe rather...appreciatively. Jealousy filled her and she turned away not wanting to see them anymore. As she expected, Tomoe looked like a real princess. A beauty while she looked like...a belly dancer. Kaoru sighed and decided to get a drink.

She returned to the group with a punch in her hands when she briefly caught Sano congratulating Kenshin on his latest achievement and laughingly added that the appearance of Battousai sealed the deal. Kenshin had laughed but refrained from saying a word. Kaoru wondered who Battousai was when the music started and Sano turned to her.

"A dance, Jou-chan?"

Stunned she shook her head. "I'm afraid I've never danced something like this," Kaoru replied gesturing at the couples who were slow dancing. Sano laughed before gently removing her cup and pulling her towards the dance floor despite her protests. Kaoru felt her body tense when his arm slipped around her waist and felt him lift one hand on his shoulder while another was grasped in his own. "Oh God..."

"You'll be fine, Jou-chan. There's nothing to be worried about. I'll lead."

Kaoru nodded absently and found herself easily being lead around the dance floor. Relaxing in his arms, Sano smiled at her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Sayo. I've never seen her easily speaking to anyone. She has never had much friends because she was so sick for so long. I think she was afraid of this party too."

"She is very nice. I'm honoured you think I am suitable to be her friend, Sano."

"You are more than suitable," he replied and turned her around before locking her in his arms again.

Neither noticed the murderous look in Kenshin's eyes as he watched them glide across the floor. Kenshin knew Sano was very good at smooth talking the fairer sex and wondered what Sano said that made Kaoru laugh before resting her forehead on his chest. Gritting his teeth, he tried to control himself from marching across the dance floor and pulling Sano away from Kaoru.

Apparently, the night seemed to be happy to torture him.

After Sano, a young man had asked Kaoru to dance with him. Within an hour, Kaoru had danced with at least five different men before shaking her head breathlessly and walking back to where Kenshin stood. Sano, who noticed the dark aura radiating from Kenshin's body kept pestering him to dance with Kaoru but he refused saying he didn't care.

Yeah, right!

Of course he didn't care. What is she to him that he must care if other men place their arms around her uncovered waist, feeling her smooth skin beneath theirs? What did he care if one of those said men tried his luck by trailing his hand down towards her butt? What did he care if she looked like she was lightly flirting with one of them and danced two songs with him? What did he care? Kenshin thought as one of the servants rushed to clean the broken glass he had once held.

Sano was laughing at him but Kenshin had no mood to fight with his friend. "Just one dance with her and you'd stop shooting murderous glances at every young man in the room. Honestly, man, I don't want to carry out dead bodies on Sayo's birthday."

"Fine. One dance. After she has rested. I don't really want to dance anyway."

"Yeah, right. That is why you look like an assassin with gold eyes. You are in love with her, Kenshin," Sano said in a sing song voice which agitated him.

"I'm not inlove with her, Sano. If anything, it's lust. That's all there is to it."

"You can deny your feelings but you can't hide it. Anyway, you'll never force yourself on her and so you'll be left alone with your unrequited and unknown love when she leaves in a few days."

Kenshin's heart clenched at that but he kept quiet. For a while now he ignored and refused to think about her leaving. He just couldn't. Kenshin was about to get her and ask for a dance when the last person he had ever expected to ask her stood in front of her. Beside him, Sano's mouth hung open while at her side, Sayo stared in disbelief.

Smiling and nodding her head, albeit a bit nervously, Kaoru reached up and took Shougo's hand and he lead her to the dance floor. One arm slid around her waist and pulled her close. Kaoru looked up at him and saw him studying her features silently as they danced.

"My sister likes you."

Kaoru nodded. "I like her too."

"But you are leaving?"

"In a couple of days. My cousin is taking care of me."

"If you don't mind me asking, will you stay in contact with her."

Startled, Kaoru nodded without hesitation and saw him smile, just slightly and felt her fears of this man disappearing as they danced.

Kenshin could feel his anger reaching to dangerous levels. He was jealous as he watched Kaoru easily dancing with Shougo, a man who until now only danced with their mother or Sayo. As the song slowly ended, he walked briskly towards them and nodded at Shougo before taking Kaoru into his arms. As another song started up, he slipped his arm around her waist. Unlike the others, Kenshin pulled Kaoru close to his body until her chest rested against his.

Shocked, Kaoru finally tried to pull away but Kenshin leaned closely and warningly asked her to stay put. Swallowing a lump of nervousness, she allowed him to practically hug her on the dance floor. Kaoru could not believe or understand why her face flushed when his hand played with her bare skin. She could feel him feeling her, trailing her back slowly. He had pushed both her arms 

around his neck so that nothing could hinder the feel of their bodies moving together and one of his arms rested on her hips.

Unable to stand the chaotic feelings within her, Kaoru pulled back slightly only to have him pull her back towards him. "What are you doing? Let go of me a bit will ya?"

Kenshin laughed sourly. "I suppose you don't mind when others hold you like this. If Sano or Shougo had held you like this?"

Confusion written all over her face, she lifted her eyes to meet his angry one. "What the hell do you mean?" she hissed. "You are the one holding me as though I am some sort of your property..."

"You are!"

"How dare you?" Kaoru growled angrily but Kenshin imprisoned her from any movement. "Make a scene and I will show you exactly why many stay away from me, Kaoru."

The threat was there and she felt shivers of both fear and anticipation travelling every nerve of her body.

"We're leaving."

The briskness of his voice stunned her and Kenshin held her close as he made his way towards the Sagaras. He ignored Sano's knowing look and bid them farewell with the excuse that he had work to do and pulled Kaoru to leave. Enraged, she waited until they were in the car for her to explode. But Kenshin gave her quite a warning look that she decided to cool off first so she knew exactly what she was yelling at him for.

Suddenly, she felt tired and drained. Closing her eyes, she felt sleep overtaking her slowly and fell into a light slumber.

She felt someone carrying her and Kaoru opened her eyes. Seeing Kenshin holding her closely as he ascended the stairs, Kaoru slowly pulled away. "Sorry to bother you. I can walk," she said quietly as she tried to get him to put her down.

"Stop struggling! You'll make us both fall."

"Then let go of me. I am awake now so I can walk."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kenshin finally yelled as he unceremoniously threw Kaoru on her bed and shut the door behind him. Kaoru was stunned before anger filled her.

"Me? Why not look at yourself, buddy boy? From the start today, you are doing your best to annoy ME! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kenshin reached out and pulled Kaoru towards him. She struggled instantly. "Let go, Himura-san. Darn it, Kenshin! Let go of me!"

He looked at her when she said his name. It was only a mere slip but he felt as though he wanted to hear her say it again and again. Damn alcohol is working too well.

"How could you simply let just anyone touch you, Kaoru?"

Something in his voice made her look at him. "I don't understand what you are talking about?"

"Those men at the party."

"I was only dancing. What is so wrong?"

"They were taking advantage of you, dammit! Can't you see that?"

"Well, it is none of your business, is it? Who touches me has nothing to do with you!"

With a growl, Kenshin pulled her close until their bodies were align. Reflexively she pushed at his chest in an attempt to loosen his hold. She might as well tried to move a wall. "Himura..."

Kaoru couldn't finish her sentence. Kenshin caught her arms, twisted them to the back easily until the weight of her breasts was thrust forward against his chest. Sputtering in protest, Kaoru felt his mouth covering hers and she was instantly paralyzed by the flare of sensation that whipped through every muscle in her body. Folded in his arms, compressed against the hard surface of his chest, she felt her breathing escalate into deep uneven surges. Her lashes fell, covering her blue eyes.

This kiss was different. Far different from the gentle brush of his lips in the dojo. His anger and the sexual tension between them pushed him to his limit. The slow penetration of his tongue sent a melting intimate sensation through her body. Feeling her shiver, he soothed her by stroking her with long strokes of his palm on her back, feeling her warm skin beneath his calloused ones even as his mouth played with hers. He searched more intensely, and the thrust of his tongue met with a bashful retreat that drew a low sound of amusement from his chest. Startled and unsure, Kaoru tried to pull back and he cupped his hand around the back of her head.

"No," he murmured. "Don't pull away. Open for me, darling." His mouth was on hers again and this time, she finally understood and let her tongue timidly touch his. That was her undoing.

Instantly Kenshin crushed her body against his but somehow, with a lot of control, he managed to keep his kisses gentle for he did not want to frighten her. But Kaoru could feel the urgency of his kiss and when he let go of her hands, they automatically slid around his neck. Unable to stop herself from touching a man she deemed untouchable, one hand flattened against the muscled of his back. His pale skin was smooth and hot and he smelled oddly like pinewood and ginger. She allowed her finders to wander to his bare chest and trailed her hand softly causing him to moan in her mouth.

Kenshin cupped her face, kissing her hungrily until she was too weak to stand. As her knees buckled, she felt his arms go around her, cradling her weak body, easing her to her bed. Lying halfway across her, his leg between hers, he slipped an arm around her neck and kissed her sweet lips once more. It was addictive. Her kisses were so bloody addictive. This time, she did not shy away from him but opened up to his seeking tongue. Everything around them just suddenly disappeared. Only they existed. The mixed scents of jasmine and the warmth of her body was too delicious, too compelling for him to think straight. Languidly she twined her arms around his neck, her fingers sliding into the thick locks of his hair.

Kenshin trailed his kisses lower as he lifted her body slightly and undid the ties of her top. She lay passively beneath the clever workings of his hands, her body aching for his touch and warmth between her legs. He finally took it off and his eyes feasted at the sight of her. The pale curves of her breasts were bared to his eyes and the open air. He stared at the shallow rise of her chest, the pink bud of her nipples, and said her name softly as his head lowered. His mouth moved lightly against skin, trailing up the taut hill of one breast and opening over the delicate tip. A sound of fearful pleasure was torn from her throat as she tighten her hold on him. The tip of his tongue circled her nipple, provoking it into unbearable sensitivity before biting it softly. Kaoru moaned at 

the combined pain and pleasure. Passion smouldered and flamed in ever-higher drafts, until she gasped and tried to twist away from him.

He kissed her mouth again and Kaoru took a deep breath trying to grasp whatever treads of sanity she had. "Himura..." she breathed. "What do you want?"

Kenshin nibbled her ear. "Don't ask me that. The answer is very..." hearing the way her breath labored, he lingered at her ear, tracing a fine edge with his tongue, nibbling the folds within. "...dangerous."

"Tell me...Kaoru," Kenshin groaned as he kissed her lips again and trailed his kissed downwards. "Tell me to stop." But Kaoru only held him closer and with a cry of need, he deftly undid her pants and slid it down her legs. The suddenness caused her body to tense and he kissed her lips. "Trust me, darling."

She nodded and her breath caught in her throat when his lips caught her nipple once more. Easily undressing her, Kenshin pulled away and admired the naked form of the woman beneath him.

Woman.

Not a child.

She was definitely a woman.

His hand descended to her knees and stroked her inner thigh. Kaoru gasped and tried to wriggle away but he held her. She jerked as he reached the swollen, tender flesh between her thighs. This time tried to clamp her legs shut but his leg stopped her. "Trust me, Kaoru. Don't be afraid." He stroked her soothingly through her panties before sliding that down too. When his fingers finally stoked her there, Kaoru cried out his name. He wanted to hear it again and again. Fingering her, careful not to frighten her, he slipped one finger into her folds. Kaoru gasped as he moved it against her. She writhed under him, moaning and sobbing his name, asking for something she didn't understand but he did.

Pulling away, Kenshin undid the ties of his clothing and within seconds joined her again. She held on to him could feel his stiff manhood at her entrance. "Kaoru..."

She could hear the hoarseness of his voice and could only nod. The feelings within her indescribable. "Are you sure?" The question was far too late. She needed him to ease whatever it was she was feeling. She held on to him tightly. Kenshin slowly slid into her and Kaoru gasped.

When he encountered her barrier, his mind focused back and he wondered in shock how he could have let things progress so far. But the feel of her naked sweating body robbed him of any thoughts except to satisfying both of them. "This is going to hurt."

She didn't reply and when he finally broke her barrier, Kenshin covered her lips with his own, blocking her cry of pain. He stayed within her, murmuring words of comfort. He kissed her tears away. Finally Kaoru nodded. "Kenshin..." she begged although he was sure she did not know for what. Slowly he moved within her. Pain gave away to pleasure and their moans filled the rooms. Kaoru felt her body tense and she cried out as she climaxed bringing him along with her.

Tired and worn out, Kenshin pulled the blanket around them and Kaoru snuggled into his embrace. He stroked her head softly, tired and in dire need of sleep. Softly, he kissed her head.

"Kenshin..." she murmured unknowingly, all thoughts flew from her head.

"Yes..."

"I love you..." Kaoru murmured sleepily as she unconsciously hugged him tighter and drifted to dreamland.

She never felt his body stiffen at her sudden declaration and he was suddenly not tired anymore. Pulling away from her, Kenshin dressed quickly and locked the door before slipping into his room. He poured a drink and slumped onto his cold bed, the night's memories flowing back all at once.

What the hell has he done?

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**Done! Goodness knows this is hard to write. I hope you guys enjoy this and see what happens next! Thank you all for your reviews. I appreciate it so much. **


	5. Reality Strike

**Chapter 5**

**Reality Strike**

Sano rubbed his eyes sleepily and cursed as the loud ringing of the phone woke him up from a delicious dream of scantily clad models at the pool. Without opening his eyes, his hand searched for the phone and picked it up.

"Who the hell is this?" he grumbled sleepily.

"Sano...can you come over?"

His eyes shot open. "Kenshin?"

"Can you come over? I need someone to talk to," his friend replied. Sano's eyes narrowed.

"Did something happen? You sound different," Sano asked quickly as he sat up against head of his bed.

"I need someone to talk to. I'll be waiting in the garden."

"Alright man. I'll be there in a half."

Replacing the phone, Sano wondered what happened to his friend. Never had Kenshin sounded so...disturbed about something. Was it about Kaoru? Did she reject him or something? Cursing the stars for such an early morning after partying yesterday, he slipped out of bed, grateful that he didn't have a hangover.

XXX

The sound of birds chirping outside infiltrated Kaoru's ears making her sigh in contentment. She slid further under the covers and hissed at the sudden soreness between her legs. Slowly, she opened her blue eyes and found herself facing the open balcony. She smiled at the beautiful morning view until a thought entered her head.

She usually kept the balcony closed and blocked the morning rays with the curtains.

Her hand slid down the covers and she was startled to find herself naked. Kaoru instantly sat up and her eyes widen with realisation as memories of the night before filled her mind making her fce turn red.

Kenshin had made love to her.

Blinking her sleepy eyes, she noticed he wasn't there but her clothes were strewn on the floor. Apparently none of the maids have made their usual entry which caused Kaoru to be grateful for she would surely be embarrassed to be found like this...after last night.

She blushed as she recalled every intimate detail. The feel of Kenshin's hands and lips...the sound of his husky voice as he whispered her name over and over again...Kaoru found herself feeling unexpectedly and uncaringly happy. It was silly but true. She would be a liar if she said she had not enjoyed last night.

But where was Kenshin?

He must have gotten up early, she reasoned as she got out of bed. Wincing at the soreness between her legs, she grabbed a silk robe and fasten it. Unable to contain her unexplainable joy in her, she twirled around in her room, lightly giggling like a little girl. He was her first. When no one had paid attention to her before...he was her first. she sighed happily. Her eyes immediately noticed a dark blue box on her vanity.

Curiously, she picked it p and opened it. Kaoru gasped at the beautiful necklace residing in the box. The chain was simple but it was the pendant that took her breath away. A small, diamond cut sapphire stone rested in the middle of the heart. She fingered it gently, feeling deliriously happy that he got her a gift.

Eyeing the note under the box, she picked it up.

_**Thank you for a wonderful night**_.

She grinned. She should be the one thanking him. Which she will after a good long bath and a meal. Goodness knows she's starving which would be largely because of last night's activities. Humming a happy tune, she filled the tub with warm water and sank in, relieved that the soreness reduced greatly.

Kaoru closed her eyes and instantly images from her night with Kenshin assaulted her memories. She remembered the paralyzed feeling when his lips touched hers, stunning her in instantly. She recalled the low sound of his amusement when she withdrew her tongue due to her inexperience. She blushed to the roots of her hair when she remembered how his tongue circled her nipple before biting it softly. Her own fingers trailed down her body and sighed in pleasure.

It was her first time and he made it very memorable.

It was no more a crush but a full blown love.

She was in love with Kenshin Himura.

In love! She felt giddy.

Was he?

The sudden insecurity caused her to pull her legs closer to her body and she hugged herself.

Was he in love with her? Or not why would he sleep with her? He must feel something...yeah...of course he feels something...one doesn't just make love to any woman on the street...

Kaoru bit her lips. She had to talk to Kenshin. She had to get her feelings out in the open.

Then, she remembered why she was planning to stay away from him.

Oh Good God...he was engaged!

Startled, she got out of the tub.

He was engaged! He was engaged! He was engaged!

He will have to answer to his fiancée. Would he choose that woman over her? Of course he would choose her! Whoever he was engaged to is a _woman_ while she is nothing but a _child_...a minor.

What has she done?

Kaoru blindly took a towel and rubbed herself dry. She quickly got out and pulled on a tight black jeans and slipped into a sleeveless light brown top. Grabbing a hairbrush, she brushed her short locks back, making sure to get rid of any knots. As she looked at herself in the mirror, part of her anxiousness disappeared. Each brush made her feel calmer and more in control.

They'll talk and they will come to an agreement.

No matter what she thought about Kenshin Himura, she knew he wasn't a heartless bastard. He will do what is right. He must have cared about her enough to feel jealous last night so he most probably liked her to a certain extent.

Enough to kiss her senseless and seduce her to bed anyway.

Smiling slightly at that, she placed at the brush down and opened the door, surprised to find it locked.

He must have locked it this morning before he left, she reasoned, secretly pleased. That showed he cared about her. Kaoru grinned. Maybe discussing this with his will not be a bad idea. Just maybe...he didn't love his fiancée and preferred her instead.

Nodding at that, she all but ran down to find him.

Meeting Hiroshi halfway, she greeted the older man before asking for Kenshin.

"Himura-sama is with Sagara-san. They are in the garden."

Thanking him, Kaoru slowly made her way to the garden, admiring the view as she passed by and saw both the men. Just as she was about to greet the, she heard her name and paused, wondering what they were talking that concerned her.

He was handsome with the morning rays kissing his features. Kaoru could have admired him forever had she not heard the rest of his conversation with his stunned companion. Not to mention how much it stunned her.

"I don't understand what the problem is, Kenshin. So you slept with Jou-chan. So what?"

"Damn it Sano! Can't you see that that is the problem? I should not have slept with her. I can't believe I actually had sex with her! My thoughts and my sense of logic apparently took a hike after drowning in glasses of wine yesterday and I...oh God...I slept with her!"

Kaoru's face palled instantly and her breath caught in her throat. He was regretting it! She could not belief what she was hearing...

"Come on, man. You were never like this after a one night stand with other women. Why kick yourself with Jou-chan? It is not like she has never done it before," Sano shot back easily. He knew it wasn't alcohol that clouded Kenshin's sense last night but his own feeling for Kaoru. And damn him if he didn't get that message across to Kenshin.

"Isn't that the problem? Sano, Kaoru is not a woman. She is a child. A teenager and I'm at least a decade older than her! And damn it! I was her first! I bloody hell wish I was not. Now, she's going to think I'm in love with her..."

"But aren't you, Kenshin? Look man, you seem different around her," Sano said cutting him off.

Kaoru remained silently behind the wall, waiting for Kenshin's answer. The answer she had come to find. The answer she truly needed. She bit her lips, struggling to make sure she made no noise when all she felt like doing was beating the crap out of him and screaming her head off. She needed to know. Please God...please let him feel the same way. Please let those kisses mean something. Please let her mean something...

"That's what I kept thinking last night, Sano. How can I be in love with her? A female no more than 16. How can I love her?..."

She didn't bother hearing the rest of it. With a hand across her lips to smother whatever noise she might make, Kaoru rushed away from the wall. Away from Kenshin and up to the comforts of her room. Tears streamed down her face freely and she didn't bother wiping them away. She didn't have the strength to wipe them away. Pain seeped into her chest, numbing every other feeling she had.

What had she done?

How could she have simply given up herself to a man like him who did not even care about her?

She wanted to crawl into her bed and hide there but when she took a step towards it, memories of her and Kenshin filled her mind. With an anguish cry, Kaoru stumbled back and fell to the ground, her back resting against the door.

Kami-sama, what has she done? Her father had only left her for a month and she had practically thrown away every single thing he taught her regarding her virtue. She sobbed as she hugged her body, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

He didn't love her. She was just a female available to satisfy his needs. She was not even a woman in his eyes. He did not feel anything for her.

"_Kenshin..." she murmured unknowingly, all thoughts flew from her head. _

"_Yes..."_

"_I love you..." _

What must he have thought of her then? He must have regarded her a nuisance that just because he slept with her, it was love.

Sex...

To him it was sex, not making love to her. Just sex. No feelings...no attachments. He must be feeling guilty for sleeping with her. A minor...

Had she been on her bed, she could not have heard the two maids who were laughing as they stopped by her room. As it is, she had to strain to hear whatever they were saying.

"Well, I can tell you. I am sure Kamiya-san had slept with Himura-sama last night. Her room door was locked."

"But that doesn't mean anything..."

"Well, of course it does. For a month here, she had never locked her door and you know Himura-sama locks the door whenever he has a woman over."

"I can't believe Kamiya-san would do that. She is so young..."

"Hello! With a handsome man like Himura-sama, even I won't mind warming his sheets."

"My goodness, No-chan. Keep your voice low. What if someone hears you?"

"There is no one here and that girl who thinks she can hold Himura-sama's attention is asleep."

"Do you hate her or something? She is nice, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Aren't they always at the beginning? Anyways, Himura-sama will definitely tire of her soon. He will break his engagement with her after a couple more rounds in the bed. He goes for real women after all."

"Engagement? He is engaged to Kamiya-san?"

"Well, duh! Honestly, Sa-chan. He is engaged to Kamiya-san. My sister at Hiko-sama's place told me."

"Oh...so no wonder she slept with him. But she really should have waited till she was married."

"Girls nowadays want to know the feeling. Like I said, he will break the engagement. Wonder what her father taught her?"

The sarcasm wasn't lost to Kaoru as she heard their conversation. Shock was only a mild word to describe her feelings at that moment. The maids' voices could no longer be heard and Kaoru struggled to her feet. Nearly stumbling a few times, she made her way to the balcony, her body numb and her tears dry. At a distance, she heard two cars speeding away and turned away.

She was his fiancée.

He didn't tell her and neither did Uncle Hiko.

They kept it from her.

Is that why he never let her out for any public event? Because someone might put two and two together and get four?

She walked towards her vanity barely glancing at her bed. Once, that bed had been a comfort and something she looked forward to spending the night. Now, it was a witness to her shame. She gulped down the lump in her throat. She couldn't stay there for another night. She couldn't face Kenshin.

Determination filled her very core and Kaoru grabbed her old bag from the cupboard. She didn't pack any clothes in her cupboard. There were not hers. There were his. Instead, she folded and slipped her training clothes in and grabbed her stuff from the bathroom. When she reached her vanity, she packed her brush and clips when her eyes fell on the dark blue box.

That morning it filled her with joy.

Now it made her feel like a slut. He was paying her for her services last night. Anger and betrayal consumed her and Kaoru flung the box hard against the wall and watched with satisfaction when it broke. Barely glancing back even once, she walked out and shut the door before marching down to meet Hiroshi.

The butler's eyes instantly took note of her bag and the tear streaked face. He also took note of the fire in the blue orbs that made him wonder what happened.

"Hiroshi-san, I need a car to Uncle Hiko's."

Even her voice seemed cold and unfeeling but he could sense that her heart was weighed down with a thousand unwanted feelings.

"Perhaps you should wait for Himura-sama to come back first..."

She did not allow him to complete his sentence. "Either you get me a car or I'll walk. Either way I am not waiting for that..._him_ to come back and you don't need to call him to inform that I'm leaving." Kaoru took a deep breath seeing the shock on the older man's face and regretting her words. "Please, Hiroshi-san. I need to live. I'll die if I stay here. Please..."

He could hear the brokenness in her voice and his heart went out to her. What happened, he wondered and he guided her out and got a car ready to leave to Hiko's place. What happened to the cheerful girl he had come to know?

She surprised him by hugging and kissing his cheek before she entered the car. She thanked him for helping her and wished him good luck. And as the door closed and the car moved, he saw the tears she had been holding back slid down her cheeks. What happened?

XXX

Hiko was reading the morning news when he heard the car enter his gates. He was no aware of expecting any visitors and wondered who it might be. The answer surprised him.

The girl that stood in front of him was not the girl he saw a few days back. Kaoru's face was as pale and white as a ghost and streaks of tears could be clearly seen. Her lips trembled, a sign that she was trying hard to control the fresh waves of tears and it was her eyes that shocked and angered him.

They were lost.

The twinkle and mischief in her eyes were missing.

They looked blank and empty.

He raised a hand to her and she stared at it for a moment before dropping her bag and wrapping her arms around his waist. He heard her crying and didn't say a word. Instead, he picked her up and settled on a couch rocking her back and forth wordlessly. He felt her petite body trembling in an effort to control herself and his eyes steeled.

What the hell has his baka deshi done to her?

If Kaoru came with a bag, it must have been because of Kenshin. There is no other explanation. As he rubbed his hand up and down her small back, his mind went through a series of ways to torture Kenshin.

She felt better after a while. She was tired from all the crying and although she hadn't ate anything, she had no appetite at all. She wanted to be held and Hiko had done so without a word. Slowly, she got up and kissed his cheek.

"Arigato."

He nodded before getting up and leaving. Shortly, he returned with a pot of tea. Kaoru accepted the cup he handed her and curled in a chair, sipping it slowly, glad for the warmth it provided. She glanced at Hiko and wondered what she might have done if he had not been around. Sano was not a good idea, him being Kenshin's friend.

"I need your help, uncle."

"I figured as much when you burst in here."

"I want to go home."

He looked at her but she refused to meet his eyes, concentrating instead on her tea.

"There is no one there. Your cousin has yet to arrive."

"My cousin will be there the day after tomorrow. Meanwhile, I will only be imposing on my friend for a night. I need to go."

"What did my baka deshi do?"

He saw her tense instantly, the emotions in her eyes giving him an idea what had happened. Hiko cursed and saw Kaoru staring at him wide-eyed and those orbs were filled with fear.

"I'll deal with him. You don't have to leave."

"In a sense it is my fault as well. I need to go. If I stay any longer, I'll die."

Die emotionally. She could not bear to face Kenshin anymore.

"Kaoru, are you sure?"

"Yes. Please..."

He didn't say another word but got up and left the room. Kaoru wasn't sure for how long and part of her was frightened that he had called Kenshin and the redhead was on his way here. Kaoru didn't want to see him. She drank another cup and picked up a sandwich the maid brought in. Forcing herself to swallow it, she finished another cup of tea when Hiko walked in.

"I have taken care of the preparations. You're flight is in two hours."

A soft smile graced her features, lightening Hiko's heart a bit. "Arigato."

He was about to walk out when she called him back.

"Uncle..."

"Hmmph."

"Am I engaged to Himura-san?" Kaoru asked quietly, concentrating on her tea. She couldn't look at Hiko and prayed he would say 'no'. Hiko eyed her silently before sighing.

"It was a betrothal your father and I agreed to. It seemed like a good idea. You will be taken care of and Kenshin can take care of the company. I thought it would be the best if you didn't know about it for now. I'm sorry. I should have told you before. We didn't announce your name either 

because people will want to meet you and that will be a problem to you. So we kept it under wraps. I'm sorry."

Kaoru kept quiet and didn't say a word until Hiko left. She bit her lips, determined not to cry again. She had wasted enough tears.

So she was engaged to Kenshin. She had not expected that. What a way to find out! Now there are some who think she slept with him because they were engaged. Perfect! What the hell some more could go wrong?

Feeling suffocated, Kaoru walked out and watched the flowers in Hiko's garden. She should accept the reality of life. After all, her life as a princess had ended. Kenshin wasn't her prince charming. Kaoru sighed and looked up. It was time to come back from cloud nine.

"Kamiya-san, if you are ready?"

She nodded at the butler.

Kaoru grabbed her bag and hugged it tightly.

She was going home.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**Wow! I can't belief I had to write it like this. Well, that's that! Thank you ALL so much for reviewing. It really boosted my spirit. Hope you enjoy this chappie and don't curse Kenshin a lot. You'll understand soon! **


	6. Fated Encounters

**Chapter 6**

**Fated Encounters**

Hiko Seijuro peered through his glasses as he read through the report his butler had just sent in. Kenshin had done quite a good job as always by securing the Winderall project and ensuring that all minute details are taken care of. As Hiko studied the detailed report, a surge of pride filled him with the knowledge that this young man is his apprentice, a man many others would die to have and Hiko had thought him well. He was well assured that Kenshin would be able to handle any problems that might arise from their latest project and sat back, relaxed.

The only thing that bothered him was the apprentice himself. It has been 5 years since Kaoru had abruptly left and his heir had been, well different. Kenshin had somehow stopped being a playboy and turned seriously to his work. In fact, if he didn't know better, he would say Kenshin was heartbroken and throwing himself to work to forget Kaoru. This situation would be ideal, of course for his plans to make sure they were wed except that neither of them ever broached the subject of her leaving before.

The dark haired man slid his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He didn't enjoy playing matchmaker but somehow had ended up in that position. What he really wanted to know is Kenshin's feeling for her and if he wanted to honour the betrothal? After all, Kenshin had never asked to break off the engagement.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

The old butler walked in and placed two sealed envelope on Hiko's desk before bowing and leaving. Glancing at them, he picked up the perfumed one and studied the writing silently and shook his head.

It has his niece written all over it.

Using a letter opener, he sliced the top off and pulled out an invitation and a letter.

A wedding invitation.

Ignoring it, he opened the letter and shook his head in amusement at her childish handwriting.

_**Dearest Uncle,**_

_**I know you are wondering why I didn't just call to inform you of my marriage but I couldn't resist writing a letter. It's fun! **_

_**I am getting married to the most wonderful man in the whole world (you are wonderful as well if not a tiny bit crazy). He is so nice and so handsome. I have known him for a few years now. **_

_**We work together or I suppose it would be more appropriate to say I worked for him. Jiya (Okina) proposed to have the wedding at your summer house outside the city. You can think about it of course, but it would be lovely if you let us have it there (a lot of expanses are saved after all). I will be arriving in a few days as i am staying with him and his cousin in their house for now. **_

_**Please agree for me? Then, I can have them come over for the preparations. I am so excited that I can barely keep from jumping up and down.**_

_**Thanks for agreeing!**_

_**Love you.**_

_**Bye. **_

Hiko shook his head as he finished the letter. Only she would do this to him. First she gave the impression of asking for his help before thanking him for it which causes him to actually do it. Hiko opened the wedding invitation, noting the simplicity of the card, and studied the name of the groom before a smirk graced his features.

Well, well, well, isn't that a handy coincidence. Fate was interfering again. He could see it and decided to assist it a bit.

Taking the second envelope, he studied it for a while before opening it. Taking out a folder, Hiko opened the first page and sat back, an appreciative look in his eyes.

It was time to make sure his plans are in action.

XXX

Kaoru eyed the long braided woman before her with a mixture of apprehension and amusement. Misao was in love with a dress that made her look so tiny in it that Kaoru couldn't help laughing. Her blue eyes sparkled with laughter and she shook her head.

"Let's try something more...shall we say...simple?" Kaoru suggested as she eyed the wedding gowns in the store.

It was one of the most famous stores in the city and Kaoru had worked here more times than she could count. Having being taken under the wing by an old friend of her fathers who worked as a wedding planner, Kaoru grew to love the challenges of the job and found herself working for Toki-san as a permanent employee after a year. Now, with three years of experience on her young shoulders, she could make decisions that many found hard to do.

Wedding dresses were one of them.

Her eyes caught the strapless empire gown amidst the hundreds of fashionable gowns hanging there and reached to take it. She heard the admiring gasp from Misao and grinned at that, silently agreeing with her. The gown was beautiful. It was clinched at the waist as though by invisible strings 

and the skirt just flowed down like a stream of water. Kaoru silently handed the gown to Misao who went into the changing room to change.

And emerged as a bride.

The gown was a winner.

It suited Misao so well that Kaoru could believe it. Her cousin was going to drop dead at the sight of his bride. Misao squealed in delight at Kaoru's choice, happy to finally get this part of the wedding over and done with. She twirled in front of the mirror and sighed at her reflection. The gown somehow rather made her look more feminine and taller than her petite form.

"So, we are going to have your wedding reception at your uncle's summer house just outside the city, huh? Sounds good and the pictures you have shown me of the place shows how suitable it is. I can work with that," Kaoru said as she rested easily, sipping her cappuccino and watching her friend.

Misao grinned. "Yeah. Hey, Kao-chan, thank you for being my wedding planner. This means a lot to me."

Kaoru shrugged easily and smiled. "You are about to marry Aoshi and since he is my only relative left, you are now my family too. I would do almost absolutely anything for my family. And I should be thanking you! This is my first project without Toki-san's guidance and I hope I don't screw this up!"

Misao laughed. "You won't. So I'll be leaving tomorrow and I'll meet you at the summer house in two days time. That would be all, right?"

Kaoru nodded. "I'll take care of the details. Just leave it to me. So...you never told me anything about this uncle of yours."

Laughter filled the restaurant. "I'd rather you meet him yourself to know what kind of guy he is. I don't want to crowd your judgement. He is a rather unusual man."

The blue eyed woman got up and tugged a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Alright then, I will keep an open mind. I'll come with Aoshi to take care of the dinner details with you there."

Misao nodded and smiled dazedly. "I can't believe I'm getting married in a two weeks time!"

Her friend nodded in mock solemnity. "I can't believe you managed to snag Aoshi and make him propose too!"

Playful eyes teased her as they rode back home.

As Kaoru headed upstairs to her room, Misao slipped into the study and quietly admired her fiance' as he kept his head down, buried in his project. It had to do with an old tomb just discovered in Egypt that shouldn't belong there. His researched and travels had taken him away from her not physically but mentally and although Misao was hurt from that, she tried not to bother him about it. He was busy with his work and she was busy with the wedding preparations.

"What do you want, Misao?"

Startled, she gazed into his deep blue eyes and found herself entranced by him as always. Somehow, he held that magnetic pull that she could not avoid. A pull she once feared and then, accepted. A pull she knew would result in her broken if he ever left her.

Like he was doing now.

Maybe it was just wedding jitters, she told herself but even she could not put aside the feelings of loneliness that arose from their silent distance.

"Misao?"

Startled once more, she blushed as she saw the small satisfied smile on his face. Embarrassed at being caught, she averted her gaze and shook her head. Turning she was about to leave when he called her once more. She turned back to him, only to find him approaching her silently.

"Aoshi?"

He smirked. His eyes wondering over her slight form and desire surged through his body. Without another word, he pulled her close and kissed her softly. Misao moaned and gripped his shirt, arching towards him as their kiss deepens and he slipped his tongue into the smooth recesses of her mouth. Refusing to be passive and needing the comfort only he could provide, she attacked his mouth with fervour, like a hungry man at a feast. He responded with a passion equal to her own, backing her up against the wall and groaned as her legs wound up around her waist, pulling him closer. Slowly, needing the air, they broke apart and she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you."

She looked up, shocked. He never uttered those words as he just did. Her lips trembled and she hugged him, needing the comfort he provided. "I love you too."

Aoshi cursed himself inwardly for distressing Misao. Their busy schedules had somehow distanced them. Lightly kissing the top of her head, he muttered quiet apologies and felt her grip relax. They stayed that way for sometime before she lightly kissed his lips.

"I'll be making the move tomorrow. I'll see you there, okay?"

He nodded, not saying a word. Part of him wanted her to stay and he held his tongue. They were going to get married. She would stay with him then.

Forever.

XXX

Amethyst eyes narrowed as he watched his friend teasing Megumi and the name calling rolling back and forth the two stubborn individuals he had known for quite a long time. There was still spark between them which crackled and sizzled as they started their banter, forgetting the rest of the world, which apparently included him. He decidedly ignored them as his hand reached for the letter addressed to him and he read the invitation with unexpected shock.

"How the hell this happened?" he cried out as he studied the wedding invitation closely. Sano and Megumi instantly concentrated on him and an incident five years ago triggered their memory.

"Oi Kenshin! That old man arranged another engagement or marriage?" Sano called out as he turned his attention to his best friend. Dressed in a faded blue jeans and bright red shirt, he sat up from his sleeping position. He picked up the nearly empty beer bottle and took a large gulp. Beside him, Megumi too turned her attention to him.

"Not me. But still! Can you believe it? Misao's getting married!"

Sano nearly spitted out his drink. As it was, he was choking and Megumi slapped his back hurriedly.

"Married? The weasel's getting married before us? What is the world coming to? Who is she marrying?" Sano demanded to know as he grabbed the invitation from Kenshin's hand.

"A professor Aoshi Shinomori. The reception is in the summer house. This summer house."

"Ooh..."

Kenshin raised his eyebrow. "Ohh? That's all you can say?"

"Still in shock. Someone actually wants to marry her? Must be some really ugly guy," Sano grinned as he passed the invitation to Megumi. Kenshin chuckled.

"She has had her string of admirers before, Sano. Soujiro was one of them."

Megumi smirked. "Soujiro-kun did like her. But marriage is another step altogether. She is only...what? 20 turning 21?"

Kenshin frowned at that. "She is young. Only starting with her life. It is a bit too soon, isn't it?"

"It's not!"

They turned to the door, surprised by the unexpected visitor.

Misao stood at the door. Dressed in a loose khaki pants and a fitting blouse, she looked like a young woman instead of the little girl they had known.

"See you have received the invitation, Kenshin. Glad you would be around for the wedding preparations here, to help."

Kenshin got up to and hugged Misao. It was good to see his 'cousin' back from her trips. Unlike the others, Misao has photographic memory and that has helped her ace classes and skip a few stages. She was the youngest in her university, something that caused her to be bullied. Glad that he had enough training to protect herself, she turned the tables on others and gained respect from her fighting skills. Kenshin had only heard her whining and grumbling at the unfairness of it all until one day she just stopped. If his memory served him right, it was because of a certain professor looking out for her.

"Kenshin! It's so good to see you again. And I assure you, I am sure that this is what I want."

"Hyper as usual, weasel. It has been a few years and you haven't changed a bit."

Misao glared at Sano and hit him sharply in the gut. "Dumb as ever, rooster-head. At least I am getting married to a handsome, gorgeous male specimen and you don't even have a woman who'd go steady with you."

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Live with it," Misao said unrepentant and turned her attention to Megumi. "Nice to see you, Megumi."

The cinnamon eyed woman grinned. "Good shot."

"Thanks."

"Are you sure you want to get married?" Kenshin asked as he got her a drink. They sat down and she sipped hers carefully before nodding.

"I have always loved him and we have known each other for 4 years. I know this is what I want."

"You are so young, Misao. Barely 21. Marriage is not a one day affair."

"I know, Kenshin. As much as you are worried, Aoshi is a great guy. I love him and he loves me. I don't care about the age gap or how young I am. I have a steady job and I'm aiming to be a professor too, something he encourages me in. I feel complete with him. This is what I want."

"What did Okina say?" Kenshin asked curiously knowing how protective her grandfather was. Misao's mischievous grin told him many things.

"He was furious at first, then adamant that I wait a few more years. After he met Aoshi, he kinda changed his mind. He wasn't happy about the age gap though but he kept quite."

Sano shook his head. "How large an age gap?"

This caused Misao to squirm a bit. "10 years?"

Choking sounds and coughs filled the room. "You're mad."

"I'm not, Megumi! I can't wait to be married. Uncle already gave his consent."

Kenshin stared at her. "Shishou? He agreed?"

"Yup! Said that it was my decision and all and that Aoshi was a nice guy. Can you be happy for me?"

Feeling guilty that he was ruining her mood for her wedding, Kenshin smiled widely at her. "I feel very happy for you. Just shocked at the suddenness of the whole situation but definitely happy."

"Good!" Misao grinned as she was practically jumping up and down. "Because Aoshi is coming tomorrow with my best friend who I insist will be my maid of honour. I can't wait for you to meet him..."

As Misao continued to ramble, Kenshin stared fondly at her, nodding at the right intervals. And his traitorous mind wondered to a short haired beauty who disappeared 5 years ago.

A girl then, she would be a woman now. He smiled at that thought as his mind drifted to the necklace he kept in his chambers. She was a woman now, only just blooming in society. He needed to wait for awhile more. Another year or two and then he would claim her. He still remembered the hall that went through when he came back that fateful day. Hiko had practically skinned him alive. After that, his shishou took it to his best interest in grooming his apprentice. No doubt the effect was caused by her. She managed to change his world upside down and he wasn't simply letting that go. She belonged to him after all. Kenshin's innocent smile turned into a predatory grin.

She was _his_ after all.

XXX

Kaoru watched the scenery as Aoshi drove at a relaxed pace to Misao's summer house. She never thought in her wildest dreams that she would be returning to Tokyo. Of course, she would not be going _there_ but she would like to meet Uncle Hiko although that would raise questions and chances of meeting _him_. She sighed.

5 years had passed since that fateful night. 5 years since that disastrous month when she lived under _his_ roof. She had been naive and young, used to the friendly and meaningless teases by the boys she had been with and absolutely no experience with the _man _he was. That was enough for her to feel embarrassment and shame. The fairytale had been broken when she overhead their conversation. A conversation she could never ever forget. A conversation that caused her to stop and review her life once more.

She glanced at her image in the mirror. No longer a child, she was now a woman. She criticised her features not noticing the beauty men saw. Where she saw an ordinary woman, men saw a long haired siren with bewitching eyes. Her experience with _him_ had led her to be weary of men, accepting their friendship and rejecting their love.

All except for one man.

Enishi Yukishiro.

He refused to leave her alone no matter what she said. He insisted on them going out no matter what she told him. The white haired man took advantage of her in large parties and gatherings knowing that she couldn't put up a fuss. She had become increasingly annoyed by his advances and the way his hand would stray to her butt when they danced. No amount of pinching, glares and threats seem to faze him and Kaoru had no intention to burden Aoshi with her men problems. Her cousin had taken her in without a word, gave her clothes, food and a roof above her head. She was forever grateful to him and tried to be less of a burden by studying hard and gaining the job. She didn't want Aoshi to worry about Enishi with all the wedding preparations and the research he was conducting.

The greenery around her caught her eyes and she smiled softly at the beauty before her. A ride in the country was much better than one in the city. It put her mind at ease and her heart at peace.

What were the chances of meeting _him_ here? _He_ lived in the city where _his _work begged _his _attention. She would only be here for two weeks at the most. There was no reason that she would meet _him_. So she should just relax and enjoy her two weeks of vacation and work.

"Kaoru? We're here."

Her breath was taken away.

The summer house Misao was talking about was more beautiful than she imagined and apparently so did her cousin. It was splendid.

Flowers greeted them and a large fountain in the middle stole the brief show. But the house itself was a beauty of its own. A large building with humongous pillars to hold it, it was painted in white and brown, giving it a modern and conventional look. Large statues of horses stood invitingly at two main pillars as though welcoming the two guests.

The garden, which they could see as they drove in, was decorated with red roses followed by white ones, yellow ones and pink ones before finishing with a touch of white carnations. It was huge and Kaoru could just imagine the dinner being held outdoors. The other side of the house was more mysterious. Hedges grew high and Kaoru suspected with a sense of adventure and excitement, it must be a maze. An old maze built at least 50 years ago and maintained well over the years.

As Aoshi stopped the car silently and got out, Kaoru could hear excited footsteps and within moments Misao was secured in Aoshi's waiting arms. Even as she watched them, Kaoru felt a pang of loneliness and brushed it away. This was her best friend and cousin and she was happy that they were happy.

"You're here! You're here! I was waiting for so long!" Misao cried out as she kissed Aoshi and hugged him tightly. Not one for public affections, he untangled her gently and she rushed to give Kaoru a dose of the same medicine. Hugging the excited bride tightly, Kaoru felt happy for Misao. She knew how long Misao secretly loved Aoshi and the pain her friend had been through. In fact, she was proud to say that she had some dealings in getting them together.

"Well, what do you think? Is this okay?" Misao shot questions at her as she ushered them inside. If outside was beautiful, inside was magnificent! Kaoru felt her breath caught at her throat and her hand rested on her beating heart.

"You know this is more than okay, Misao. This is splendid! You'll have one hella of a wedding!"

Misao grinned and pulled Kaoru and Aoshi, chatting happily and showing them around. Half way through, Kaoru noticed Aoshi's silence and glanced at him. She saw the old telltale signs on his face and sighed. She had to go through it again. Glancing at Misao, she realised the bride was having wedding jitters, rambling and babbling as she showed them around. Pitying the two, she gently stopped Misao, requested tea and rest and calmed her down.

"Oh, by the way, my so-called-sort-of cousin is here and he is staying with two of his friends. They are a noisy batch so don't mind them and you can put them to work. Especially the rooster-head."

Kaoru grinned. The name rooster head was kind of familiar but she waved it away. The coincidence was unlikely. "I'll use them, no worries. We'll drain this excess energy in making this a success."

Misao tried to smile and noticed the blank look on Aoshi's face. Will this work out? She wondered as she poured a cup of tea for him and barely heard Kaoru excusing herself for awhile. She passed his cup to him and was about to move away when he caught her wrist.

"Scared?"

She gave a shaky laugh. "It's embarrassing. I know this is what I want but somehow I still feel..."

"Do you want to wait?"

"It's not much of a choice is it? That's the problem. It's not whether I want to wait or not! It's just I can't wait," Misao said in annoyance and turned to look at him finding him eyeing her in amusement. "What?"

He cocked an eyebrow.

Misao growled. Quick as lightning, he pulled her close and kissed her fully on the lips before pulling away just as Kaoru walked in. Misao grasped whatever line of sanity she had and smiled at her friend before glaring at Aoshi. Inwardly, she felt a lot calmer than before. Aoshi's kisses had that effect on her and she realised on him too. He looked much better. There was a slight sight of amusement in his eyes and she smiled as she watched him. Soon, this man would belong to her and she wondered how she could have captured his heart. Not that she was complaining...

Kaoru unpacked her clothes and hung them in her cupboard. It was a large built in cupboard and the carvings were beautiful. In fact, her room was beautiful too. A large king sized bed with soft pillows and firm mattress beckoned her temptingly and she kicked off her clothes and slipped in wearing only her lingerie. The feeling of silk covers was sensual against her skin and she sighed in pleasure. Feeling ridiculously tired, Kaoru closed her eyes and fell asleep within seconds.

Waking up an hour later, she lay back and reviewed what she saw on Aoshi's face. She knew she needed to talk to her cousin sooner than later before he did something to hurt Misao, again. Sitting up, Kaoru saw a silk yukata and decided to wear that. Tying her hair in a messy bun, she walked across the hallway to Aoshi's room which was opposite Misao's. Knocking gently, she wasn't surprised when he opened it adorning only his boxers.

"Can I come in?" she asked with a mischievous grin as she slipped past him. His face didn't betray any emotion as she crawled onto his bed and watched him with her sharp eyes.

"What?"

"You were in deep thought after we arrived."

"It was nothing."

Kaoru growled. "Nothing is not nothing. Nothing is always something."

Aoshi barely twitched. "What do you want?"

"You were taken up with the house." It was a statement not a question and Aoshi realised there was no avoiding this discussion.

"One of the many more reasons marrying her is a mistake."

Kaoru sighed as she watched the handsome man in the large elegant chair. "Those are merely excuses, Aoshi and you know it."

"They are the truth of the matter. I cannot provide all these for her."

" If Misao wanted a rich old man, she'd gone for one. She wanted you. That means something."

He didn't look convinced. "Kaoru, I'm workaholic."

"And changed drastically since she entered your life personally. She loves you and you her. Don't measure that with money. You can care for her and provide her a comfortable life. Maybe not luxurious but at least it is comfortable. That's all a girl wants. That's all she wants."

He smiled. "I was trying to think what life would be without her."

Kaoru grinned at that. "Dull. For you, it would be dull."

He sighed, a dejected sigh as though resigning to his fate and Kaoru laughed at that. Getting up, she noticed a few plastic bags and realised one of it was hers. She picked it up and walked to the door, which he held open.

"I'll see you later."

He nodded.

Kaoru walked out and slowly made her way to her room. She was so absorbed with balancing the heavy plastic bag that she failed to notice anything in front of her until she crashed into someone. Frantically, she apologised as she begin picking up her things.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was head..." she looked up then and stared with wide eyes.

_No way!_

_No absolute way!_

Deep blue eyes clashed with narrowed amethyst ones as they gazed into each other.

XXX

**Author's note:**

**Done! Another chapter up! This is the start! The beginning! The absolute story! Well, thank you all for your reviews. I really, truly, deeply appreciate it. Thank you. **


	7. Meeting Battousai

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting Battousai**

The silence in the hallway was ignored by the two individuals staring at each other for the better part of a minute. Somewhere, they could hear the clock ticking and they both jumped out of their reverie when the clock stroke. Hearing the loud melody from the grandfather's clock nearby, both Kaoru and Kenshin broke their sudden eye contact and took a step back from each other. Instantly, she got down and continued picking up her things as though her life depended on it. Without thinking, he helped her silently until his eyes caught a particular item and he frowned.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Kaoru murmured quietly and got up to leave, not really knowing what to say. How she could say anything, she wondered as she turned to leave. The sight of his handsome face that she tried very hard to forget hit her memory like a tonne of bricks. In her eyes, at that moment was only the night they spent together and not the pain she left with. Kaoru knew that she was losing her mind.

Could it really be her? Kenshin stared at the woman he just bumped into. Was it really her? Kaoru? His mind raced as he heard her sweet voice muttering softly. Long gone was the short haired girl he remembered with utter fondness. In front of him was a dark haired beauty, her hair long and thick, flowing behind her. His eyes took in her wide blue orbs and her teeth nervously biting her pinkish lips. Her face was bare of any form of makeup. That alone enhanced her looks, bringing forward a 21 year old woman. His mind wondered what she was doing there, dressed only in a yukata no less. He could see her black bra peeking through the front of her robe, sexily showing the curve of her breast.

"Kaoru?"

She stopped. Her grip tightened on her plastic bag. She has to go. She has to go now before she said anything or do anything that will embarrass her. She has to go!

"It is you, isn't it?'

She frowned and turned. The abrupt motion caused her hair to spill behind her like a dark waterfall and Kenshin's eyes hungrily took it in before shifting his gaze to lock into hers. "It's been a while."

A small, reluctant smile touched her lips. "Not long enough. Excuse me."

She turned and left, this time not stopping to look behind her at all. Kaoru didn't trust herself to look behind. She moved quickly, as though she was chased by a ghost and locked the door behind her. Dropping the bag to the floor, she flung herself on her bed and closed her eyes tiredly.

She should have forgotten him. He was only a crush. He was only suppose to be a crush. She wasn't suppose to have any more feelings for him. Any feelings for him were just a onetime thing. Isn't that what she has been telling herself all these time? Then, why oh why is her heart beating like crazy and her chest feels tight? Why is it so hard to breathe?

"Mou!"

Kaoru turned and banged her head on the mattress in frustration. She was older now, more mature, more wiser. She should be able to get over a one night stand and live with it. Damn him for entering her life again! She should have known there would never be another rooster head. She smiled again. Well...on the more positive side, at least Sano was here. Wonder who the other friend is?

A thought crossed her mind. Is it a woman?

Frowning, she got up and shook her head, determined not to let one Kenshin Himura influence her mood this time. She was here for Aoshi and Misao and she needs to be focused. Sliding out of bed, Kaoru went to the bathroom and filled the tub. For them, she was willing to do anything.

He watched her as she left him; her steps though hurried were naturally graceful. On their own accord, his eyes took in her full form from behind and a playful smile touched his lips. She still has a cute way of walking and a most definitely cute butt.

'_Not long enough?' Did she really mean that?_

Kenshin's hand tightens on the bottle in his hand. His eyes narrowed as he read the label.

Men's shaving cream.

What was Kaoru doing with a man's shaving cream? Did she buy it for someone? Anger filled him and he checked himself. It will not do to pounce on her for information. He just simply needed someone to find out her life story so far for him. Since she was here, it means she is Misao's friend. What a small, small world...

On the other hand, he should return it to its owner before she starts searching for it.

He will do it just after he finishes some work in the study.

XXX

Soujiro Seta was utterly relaxed before a man most people feared. Having worked under Hiko Seijuro for a year, he found Kenshin Himura to be a man on par with his master on most things. If Hiko frightened the people who work for me by his size alone, Kenshin frightens them with his eyes. Though slight in built, those razor golden orbs can have a man quacking in fear in a matter of seconds. All these were rather amusing to Soujiro who kept a smile plastered on his face while working and realised that not showing his fear earned their respect.

As he sat in front of Kenshin, discussing their latest project in a cheerful tone, he was more than aware of Kenshin's distraction. Part of him felt that it was the arrival of Misao and her friends.

Misao.

A fond smile touched his lips. He wished her the best. She was very entertaining the brief time they were together and he truly missed her. However, even he knew that he wasn't the one for her. He sighed as Kenshin inadvertently ignored him again…more accurately ignored his proposal.

"Himura-san? Are you alright?"

Kenshin looked up, startled but masked his emotions instantly. His mind wondered dangerously to the shaving cream he found and he could not stop thinking about it. Realising that he had somehow ignored Soujiro, he knew that they would not achieve anything this time.

"Sorry, Sou. I have a lot in my mind at this moment. We'll keep this for another day." Kenshin got up and racked a hand through his hair absently. "You'll be coming for the small gathering we are having tonight for Misao?"

Soujiro smile. "Hai. Misao-chan invited me for the party."

Kenshin nodded as he opened the door. "Just finish things here and go back home to change. It's going to be a long night."

Soujiro nodded and watched his boss leave the room. Something was definitely bothering Kenshin and he wondered, amused, at what possibly could that be. Looking over his notes, he realised there was something important he needed to ask Kenshin about the meeting arranged for tomorrow with Suzuki Incorporated.

Rushing out, Soujiro opened the door only to find himself slamming into someone else. Automatically, he reached out and caught the poor person's hand to stop the other from falling. Looking up with a relieved sigh, he met a pair of laughing blue eyes.

XXX

Kaoru felt extremely peaceful as she changed into a pair of slacks and sleeveless blue top. It was too early to dress for the party that Misao just barged in and told her about so she decided to dress casually first before putting on her cocktail dress. Having never been to this house before and hearing so much about it from Misao, Kaoru decided to venture a bit.

She glanced admiringly at the art the house carried at each of its corner and wondered absently about the man who most probably designed this building. Being a type of artist herself, she was very much interested in its architecture.

So absorbed was Kaoru that she didn't hear a door open and walked straight into a man leaving the room. With a cry of surprise, she truly thought she was going to fall when she felt him catching her hand and pulling her. Relieved and feeling the hilarity of the situation, Kaoru looked up at her saviour wit h laughter shining from her eyes.

"Thank you, so much. I don't think I would have made a great picture lying sprawled on the ground."

Soujiro studied the woman before him with interest as he smiled. "You're welcome though I have to disagree. You'd have made quite a view."

She laughed easily and offered her hand. "I'm Kaoru Kamiya, Misao's friend and wedding planner. You are?"

"Soujiro Seta, Himura-san's right hand man and Misao's ex," he added teasingly and saw her eyes widen with recognition.

"You're _that _Soujiro? Misao has told me quite a few things about you," Kaoru replied easily with a small smile. "She is very fond of you."

"I've known Misao since I started working for Hiko-san. But I'm at a disadvantage as she has never mentioned you."

"All the better. I'm not that interesting a person to be the centre of conversation," Kaoru answered as she tilted her head and kept an easy smile on her face. "What's this place?"

Soujiro looked inside and grinned. "The study. You want to have a look?" His grin widen when she nodded and passed by him to go inside. A whiff of her jasmine scent filled him and he wondered briefly if she was taken. He watched as her eyes lit up at the sight of an old fashioned study with its fireplace and large windows. "This place is like a picture from a book," Kaoru muttered softly as she took in the details. Soujiro sat down back on his chair, forgetting Kenshin as he watched Kaoru take in the study. "Yes, it is. It was built this way in 1897 and is one of its kind."

"Hiko-san must have been really lucky to have it. I'd love to live in a place like this even for awhile. I feel like a countess or something," Kaoru said as she walked towards him. Settling down on the table beside the papers he was looking at, Kaoru tried to peer at it. "What's this?"

"Work. We are thinking of having a deal with Suzuki Incorporated and I'm studying the advantages we can gain from this deal. Himura-san hasn't been very helpful though." At Kenshin's name, Kaoru stiffened and looked away. "Is that so?"

"Aa. He seems to be very distracted."

_No doubt by my presence. He must be wondering what I'm doing here._

Kaoru shook her head and concentrated back on Soujiro. He seems like a nice guy and his smile was much more calming than Enishi's. Enishi was quite a scary man and she did not know what he saw in her to keep pursuing her. "Will you be around, Seta-san?"

"Yes, of course. In fact I am attending the party tonight. And please call me Soujiro. Seta-san is more for my father anyway and I feel very old," Soujiro replied teasingly causing Kaoru to laugh. She nodded though.

"That's a deal but only if you show me the same curtsey. I prefer Kaoru to Kamiya-san."

"Very well, Kaoru. Do you have a partner for the party?" Kaoru tilted her head and looked at him mockingly.

"Are you asking me to the party, Soujiro?"

He looked amused and nodded causing her to laugh again. "I am. I hope you'd accompany me to the party. I seem to have misplaced my date."

She shook her head at his words. "Why not? I am alone and Misao sprung this up only an hour ago. It would be nice to go with you. Strictly friends, though. I have a policy about dating my best friend's ex."

Nodding his head, he agreed. "Strictly friends. No hanky panky. Do we need to right this down and get it witnessed?"

He said it so solemnly that she found herself laughing again. "Why not? Then we can sue the other if one breaks the deal."

They were laughing like this when the study door flung open and Kenshin appeared. Instantly, the laughter died down and Kenshin stared at them as they stared at him, silently. Soujiro broke the ice.

"Himura-san! Great, I wanted to confirm something."

Kenshin's eyes never left Kaoru's face as she slid down from the table and walked past him.

"Good day, Himura-san." Turning to Soujiro, she smiled slightly. "I'll see you later, Soujiro."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed even more as Soujiro replied, "I'll see you later, Kaoru."

_Kaoru? They were on first name basis? Since when?_

His eyes glittered a dangerous gold as he focused the power of it at Soujiro. "Kaoru? Do you two know each other?"

Soujiro kept his smile which irritated Kenshin. "Iie. We just met a few minutes ago."

"And you ended up with first name basis?"

"Hai!"

Irritated and feeling utterly and ridiculously jealous, Kenshin snapped at his right hand man. "Don't you dare call her Kaoru anymore, Sou. She is my fiancée and I do not like it when others seem to weasel their way in."

He heard the underlying threat in those words. He felt the iciness of his tone and a small smile graced his lips. This was Battousai and somehow the situation seems more hilarious than anything else. He definitely needs to report this.

"Hai, Himura-san! Is there anything else?"

Kenshin glared at the smiling man and wondered if there was anything else. Oh yes there is! At his current state, slamming Soujiro's face again and again on the wall until that smile disappears felt very tempting. Before, he enjoyed watching others getting annoyed at that smile but now, he was very aggravated himself. Gritting his teeth, he shook his head and dived into a heated discussion, trying dreadfully hard to put away the image of a dark haired goddess sitting on the desk with her legs, sexily swinging back and forth and her cute ass near Soujiro's hand.

It was an image he definitely did not want to remember!

All he wanted was to mention to Soujiro about bargaining the prices further with Suzuki Incorporated. He never expected seeing her there so soon and in that position. With one look, she aroused and made him very jealous, as she laughed with his employee.

Damn her!

XXX

She was shaking, Kaoru realised as she walked out of the study and back to her room. The party was in an hour and a half and she needed to get ready soon. Even then, she could not stop her hands from trembling as she opened her room door and locked it before sitting down on a chair to calm herself.

He was stunned to see her in his study with Soujiro. Now that she remembered every detail, she realised that her sitting on his desk like that with his employee would raise quite a lot of questions. She just hoped that Soujiro was not in any trouble because of her. Having getting used to sitting on Aoshi's desk as she talked to him, Kaoru's actions were rather habitual and thoughtless. Crying out loudly in frustration, she stripped and went in for another shower, this time without the tub.

A quick hot bath massaged her muscles and freshen her considerably. Drying off, she walked into her room and took out the dress she had ironed and kept in her closet after Misao's visit. It was a light purple dress that hugged her waist and the full skirt flowed down her legs. It stopped at her knees and swirled around her leg at every light turn she made. The neck was slightly lower than she liked but Misao had insisted on it and said it made her look more matured. The dress was supported by thin dark purple strips at her shoulders. Each shoulder had three strips. It was a simple dress and suited the function to the dot. Applying very light make-up and only a touch of light pink lipstick, Kaoru decided to let her hair down and pinned only the sides of her hair to the back.

Satisfied that she had not been over the top with her dressing and still looked very presentable, Kaoru slipped into her high heeled sandals and squared her shoulders before opening the door that lead to the world outside filled with soft music and laughter.

Suddenly, she felt very nervous. What if Soujiro had changed his mind at the last moment and decided not to come after all? She did not want to be the third wheel between Misao and Aoshi. The thought of her silent, mysterious cousin made her chuckle nervously as she made her way down to join the party, firming putting Kenshin Himura away from her conscious.

As she walked down the stairs, Kenshin was talking to an old couple. He could practically sense that she was coming down and turned just as she descended down to join the party. Even from far, he appreciated the beauty she unconsciously radiated. He could sense that she was nervous and wanted nothing more to go to her but ditching the couple would be very rude. Just as he admired her silently, his eyes widen as he watched Soujiro approach her as she descended the final steps, took her right hand and kissed it, saying something that caused her cheeks to tinge in embarrassment. Anger filled Kenshin and he watched his employee-who very apparently ignored his warning-guilded his fiancée through the mass of people in the room.

Kaoru was very relieved to see Soujiro and smiled radiantly at him. She thought he looked very handsome in his dark blue shirt and black slacks and told him so, admiringly. Soujiro only laughed before saying that she overshadowed him in every way with her simple dress amidst over-elegant ones.

"A light dinner party is all they are attending but they make it look as though they are coming for a wedding," he mused quietly and made her laugh once more. Amidst the crowd, she spotted Misao who was clinging possessively on Aoshi's arms, glaring daggers at a couple of youngsters who daringly bat their eyelashes at him. Kaoru laughed at the scene and looked at Soujiro, wondering if he wanted to meet them. He nodded and led her to the couple.

Misao squealed in delight at the sight of Kaoru and Soujiro. She hugged her friend and exclaimed loudly that she looked very beautiful before hugging Soujiro.

"I can't believe you've already met?" Misao said happily as she hooked her arm around Kaoru's. Kaoru nodded with a grin. "We bumped into each other," she said and noticed the laughter in Soujiro's eyes. Aoshi didn't seem the least bothered by Soujiro and nodded to the shorter man.

"Well, Kaoru, it would be a pity, if we didn't at least have one dance," Soujiro said as he offered his arm. Kaoru looked at the dance floor where a few people were lost in the music and nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

Amethyst eyes with flecks of gold watched as the pair waltzed to the music.

He was a good dancer, Kaoru realised and a very entertaining man. An art lover like her, they discussed famous artist and paintings, music from classical to modern and dances. They both settled on tango, agreeing that it is a sexy, arousing dance and one of their favourites. Sports were also easy 

to discuss. He was surprised at her evident love for sports while she didn't take that as an insult. Many never expected that she loved sports as she was a female. They both practiced kendo and he admitted reluctantly that he was light on his feet. They used to nickname him 'tenken'. She was very impressed. They enjoyed soccer though they easily argued about their favourite teams.

All in all, Kaoru found that she enjoyed Soujiro's presence and he was a very comfortable person to be with. As they returned to Misao and Aoshi, two dances later, she saw her friend smiling knowingly and shook her head warningly. She truly did not need Misao setting her up. Just as the group launched into an easy discussion, a flash of red caught Kaoru's eyes and she found herself watching Kenshin as he made his way to them.

"Misao, Aoshi, you need to meet the Tennysons. They are there," he said easily pointing to a young white couple. A frustrated sigh was heard from Misao. They have been meeting people all night and she knew Aoshi was not enjoying it much. With an apologetic smile, she turned to him but he only shook his head understandingly and led her to the said couple.

Being left with Kenshin even in the presence of Soujiro did not make Kaoru feel any better but she remained calm. Her eyes studied him for awhile and she was stunned by how easily he could look extremely handsome in a tailor made shirt and slacks. Just then Kenshin turned to them and focused his gaze on Soujiro.

"You came?"

"Of course. Misao-chan did invite me."

At that, he noticed Misao waving him over. "Excuse me."

Kaoru only watched in masked horror as Soujiro left her with Kenshin.

"Let's get out of here," Kenshin instantly pulled Kaoru towards the door, out of the room and down the corridor, to push her inside another room, closing and locking the door behind them. "Now," he said softly, "I want to hear exactly what you are doing with Soujiro."

Kaoru remained quiet, her eyes taking in her darkened ones with surprise.

"Well?"

Kaoru backed away from him. "Will you please open the door? People will wonder what we're doing in here."

"No one will wonder anything, because no one saw us come in here. And even if they had, I couldn't give a damn about what they think."

"You may not, but I…Kenshin, let me go!" she cried as he reached out and twisted her arm behind her back, pulling her close to him, feeling each curve of her soft body.

"Ah," he said softly, his breath stirring the hair at her temple. "So it's Kenshin again now, not Himura-san."

She held herself rigid, refusing to give into the stirrings of his body, the need of her own. "No, it's Himura-san."

"Really?" he drawled lazily, his eyes darkening to a solid gold, more by the fact that he was aroused and tempted by her parted red lips.

"Yes." She blinked up at him, instantly wishing she hadn't as her gaze was met and held by hard gold eyes.

"I prefer Kenshin. I like the way it sounds from your lips."

"I don't," she lied turning away, wishing he would let her go. She wasn't sure how much longer she would hold out against him if he continued to hold her like this.

"Liar," he said huskily. His eyes if possible darkened even more, his breathing was shallow. "God, Kaoru I've missed you. Why did you leave?"

She could believe his question much less his declaration that he indeed missed her. Kaoru drew a ragged breath. "I know you didn't miss me, Himura-san. After all I realise many others would be more than willing to take my place," she said sharply.

"No! Kaoru…"

"Will you let me go?" She couldn't stand being next to him like this anymore. "Or do I need to scream?" She looked up at him challengingly, wishing it didn't bring her quite so close to the firmness of his mouth. If he should bend his head even slightly…

Kenshin must have seen the apprehension in her eyes and realised the reason for it, because at that moment he did exactly what she dreaded, and moved his lips slowly against hers, savouring each touch, releasing her arm to hold her gently to the hard length of his body moaning softly in his throat as her arms went involuntarily about him.

His mouth hardened on hers, caressing her lips apart to deepen and lengthen the kiss. When he raised his head, Kaoru leant weekly against him. "I didn't hear you scream," his voice was husky.

"No."

"Kaoru, I was wrong before…on your last visit," he told her earnestly. "Wrong to push you away after our first kiss. Wrong to allow you to even leave me. I want you back in my life." He placed passionate kisses down her slender throat.

It would be so easy to give in, to accept Kenshin who suddenly seemed to want her but she couldn't shake the gravity and truth of the situation. It wasn't her he wanted. It was her body. It wasn't love. It was lust.

She pulled away from him, her heart breaking. She wanted him too but this would never last. This fire would burn out once he had her and he would leave for others while she would suffer as she once did. She had vowed to keep herself from getting hurt again and she wasn't going to break that vow for the same guy who caused her to make it.

"Please, Himura-san." She saw his head flinch back at the formal way she addressed him. "I do not know what to say but my answer is no," she said coldly.

"You don't understand. I want…"

"I understand exactly what you want!" she cut in. "and it wouldn't matter what you offered, the answer would still be no."

He drew in a controlling breath, his gaze searching her set features, studying her lovely face. "You don't love me?"

Kaoru stubbornly shook her head although she knew she was lying. "I don't think I ever did. In case you didn't notice, I came from a small town. I never had much admirers and you were new, exciting and in a sense dangerous."

"You wanted the excitement," he said tautly. "What was the routine, get me into bed with you and hope I propose?"

She refused to flinch at the scorn in his voice, holding her head proudly erect. "As I recall _you_ seduced me to bed. Not the other way round."

His mouth twisted. "Are you telling me you didn't enjoy that part of it?"

She blushed even though she tried to stop it. "I'm not denying I found you attractive…"

"You'd be a liar if you did!"

"Yes I would be. So I admit I _was_ attracted to you."

"Was?"

"That was a long time ago. 5 years have passed and I have moved on."

His eyes narrowed. "To whom? Soujiro?"

"There is nothing wrong with him. He is a nice man," Kaoru said annoyed at the possessive tone in his voice.

"Stay away from him, Kaoru. Remember, you are my fiancée," he said coldly. Kaoru stared at him.

"That engagement was broken years ago."

"It has not."

"Oh, damn you! I am not engaged to you! Let me out of here!" She brushed past him, turning the key in the lock and wrenching the door open. "I am not your fiancée and so am not yours! I can hang with whoever I like and don't you dare try to run my life!"

"Kaoru…"

"Leave me alone!" She wrenched away from him, running back to the room containing the other guests. She was shaking with reaction, avidly searching for Soujiro and sensed Kenshin behind her. Soujiro too happened to be looking for her and instantly went to her side.

"You seemed to have disappeared," he said teasingly. Kaoru tried to smile. Sensing she needs to be elsewhere, Soujiro offered his arm.

"Perhaps a walk? You look a little pale."

She accepted his hand gratefully and nodded. Just then, she heard a loud voice and turned to see Sanosuke Sagara and a woman she recognised to be the doctor, Megumi Takani.

"Yo, Kenshin! Finally managed to see ya." He hit Kenshin at the back and grinned at his pal before noticing the beauty standing beside Soujiro. "Hey there Seta! And who's this?"

Kaoru managed to laugh and settle her trembling hand in Sano's outstretched hand. "Can't believe you forgot me, Sano?"

He studied her for awhile before cursing. "Jou-chan? Hell is that you?"

Kaoru laughed easier this time. "Yup, it's me. It's been awhile, Sano, Doctor."

Megumi studied her former patient with interest. "Please, we're all friends here. Megumi would do. You have changed."

Kaoru laughed self-consciously. "5 years ago, I would never have worn anything but a pair of jeans or shorts. Dresses and skirts were never my thing."

"Well, you look good, Jou-chan. You're cousin has been taking good care of you."

"Aa. He has. Now he will be taking a very good care of Misao."

"Huh!? You're cousin's the ice block over there?"

Kaoru laughed at his expression. "Yeah, he is. How's Sayo and Shougo-san?"

Sano grinned as he noticed Kenshin's lingering gaze on the woman he was currently talking to. "They're fine. Sayo's been asking about you."

"It would be nice to see her again."

"She'll be coming for the wedding." Turning to Kenshin, he grinned widely. "So Battousai strikes again. Can't believe the deal was closed so easily."

Kenshin laughed at that and Kaoru wondered again who Battousai was. Then her mind wondered to Kenshin's attitude moments ago. His eyes had changed so drastically. She wondered why before firmly pushing that out of her mind. Kenshin was under some influence thinking they were engaged. He better get his mind straight.

A light tug caught her attention and she looked over at Soujiro. He was gesturing towards the door and she nodded. She did really need to get away for awhile. Excusing themselves, they went out and even as they walked away, Kaoru could feel Kenshin's hot gaze on her back until she disappeared from his line of view.

"You seem troubled."

Kaoru shook her head. "Just tired."

"Aah…"

"Sou, who is battousai?"

He question startled him and he stopped, looking at her quizzically. "You don't know?"

She shook her head. "I've heard the name before but…"

He grinned, amused. "Battousai is actually the nickname for Himura-san."

"Huh?" Kaoru cried out, turning sharply to face him.

"Yup. You see, when Himura-san gets really angry over something, his eyes changes to a dark gold. That plus the fact he is an expert swordsman and his killer gaze caused him to earn his nickname. He is also ruthless when dealing in a business proposition and many fear him."

_His eyes changes colour._

Kaoru was stunned as realisation struck her.

In the room, she wasn't dealing with merely Kenshin but an even rougher merciless part of him.

She was dealing with Battousai and she didn't even know it!

XXX

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you all for your reviews. It was great to get some feedback from you. I am in no position to reply personally so please forgive for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **


	8. Tumbling Walls of Restrain

**Chapter 8**

**Tumbling Walls of Restrain**

Her fingers clutched the old hairbrush so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. Yet she paid no heed to that as she continued brushing her long dark mane in an almost methodical strokes. Despite the shine of her hair, she kept on going. In her mind, all she could see was his golden orbs and feel his dangerous searing kiss.

Kaoru slowly lowered the brush and numb fingers struggled to braid her hair. She did not want any knots in the morning and keeping her hair in a loose braid helped ease that problem. But how was she going to get out of this new problem?

Never did Kaoru expect the world to be so small that she would meet Kenshin again. Of all the people, he had to be Misao's cousin! God was surely having fun at her expanse!

The walk with Soujiro had done little to ease her nerves. He had continued to speak of Battousai's ferocious and frightening manner towards other companies with an amused smile. In fact, he joked about Battousai's relentless pursuit of anything that caught his interest with such an amused admiration that Kaoru got more frightened instead of feeling it was hilarious.

Who wouldn't be when he kept insisting they were engaged?

Kami-sama, she had no idea what to do!

She had no idea if she wanted to DO anything! That was the worst!

Kaoru slipped out of the silk robe she was wearing and warily slipped into bed. The comfortably chilly air and cool linen felt heavenly against her soft skin and the smoothness of her silk nightgown soothed her as she pulled the blankets up to her chin. Her hands reached out blindly to switch off the table lamp light. Then, with a low moan of pleasure at the obvious comfort, she silently vowed to put aside any matter concerning Kenshin out of her mind and get a good night rest. She was going to forget about his searing kisses, his low sexy voice, his deep beautiful eyes...

Kaoru slapped herself and huffed impatiently. She was never going to sleep like this! With a groan of frustration, she tried to concentrate on the kendo steps her father had drilled into her. Slowly, she lulled herself to sleep...

KRINGGGG!! KRINGGGGGGGGGGG!!

"What the hell!?"

She shot out of bed in an instant and searched absently for the vile object that interrupted her sleep. It sat on her side table, lights flashing continuously and hurting her eyes in the dark. Kaoru swore and picked it up before flipping the top.

"Hello?"

There was no answer at the other end. She frowned.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Still no one answered. Instead, Kaoru heard someone breathing at the other end. Instantly, a tinge of fear filled her.

"Hello? Is someone there? Who are you?"

Maybe it was her fear that he scented through the cords but he laughed and Kaoru knew instantly who it was.

"Hello, my pretty. You seemed to have left without me."

Kaoru struggled to control her growing panic. Fear replaced anger swiftly once she regained her mind and she struggled not to yell at him.

"Enishi-san. That was very bad of you. You shouldn't have frightened me like that," Kaoru said icily as she looked at the wall in disgust.

"Now...now...I was just having some harmless fun, _cherie_. Surely, you do not mind," Enishi replied with a laugh.

It might please other women but Kaoru only felt an uncomfortable chill at his laughter and endearment. "Well...you are calling very late at night. How can I help you?"

He laughed once more and she tried in vain to control her temper. "I know of several ways you might help me, Kaoru," he said suggestively. "But for now, care to explain where you disappeared to without a words notice?"

Kaoru frowned. "I don't believe I report my actions to you, Enishi-san. I hope I have not given you any such idea. Now...if you will excuse me..."

"Where are you, Kaoru? I can be there by morning."

There was a warning and commanding tone in his words. Her temper rose as she heard it. Biting her tongue, she forced herself to calm down before replying. "I am where I need to be and you have no right to demand my whereabouts. Please, excuse me. I'm tired and want to continue my sleep. Goodnight."

She switched off before he could answer and slammed the phone on the table. Anger and mortification over the call chilled her to the bone. No longer did any thoughts of the red-haired demon after her fill her mind. Instead, she could hear Enishi's voice in her heard as she pulled the blankets over her head.

Suddenly, the room felt a bit too chilly.

XXX

He knew that look. He knew that look all too well.

Aoshi watched as his fiancée paced up and down in his room. Ignoring her scheming look, he appreciated instead the slender legs that flashed every time she took a step, teasing his eyes. He unnoticeably checked her out. The whole night he had to share her with someone and he enjoyed the private moment they both currently shared in the intimacy of his room. Her long hair was free of her customary braid and it floated around her like a waterfall, covering the top half of her body from his preying eyes. He sighed mentally though his faced remained passive.

Misao stopped suddenly with a triumphant shout that almost –almost- startled him. Regarding her silently, he did not feel very happy with the mischievous grin on her face.

"What do you think? Does Kaoru suit Soujiro or Kenshin?"

At his blank look, Misao sighed in frustration, throwing her arms in the air. "Didn't you notice that they both seemed to have something for her? Sou-chan never accepts anyone easily but he asked Kaoru for the party within moments of meeting her. Kenshin looked so jealous that I thought hell might freeze over for a moment. He thought no one knew but I saw right at him!"

Aoshi raised his eyebrow silently. Misao pouted.

"Ok...maybe I didn't notice it at first but when Megumi pointed it out, I saw it too. Kenshin kept glancing at Kaoru and was very jealous of Sou-chan! You don't have a problem, do you?"

"A problem?"

"With Kaoru and my cousin?" Misao said, vexed with his unresponsiveness to Kaoru's non-existent love life.

The only problem he had was with _Sou-chan_! He didn't like the way the man kept smiling at everything especially his fiancée.

"I don't unless he hurts her."

Misao waved distractedly. "He won't. He's too much of a softie for that."

Aoshi just kept watching her mumble to herself until he could take no more. Silently sneaking up behind her, he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms before his lips smashed onto hers. Misao squeaked before his lips caught hers and surrendered to the passion filled in that one kiss. She willingly parted her lips to allow him entry and both battled for dominance. Aoshi wasn't in the mood to lose but they needed to breath. They both sighed as they parted for air.

"I couldn't think of another way."

Misao laughed at that and saw the love in Aoshi usually cold blue eyes. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

He very nearly smiled before he caught her lips once more.

XXX

He toyed with the glass of expansive red wine. Even the taste of _Don Melchor_ did not entice him. Long sleeves were folded until his elbow and his shirt was unbuttoned. Red hair spilled over the chair as he rested his head on it. Eyes closed, he toyed with the image in his head.

Kaoru looking stunning as she walked down the stairs. Kaoru smiling at Soujiro. Kaoru's response to his kiss. Kaoru's stunned face.

Kaoru. Kaoru. Kaoru.

Kenshin laughed dryly. Never in his life has he felt as smitten over a woman and as jealous over a man. Green-eyed monster indeed. If his eyes could change into a molten amethyst, he wouldn't have been surprise. That was how he felt during the party.

He had finally got back the woman he wanted so much only to face an obstacle in his own employee. For a moment, he contemplated firing Soujiro and the sighed. Soujiro was more of Shishou's employee than his. Kenshin had no right to fire him.

But he did have the right to break his every bone.

Right now however, the problem was the woman herself. She was determined not to be engaged to him. She was angry at him for something that he did not know. What did he do wrong? Was she mad at his merciless teasing a few years ago? Or was she angry at being seduced to bed?

The memory of that night filled his every being and Kenshin sighed. He was not known to lose anything and he wasn't going to start now. He would make it his life's mission to get her to marry him. Anyone who gets in his way would face his wrath.

Oh, yes...he would marry her. He would threaten her to the altar if he had to but he was not going to ever let her go.

Getting up, Kenshin drained his glass without tasting the wine and walked out of the room and into his bedroom. He changed swiftly and slipped into bed when he noticed the men's shaving cream.

Another mystery that he would solve tomorrow. An excuse to meet her.

He smiled at that thought as he slipped into a deep sleep.

XXX

He looked at the smiling man before him with amusement in his eyes. The latest development has him laughing inside with amusement. Everything was going according to plan.

"Keep up your good work and stay close to Kaoru. Be careful not to fall for her, though."

Soujiro smiled and nodded. "Battousai?"

A wicked grin lit up his face.

"I'll take care of him."

XXX

The knock on her door aroused her from her sleep. Kaoru groaned as the morning rays teased her eyes. She stretched on the bed and tried to get up. Yet somehow, the sheets got tangled up the night before. Frowning, she tried to extract herself as the door kept on being knocked.

Darn it! It must be hyper Misao early in the darn morning!

Cursing silently, Kaoru finally got herself out only to stumble down. Groaning, she cursed loudly and yelled at Misao.

"I'm coming, Misao. Stop knocking already! You're giving me a headache!"

The knocking stopped briefly. Kaoru sighed and stood up. As she stretched once more, the knocks started again. Eyes narrowed in anger, she reached for the door and yanked it open furiously.

"Which part of 'stop knocking' do you not understand, Mi..."

Her voice trailed off. Before her was not her loud-mouth friend but her delicious cousin.

Kaoru's eyes widen at her trail of thought.

Delicious!?

Kenshin watched Kaoru with concealed hunger. She had been so angry and so sure that Misao was at the other end that she had not grabbed her robe. She was currently wearing a low-cut nearly see through silk sleeping gown that barely reached her knees, giving him a generous view of her fully rounded breasts and their nipples clearly poking out due to the cold. Her sexily shaped legs were placed slightly far apart. He took in her dishevelled hair and somnolent eyes.

She was a sight for sore eyes.

Kaoru noticed that Kenshin had not spoken a word and neither has she. Instead, she was studying the man, unaware that he was studying her!

Kami-sama! He looked good enough to eat. Dressed in a tailor made dark suit and tie, contrasting sharply with his fair skin and bright red hair, Kenshin looked like a demi-god. He was so good looking that she was surprised that he has not married anyone. Not that she was hoping he was waiting for her. He was a liar and a seducer without any conscience. She would stick to that.

That was when she noticed him staring at her like she was the thanksgiving turkey served on a silver platter. Her eyes followed his and she shrieked. Kaoru slammed the door at his face and ran into the room. Her hand reached automatically for her robe and she slipped into it without further thought. Then she opened the door again.

Only to find a man's shaving cream while he was missing.

Embarrassed and feeling utterly sick at that immodest display, Kaoru took the cream and closed the door. Sliding down the door, she groaned loudly.

She just wished the ground would just open up and swallow her whole.

She looked at the cream and sighed once more, the hilarity of the situation driving her insane.

At least, Aoshi would have his shaving cream now.

Kenshin raced down the hall and into his room, his hand still covering his nose. He was so glad that Kaoru had slammed the door at his face. Removing his hand, he stared at the blood. He had caught a glimpse...well, more than a glimpse if Kaoru in that sexy negligee of hers. He shook his head and headed to the bathroom to check the damage.

If Kaoru hadn't slammed the door at his face, he would have without any doubt pulled her into the room and ravished her senseless. Frowning, he knew that would not do. It was not just her body he wanted. If that was all, he could push her and use her and she would be able to fight him.

No, what he wanted was just a casual tumble on the bed. He wanted more.

Kenshin looked at his image on the mirror but saw instead laughter and joy of parents with their children.

No, what he wanted most was a family.

With her.

XXX

Kaoru studied the large area thoughtfully. It would be a wonderful place to hold the reception. Since Aoshi and Misao were planning to have a church wedding, the reception would be a garden party. Thank goodness it wasn't the rainy season. Cocking her head to the left slightly, Kaoru tried to imagine the theme of the reception party and grinned.

It would be perfect.

The whole place was enchanting and gives an aura of radiated peace. Kaoru knew Misao couldn't have chosen a better place to hold her wedding. It was magnificent. Flipping her handphone, she contacted the man in charge of the wedding tents and tables. After arranging a meeting with him for the next day, she called an ice sculptor and ordered to see a catalogue on swans and doves. After confirming another meeting scheduled the next day, Kaoru walked around the back of the house.

The place never ceases to amaze her. She found a place to place the caterers and a spot for dancing. The highlight of the area though was the maze and she wondered how many couples would venture into it, hoping for a romantic interlude.

So lost was she in her work that Kaoru failed to notice a pair of blue eyes watching her closely.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Kaoru."

Startled, Kaoru whirled around, her hair snapping the back of her neck. A full smile bloomed on her lips at the sight of her new friend.

"Soujiro! What a pleasant surprise! Good day to you."

Soujiro grinned as he approached her. "Good day to you too, Kaoru. You were so immersed in your sight-seeing that I felt bad for interrupting."

Kaoru laughed at his playfulness and turned back to the maze. "I was wondering how many couples would get 'lost' inside the maze on the wedding day. It seems like an enigma and somehow, widely erotic and sensual to get lost in there with the one you love," Kaoru said softly but her eyes danced with wicked merriment. Soujiro laughed as he saw the mischievousness in them.

"I don't mind getting lost in there with you," he replied, equally in a playful tone that caused her to grin. Noting her smile, he relaxed even more. She was easy to be with and could take a joke. He was lucky she wasn't an uptight woman.

"You're wondering how I can easily talk to a stranger about things like this?" Kaoru asked although her question was more like a statement. Soujiro looked at her with a smile still pasted on his lips.

"You sort of guessed my thoughts."

She grinned. "When you work in my profession, you hear a hell lot of things. Trust me, this is not even bad."

Soujiro laughed out loud. My goodness, she was easy to be with. "What is considered bad, then?"

Kaoru looked at him solemnly and nodded her head in mock sadness. "The groom falling out of love with the bride and in love with the planner!"

They both burst out laughing at that.

Sounds of laughed caught Kenshin as he was walking outside. Two voices he recognized caused him to still in his movements but he did not walk away. Instead, he leaned on the wall and studied them, curiousity leading the pack instead of jealousy.

She was beautiful.

He watched her laugh with Soujiro. They stood close, their shoulders lightly bumping into each other. She even clutched his arm when she laughed to balance herself. With the rays illuminating her features, Kenshin thought she was the most dazzling creature on the earth.

So very different from Tomoe.

Odd now that after a few years he didn't hate Tomoe much. He was in love with her, so much so that her betrayal left a bitterness in his heart. He didn't want another woman. He didn't want any more pain but then Kaoru came into his life. A light amidst the haunting darkness. She was his angel.

Yet no matter what his thoughts are, he wanted to convince her first. He needed her to know that she wasn't just another woman for him. She was the woman for him.

As though she felt someone watching her, Kaoru turned behind and both their eyes locked in an unexpected web. She felt him chaining her with his eyes and couldn't look away until Soujiro coughed lightly. Stunned and embarrassed, Kaoru blushed lightly and smiled at him. Knowing it was rude and cursing her father for his excellent upbringing, she turned and bowed at Kenshin.

"Konnichiwa."

He was quite taken back. He never expected her to greet him and for a moment, he was lost in thoughts. Gathering them back, he smiled at her warmly. "Konnichiwa, Kaoru, Soujiro. Taking a walk?"

He approached them slowly, aware that Kaoru was uneasy and hunting for an escape route. A stroke of anger filled him. Why was she so uneasy around him? Why was she so relaxed around Soujiro? Why did she leave?

They stood, face to face. Kaoru was glad Soujiro was there so Kenshin would not be able to do anything. Unfortunately, she was dead wrong!

Kenshin turned to Soujiro and gave him such a sweet smile that Soujiro's smile nearly vanished. "What are you doing with my fiancée, Soujiro?"

"Fiancée?" Kaoru asked in disbelief. "Did we not settle that matter yesterday?"

Violet orbs darkened to a hint of gold. Kaoru watched his eyes change, mesmerized by their suddenness.

"I told you, you are my fiancée and I do not like it when others try to lay a claim."

Kaoru sputtered. "How dare you?" She cried out, forgetting that Soujiro was there. "You arrogant heartless creep! I told you that I would rather die than marry you!"

He acted as though he hadn't heard her. Instead, his eyes watched Soujiro calmly. "Stay far far away."

Soujiro smiled his usual smile.

"You can't order me on who I want to mix with. This is ridiculous!"

Kenshin still ignored her. He stared at Soujiro, the message in his eyes clear. Get lost!

Soujiro smiled. He turned charmingly to Kaoru.

"I'll go now, Kaoru. I'll see you later?"

Kaoru nodded and glared at Kenshin. "Sorry about this, Soujiro."

"No problem. After all, you two are only engaged. I still have the chance to steal you away."

With that, he left easily, leaving a shocked Kaoru and an enraged Kenshin behind.

"That man…!"

"Himura! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kaoru yelled as she turned to face him. Kenshin shrugged.

"As I said, you are my fiancée so start acting like one. I don't like you hanging with him so much."

Kaoru massaged her temples. "I don't care what you want. You are not engaged to me. End of story! Kaput! Finish!"

She turned and walked quickly away before giving in to the impulse to slap him hard.

Kenshin leisurely followed her, watching her walk back to the front of the house.

At that moment, a car cruised in. Kaoru stopped, shocked beyond any words imagined as a man walked out. A confident smile on his lips.

Kenshin stopped too but for another reason. He couldn't believe that the man had the galls to walk into his property. He watched with growing anger as the man approached Kaoru.

She backed away.

In an instant, he was before her. His hand captured hers and lifted it to his lips, a kiss lingering on her palm.

"It's been a while, _cherie._"

Kaoru struggled to breathe both from anger and a slight fear.

"What are you doing here, Enishi-san?"

XXX

**Author's note:**

**So SORRY!! I swear it is not that I wanted to abandon this story or anything but I just entered university and hell! It takes a lot of time. I was struggling to find time to write and with no laptop…**

**Well, I hope this chapter is satisfactory for I had trouble getting it done. Kenshin is starting to get on my nerves by he will be sorted out in the other chapters…**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and so sorry for not being to update earlier!**

**Bye!**


	9. Undeniable Attraction

**Chapter 9**

**Undeniable Attraction**

"What are you doing here, Enishi-san?"

"Kaoru, it's a surprise to see you here...with Himura," Enishi said calmly, his eyes meeting with Kenshin at that moment. Kenshin's face remained expressionless. Instead, he moved closer to Kaoru and gently held her shoulders.

" I once mentioned that I never wanted to see you here, Yukishiro."

Enishi shrugged carelessly. He still held Kaoru's hand and his grip tightened when she tried to pull away. Kenshin's eyes narrowed dangerously. Slipping an arm around Kaoru's waist, he pulled her towards him. Slowly, Enishi let go of her hand.

"Misao is getting married. Naturally since my family is invited, I came to pay a visit to your cousin. I should have guessed that you would be the planner, Kaoru."

Kaoru pushed the unreasonable fear of him behind and concentrated instead on Kenshin's arms around her. Suddenly, being with him felt 10 times safer that with Enishi. Not noting the coldness when they addressed each other, Kaoru tried to offer Enishi a small, tentative smile.

"We are friends after all. I didn't know you were acquainted."

Enishi smiled. "Neither did I. Anything I should know?" he asked casually as his eyes wondered to Kenshin's arms around Kaoru.

"I don't understand what you mean, Enishi-san. If you two would excuse me, I need to take care of some things. Goodbye."

Kaoru congratulated herself when her voice remained steady. Pulling away from Kenshin, she turned and walked into the house, ignoring the urge to run all the way to her room. Even as she left, she could feel both men's eyes boring at her back and that made her move even faster.

"Misao is not here. I would like you to leave now," Kenshin said coldly, not bothering to look at Enishi. In his mind's eye, he could still see Enishi kissing Kaoru's palm and that made him even angrier that before.

Enishi looked at him sharply. "You dumped my sister and hurt her so badly. Don't think I've forgotten that."

"Don't talk about something you don't understand, Enishi."

"Shut up! I know what I'm talking about. After all you did to my sister, do you think I'll sit back and watch you be happy. She's important to you, isn't she, Himura?" Enishi asked slyly, anger just a hint in his voice.

Kenshin turned to look at him, his eyes a deep violet. "Leave Kaoru alone. She's not a toy for you to play around with. She's mine."

Enishi laughed wickedly as he walked away to his car. "Not for long, Himura. Not for long."

Kenshin watched him as he drove away. The irony of life hit him just then. He, who never worried about another man before, now has to worry with not one but two men in Kaoru's life. Shaking his head, he walked in slowly, wondering to how many more he would have to say, "Stay away."

XXX

Lightning danced in the sky in response to thunder's loud music. Rain slapped everything it could touch. The dark sheets in the sky were a contrast to the time. It was early in the evening but the whole mansion was lighted up to counter the natural darkness.

Kaoru stood uncertainly outside Kenshin's study room. She was not sure how to approach the matter but she knew she could not just leave things as they were. Although she was mad at him, she owed him for the morning. As another thunder clapped loudly, Kaoru knocked on the door hesitantly, quietly praying that he won't ask a lot of questions.

The door swung open at that moment and Kaoru took a step back in an automatic reaction. Amused violet eyes caught her nervous blue ones.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked down and bit her lip, a habitual gesture of her nervousness. Kenshin watched her, bemused but thankfully without saying a word. When the thunder rang across the mansion again, Kaoru jumped slightly and scolded herself for her reaction. The quiet atmosphere was filled with the sound of the heavy downpour.

"Do you want to come in?" Kenshin asked gently, noting her odd behaviour. It was very unlike Kaoru to act in such an uncertain manner. He watched as she nodded slowly and moved aside so that she could enter. Closing the door behind him, Kenshin wondered what would have brought Kaoru to him when she was so actively running away before.

"Himura-san..."

"Kenshin."

A hint of stubbornness made him smile as he sat on his chair, gesturing her to sit opposite him but Kaoru remained standing, turning to face the window.

"About this morning..."

"I suppose you mean Enishi?"

Kaoru looked up and nodded at him. "Thank you."

Leaning back on his seat, Kenshin watched her, questions swimming in his mind. Why is she so afraid of Enishi? Did he hurt her? Kami-sama, help him if he ever laid a hand on Kaoru!

"Why?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I just don't really like him...but he seems to be everywhere I am. It's starting to be a bit creepy."

Kenshin looked at her sharply. "Is he stalking you?"

"I don't know. I guess this uneasiness is just...unreasonable...irrational...but thank you. You helped me out a bit there."

It was his turn to shrug. "You're my fiancée, it's my duty to keep others away from you."

Sighing in exasperation, Kaoru turned towards him fully. "I'm not your fiancée, alright? I don't understand why you still want to pursue me? I'm not a toy to be used for your amusement, Himura-san!"

"What makes you think you're just a toy? What makes you think I'm not serious? I'm dead serious, Kaoru. Tell me...why did you leave?"

Kaoru looked at him blankly. "Leave?"

She was stunned by the anger in his eyes as he watched her. "You know what I'm talking about. Why did you leave before?"

"How could you ask that? You know why I left! Damn you, Himura! What the hell are you trying to prove?" Kaoru yelled as she marched to the door. "You can act like you don't understand but you, more than anyone else should know why I left."

"Is it because you slept with me?"

Her hand froze on the doorknob. Why oh why did she feel like she had to thank him? Now he was bringing up the past she so desperately tried to bury and the pain she tried so hard to forget. Sometimes she wondered who was easier to handle. Kenshin or Enishi?

Swallowing the scream that threaten to escape, Kaoru looked straight into his eyes, ignoring the shiver of fear that crawled in when she encountered the anger in those beautiful orbs.

"What do you think?"

Opening the door, she stepped out and closed the door behind her. Even as she walked away, Kaoru couldn't help feeling confused. Turning, she looked at the room one last time.

Kenshin had sat behind his desk and didn't even reach for her once.

Kaoru didn't know whether she felt relieved or disappointed about that.

XXX

What was he suppose to know?

Kenshin leaned back and closed his eyes. It had taken incredible amounts of discipline to hold back from touching her. She had looked so lost...so uncertain. He felt like pulling her and hugging her tightly.

This morning, he had been afraid that she would reject his touch but Kaoru surprised him by not reacting at all. In fact, it seemed almost like she preferred him to Enishi. He sensed fear...Kaoru truly didn't like Enishi at all.

The big question was why.

Kring!!

"Himura."

"Yo Kenshin! Why do you sound so serious? Anything happened?"

Kenshin smiled at his friend's voice. "No, Sano...nothing much. Well...maybe it is something more than nothing."

"Jou-chan?"

"That obvious?"

"With you, it's more than obvious. What's up?"

"I don't know how to handle her, Sano. I want to be with her but she runs away every time I reach for her."

"Maybe Jou-chan thinks you are the old you."

"What does that mean, Sano?"

"Kenshin, my man, you are overly aggressive. The two of you had a combustive start. You have only showed her your rather...pushy side. Only foxy, weasel and I know that you are a pretty decent guy...albeit a playboy. Maybe she thinks that you just wanna have another roll in bed...you know..."

"I haven't been showing her my true self..." Kenshin said slowly. He instantly thought back each of the meetings they had. Damn! Sano was right!

"Yeah man, you should...you know, back off. Give her some breather...let her come to you. Charm her...Seduce her but not so obviously. Small things...ya'know the ropes."

Kenshin grinned. He did know the ropes very well. "Since when you became Dr. Love, Sano?"

Sano laughed sheepishly on the other line. "Foxy sort of hit me with the news when I was actively pursuing her. So...I backed off...gave her space. It worked."

Laughing, Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. Just as Enishi and Soujiro's faces came into his mind, his smile disappeared. "I got some problem, though."

"Problem? Work?"

"Enishi...Soujiro."

"Yukishiro? What the hell is he doing here?"

"Don't really know. Kaoru knows him and he made it obvious that he wants her. Soujiro is pretty close to Kaoru too."

"Kenshin, after the last time..."

"He said he came because of Misao's wedding. I hope he isn't going to try anything."

Sano sighed. "He tried to kill you the last time. He was only a kid then...16..17..."

Looking outside at the light drizzle, Kenshin thought back to that fateful day 6 years ago. How ironic...one truth changed love to hate. He was so naive then...he should have known that women only loved money. Tomoe was no different. No one except Kenshin, Sano and Hiko know the truth behind the cancelled engagement.

Enishi had thought that Kenshin humiliated Tomoe purposefully and tried to kill him. It was failed attempt and Kenshin did not press any charges but he knew Enishi still harboured a very deep hatred for him. If things get bad, he would have to reveal the truth behind the breakup. He had covered the truth and taken the role of a villain because he still had some feelings for Tomoe; but he would be damned if he let her fault result in losing Kaoru.

"So...why did you call?"

Sano was silent for a moment.

"I forgot."

...

"Sano!"

"Hey, you distracted me with your love problems. Anyway...keep me posted, eh?"

"Yeah...yeah."

"Bye, man."

"Bye, Sano."

Click!

Kenshin leaned forward and rested his head on the table. Things were getting very interesting.

XXX

Misao eyed her cousin apprehensively. Something was bothering Kenshin and she could just barely guess what the problem might be.

"Himura? Can you stop looking as though the world's burden is on your shoulders?" Misao grumbled as she jumped on the settee opposite him. Kenshin looked up at his bubbly cousin and smiled.

"It's not that serious, Misao. I was just thinking..."

"About a girl..." Misao fished slyly.

Kenshin nodded absently. "A beautiful girl...no...a beautiful woman..."

"With long black hair...?"

Kenshin nodded absently again making Misao stifle her laughter as she continued fishing.

"And gorgeous blue eyes..."

"Hmm...Kaoru's eyes are pretty, aren't they?" Misao said with a hint of mirth.

"Neh...they are gorgeous..."

Misao burst out laughing earning a bemused look from Kenshin. She kept laughing at his lost expression.

"So...how long have you been in love with Kaoru, Kenshin?"

Eyes widened instantly and a light blush stained his cheeks. "Who said I was in love with her? It can be anyone!"

"Yeah, right! Tell me, how many Kaorus do you know who has gorgeous blue eyes?"

Kenshin swallowed a lump in his throat and looked sheepishly at Misao.

"Don't tell her, please? She doesn't really like me."

Misao hmmped and nodded. "But do you really like her?"

"Well..."

"Himura! Answer me seriously!"

"I do like her..."

"Love?"

"Misao!"

"Hey, Kao-chan is my best friend. I'm not going to simply hand her over to some guy who doesn't appreciate her even if that guy is my favourite cousin, got that? I'll rather hand her to Sou-chan!"

"Misao!"

"I'm dead serious, Kenshin."

Kenshin looked extremely uncomfortable and Misao grinned mischievously.

"Well?"

"I...guess...I do love her..."

"There!" Misao exclaimed happily, "That wasn't so hard, was it? I knew you liked her the moment I saw you two at my party. It was great. But Kenshin...are you sure it's love?"

Kenshin looked up at her, confused. Misao hesitated then decided to explain. "You two did meet only yesterday..."

"Oh!...It's just a feeling. Look Misao, can you at least...you know...give some pointers...you're her friend and all..."

Misao looked at him thoughtfully, making Kenshin fidget uncomfortably again. "I'll help. But heaven help you if you hurt her, Kenshin."

Kenshin nodded and Misao beamed. Grinning happily, she bounced out of the room.

Kenshin sat back and grinned wickedly.

That was almost too easy.

XXX

Soujiro looked at the man before him. His latest report had the man looking very interested. There was an evil glint in his eyes that made Soujiro feel very sorry for Kenshin. However, Soujiro was dismissed with a wave and as he left, he heard the laughter following him behind.

XXX

Kaoru looked at her planning book and frowned. There are still things to take care of. With the caterers and ice-sculptor out of the way, she still needed a hell lot of things. Musicians for one...the choices in that area was rather limited but there was a really good one. Looking at the time, she wondered if it was too late to call them and decided to push it to tomorrow.

Stretching, she got up and sprawled on the bed, closing her eyes tiredly. Events of the day came crushing around her and Kaoru wondered what she was going to do. Enishi and Kenshin...two men who in their own way frightened her. She tried to banish any thought of them from her mind and focused on sleeping. As sleep nearly took over her, a shrill noise made her jump out of bed.

Cursing, Kaoru reached for her phone and frowned when she didn't recognise the number. Flipping it, she answered the phone.

"Hello, Kamiya Kaoru here."

"It's great to hear your voice, Kaoru."

Kaoru sat up quickly, sleep long forgotten.

"Enishi-san...what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. I miss you."

Kaoru felt distinctly uncomfortable. "This isn't appropriate, Enishi-san."

"Drop the –san. You can call me by my given name just like that, you know."

"I'd rather not. Enishi-san, I don't have anything to do with you. Honestly, your calls are being quite a bother. I don't know how to say this but here goes...please stop calling me."

The silence on the other end frightened Kaoru more than she could admit. Damn it! She just didn't understand why she felt frightened around him. It is so irrational...

"No!"

No, it's not irrational? Kaoru thought before she realised that it was Enisho answering her.

"What do you mean 'no'? You're making me very uncomfortable, Enishi-san."

"So...does Himura make you feel **comfortable**?"

Kaoru bristled. She didn't like what Enishi was implying. "Whatever is between me and Himura-san is our business. I don't understand how it could relate to you..."

"It is my problem, dammit! I want you, Kaoru. If that means stealing you from him, I will. You belong to me, don't you understand? I can make you happy. He will destroy you like he destroyed my sister!"

Anger filled Kaoru like fire being fed with oxygen. "I DO NOT BELONG TO ANYONE! Whatever happened between Himura-san and your sister is between them and I do not need you to play the shining knight for me. Goodnight, Enishi-san!"

"Kaoru!..."

Kaoru didn't bother to hear what he wanted to say and hung up. Sleep had now totally eluded her. Shaken, Kaoru went to the bathroom to take a shower before going down for dinner.

As she undressed and slipped into the water, she noticed that her body was trembling. Cursing herself for feeling so weak, Kaoru focused on her anger and felt it shimmer dangerously.

First Kenshin and now Enishi.

When will they stop making a claim on her as though she was some sort of property. Damn them all!

XXX

The warm weather was a sharp contrast to the other night. However, Kaoru didn't feel like she could sleep anyway. Dinner had turned out to be a quiet affair with just her and Misao. Aoshi had some business to attend to and Kenshin had his dinner sent to the study. Glad to avoid meeting him, Kaoru spent the evening having girl talk with Misao.

Misao had left to look for Aoshi, leaving Kaoru all by herself. As it was too hot to do anything else, Kaoru decided to swim. It was quite late and she felt that no one would plan to swim anyway. Standing at the edge of the pool, she felt it tempting her to jump in. Only one problem...

She wore no swimsuit.

Looking around, Kaoru thought wickedly that this would be once of a lifetime opportunity. Grinning impishly, she stripped down totally and slipped into the water, sighing at the feel of the cool water against her skin. She felt elated and calm and free...

Kaoru did a few laps and then floated about in abandon. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Tiredness made her limbs feel heavy...Sleep was a cherished companion...

No worries.

She can forget about Enishi and his calls...

"Are you planning to die in my pool?"

Shrieking, Kaoru's eyes snapped open and she slid her body even deeper into the water. There stood Kenshin, looking like he had all the time in the world, his eyes never leaving her naked form. Kaoru realised that he had not opened the lights and was glad of the darkness that shielded her from his prying eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"It is my pool after all...Naked, Kaoru?"

She flushed. Her clothes were lying at his feet and she watched in disbelieve as he picked up her bra.

"Pink? Strapless and lacy. Never thought you were the feminine type, love."

Kaoru wondered if she could die of humiliation. "Put that back, you idiot! What the hell do you think you are touching?"

He smiled devilishly and Kaoru wondered how could she think that he was as handsome as one in this situation.

"Make me. Oh yeah...how can you do that when you're naked? You could just come up here like that though and I'll simply hand it over to you."

"Himura! I'd rather shrivel and die before coming out!"

Kenshin laughed. His laughter was deep and rich and Kaoru felt ridiculously drawn to him. Damn you, woman! Listen! He doesn't think of you that way!!

"I'd rather you live."

He walked towards the towels and took one. Right beside was the pool lights and he stared at it thoughtfully for a moment.

"I had always wanted to know how you look naked in the water with the lights streamed about you. A water nymph, right?"

"HIMURA! Don't you dare!"

He didn't have to turn to know that she was fuming with anger. Her voice was enough. He laughed again and turned without touching the lights. He slowly walked over to where she was and Kaoru realised she was stuck. If she moved anywhere, she would be hit by the lights and he could see her.

When he knelt before her, his eyes remained on hers, never once travelling to her body. Kaoru had crossed her arms over chest but when he locked his eyes with hers, she unconsciously unwrapped herself and one hand reached up to get the towel. Silently, he handed it over to her and Kaoru turned back, conscious of his unwavering gaze. She wrapped the towel around her.

Just as she secured the knot, she felt warm hands grabbing her and pulling her out of the water. Gasping in shock, she turned to hit him but stopped short.

_Eyes as beautiful as that should be illegal._

XXX

**Author's note:**

**Thank you all for your support. I'm sorry I can't reply each one but I'm so very grateful for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Have a nice day! **


	10. Mixed Emotions

**Chapter 10**

**Mixed Emotions **

_Eyes as beautiful as that should be illegal._

Kaoru could barely breathe as Kenshin held her closely; his eyes captured and locked hers. His right hand circled her waist while his left hand grasped her arm; he kept her close to him without much effort but Kaoru was too captivated to even care. The pressure on her arm was minimal...it was gentle but firm and that took her attention away from her current position.

Instead, Kaoru found herself drowning in his eyes. Stormy blue eyes gazed deeply into ember flames as they stood together, so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. His eyes suddenly left hers then to watch as a droplet of water trailed seductively over her features to disappear between the valley of her breasts.

Kenshin took a deep breath and shuddered. Gently, he pulled back and saw her eyes widen in surprise. He could read the sudden rush of desire in her gaze and wanted nothing more than to answer her but a casual affair was not what he was looking for. Summoning every ounce of discipline he possessed, Kenshin took another step back and resisted the urge to kiss her when Kaoru unconsciously bit her lips in confusion.

"You should get dressed, Kaoru. Although it is warm, there is chance you might catch a cold, ne?" Kenshin said, sounding calmer than he felt. The sight of her naked body wrapped in nothing but a _wet white towel_ was seriously crushing the wall he tried so hard to build.

_I will not touch her. I will not touch her. I will not touch her._

Kaoru bit her lips, a gesture she couldn't help but do. She nodded her head and started to walk past him when she made the mistake of looking up at him while biting her lips. Kenshin groaned and forgot all those discipline he tried so hard to hold on to. One hand reached out to grab her arm and he pulled her back into his arms. Kaoru looked up, shocked and startled; her blue eyes widen impossibly making her seem so much more vulnerable than she was.

With an oath, Kenshin's lips descended upon hers; and his mouth crushed hers fiercely. Desire ragged in him and he realised that for once, Kaoru wasn't fighting back. Instead, she moulded her body against his making him groan louder with need. His parted lips crushed hers, sliding insistently back and forth, urging hers to part for him; Kaoru was hesitant but the moment she did, his tongue slid between them, plunging into the soft recesses of her mouth.

She had to be crazy, Kaoru thought as she ardently responded to Kenshin's kisses. She was mad and insane and thoroughly enjoying the kiss. This was wrong! She should pull back. She should stop this at once. However, even as Kaoru thought that, her hands wound up around Kenshin's neck, pressing her body impossibly closer to his, feeling the hard planes of his body. At that moment, Kenshin nipped her bottom lip, urging her to kiss him back. Kaoru relented; she brushed her lips back and forth over his, slowly exploring the warm curves of his mouth, learning the taste of him, while his parted lips begin to move against hers in a wildly arousing kiss.

Lost in the mounting turmoil of their kiss and unaware of the hardening pressure against her thigh, Kaoru let her fingers slide into his soft hair, enjoying the feeling of the glorious red hair between her fingers. So lost was she into the kiss that she was oblivious to the loosening of the towel's knot. As they stayed in each others arms, lips locked in sinful pleasure, the knot become totally undone and was only held up by the closeness of their bodies.

Clang!!

Reality crashed.

Kaoru's eyes widen. Kenshin didn't look away; instead he gazed steadily into hers as though willing her to stay. However, Kaoru instantly slipped her hands from his hair and pulled away but Kenshin's arms around her stopped her from moving any further. Yet that little space was just enough.

Kaoru's towel, as it was not held up anymore slid open, her front totally bare for him to look. Stunned, her eyes grew even wider and she cried out; hands automatically crossing in front of her as Kenshin's eyes roamed lower.

"Don't!" she cried out, her heart hammering against her ribs and she could have sworn that he could hear it beating so loudly. Kenshin nodded and looked beyond her shoulder and his hands was about to loosen their hold when he heard a noise.

"There's someone," he whispered and felt Kaoru stiffen. "Don't make a sound." She nodded at his order wondering why she trusted him. He turned her so that his back was facing the door. He held Kaoru protectively in his arms, pulling her close so that her bare chest pressed against his shirt. Her nipples tightened instantly as it grazed his shirt and Kaoru bit her lips to keep from moaning –_what the hell was wrong with her?_ - ; Kenshin was very aware of it...of her. He swallowed but didn't do anything. Instead he stood silently, hoping that the dark would be sufficient to hide any evidence that might betray their presence and praying he would have enough self control to let her go.

The footsteps moved passed the pool room without stopping. Kaoru's body relaxed before it stiffen again when she realised her current position.

"Himura-san..." Kaoru started softly trying to sound firm but ended up whispering his name.

He didn't say a word but he released her and turned away as Kaoru secured the towel around her once more. Neither said anything as she picked up her clothes and disappeared to change.

When Kaoru came out from a room after changing, Kenshin was gone.

XXX

_What just happened?_

Kaoru lay on her bed, a thin night gown covering her lithe body. Her fingers reached up and touched her lips. She could still feel the heat of his kiss, the touch of his lips and the feel of his warm body hard against hers. She couldn't believe she had responded so uninhibitedly. Wasn't she supposed to hate the man's guts?

_And Kenshin..._

If she had not known better, he would have taken the chance present to him just now. Instead, when her towel became undone, he looked away; respecting her wishes. Since when was he so considerate? He was suppose to be a brute...at least as far as she has known him he was such a jerk that she thought at least she could learn to hate him.

_Gentle..._

Kaoru looked at her arms. He had held her so gently, as though he was afraid to hurt her. His arm had held her waist so securely; a hidden promise of protection.

_Warmth..._

Despite the heat, his body felt pleasantly warm...she had been so cold and he had held her so warmly.

_And his kiss..._

Why had she responded to his kiss? Why now? Was it because of Enishi? Did Enishi's call shake her so much that she had seek comfort from him? The call...her fear...the mood...

_How the hell was she suppose to face him tomorrow?!_

Kaoru pulled at her hair in frustration and screamed into her pillow. Her heart was still beating so furiously and she could not forget his image or his kiss. Her body still longed for his touch.

_He had protected her._

That thought brought a small smile on Kaoru's lips as she turned towards the window. He had shielded her with his body in case someone passes by.

That was something Aoshi would have done if Misao was in her position. Was that love?

Kaoru placed her hand against her heart and fear filled her once more. The past and the present joined together making her feel even more confused and afraid.

_Was this love?_

XXX

Kenshin lay on his bed, thinking of the passionate kiss they shared and a small smile of triumph filled his face.

She had kissed him back and had done so without any reserve. He was worried for a moment that she might fight him but she had held him close. He knew she had not expected this reaction and neither had he but it gave him hope.

Sano's advice was a good one.

XXX

Megumi tilted her head and looked at Misao. She could see the shock and disbelieve written all over Misao's face.

"Kenshin and Kaoru knew each other before? She was staying here with him?"

"Yup. I thought you knew. You seemed so happy to get them together that I naturally thought you knew what you were getting yourself into."

Misao shook her head. "Kaoru didn't say a word. However, once she had mentioned that she got her heart broken by an older guy and that's why she finds it hard to trust someone so easily. I didn't expect that guy to be Kenshin..." Misao murmured.

_I can't believe I told Aoshi that Kenshin would never hurt Kaoru. If Aoshi hears about this, he would keep Kaoru as far away as possible from Kenshin. No wonder Kenshin was so eager to get my help...he wants to woe Kaoru...but is he serious..?_

"Misao...?"

Misao looked up, her eyes wide with confusion. "What am I suppose to do? Kao-chan is my best friend and I don't want Kenshin to hurt her. If he has hurt her before, she won't be so trusting again. On the other hand, if Kenshin truly loves her, why didn't he go after her?"

Megumi shrugged as she looked at the young bride to be. "I don't really know why Kaoru left. I also don't know if they have any relationship. All I know is that she stayed here with Kenshin. That baka tori-atama is the one who told me that Kenshin loves her. I didn't really take it seriously cause Kaoru didn't seem to be Kenshin's type. But Misao...he changed after she left. No reckless outings and trails of women. A few casual relationships but that was it. He concentrated on his work."

Misao looked up at her. "Are you saying he might actually be truly in love with her? Unknowingly?"

The doctor shrugged and sipped her drink. Her clinic was closed and her nurse had left long ago. Misao had decided to come in for a chat and somehow the talk strayed to this topic.

"It's not going to be easy. Kaoru seemed very uncomfortable with Kenshin. Anyone with a brain could see that during the party. It's just..." Megumi sighed and looked directly at Misao. "After Tomoe, I have never seen him so serious about a woman."

Her companion nodded. "Kaoru has that effect. Aoshi seemed more approachable ever since she came along. Do you think we can...get them together?"

Eyebrows drawn together, Megumi regarded Misao thoughtfully. "You sure she has no one? I know Kenshin is not going out with anyone."

Misao nodded. "She is not together with anyone. I'll take care of things but I want to know why she left. I'm going to ask her."

"Do you think she will tell?"

Misao shook her head. "No idea. Guess I have to try my luck. I've got to go, Meg."

Megumi nodded and picked up her stuff. "Me too. Want me to drop you off? It's on the way."

With a smile, the smaller woman shook her head. "Aoshi is here. He just rang."

"Aa. Have fun. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With a slight bounce in her steps, Misao went out to greet her fiancé.

XXX

The morning was an intruder to the sleep Kaoru had finally managed to gain after hours of turning and twisting the night before. She felt like a ton of bricks were on her head as she got out of bed. Had it not been for the appointments she had arranged the day before she would have gladly slept in and happily avoided a certain red-head.

Dressing up in a pair of dark slacks and white blouse, Kaoru tied her hair in a high ponytail before rushing downstairs. She needed to go to town to meet the man in charge for the chairs and tables and the ice sculptors. In her haste, she nearly collided with her cousin.

Dressed in a dark suit himself, Aoshi looked incredibly handsome. Kaoru gave him a mischievous one over and grinned when his eyebrow shot up in question.

"Looking hot, I see?"

"Hn."

Kaoru laughed. That was all she got and usually not even that. Shaking her head, she told him about her plans and invited him to join her and Misao. Nodding his head, Aoshi slipped an arm around her shoulder and in silent gratitude as Kaoru looked up at him. At that brief moment, he saw his aunt in her eyes; beautiful and innocent.

"Family reunion?" a dry voice said from behind, amusement laced with it.

Kaoru turned and grinned at Misao.

"Morning, Mi-chan. Had a nice night?"

Misao grinned back and hooked her arm around Aoshi's free one. "Yup. Though it would be better if your blockheaded cousin would join me."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed. "Misao," he said quietly, a warning tone evident but Misao as usual ignored it. Aoshi mentally frowned. _Blockheaded cousin? Join her in bed? Is she crazy_?

"We'll be looking at the chairs, tables and ice-sculpture. It would be for the best if you two would follow."

Misao looked at Aoshi and nodded. "Sure, why not. It is our wedding after all."

Grinning, Kaoru led them out.

XXX

After hours of selecting, they settled on the combination of purple and white. It was a royal purple; deep in shade and magnificent and very expensive but Aoshi was willing to spend the money. Misao managed to bargain with him in order to share the cost and finally had his green light to pay for the ice sculpture.

That was another gruelling task. Misoa could barely make up her mind but Aoshi stood by patiently, listening to her 'oohs' and'aahs'. Kaoru could only smile longingly at the picture they made. She thought they were a match made in heaven. She had never seen her cousin look at someone with something akin to adoration as he was looking at Misao. His hand lay loosely on her shoulders, a sign of both possessiveness and affection. Kaoru wondered whether she would be so lucky as to attend her own wedding ceremony instead of just planning others.

"Oh, that was tiring!" Misao exclaimed as they sat down in the tea shop, resting their tired legs. "Did you see that chair? It was fantastic. The red colour was beautiful and so rich! I wanted that one so much but I knew Aoshi doesn't favour red so much so I had to give up the idea of having that chair. Did you notice the other chair? The gold drapes and dark blue ribbons were such an odd mixture but the end result was magnificent! Unfortunately, even its beauty could not match the royal purple. The contrast...the shades. Kaoru, you have great taste."

Kaoru grinned allowing Misao to continue rambling on and on about the choices they had to see. It was quite an experience to hear Misao talk as she rarely took a breath between sentences. Silently, Kaoru mused about Aoshi predicament. However does he get a word edgewise?

Speaking about her cousin...Kaoru frowned. Aoshi had disappeared with the excuse of work, right after they chose the sculpture. He is working too hard, Kaoru thought unhappily. But then again...there is work to be done before and after the wedding and honeymoon. His research is going so well after all.

"Kaoru...?"

"Hm?" Kaoru looked at her friend, confused. "Did you say something?"

Misao frowned and then bit her lips. Determined to take the bull by its horns, she plunged straight through. "Remember once you told me someone older broke your feelings..."

Kaoru's heart raced but she kept a calm appearance and nodded.

"What did he do?"

"What?"

"You know...how did he hurt your feelings?"

This is delicate, Kaoru thought hopelessly. She knew how much Misao adores Kenshin and telling her best friend that her best cousin was a jerk was a tad too much. Thank goodness I never mentioned his name, Kaoru thought with a sigh.

"It was a long time, Misao. Let's just leave it, ne?"

Misao shook her head. "I want to know. Please Kaoru? I don't want to set you up with some other jerk, ne?"

Kaoru nearly spit out the coffee she was sipping. "Set me up? I don't need you to set me up!"

"Your love life is non-exsistant. You need help. Luckily I have two candidates in mind. I just need to know who's better. So, how did the guy hurt you?"

Kaoru sighed. "I thought he loved me but I was wrong. That's all there is to it."

"Kaoru..."

Kaoru shook her head.

Misao frowned. "I'll pester you until you tell me or I swear I will start hooking you up with any guy above 25 and below 40."

"What!?"

"I'm serious. Please, Kaoru. I'm your friend, right?"

Relenting, Kaoru put down her mug and started at her fingers. "I fell for him...hard when I first met him. I was so young, Misao...so inexperienced and suddenly so feminine. He gave me weird looks and mixed signals. I didn't understand and decided not to act on it. A puppy love...first crush. That was all. I convinced myself that that was all.

But, he seduced me to bed or I guess I wanted him to take me to bed. I wanted him to look at me as a woman and not a child. He was an enigma...I was just plain dumb. I thought...if a man takes a woman to bed, he must love her."

Kaoru looked up at Misao, her pained smile on her lips and her eyes slightly glazed with unshed tears. "I was wrong. You don't have to love someone to make love to them."

Misao didn't say a word. Deep inside, she couldn't believe her cousin could be so heartless as to sleep with Kaoru without considering her feelings. How can she help Kenshin now when he had hurt Kaoru so badly?

"_A beautiful girl...no...a beautiful woman..."_

"_And gorgeous blue eyes..."_

"_I...guess...I do love her..."_

Misao looked out at the streets. Did and does Kenshin love Kaoru?

"Mi-chan, let's go home?"

Misao looked at her friend remembering the wounded and haunted look in her eyes when they first met. She had looked so lost and alone; so untrusting.

"Let us go back."

She has to talk to Kenshin.

XXX

The angry woman before him surprised Kenshin. Never had he seen Misao so mad. She looked like she was ready to skin him alive and bury him...after she tortured him. Her eyes burned with anger and he wondered what he had done to deserve this.

"You LIED!"

'Oh...that.'

"About what, Misao?" Kenshin asked, trying to play dumb but was shocked when Misao fisted her fingers on his shirt and pulled him close to her.

"How could you, Kenshin? There I was telling Aoshi how sweet you were when you hurt Kaoru so badly before. On top of that, you had the nerve to tell me you didn't know her before?"

Kenshin sighed and calmly released his shirt. "As I recall, I never said I didn't know her. I think I never answered that question, ne Misao? Secondly, what the hell do you mean I hurt her?"

"You slept with her...you didn't even love her!"

Kenshin kept quiet. "I was wrong to sleep with her. I realised that in the morning but when I wanted to apologise, she had gone away. I didn't know where she went or i would have looked for her."

Misao sank in the chair opposite of Kenshin. "You wanted to apologise?"

Kenshin nodded. Groaning, Misao rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Thank goodness Kao-chan left."

Kenshin blinked. Not understanding her at all. "Misao...?"

"Do you love her?"

"Eh?"

"Do you love her or was asking my help just a way for you to bed her again?"

"Misao!?"

"I need to know, Himura. She's my best friend. You don't know how she looked when I first saw her. She was so scared and alone. So untrusting. I had to earn her respect and trust the hard way. I like her...a lot and if you hurt her, I swear..."

"I love her, Misao. From the day she came banging on my front door. I love her," Kenshin said furiously, stressing each word as though to knock it in her head. "She was too young and I know that I had violated her but I love her. I can't stand seeing her with someone else and that's why I asked for your help."

Misao stared hard at Kenshin and he returned her gaze. "I'll help but I swear if you hurt her..."

"I won't. I can't. I can't lose her again."

The long braided hair woman nodded and got up to leave. She walked out without a backward glance but stopped at the door. She hesitated for a moment and then turned around.

"Kao-chan hates red roses. She prefers white ones."

With that, she turned and left. Kenshin smiled from his seat. His cousin was a loving woman and he was glad he won her trust.

_White flowers, hmm?_

XXX

Enishi watched as his sister got ready to go out with her husband. She seemed happy but he knew she was just acting. Akira hasn't been nice lately. Work is stressing him out and he takes out his frustrations on Tomoe. Oh, he was not physical. He never raised a hand against her but he was abusive in action and words. Silent treatment and sarcastic comments followed his sister everywhere.

All because of Kenshin Himura.

The pressure from Himura's company is driving Akira nuts and consequently, it hurts his dear sister. Akira's moodiness was a result of the unrelenting pressure from Himura.

Anger filled him as he watched Tomoe. She saw him studying her and smiled.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful, as always."

"Eni-kun, is something wrong?" Tomoe asked softly as she cupped her brother's cheek. Enishi shook his head. Tomoe raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"It's Himura."

"Kenshin?"

"He's giving Akira a lot of problem, isn't he? He is simply making you suffer!"

Tomoe shook her head. "The business world is harsh and unforgiving. People do what they can to win. That's life. Kenshin is doing what he is suppose to do."

Enishi shook his head, his hand fisted. "He is simply doing it to Akira. Why does he want to punish you when it was he who broke of the engagement?"

"Enishi!"

"Why, Onee-san? He humiliated you in front of everyone! If not for Akira..."

"Eni-kun, what happened between me and Kenshin is our problem. I don't want you to get involved and after all it is in the past. Everything is alright now," Tomoe said carefully. She had kept the secret with her just as Kenshin, Hiko and Akira had. Her parents would kill her if they knew the truth.

Enishi looked away. Tomoe kissed her brother's forehead and bade him goodbye before leaving the room. As she walked down to greet her husband, she hoped that Enishi wouldn't do anything foolish. Going down on her knees once for her brother was enough.

XXX

Her eyes blinked. She stared at the bundle in her arms in confusion.

A beautiful white bouquet was brought in by a servant, saying it was for her. Kaoru seriously had no idea who sent the bouquet and smelled the roses with a smile on her lips. There was no calling card but there was a small note.

Flipping it open, Kaoru stared at it in surprise.

_**Hope you enjoy this as much as the kiss we shared last night.**_

_**K**_

Kaoru read and reread the note before looking at the flowers.

_He enjoyed the kiss? _

A blush stained her cheeks and Kaoru found herself smiling widely.

_It's just flowers and it would be such a waste to throw them. _

She arranged them in the vase next to her bed.

_It doesn't mean I love him or anything. It's just flowers._

Content, Kaoru walked out of her room, thinking of taking a walk in the maze. It was a beautiful night. The air was cool and inviting. Ignoring her sweater, she walked out and took a deep breath, sighing as the cool air filled her lungs.

Thoughts solely on the white flowers, Kaoru didn't notice where she was heading until she slammed right into someone. Startled, she started apologising when she looked up into amused amethyst orbs.

"Can't stay away from me?" Kenshin teased as he watched her blue eyes widening. Kaoru vehemently shook her head.

"Just taking a walk."

"Aah...mind if I join you?"

She looked at him then. _What is this? No comeback? No wisecracks? What's he up to?"_

"I'll pass. I should head in..."

"I won't jump on you, Kaoru. You have my word."

Kaoru sighed and nodded but then, turned to face him.

"How many times do I have to remind you to call me 'Kamiya-san'?"

"And how many times do I have to remind you to call me 'Kenshin'?"

"Himura-san..."

"Kenshin."

Kaoru stubbornly shook her head. The red head sighed. "You're so determined to put a barrier between us."

"You started it. Besides, it's impolite."

Kenshin kept quiet. Kaoru didn't say a word as they continued walking in the maze.

"How did you feel about our engagement when you first found out?"

Kenshin was startled and looked at her but she kept her eyes straight ahead. Shrugging, he tried not to sound too non-committed about it. "Shocked. Stunned. Enraged."

_So much for being non-committed._

"Then, why did you agree to get engaged to me?" Kaoru asked, annoyed although deep inside, she felt a stab of pain. He never wanted her.

"I didn't, really. Sano called me to ask why I didn't inform him before hand and he had to find out from the newspapers. I told him that was how I found out about it too."

"Eh? From the papers?"

"Shishou thought my argument would be lessen that way. But you know," Kenshin said as he stopped and turned to face her. Catching her arm, he didn't pull her close but kept her from moving. "You were not too bad. You stole my interest from the moment I met you."

"Very funny. We both know you thought I was an ill-mannered tomboy."

Kenshin laughed at that. "Maybe I like ill-mannered tomboys?"

Kaoru refused to acknowledge the accelerated beat of her heart. He sounded so sincere when he said that that she allowed herself just a second to hope before banishing that thought.

"You like people as refined and elegant as Tomoe-san," Kaoru said off-handedly. She instantly noticed him tense beside her. "Himura-san?"

He looked away.

"Were you two...involved?" Kaoru asked, trying to sound as though she didn't care but she did...she really did.

Kenshin stared at her so intensely that she turned away. "Is it important for you to know?"

She shrugged, trying to act as though it was not. Kenshin slowly drew her closer.

"We were engaged for a while. I broke it off."

"Why?" Kaoru whispered, caught by his intense gaze, his eyes no longer violet but a deep ember.

"It doesn't matter."

She didn't know why she said it but she did. "It does."

Kenshin didn't say a word for a while. "In our world, when one renowned businessman or an heir of the said businessman proposes and then breaks off the engagement, it shames the woman."

"That doesn't answer my question," Kaoru replied, her eyes involuntarily shifting to his lips and then back to his eyes. Kenshin caught that movement, hunger filing him. He willed himself to stop.

"It means, I don't think it is necessary to tell you the real reason behind it."

Kaoru shook her head. "Then, that means there is a chance for you to go back to her."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Not a chance."

"She hurt you."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement and he didn't feel like answering it. Instead, he found himself inhaling the sweet scent of jasmine. The warmth of her body, standing so close to him in the dark and cool air, tempted him to pull her closer. The memory of the night before assaulted him making him focus on her lips.

The moment he did that, Kaoru became more than aware of their current position. She bit her lips nervously and heard him groan. Kenshin had closed his eyes and Kaoru wondered what she did. Needing to distract him, she grasped on the one thing that came to mind.

"Thank you."

He opened his eyes and looked directly into hers.

"For the flowers...?"

"Aa. Shouldn't you be more gracious about your thanks?" Kenshin asked as he focused on her slightly parted lips once more. Kaoru swallowed and willed her legs to more but they disobeyed her. In fact, her whole body was like a stone; unmoving and waiting for something.

"How...?"

But her voice trailed off as his hand came up to cup her cheek. His thumb softly caressed her lips. Kaoru took in a deep breath and shuddered.

"Cold?"

She didn't know whether she should nod. As it is, she could barely think. All she could do was focus on his lips and the feeling of his thumb tracing hers.

She only wanted to thank him for the flowers a s a means of distraction.

_It was not the right type of distraction_, she realised, a bit too late.

As their eyes met and held, only one thought ran in Kaoru's mind.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

XXX

**Author's note:**

**Finished! I was hoping I could complete this chapter before the break was over. Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you would send in more. ******** I am still going to continue this story although I'm not sure when my next update will be. Exams are up and I got to study!!**

**I am really hoping to complete this story soon. Your support is greatly appreciated! Thank you all and hope you enjoy this new chapter!**


	11. Dangerous Flames

Chapter 11

Dangerous Flames

I can't believe I do NOT own Kenshin...:(

Previously...

As their eyes met and held, only one thought ran in Kaoru's mind.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

........................................................................**..............................................................

He watched as her eyes widen and found himself drowning in her gaze. She had such beautiful eyes, Kenshin thought as he kept his hand on her cheek, tracing her lips.

_Soft petals..._

With a soft smile, Kenshin let his hand drop and turned back from her. "I've got some things to do, Kaoru. I'll see during dinner?"

He didn't wait for an answer. Instead he walked away from her; each step he took was followed closely by her eyes. As he disappeared around a corner, Kaoru felt her lungs begging for air and took several deep breaths as she slid down the wall of the maze.

'_What the hell is going on? Why does she feel this intense desire to kiss him? Since when did he avoid jumping HER_? Since _when did she feel like jumping HIM? Damn stupid hormonal imbalance!_'

Sighing, Kaoru tried to clear her head. The chilly night air refreshed her, cooling the heat she felt just a few moments ago. Things are getting way too confusing for her at that moment. Shaking her head, Kaoru got up, and turned to get out of the maze.

**10 minutes later...**

"Where the hell am I?????"

'_Just how far in did I walk_?' Kaoru thought as she took yet another unfamiliar turn. She was concentrating so much on Kenshin that she had not notice where they had gone. Not that that was any surprise. She had her eyes and mind on him!

"Just great, Kamiya! Next time why don't you have a heart-to-heart and serious talk in a maze again and then we'll see where you else you'll end up!" Kaoru cursed herself loudly as walked into another dead end. "Stupid ! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Have you done cursing yourself, Kaoru? Or shall I wait for another tirade?"

Kaoru turned instantly at the familiar voice and relieve hit her like a tonne of bricks as she saw the familiar smiling face of Soujiro Seta.

"Sou! Oh, thank goodness!" Kaoru cried out with a relieved grin. "I thought I might...you know die and rot in here!"

Soujiro laughed as he shook his head. "Now, we can't have that, can we? Misao won't be happy if she has to find another wedding planner. I don't think there are many who know her tastes," Soujiro replied.

"I still can't believe I got lost..." Kaoru muttered as she shook her head, following Soujiro closely. Suddenly she stopped, causing Soujiro to stop as well.

"Kaoru?"

With all seriousness, Kaoru stared straight at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"You do know the way out, don't you?"

Soujiro burst out laughing as he tugged Kaoru's wrist, pulling her along. "If I don't know, we'll just die together and rot in here. Won't that make a pretty picture?"

"You're a sick man, Soujiro."

Soujiro smiled as he kept his hand on her wrist. His mind played back the scene in the dinner room.

_Misao all but bounced in with Aoshi following closely behind. "Uncle Hiko!" Misao cried out as she jumped on the taller man._

_Hiko caught her just before she was sprawled on top of him. He smirked as she hugged him tightly. _

"_Just remembered your uncle, Misao? You're a very forgetful little weasel," Hiko teased her as he pulled her back to take a good long look._

_She was still the same small framed girl he had seen off at the airport, Hiko thought as his eyes took their fill. But she has become somewhat more subdued and feminine._

_Looking away, he saw Aoshi. Instantly, the only thought that came to his mind was how different they were. He held the other man's eyes and was amused and pleased when Aoshi didn't look away._

_Soujiro just watched all these with a tinge of interest. He had come over to discuss some work with Kenshin but the redhead was nowhere to be seen. According to one of the servants, Kenshin had gone for a walk. Interestingly, Kaoru seems to be missing as well._

"_You're getting married but you could only send me a letter? I wonder, if you did not want to use this house, if you'd have bothered informing me at all, Misao?" Hiko asked as he sank into the large leather chair near the fireplace. He watched as Misao slid beside Aoshi, cuddling close to him. Aoshi nudged her a bit, but she only grinned back causing him to shake his head._

"_I'd have told you, Uncle. You know that, don't you? I just wanted it to be somewhat a surprise. After all, you were convinced only a mad man will marry me," Misao replied as she linked her fingers with Aoshi. Uncomfortable with the show of affection, Aoshi tried to move his hand, but Misao only tighten her grip. When she looked up at him questioningly, he gave up and held hers in return as those green eyes held him in guilty captivity._

_Hiko snorted. "How do you know that he is not crazy?" _

"_Uncle!"_

"_Shut up, weasel girl! You're making my ears ring," Hiko grumbled as he waved for Soujiro to get him a drink. Soujiro's smile stayed on his face, though part of him felt a small stab of pain as he saw the exchange of affection between the couple. At that moment, Kenshin walked in._

_He saw the small gathering and grinned. "Finally coming to see your niece, shishou?" _

_Hiko snorted. "That's none of your business. Where have you been, baka deshi?"_

_Kenshin shrugged and poured himself a glass of wine. Taking his place opposite his master, he observed the couple and then sifted his gaze to Soujiro._

"_I'm here about the deal this morning, Himura-san," Soujiro explained as he passed Hiko his drink. He sat down, calmly watching Kenshin and knew that the redhead felt a bit annoyed with him. _

"_Well, how is the preparation coming along?"_

_Misao grinned. "It's fantastic! Kaoru is a born genius about these things. She knows me very well, Uncle Hiko and she chooses all my favourite things. Oh, you should see the dress! I would not have noticed it if not for her! And the ice sculptor! Oh, a marvel! She even helped me make up my mind about the designs. You can't believe what talent she has with these things and the way she handles the whole business is as though she is the one that's getting married! The caterers, the food and oh the menu! Goodness knows I would have spent years trying to figure out what to order. I was contemplating between the chocolate cake and lemon cake. You know, I love chocolate but Aoshi likes lemon. I want him to enjoy it too. We spent hours in the shop. She just helped us solve the whole dilemma. She's...wait a minute, where is she?"_

_Hiko sighed mentally in relieve. Chocolate and lemon? Only his niece would wonder and worry herself sick with such details. What the hell does it matter if it was chocolate or lemon? Honestly, when Misao starts, it's hard to stop her. He had wanted to see how well Kaoru has grown up himself. The pictures his men had sent were not enough. More importantly, he wanted to see the interaction between Kenshin and Kaoru. He needed to know if his plan can be put into action. Although...reports say they are attracted to one another..._

_Kenshin looked up, startled. It has been a while. As he did not return to the hall directly, Kaoru would have time to come back. Unless..._

"_She was in the maze," Kenshin spoke up and all eyes shifted to him. "I...uh...saw her go there. Maybe she lost track of time?"_

_Hiko kept his eyes on Kenshin, making the redhead squirm. "Or got lost?"_

_Kenshin sighed. "I'll go and..."_

_Soujiro instantly intervened. "It's alright, Himura-san. I'll go and look for her. You just came in and I'm sure you would want to spend some time with Hiko-san."_

"_I think that's a splendid idea, Soujiro. Make it quick," Hiko said dismissively, inwardly laughing at the murderous look in Kenshin's eyes. _

_Misao shook her head instantly. "Maybe Kenshin should go. After all, he knows the ways better."_

_Soujiro turned to Misao and saw the gleam in her eyes. What was she up to?_

_Hiko shook his head. "Go on and be back quickly."_

_Soujiro nodded and left. But not before he caught the amber glare shot at him from across the room._

Thinking back about that made him even more amused but Soujiro wondered how far Kenshin will go. He could not possibly get angry before Hiko and the others. What would he do? More than once, Soujiro had crossed the line and tonight, he intends to do the same.

He shifted his gaze to the blue-eyed woman following him closely. It was true that she is a raving beauty but he knew it was not just her beauty that Kenshin was attracted to. It was her spirit. She was like a free, wild horse, just roaming around. There was something untameable about her that makes even him wonder just how she would be like to the man she loved.

"Soujiro?"

"Hmm?"

"You've staring at me for a long time now. Do I have something on my face, my hair?"

Soujiro grinned. "Nope."

"Then...?"

He stopped abruptly right outside the door causing Kaoru to slam into him. "Soujiro?"

He kept his hand around her, watching as her eyes widen in confusion. "Wha..?"

Soujiro bend his head down slowly, an indication that sent alarm bells ringing loudly in her ears. Stunned, Kaoru wondered what to do when suddenly the door slammed open.

"You found her."

The coldness of the tone alerted her and Kaoru turned only to meet Kenshin's gaze. His eyes were eerily cool and his voice deceptively calm but Kaoru could feel the dangerous aura surrounding him In her mind, somehow visions of him dressed as a samurai sprung up. Pulling away from Soujiro, she wondered what she should say to break the ice. Instead, she felt Kenshin grab her wrist and pull her towards him.

"What? Himura-san..."

"There's someone waiting to see you."

No warmth. No tease. Just ice cold voice. Kaoru nearly shuddered and desperately wanted to pull away but she didn't. Instead, she followed him in and instantly, the figure in the leather chair caught her eyes.

"Uncle...Hiko..."

Hiko was stunned although he did not show it. Before him, was an image of Naoko. If Kaoru had soft brown hair, she would be her mother's twin. However, Kaoru didn't have Naoko's soft eyes. Her eyes were bright and filled with fire where else Naoko's had always been calm and cool.

And how has she grown...

Gone was the baggy dressing, short haired tomboy Hiko had first met. In her place stood a woman, a long-haired, slim woman with passionate eyes. Instantly, he understood why Kenshin was feeling out of sorts around Kaoru.

"You're your mother's daughter," Hiko said gently, watching in interest as those expressive eyes widen and then soften in fondness.

"That is the best compliment anyone could have given me, Uncle Hiko." Kaoru slowly made her way towards the older man and leaned forward to give him a hug.

"I've missed you."

"You should have called, Kaoru."

Kaoru only smiled. They both knew she would not and could not have done that. Instead, Kaoru sat on the settee beside Hiko and smiled at Misao and Aoshi.

"Where were you, Kao-chan?"

Laughing embarrassedly, Kaoru shrugged. "I got lost in the maze. I wasn't paying any attention, you see. And kept walking from one dead end to another. It was so frustrating. Thank goodness, Soujiro came for me."

Misao smiled tightly, Aoshi kept his face blank, Hiko smirked, Soujiro smiled and Kenshin was utterly unreadable.

_Did I say something wrong?_

"Shall we start dinner?" Misao said loudly, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Yes!" Kaoru replied a bit enthusiastically. She got up to follow until she realised that Kenshin and Soujiro did not follow them. "Aren't you two coming?"

Kenshin kept his head down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"We'll come later, Kao. There is something I need to discuss with Himura-san."

Kaoru nodded and turned back. Even though she hesitated, she knew there was nothing she could do except to walk away.

***

'Kao? KAO?' Kenshin screamed in his head.

"Which part of stay away do you not understand, Soujiro?"

The question, coolly voiced, hung in the room like a thick blanket. The dangerous dark vibes around Kenshin practically surrounded his employee and would have choked any other man. In fact, if it was anyone else, they might have either wet their pants or ran far far away...

Instead, Soujiro did neither. He smiled, a calm and idiotic (in Kenshin's opinion) smile.

"Ah...but what did I do, Himura-san? I only escorted her back and was about to say those same words you uttered to her before you interrupted."

Kenshin wasn't fooled at all. His eyes, a pair of ember daggers pierced Soujiro. "From my observations, that looked more like a kiss."

"That's where you're wrong, Himura-san. I wouldn't dare. After all, you did say she is your fiancée. I wouldn't cross that line," Soujiro replied calmly, with a tone he usually used on people trying to blame him for whatever problems they faced.

Kenshin remembered at that moment why he kept Soujiro in his employment. This man had the ability to make the opposition look like fools and now he was using the same method on Kenshin. The redhead was not only surprised and annoyed but also reluctantly admired this man who had the balls to go against him.

"I don't care what your reasons are. Do not treat me like one of those fools you meet on a daily basis. I was not born yesterday. Stay away from her!"

Soujiro's smile widen but other than that, Kenshin received no indication whatsoever. Turning, he took in deep breaths to calm himself before walking to the dining hall.

"Let's have dinner."

That was all the invitation Soujiro needed. He followed his employer closely, keeping note of the conversation they had.

***

The town was a wonderful place. Kaoru had only been to town once with Misao and barely had time to look around. Today, she decided to take a break. The wedding preparations were on full swing. The tents would be arriving in a few days. The food, music and decorations have all been confirmed and the cleaners would be arriving tomorrow to help clean the whole property. Kaoru wanted this to be perfect.

As she admired a soft turquoise dress from outside a shop, she felt a prickle behind her. Turning, Kaoru very nearly slammed into a wall.

Looking up, her eyes meet Enishi's and inwardly, Kaoru groaned.

"Enishi-san, what a surprise!" Kaoru said with a forced hint of happiness. 'Does it matter that I did not say this is a _pleasant _surprise?' she thought inwardly as she took in his casual wear.

This man was very good-looking. He had a nice tall figure and a charming smile. Already, she could feel the female population taking more than a quick glance at him. So why, oh why does she feel an unreasonable amount of fear around him?

"Kaoru," Enishi purred her name, "This is a pleasant surprise. I was planning to have lunch in town. I never expected to meet you here."

'I bet! Is he going to start on that ridiculous conversation we had when I hung up? If he asks about Kenshin, I don't know what I'll do.'

"I was just looking around. I have been busy with the wedding preparations and thought I'd take a break. After all, I won't be here for long and after the wedding, I'd be gone. It'll be a pity not to take a chance to do some sightseeing."

"That's true. I see you've been eyeing that dress for a while now."

Kaoru turned back at the soft casual wear that caught her eyes. It was something she would never have dreamed of wearing 5 years ago but now, the knee-length sundress interested her.

"It's alright. That's what we women do, Enishi-san. We look and we admire but we don't buy everything. After all, isn't that called window shopping?"

Enishi smiled. "Try it on."

"Huh?"

"Go, try it on. Let's see how it looks on you."

Kaoru shook her head. "No, thanks. I should be on my way."

'Damn, I want to leave as fast as possible! Not get stuck with this stalker!'

Enishi gripped her arm and pulled her into the store. "Come on. One try wouldn't hurt."

"But Enishi-san..!"

However, Enishi wasn't listening. He signalled the assistant to get him the dress. Kaoru didn't know what to do. Feeling cornered and unwilling to embarrass either of them, she accepted the dress with a small smile and went to change.

Enishi watched as she went into the changing room. He felt very powerful and victorious at that moment. No matter what Kaoru does, he was going to get her to have lunch with him and most probably dinner. He was going to keep her away from Kenshin as long as he can. He wanted that man to suffer not knowing where Kaoru is. The desire to contain her and break her just to see Kenshin suffer was exciting enough. What started as a harmless pursuit, just because she kept resisting him, is now a mean for him to extract revenge upon the man who made and is making his sister suffer.

At that moment, Kaoru walked out and Enishi felt his breath just leaving him. She looked marvellous in the soft sundress. She looked young and sexy, just begging him to take her there and then in front of everyone.

Kaoru watched as a touch of lust gleamed in Enishi's eyes before it disappeared. Unlike with Kenshin, that look turned her blood cold and she resisted running away. She gave him a nervous smile.

"You look gorgeous. Talk about sex appeal," Enishi said easily, his eyes roaming her lithe figure.

Kaoru laughed nervously. "I do not but thanks for the compliment."

She did not wait for him to say anything and walked in to change. A part of her felt angry as he seems to be pushing her around and another just felt pure fear. Odd and reasonable but true. There is something in those eyes...

"I'll buy that for you," Enishi said, taking out his wallet and breaking Kaoru's trail of thought.

Instantly, Kaoru shook her head. "No, thank you. This dress is expensive and I don't take expensive gifts from people."

Enishi insisted. "A dress that good on you is worth buying. Pack this up," he said to the sales girl.

Kaoru shook her head. "No, please. I have enough dresses in my collection."

"I insist."

"Well, then. I'll pay."

Before Enishi could say another word, Kaoru took out her card and passed it to the salesgirl. Enishi gave her a warning look making the girl squirm and waiting for another unspoken message.

"It's okay. Use my card," Kaoru told her and the girl did. She packed the dress and gave it to Kaoru who smiled and accepted it. Together, Enishi and Kaoru left the shop.

"You should have let me pay for that. I'm the one who insisted on you buying it."

Kaoru shook her head. She stopped and smiled up at him. "Like I said, I'm not used to expensive gifts. Thank you for the thought though."

Enishi stared at her, his eyes never leaving hers. Kaoru wondered what he was thinking when he suddenly turned and plucked a red rose from behind him.

"What about an inexpensive gift?"

Kaoru looked at the flower he was handing towards her and groaned mentally. This man just doesn't get it.

"Enishi-san..."

"It's just a flower, Kaoru and can you please stop calling me 'Enishi-san'? 'Enishi' would suffice."

'Yeah and next you would want me to call you 'honey' and 'darling'. Dream on, mister!'

"It's not polite. Oh...if you'd excuse me..."

"I was wondering if you'd join me for lunch."

Kaoru stared blankly at him. As it was, she couldn't make a scene. She was tired of saying 'no' and being ignored. This man was damn persistent!

"I'm sorry..."

"I am not letting you refuse. You are sightseeing and all I'm asking for is lunch. In a crowded cafe."

Kaoru sighed. She wished this was a damn phone call so she could hang up on him. She dejectedly nodded her head and followed his lead.

The shop they went to was not as crowded as she hoped. It was posh and from its interior, expensive. This was turning more into a date and she still can't believe how she was cornered into accepting it.

They talked about mild subjects: the weather, Misao's wedding, his work, her work and Aoshi. She participated unwillingly, wishing she was back at the mansion and feeling she would rather face Kenshin that the white haired man before her. Kenshin, she could handle. They always fought in private anyway. In public, she was inclined to follow the unspoken rules. Do NOT embarrass anyone in public.

"What's your connection to Himura?"

Kaoru nearly choked on her food. Enishi sounded casual as though he was talking about the weather but she was sure he was serious about his question. She put down her fork and dabbed her lips with her napkin.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"This is the same answer you gave me the last time and I do not accept it. Do you really think, my sweet innocent Kaoru, that I would you go just like that?"

Kaoru sighed. So much for casual atmosphere. Inwardly, she had been expecting this. "You are making something out of nothing."

"Is that so?" Enishi asked as he leaned back and sipped his wine. His eyes captured hers, stirring a deep uncomfortable feeling for Kaoru. "Then, you wouldn't mind going out with me?"

"Enishi-san, so far, our conversation has never strayed into too personal an area. I appreciated that. Now, I am feeling a tad bit cornered. I'm sorry. I've told you before and this is even before Himura-san came into the picture, that I am not interested. So please respect my wishes," Kaoru replied with a sharp look of her own. She would be damned if she gave in to the fear inside of her when it came to him.

His hand reached out and caught her wrist. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her inner wrist. Kaoru squirmed and tugged her hand but he only tightened his grip. "I want you. I've made that obvious. I have also made it obvious that I can be charming and entertaining if I wish. You don't want to face me when I am ruthless and unforgiving, Kaoru. I know you so well just like I know you will not make a scene right now."

His tone and his grip brought out the fighter's spirit. Kaoru tugged at her hand, trying to free and failed. "Let go."

He only smiled, a small cruel smile.

'Too good to last,' Kaoru thought inwardly, quickly thinking up a new plan and gave him a huge smile.

Taken back, Enishi wondered what she was up to when she waved to a waiter. As the young man approached her, she smiled up at him.

"Where's the ladies?"

He smiled and pointed to the door at the corner. "There, madam."

"Thank you. Enishi-san? My hand, please," Kaoru asked with masked sweetness. Enishi shook his head. She was good. He let go as the waiter was watching them with interest. He too could not make a scene and Kaoru had realised that.

When the waiter walked past, Kaoru got up, placed a few notes on the table and turned to leave.

"Thank you for lunch. I'd be very pleased if this would be the last."

All Enishi did was watch her walk out the door with a thoughtful look on his handsome face.

***

Megumi, Sano, Kenshin, Misao and Aoshi sat around the table. Their drinks were beside them and a servant waited at a corner. Cards were all over the table and the only sound they could hear was Misao humming an unknown melody. Sano grinned suddenly.

"Are you ready?"

The others nodded and slowly revealed their cards. As Megumi, Kenshin and Misao all placed cards less than 18 on the table, Sano's grin widen and he put his down. The two kings mocked the others and everyone groaned. Just as Sano reached for the cash, Aoshi made a little sound.

"What is it, ice-block?"

"SANO!" Misao yelled, annoyed.

"I believe that's mine."

No one said a word as 2 aces laughed at them. Sano's face fell and he ran a hand through his hair. "How the hell do you always do that? That's the sixth game in row! I thought I finally beat YOU!"

Aoshi didn't say a word but an amused smile graced his lips.

"Once more!" Sano yelled and Megumi hit his head. "Shut up, rooster head. You're so loud!"

This time, every laughed.

"So, where's Jou-chan? She should join us," Sano asked as he shuffled the cards once more. Kenshin threw him a sidelong glance but didn't say a word. Kaoru had been gone since morning and it was already passed lunch time.

"She went to town. Something about sightseeing. Guess she needed a break from the wedding preparations. It's okay though. Most of the preparations were done before we came here," Misao replied as she sipped her drink. It was a beautiful day and they were all sitting outside, playing cards.

"Cheat."

Everyone looked at Sano. "Let's play Cheat."

Aoshi was the only one who did not show any sort of reaction while the others groaned. "Hey, it's better than losing to ice man here _again_!"

Grumbling, they nodded and Sano begin giving out the cards. "How's business, Ken-san?" Megumi asked as she leaned back on her seat, taking in the splendid view before her.

"Same old. It's getting better and Shishou rarely comes in anymore. Guess he trusts me to handle things now."

"Has Hiko-san opened any talk about your marriage and stuff?"

Misao looked up, blankly.

"Marriage?"

"Well, it is time for Ken-san to get married. How come Hiko-san isn't forcing you to take the big step?"

"Megumi, even you have not taken the big step. Why are you bothering me about it?" Kenshin asked calmly as he accepted his cards and glanced at them. However, all he could see was Kaoru walking down the aisle in an elegant white gown.

"Because, it's fun and because the rooster here hasn't asked me yet."

Sano coughed out the drink he just drank. "Me?"

Megumi narrowed her eyes. "You are going to ask me, right?"

Sano gulped. "Well...ahh...actually..."

"Actually...what, Sano?" Megumi asked in a dangerously sugar coated voice. "Even Misao is getting married! Your time is running out, pal."

Misao and Kenshin burst out laughing as they saw Sano turning paler and paler.

At that moment, they heard a car drive in and Sano spotted Kaoru walking out.

"Jou-chan! Jou-chan! Over here!"

"Shut up, Rooster head! You're so LOUD!"

Kaoru turned, saw Sano waving and laughed as Megumi turned to hit him. She slowly approached them.

"Hai, everyone. Nice day to be outside, hmm?"

Kenshin stared at her. Something was wrong. Kaoru seemed tense and annoyed. Her fingers were clutched so tightly around the handle of the plastic bag that he knuckles turned white.

However, Misao was paying attention to the content of the bag.

"What did you buy, Kao-chan?"

"Oh, this?" Kaoru took out the dress. "I saw it in the shop and bought it."

Instantly, Megumi and Misao's eyes widen at the beautiful dress. "It'll look mag on you, Kao. It's beautiful."

Kaoru shrugged and sat on the chair the servant fetched for her. "Yeah well...I think of just giving it away. I don't want it."

Silence ensured.

"You bought a very expensive dress you didn't want?" Misao asked, trying to understand her best friend. Kaoru shook her head.

"I bought a very expensive dress that I was admiring, forced to try out and paid for just so that he won't pay for it. I didn't want it."

Kenshin's eyes shot up at the word 'he'. "Who's 'he'?"

The others nodded and Aoshi gently took hold of her hand. His keen eyes caught the slight reddish marks on her wrist. Kaoru was always one to bruise easily.

"Who did this?" he demanded in his 'older brother' voice as he examined her wrist.

Kaoru squirmed. "Enishi," she admitted. "We met in town and he sort of pulled me around. He wanted to buy the dress too but I didn't want to owe him anything."

Sano, Megumi, Misao and Kenshin froze. Aoshi only looked at her.

"Yukishiro-san who was the best man at that woman's wedding?"

Kaoru nodded. "He's been following me for a while and it's a bit tiring now. I wish he'd stop. Anyways, there's no way I'll wear this dress without thinking about him, so I am just going to give it away."

Megumi nodded. "It's a pity though. It would fabulous on you."

"It did," Kaoru admitted. "Anyways, I am going to go up and rest. It's been an eventful afternoon."

"Jou-chan, you okay?" Sano asked as he eyed the pretty woman before him. Kaoru smiled winningly. "I'm fine. Just tired. Enjoy your game."

She got up and walked inside slowly, her legs exhausted from the long walk.

Kenshin got up after she disappeared inside. "I got to get back to work. I'll catch up with you guys later?"

Sano and Megumi nodded understandingly. Misao only shrugged. She was worried about Kaoru but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't take back the invitation to the Yukishiros or Kiyosatos. That was unacceptable. Sighing, she watched as her cousin walked into the house.

"Misao, shall we go for a walk?"

Misao looked up at Aoshi and knew he needed to get away for a while. Nodding her head, she smiled at her two friends and walked away.

"Well," Sano said thoughtfully, leering at his girlfriend, "It's only you and I, baby doll."

Megumi hmmped and hit him on the head.

***

Kaoru changed into a small spaghetti sleeved shirt and sweatpants. She let go of her long hair as she slid into bed, welcoming the cool sheets as tiredness swamped her. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she heard someone knocking on her door.

Must be Misao.

"Coming, Mi-chan," Kaoru called out as she stumbled out of bed and opened the door only to stare in shock at the redhead standing before her.

"Is Misao the only person visiting you, Kaoru?"

Kaoru stood defiantly, blocking the door. "What do you want? I'm tired and I really want to sleep."

Kenshin didn't bother to ask her to move. He shoved her inside and locked the door. "HEY!"

Turning, he caught her hand and inspected it. Kaoru only watched in silence as he eyed her red flesh. He checked both her arms and noticed another bruise on her arm. Gently, his hands ran over them making her shiver slightly.

"Let go, please," Kaoru said softly as she tried to pull back but Kenshin didn't budge. However, no fear hit her. Despite his firm hold, he was not hurting her.

"What did he do?"

Kaoru looked up at the redhead. "What?"

"Don't act dumb, Kaoru. I know you are not. What did he do?"

Kaoru snatched her hand and looked away. "Nothing much. He did not hurt me," she replied, unwilling to tell him about Enishi's kiss.

He knew she was hiding something from him. In a smooth move, Kenshin pinned her on the wall and trapped her in such a manner that she couldn't move at all. Kaoru struggled against him but to no vain.

"I can stand here like this for the rest of the day. I doubt you can. So do both of us a favour and tell me what happened."

"You are the most overbearing man I've ever met. What right do you think you have to ask me such a thing? As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing. So _do us both_ a favour and leave me alone."

Kenshin laughed, startling Kaoru as she watched him ember eyes trap her sapphire ones. "You, my little kitten, are a feisty cat. I don't mind at all butting heads with you but sooner or later you are going to give in to me. You are going to realise no man can make your heart race and your mind go blank except for me. You are going to realise that no matter how much you try to escape from me, I'd never let you go."

Kaoru tried to free her hands so she could at least hit him but when she failed, she glared at him, a glare that chased men far away. "How dare you? No matter what I feel or think, I'll never be yours. EVER!"

Kenshin just ignored her outburst. Instead, he leaned closer, revelling in the feel of the chest against his. As she was not wearing any bra, he could feel her soft breasts. Kaoru knew it too. No matter how stubborn she was, he was worse. Realising that the only way to get away from him was to tell the truth, she sighed in defeat.

"He pulled my arm to the store, that's when I got the bruise. I was struggling and he held me a bit too tight. The wrists were because he caught my wrist in the restaurant. I was struggling to get it back and he wouldn't let go."

"Why?"

Kaoru sighed, knowing a bomb was going to explode. "He kissed my wrist."

***

**Author's note:**

**Finally completed this one. So sorry. Still busy with exams. To all who reviewed my previous chapters, thank you so much although I can't thank you personally. It really kept me going and inspired me to continue. Please review this one too.**

**Also, I need a little help. When I read one or two fanfics, there is a mention of Kenshin and Kaoru sharing the same room in an inn (I think it's an inn) cause there was no other rooms. The innkeeper thought they were a couple. Also there is a mention of them walking at the beach and Kenshin changing a shell into a necklace for Kaoru. I have never come across the manga or anime version of this. Is this scene just done the author or does it really exist? If any of you know this, please help me out. **

**Thank you VERY MUCH! :)**


	12. Breaking The Ice

**Chapter 12**

**Breaking The Ice**

Previously...

"_He pulled my arm to the store, that's when I got the bruise. I was struggling and he held me a bit too tight. The wrists were because he caught my wrist in the restaurant. I was struggling to get it back and he wouldn't let go."_

"_Why?"_

_Kaoru sighed, knowing a bomb was going to explode. "He kissed my wrist."_

____________________________________***_______________________________________

He stilled.

Kaoru felt Kenshin's body tense against hers. His breathing deepened a fraction, the only indication she had that he was struggling to control his anger. She could not read his expression as his bangs covered his eyes. His grip tightened just a bit on her arm before he dropped his hands, his fists clenching and unclenching. However, Kaoru didn't need to see his face to know how he was feeling at the moment. Anger was radiating from him so obviously that she felt her blood turn cold as imagined what he was capable of doing.

Kaoru wanted to call out to him, to tell him she was alright and everything was okay. Yet his rigid body stopped her. She was afraid that a single word would cause him to explode. She needn't have bothered.

One moment he was standing against her, another moment he was gone.

Stunned, Kaoru watched as he strode out the door. Without thinking, she reached out and caught his arm.

"Let go."

The coldness of his voice chilled her to the bone. She had a feeling that she had never heard him speak so coldly before. It frightened her, this new side of him but she stilled her heart.

"Himura, I'm fine. Enishi didn't do anything. Leave it alone, please," Kaoru said softly, trying to cool him down but she somehow knew it wasn't going to be so easy.

He moved and she tightened her hold. "Let go, Kaoru."

Ironically, she had been the one saying that just now, Kaoru mused, not at all amused with her current predicament. She didn't know why but she didn't want Kenshin to face Enishi. She knew there was some problem between them and with Misao's wedding approaching, she didn't want any new problem.

"Himura, think of Misao. With her wedding approaching closer, do you want to create trouble for her? It will embarrass her, Himura!" Kaoru said desperately as she pulled him back.

Kenshin turned and stared at her. His amber eyes instantly stopped the beat of her heart. "I'm thinking of you. No one touches what belongs to me especially after I warn them not to. Do you think I'll just sit meekly when Enishi laid his hand on _my_ woman?"

Kaoru sputtered indignantly. "YOUR woman? News flash, Himura. I don't belong to you! Now stop acting like a macho man and use your head a bit."

His eyes darkened as he gazed at her predatorily. "You are my woman, Kaoru whether you admit it or not. No one is allowed to lay their hands on you." With that he simply slipped his arm from her grasp and walked out.

Kaoru couldn't believe what she just heard. Her heart just raced as he uttered those words. She wanted very much to be angry at him for laying claim on her but somehow, she couldn't. The fact that he laid such a claim only made her heart melt. Shaking her head, Kaoru ran after him. She still could not let him do this.

"Himura!"

Kenshin didn't bother stopping but he had no choice as Kaoru skidded in front of him just before he walked down the stairs. Pushing him back, her eyes flashed with anger, she blocked his way.

"Move, Kaoru."

"Not on your life, buster. Look, don't be stupid and think abput it. This is what he wants, doesn't he? He wants you to come after him. I don't know what you to have against each other but using me as an excuse is just low!" Kaoru yelled. Where she found the courage to do so, she had no idea. As she finished, she wished she could take it back. Kenshin gold irises flashed darkly as he grabbed her and tugged her roughly against him. Kaoru could do no more that squeak in surprise as she tumbled onto his chest.

"Stupid, am I? I'm acting low?" he whispered dangerously near her ear. Kaoru shivered involuntarily before lifting her eyes to meet his. She wished she never did so. Need surged through her at his glare and she was surprised that she was so turned on by the passion and rage she saw in his eyes.

Kenshin didn't know why he did what he did. One moment Kaoru was before him, next he was kissing her roughly, almost desperately. There was no love or passion in that kiss. It was full of rage and anger, desperation and frustration. In his mind, all he could see was Kaoru being alone with Enishi, leaving her very vulnerable. Enishi was Tomoe's brother and he knew what Enishi was capable of.

He kissed her hard, forcing her to kiss him back. Kaoru protested, trying to push him away. Kenshin was having none of that. He held her nape tightly, pressing her lips even more against his. His free hand slid up from her waist to cup her breast. She gasped as his hand grabbed her tightly, his finger circling her taut nipple. Any protest she had died as pleasure and pain surged through her body. Kenshin took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside the softness of her mouth, tasting her. He assaulted her mouth over and over again as his hand played with her breast. He drove her out of her mind until she could barely think anymore.

This is crazy, Kaoru thought as lust won against her stubbornness. She had wanted this very much since he had been avoiding her but she had fought against her body's demands. Now, she wanted nothing more than all these feelings he managed to evoke within her. She arched against him, offering herself to his hands. Kenshin groaned his approval as he pushed her against the wall. Without knowing how, Kaoru found herself wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her against the wall. Her hand found purchase in his glorious red hair. The soft fiery strands excited her as kissed him back as fiercely as he was kissing her.

Kaoru whimpered as Kenshin's lips left hers but moaned in satisfaction as he kissed her cheeks and trailed kisses down her neck. She could only cried out softly when he bit the sensitive spot on her neck. Needing him to kiss her again, Kaoru tugged his hair almost painfully and despite his growl of protest, she pulled his head up and kissed him with unexpected amount of passion.

They finally pulled apart as air became a necessity. Kenshin eyed Kaoru's flushed face and glazed eyes. Feeling extremely possessive with the woman in his arms, he leaned his forehead against her just for a moment before stepping back. Kaoru leaned against the wall, her breathing still uneven. She watched him warily as he watched her.

"I'll see you later," he murmured huskily as he turned and quickly descended the stairs. Kaoru groaned. After one hell of a kiss (which she was going to blame on her tired mind if he teases her later), he was leaving to find Enishi. Kaoru growled. She felt like hitting the man on the head with something heavy.

Knowing there was no way she could run down after him, she swung her legs over the banister and jumped down.

Kenshin took a step back as Kaoru landed perfectly before him. Startled, he looked up and then back at her.

"I told you not to go!"

Frustrated with the woman before him, Kenshin tried the walk past her but Kaoru was not having any of it.

"Would you stop being selfish for one second, Kenshin? Here I am trying hard to salvage the situation when all you want to do is make it worse. Damn you, Kenshin! Misao is getting married in less than a week. We have a party tomorrow night and we can't afford to make this wedding less than perfect. Think about your cousin for a minute instead of your blasted ego, Kenshin!" she yelled as she glared at him.

Kenshin however was more focused on one thing. She called his name more than once. He was sure she didn't notice the slip.

Pulling back, he took a deep breath and tried to control the frustration he felt. "He could have hurt you very badly, Kaoru. You don't know what he is capable of. I want him to know he better know his limit. That's all, Kaoru," Kenshin said quietly, his eyes a tad calmer.

"Whatever happened between you two doesn't involve me. Besides, I know how to take care of myself. Please Kenshin, I don't want you to go after him."

He looked at her pleading eyes. No one can say 'no' to those eyes, Kenshin realised and leaned back.

"I won't go."

Relief washed over her. "Really?" she said softly. "Thank you."

"With a condition..." Kenshin said slyly. Kaoru's hackles instantly rose.

"Condition?"

"You must call me 'Kenshin'."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "I don't think..."

Kenshin didn't let her finish. "My name, Kaoru. Call me by my given name or I'll go."

Kaoru sighed in frustration. "Okay. I will. Just...don't cause any trouble, okay?"

Kenshin nodded. "As long as he stays away from you."

She shrugged and turned to leave. She was tired and exhausted. The bed was calling her. For now, the immediate danger had passed.

"See you later, Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded without turning. "Later."

He watched her ascend the stairs and found a smile gracing his lips. Despite the anger he still felt towards Enishi, he was more content with getting Kaoru call his name. That was until he realised something.

She had totally avoided calling him!

"You're one of a kind, Kaoru-koi."

XXX

Misao sighed as she lean more towards Aoshi. Her fiancé's mind was elsewhere as they took a slow walk together in the gardens.

"What's bothering you, Aoshi?" she asked softly as she cuddled closer. Aoshi only tightened his grip and kept quiet. "You know, we're getting married soon," Misao continued, glad to have his attention now. "You still don't trust me enough to be open with me."

Aoshi shook his head. "It's not that I don't trust you, Misao. It's just something you need not worry about."

Misao pouted. "But I like worrying with you. It's fun!"

He only raised his eyebrow and kept on walking. His hand circled her slim waist and tugged her even closer to his side.

"All of you had a weird reaction to Yukishiro-san's name. Why?"

Misao froze and Aoshi instantly noticed her tense body. "Misao?"

Shaking her head, she pulled back from him. His icy gaze pinned her on the spot. "What are all of you hiding?"

She avoided looking at him. Instead, she focused on the flowers blooming around her. "Kenshin was in love with a woman once. Her name is Tomoe. Enishi is her brother."

He did not expect that. "What does Himura-san's ex's brother got anything to do with Kaoru?"

She shrugged. "Enishi is very crazy over his sister. He felt Kenshin was responsible for his sister's marriage to Akira. He went as far as trying to kill Kenshin once. He failed, of course. But I think Kenshin is worried that Enishi might be targeting Kaoru now."

Aoshi tensed as he heard that. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why?"

"Aoshi, did you know that Kaoru was staying with Kenshin before?"

His betrayed no emotion but Misao was used to that. She could feel his uneasiness about where this was heading. He slowly shook his head.

"Kaoru never stayed anywhere else. Besides her father, she only came to live with her guardian here. That would be Hiko-san, if I'm not mistaken. She stayed with him. I didn't know she was acquainted with Himura-san."

Misao shook her head. "For some odd reason, Uncle Hiko decided to let Kaoru stay with Kenshin during her 1 month stay here. I believe that something happened between them. Anyways, Kenshin is in love with Kaoru. He is interested in her and Enishi knows this. That's why he's targeting Kaoru."

Aoshi tried to get past the idea of Kaoru staying with Kenshin. "He knew Kaoru before he saw Kenshin and her together."

Misao nodded. "I think he was just playing around then. Now, he's serious. I'm scared, Aoshi. Enishi is capable of anything. I'm afraid for Kao-chan."

Aoshi hugged his fiancée tightly. His warmth relaxed her and she allowed him to carry her. Even as Aoshi walked back to the mansion, he knew he had to talk to a few people to clear things up.

XXX

Dinner was uneventful. Amazingly, no one was in the mood for much conversation. Aoshi was quiet as usual but even Misao kept silent through the meal. Sano and Megumi were not there and neither was Soujiro or Hiko. Kaoru peeked at Kenshin and saw him calmly having his meal.

The silence unnerved her like something bad was going to happen soon. Shaking her head, Kaoru tried to concentrate on the book she was reading. It was interesting but she could not concentrate. She was feeling restless and uneasy.

"Is the book that bad? There are others you can try," a soft voice called out from the door. Kaoru turned, startled and sighed in relief as she saw Kenshin standing there.

"It's you. I was worried for a moment."

Kenshin shrugged nonchalantly. He took his seat opposite hers and watched as she nervously tugged her feet under her.

"You sat like that the morning you first arrived."

Startled, Kaoru looked at him. "Huh?"

"When you were talking to Shishou, you were sitting like that. I thought you looked cute, Kaoru."

She blushed. "You don't have to throw compliments where they're not needed."

He grinned. "I never do that. Bored?"

She hesitated. Somehow, Kaoru knew deep inside that she could never avoid him forever. With Aoshi and Misao's marriage, both of them would be a family. At the least, they could be civil, couldn't they?

"Kaoru, we've been at odds since we met. Let's put that in the past, shall we? At the least, friends?"

She looked at his out stretched hand and felt her heart squeeze at the thought of only being friends with him. But that was better than nothing. She would rather be his friend than his sex toy. Nodding and offering a soft smile, Kaoru accepted his hand and they shook each other's hand firmly.

'_At least, for now, I get to be your friend, Kaoru. But I'll be damned if I let you stay my friend. You better watch out, love, I'll get you to admit you're mine.'_

Kaoru blinked when she saw him smirk. Instantly, she felt hesitant as alarm bells rang in her head. "Are you serious about this?"

He smiled innocently. "Since you seem bored, shall we have a game of say...chess?"

The azure eyed goddess nodded as she put away her book and faced the glass chess set before her. "Are you any good?"

He smirked and used back her words against her. "You wouldn't know until you try, right?"

She blushed as she remembered uttering those words at the dojo 5 years ago. Her heart flipped at the thought of him remembering such trivial things but she pushed them away. He was seeing her as a friend and a friend she would be. Even though the kiss was good...

'Kaoru, you pervert. What are you thinking about?' Kaoru scolded herself as thought of the kiss they shared in the evening came rushing to her mind. Her heart beat raced as she watched those lean fingers that held her so possessively just a few hours ago elegantly pushed forward a pawn.

"Kaoru?"

"Huh? What?" Kaoru asked, startled. She watched as he smirked and frowned. "Sorry. Mind wondered off."

"Where to?" Kenshin asked teasingly, keeping the light atmosphere up. He didn't mention that he noticed her staring at his fingers. That would just unbalance the equilibrium they had. He had a feeling she was thinking about their kiss as was he as he pushed back the urge to drag her into his arms once more. She surely wasn't helping as she bit her lips unknowingly.

She blushed as she moved her bishop, biting her lips nervously. "Nowhere."

"Hmm...mmm..." he hummed softly, not believing her. As they continued the game, he noted that she was a good player but he knew he was better. Or so he believed...

"I lost...?" he said unbelievingly as the game ended. Kaoru giggled.

"I'm sorry. I guess I forgot to mention I used to represent the state in chess and emerged a victor."

He groaned. "What else are you hiding, Kaoru?"

She only grinned. He was easy to be with, Kaoru realised as she rearranged the pieces for another game. He wasn't so overbearing and arrogant. He was...for the lack of a better word, nice.

"What's wrong? You've been staring at me for some time now. Can't get pass my good looks?"

Kaoru scoffed despite the pink tinge in her cheeks. "You would wish! Actually, I was thinking that you're...nice to me. You usually act so high and mighty that I feel like beating you up," Kaoru said with a smile.

To say he was taken back was an understatement. He wanted to ask her so many questions but he held his tongue. She was just warming up to him and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Well, get ready. I'm not so nice to get my butt kicked by a woman twice," he said with a determined smirk.

She grinned. "Bring it on."

XXX

"This would be the last party before the wedding, right, Misao?" Kaoru grumbled as she slipped into the dress she had bought from a boutique. It was a bold red dress with quite a high slit showing off the creamy skin of her right leg but somehow it didn't make her look like a slut. The straps were not meant to stay on her shoulders and dropped suggestively on her arms. Her back was bare but Kaoru wasn't bothered much by it as she let go of her silky long hair. She clipped two simple dangling earrings and wore a matching necklace. The pendant lay just between her breasts. The soft red lipstick and makeup highlighted her features and made her eyes look wide and vulnerable. Kaoru slid into a pair of red heels and checked herself out in the mirror. Misao whistled.

She was dressed to kill.

"Damn, did I overdo it?" Kaoru muttered as she wondered what else she brought along. Misao smacked her wondering hands and frowned.

"You look like a woman of class and elegance, Kaoru. Stop fidgeting. Anyway, how do I look?"

Kaoru turned her attention to Misao and gave her a wicked grin. "Like a woman Aoshi would rather drag to bed instead of socializing."

Misao smirked. "I was hoping for that effect."

Misao was also in a red dress as the theme for the party was red and black. The men were expected to dress in black.

She had gone for a daring low cut neckline that hugged her chest, showing off the curve that many had not noticed before. The dressed hugged her petite body fittingly, showing off all her womanly curves. She had two slits on either side. They rode up quite high but still modest. A thin string kept the dress up as she tied it at her nape. Her back was bare and unlike Kaoru, Misao kept most of her hair up. She tied it into a bun and slid two chopsticks (A/N I think that what you call it. Sorry if I'm mistaken!) to hold it in place. Two diamond earrings dangled from her ear and she wore a diamond bracelet on her left wrist. Unlike Kaoru, Misao went for a bold red lipstick but a lighter shade of makeup. She slid into a pair of blood red high heels.

"Who's your date, Kaoru?" Misao asked as she walked out the door followed closely by Kaoru. "Is it Sou-chan again?"

Kaoru laughed. "Actually, I didn't bother with a date. Thought I'll just make do."

Misao groaned. "You dress to kill but you're not going with anyone? You're an idiot, Kao-chan."

Her friend only laughed as they walked down.

To Kaoru's surprise, two men waited for them.

Aoshi thought his breath had been knocked off. His future bride walked down with the grace of a queen, looking much like a fallen angel. Her dress was both seductive and alluring. Aoshi knew Misao had simply done this as he did not pay much attention to her during the last party.

Kenshin wasn't faring much better. Kaoru complexion and hair colour contrasted perfectly with the dress that it made her look ethereal. He wasn't sure he was even breathing as she ascended the stairs. Suddenly, the thought of anyone looking at this beautiful woman, made him annoyed.

Kaoru frowned as she saw Kenshin's tense face. Something was wrong but more importantly, it brought back memories of her first party with him. He had not said a word to her then. She wondered briefly if he would say anything to her tonight.

'Maybe he wants to know if I don't feel cold dressed like this. Damn, why must that guy look so hot? His red hair clashed so well with his black suit. Never knew black made him look even sexier...' Kaoru thought as she fought the urge to lick her lips.

Misao kept her eyes on Aoshi and wondered how she could have gotten so lucky. Among all the women around him, Aoshi had chosen her and that meant something special.

'Forget him dragging me. I want to drag him to the nearest bed,' she thought wickedly and unlike Kaoru, seductively trailed her tongue on her bottom lip. Aoshi's eyes narrowed at her action and she laughed inwardly. Her eyes strayed to Kenshin and she nodded her approval.

"You look stunning, Kaoru," he said softly as he held out his hand. He wondered if she would accept it and was surprised when she did. She smiled serenely at him.

"Thank you. You look great as well. Black suits you." He grinned at that and moved to lead her into the room.

Aoshi held out his hand and Misao accepted it happily, a spring in her steps. He knew she expected something and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "How long do we need to stay?"

Misao laughed easily. "The whole night," she replied in a teasing tone as her hand reached down and brushed across Aoshi's butt. He stiffened noticeably.

"I was wondering if we should just...retire for the night, Aoshi-sama."

Aoshi gave her a warning look which Misao ignored and lead her inside. Never had he expected her to do that and mentally shook his head. There will never be a moment of boredom with her.

Hiko saw Kenshin and Kaoru walking in together and nearly lost his breath. He was glad to see them getting along but more importantly, he felt like was transported to more than two decades ago when Naoko first met Koshijiro. It was like the past was repeating again.

She hugged him, uncaring about what others would say. She liked Hiko very much despite his arrogance, which his heir inherited. Kaoru knew her father trusted Hiko and so she trusted him too.

"No date, Uncle Hiko?"

Hiko raised his eyebrow. "Why would you think that?"

Kaoru shrugged. "She's not anywhere near you."

Hiko grinned wickedly. "Who said it's a 'she'?"

Kaoru and Kenshin visibly paled.

"Uncle Hiko!"

"Shishou!"

Hiko burst out laughing. "You should see your faces. Those are my dates. Two 'she's," Hiko said as he pointed to two ladies helping themselves to the buffet.

Kaoru placed a hand on her heart. "Please don't shock me like that, Uncle. I nearly got a heart attack!"

He only raised his eyebrow and walked away to join the two beautiful women.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin. "I thought I was going to faint."

Kenshin shuddered. "Don't. I don't want images in my head. I think I'm going to throw up."

They looked at each other and shuddered. Kenshin tugged on her wrist. "Come, I'll introduce you to some of them."

Kaoru shook her head. "It's okay. I don't think I want to meet anyone new."

He only shook his head. "Socialise, Kaoru. It's a party. You might meet some new clients."

She allowed herself to be pulled around and wondered briefly how they had managed to stay civil to each other for a day and a half. It is a record. Then again, they had not been spending much time with each other.

'_For Misao and Aoshi. For Misao and Aoshi_,' she chanted as she followed him. Oh who was she kidding? She wanted to spend her time with him without any mention of the past and that's what she was doing.

She met a few of his clients and circle of peers. They were all rich people but some were really nice. Kaoru especially enjoyed meeting Toki-san and Shigure-san. They were really down to earth unlike some of the others.

She took a step back and bumped into someone. Turning to apologise, she forgot to breath.

Before her, stood Tomoe and a handsome man. She looked beautiful like a goddess. Her dress was simple yet elegant. The colour was soft and gentle, which suited the woman. Kaoru felt very much overdressed in her gown.

Kenshin saw her turn and was stunned when he saw Tomoe and Akira. He knew somehow that Enishi would surely be there somewhere. He gave them a curt nod and sighed.

"Kaoru, these are Mr. And Mrs. Kiyosato. Akira and Tomoe."

Kaoru bowed slightly. "A pleasure."

Tomoe stared at Kaoru. "Likewise. Have we met before? I seem to recall your eyes..."

Kaoru turned to look at Kenshin, wondering what to tell her. He didn't look particularly bothered. "You have met Kaoru once. She was here on a visit 5 years ago."

Tomoe gasped. "I remember now. You're the young girl that was sitting near Hiko-san. You have matured beautifully, Kaoru-san."

"Thank you, Tomoe-san. It has been a few years after all."

She saw Akira accessing her and Kaoru felt acutely uncomfortable. She also knew that Tomoe noticed her husband's straying eyes as well. Kaoru felt glad when Kenshin tugged on her hand to move on. She nodded at them and followed Kenshin.

"Kaoru?"

She shook her head. "She's beautiful," Kaoru murmured wistfully. "It's like she doesn't need to try."

He looked straight into her eyes. "Dance with me."

Mesmerised by the golden gleam in his eyes, she nodded. They moved to the dance flow and a slow music filled the air. Kenshin slipped both his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against his chest. Kaoru gasped but followed his lead. Her hands wound up around his shoulders.

"You know, you can let me move back a little," Kaoru mumbled as she tried to pull back. Kenshin tugged her forward once more. He leaned closer to her and stared deeply into her eyes. At that moment, everything seemed to stop for her.

"You're an enchantress, Kaoru. You don't even have to try and you're beautiful. Remember that."

Stunned, Kaoru could only nod as her cheeks reddened obviously. He smirked and rested a hand on her hips as another playfully trailed under her thick hair. Kaoru gasped softly as she felt his warm palm against her small back.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

The twinkle in his eyes warned her that he was up to something. "Dancing."

"Your hand...move them."

"Where to, Kaoru?"

If possible, her face reddened even more. "You know something, Kaoru?"

"Hmm?"

"You never called me by my name even once."

Kaoru looked up in surprise. "I told you to call me Kenshin instead of Himura-san. So you cleverly called me nothing at all."

She looked away, caught in her ways. His deep laughter made her turn towards him once more.

"Call me, Kaoru or I'll be more daring," he said warningly.

"Mou! Here I thought you were getting to be tolerable and nice!"

Kenshin chuckled. "I am nice. Very nice. But I want to hear you say my name. I like the sound of my name from your lips, Kaoru. Friends call each other by their given names, right?"

Kaoru pursed her lips but couldn't help tightening her grip when his hand daringly went lower her naked back and grazed the top of her butt. "Don't!"

"Hmm?" he said teasingly, repeating his actions with a mischievous smile.

"Please stop, Kenshin," Kaoru replied, a slight edge in her voice. He stopped at once and slid his arms fully around her waist again, swaying gently to the music.

No one noticed the glaring eyes watching them.

As they walked back, Kenshin saw Sanosuke, Megumi and Sano's unexpected guests. Kaoru's eyes brightened as she saw Sayo and Shougo standing with Sanosuke and Megumi.

"Jou-chan! I must say that you look sizzling!" Sano said suggestively as he wriggled his eyebrows. Kaoru laughed as Megumi hit Sano with her handbag. Kenshin glared at his friend but Sano only grinned knowingly. "Have to say though. You two looked hot out there together."

This time, Kaoru joined Megumi in hitting him.

"You look great, Megumi."

"Thanks. You dressed to kill."

Kaoru didn't bother to deny as that was her intention. She turned to the other couple, giving Sayo a wide smile.

The two women hugged each other. "How are you, Sayo? It's been so long!"

Sayo smiled softly. She looked well. "I'm fine, Kaoru. I missed you so much. Look at you. You've changed so much. I barely recognised you."

Kaoru nodded. "Me too. I could barely recognise you either. It's good to see you so hale and healthy, Sayo. Shougo-san, it's a pleasant surprise."

"Likewise. You have grown well, Kaoru-san."

She beamed and turned to greet Sano and Megumi. Soon, they were joined by Misao and Aoshi, both tired of dancing. Kenshin watched as Kaoru's delight of meeting Sayo showed clearly on her face. He turned and caught Enishi's figure moving out. Excusing himself, he disappeared.

Kenshin found Enishi outside, dressed in black like the other guests. He couldn't believe Enishi dared to show his face after doing what he did to Kaoru. He knew he promised Kaoru he would not go after Enishi but right now, Enishi was before him. A light warning wouldn't hurt...

Before Kenshin could even take a step, another figure appeared.

Enishi turned as slow unhurried footsteps approached him. The tall man that was Misao's fiancé walked towards him, his eyes hard and cold.

"Yukishiro-san?"

Enishi nodded. "Shinomori-san, right. Congratulations on your engagement and future wedding."

Aoshi nodded. "Thank you. Can I say something, Yukishiro-san?"

Enishi turned to him fully. "Yes?"

In a quick move, Aoshi punched the white haired man. Enishi gasped as he felt his blood trickling down. His eyes looked up to Aoshi.

"Shit! What the hell is this for?"Enishi growled as he tried to staunch the blood from his cut lips. It hurt like hell and he contemplated taking a swing at Aoshi.

"That is for laying your hands on Kaoru. Stay away from my cousin, Yukishiro-san. She doesn't appreciate your advances and frankly, neither do I. That's just a little something for putting bruises on her."

Turning, Aoshi calmly walked back to the party without even a backward glance.

Enishi cursed and took out his handkerchief. As he raised his head, he smirked.

Kenshin was so shocked; he didn't know how to react. He never expected Aoshi to do what _he_ had wanted to do so much. Shaking his head, he turned and returned to the party, missing Enishi's smirk.

XXX

Aoshi walked away from Enishi without even a backward glance. As far as he was concerned, Enishi had been fairly warned. If the man tries anything funny, he'd better be prepared. Aoshi wasn't as forgiving the second time around.

He walked with a definite purpose. He needed to see someone else. As he saw the man he was looking for going into a room, Aoshi quietly followed him and disappeared into the room.

Hiko looked up, surprised to see Misao's fiancé standing before him. Aoshi stared emotionlessly at Hiko and the older man only raised his eyebrow in question.

"Can I help you?"

Aoshi nodded, looking like he had all the time in the world. Hiko leaned back on his chair, annoyed. "Well? I need to get out there. Make it fast."

"Why was Kaoru staying with Himura when she was supposed to be staying with you?"

Even though Hiko was stunned, he didn't show it. Instead, he calmly eyed the icy man before him.

"I had my reasons."

"Well, they better be good ones. I want to know what they are."

"I don't need to tell you."

"On the contrary, you do. I'm Kaoru legal guardian and for a while, so were you. Yet you let her stay with a man she does not know for a month with no chaperone. Why? Does it have anything to do with this?" Aoshi asked as he placed an article on the table.

Hiko looked the paper. He admired the young man's mind. He somehow managed to connect the dots.

"Himura's engagement has something to do with Kaoru coming here, right?"

Hiko finally nodded. "Kenshin isn't my legal child but Kaoru is Koshijiro's girl. I wanted them to get married. That way, Kenshin can legally own the company. Kaoru has no interest in running it anyway, so it would benefit her to marry someone who can run it. He is a stubborn brat, my heir. I set those two up so that they would get to know each other. Somehow, he messed up years ago and making up for it now. That's all there is to it."

Aoshi could feel his anger reaching dangerous points.

"She's engaged to him?"

Hiko nodded. "Does she know?"

"I told her before she left."

"Did she agree to it?"

Hiko smirked. "Actually, neither of them knew at first. I announced it to the press but kept her identity a secret."

Hiko could see Aoshi's anger and knew he had to say something before everything went up in flames.

"Aoshi, Kenshin is in love with her. He was an idiot before but he is making up for it now. Kaoru loves him but is too scared to be hurt again. She is finally letting herself relax around him. Don't screw this up."

Aoshi only looked directly at Hiko.

"If he hurts Kaoru even once, I'm taking her away and I'll kill him."

Hiko nodded. "You may if I don't beat you to it."

Aoshi nodded and left.

Neither noticed the white haired man standing nearby.

Enishi could only frown as he overheard the conversation.

'So, Kaoru was the woman rumoured to be engaged to Himura 5 years ago. That makes this even sweeter.'

________________________________***___________________________________________

**Author's note:**

**Finished yet another one! Ah, I can't help but continue writing this one. Ideas are flowing, people! **

**Thank you all for reviewing and for helping me with my previous question. I managed to watch that episode. I missed it as I didn't realise that episode existed.**

**Thank you all for everything! Please review this chapter too and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ******


	13. A Series of Confrontations

**Chapter 13**

**A Series of Confrontations**

The party was everything one could hope for.

People were enjoying themselves, the food was exceptional and the music, lively. An outsider would see cheerfulness and joy; laughter and merriment. An outsider would drool at the long table of food and the delicious aroma of well prepared meal. An outsider would see women dancing gaily in men's arms, smiling at their partners and chatting amiably.

No outsider would have noticed the quiet tension in the main group of the evening. No outsider would have noticed Aoshi's tense shoulders or Kenshin annoyed gaze as he spotted Enishi from across the room. No outsider would think that there was a problem when trouble was brewing steadily.

Music filled the air. Chandeliers and the fireplace dazzled the large ballroom. The pleasant sound of rustling clothes and feminine laughter danced in the air.

Kaoru breathed in the magnificence of the hour. As a child growing up, she would never have thought of being in the midst of the wealthy, drinking champagne and dancing with men who were considered a great catch, no matter how old they were.

Her current dance partner was an older man, in his fifties. He was a charming fellow with greying hair and sparking black eyes. Dressed neatly in a black suit, he flirted harmlessly with Kaoru, praising her beauty and her style. She was having fun. Dressed in style, as the man, Takeshiro-san, had said, she glided across the ballroom with an ease that many would not have expected of her 5 years ago.

As the song came to an end, Kaoru felt a bit sad in leaving the older man's charming company and wondered briefly if her cousin was back from the land of the missing. He struck out a disappearing act and Kaoru contemplated where he had wondered of. Kenshin had just returned and even Hiko was missing.

A frown worked its way up and Kaoru struggled to keep in the disappointment of not dancing with Aoshi. She had checked with the band and her favourite music was coming up. It was a soft easy music, slow and dreamy. As she barely spent much time with Aoshi and she knew it was his type of song, Kaoru sought him out.

Just then, an unexpected figure cut in.

"Takeshiro-san, may I have the liberty of dancing with the belle of the ball?"

Kaoru's eyes widen slightly as the handsome young man smoothly replaced Takeshiro-san. She nodded her goodbye and felt a twinge of displeasure and discomfort as her new partner's hand slipped around her waist, under her long hair, to feel the skin of her back. As the music played, he leaded her along as his hand travelled dangerously low down her back and Kaoru had to stop herself from slapping him and embarrassing both of them.

"What are you doing, Kiyosato-san?"

He was not perturbed by her cold voice or the warning in her words. Instead, he laughed easily.

" Well, I'm dancing with you. Do you find that odd?" he asked easily as he pulled her closer despite her resistance.

"This is not proper. Let me go before I break something," Kaoru said as she gritted her teeth. _Preferably your nose and hand, _she thought dangerously as her eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't. Don't want Misao-san's ball to be spoilt, right? So let me have some fun. As Himura is having fun playing with my company, I'll have fun playing with his woman," Akira replied calmly and only the glint in his eyes warned Kaoru how serious he was.

"I am not his woman, Kiyosato-san. However, yours does not look so happy with you."

He glanced over her shoulder to meet Tomoe's cool eyes, very much aware of her anger and embarrassment. He didn't care. _She_ was the cause of his problems. _She _was the reason Himura was picking on his company, troubling him. She might be a very beautiful woman and his heart, but at the moment he was bent on hurting her. It infuriated him that she could remain calm and composed despite his actions. His words don't faze her. Seeing him with other women does not shake her. Damn her! He wanted her to _feel_ something so that he was sure he _meant_ something to her. If that means he is to imply he is hitting on Kaoru, so be it!

Maybe it was her upbringing. Maybe it was her heart but Kaoru suddenly felt like Akira wasn't all he portrayed himself to be. Sighing, she tilted her head up to meet his eyes, no longer resisting his touch.

Akira's eyes widen slightly and them he smirked. "Can't resist me, love?"

Kaoru snorted, very unlady-like but she didn't care. No one else could hear her. "Is there some sort of problem between the two of you?"

Her voice was soft, gentle and light. He could have mistaken it for anything else. Shocked, he stared at her.

"I think you would enjoy this dance more with her."

His fingers angrily bit her tender skin and she bit her lips from yelping. "It's none of your problem. My private life is exactly that...private. But ...yes."

She wondered if she should step on his foot and refrained herself. "Don't do that again. However, if you would enjoy this dance with her, what are you doing with me?"

"I told you, it's none of your business. Stay clear," Akira said, his voice soft but his words were warning enough. Kaoru didn't even bother. She looked into Akira's clear eyes and as she twirled, she glanced at Tomoe, noting her tense form and the grip on her glass. Understanding dawned.

"You know, let's play a game while we're dancing. Hypothetically speaking, you're dancing with me while your wife outwardly looks calm but inside, she's seething with anger, you are hoping to make her jealous. Although I have no idea why, I do believe, your method is working and it's killing her inside. Don't you think you should stop?"

Akira sighed heavily. He loosened his hold on her lightly and Kaoru gladly took a step back. Tilting her head, she watched as a small smile touched his lips.

"You're entirely too perceptive for your own good."

She laughed easily. "I'm a wedding planner. It's my job to be perceptive."

"We don't have a problem," Akira started and grinned when Kaoru snorted. "A real problem," he amended and then looked over her shoulder again to watch his wife's calm eyes. "She never reacts. No matter what I do, she is always so calm and composed. So perfect. She's not jealous. She never is. I wonder...if she even cares for me as I do her."

Kaoru smiled sadly as she realised his dilemma. Her heart went out to him. Tightening her grip on his hand, she offered a reassuring smile. "I am sure that she is only trying to keep calm so that she won't do anything foolish. She doesn't want you to view her as a whimpering female that needs to be consoled every 30 seconds that you're not straying. Anyone can see that she adores you, Kiyosato-san."

Akira laughed and dipped her before pulling her back into his arms, this time, his hands were where they should be. His features seemed lighter and he grinned. "Thank you. That makes me feel better."

She grinned back as the music came to a stop. "You're welcome."

XXX

She watched them twirl around the ballroom with cool, collected eyes. Her eyes followed Akira's hand as it clearly went under Kaoru thick shiny locks to her bare back. Her lips pursed in an effort to cage her despair when he pulled her closer to him to the point of both their chests touched.

Who was she to blame, Tomoe wondered as she eyed each of their reactions and felt a strong touch of jealousy when Kaoru and Akira relaxed with each other. Wasn't she a good enough wife? Wasn't she enough for him? Hadn't she put up with everything?

Her mind captured Kaoru's face and locked it away.

Kaoru...

She was a woman to be reckoned with. She was hanging around Kenshin and now she is with Akira. Tomoe was never one to share her things.

Kaoru has to pay.

And there's only one man to do the job and she knew he will do it willingly enough.

XXX

To say he was beyond shock and anger was an understatement. As ember eyes caught Akira dancing with Kaoru, Kenshin felt his heart twist and turn, demanding him to march right up there, wrench Kaoru from Akira's arms and ....

He took a deep breath, steadying himself as he kept his eyes on them. Why is the song so unbearably slow, he wondered as he saw Kaoru's discomfort. Slowly, as she relaxed in Akira's arms, his fist tightened.

He lost all treads of conversation, perfering to watch the pair. Grudgingly, he admitted they made a cute pair. Somehow, they suited but he didn't care. Instead, he forced himself to think of other things; like why is Akira doing this to Tomoe?

As the song came to a close, he found himself marching up to them just as Aoshi appeared.

Kaoru blinked in surprise as his cold voice cut in. Akira only turned, his face composed as he nodded and then he turned back to grin at her. Kaoru smiled brightly before curtsying and blushed lightly when he kissed her hand before leaving. As Kenshin took his place, she couldn't help but smirk at his obvious dislike.

The music started up once more and another slow song greeted those on the floor. Kenshin didn't waste any time but pulled Kaoru close to him, so close that he could feel her breath. His hand slid under her glossy mane and traced the smooth skin. His lips hovered near her ear. Kaoru's breath hitched and she tried to pull back, her heart hammering in her ribs.

"Kenshin...?" she said breathily, obviously shaken by his intensity. Kenshin only tightened his grip and then frowned as his fingers brushed across her skin.

"Kaoru, did you hurt yourself?"

Stunned, she looked at him. "Hurt myself?"

"There's a mark on your skin which wasn't here this evening when I danced with you...almost like nail marks..." Kenshin's voice trailed away as he felt her. Kaoru squirmed.

"It's nothing. An accident," she muttered as she pulled back and groaned when he refused to allow her some space. "One day, I'm going to get a restraining order on you, pal. Everytime I dance with you, you seem to be hell bent on suffocating me."

Her grumbles caused the twists and turns to smoothen out. "I don't like seeing him dance with you."

The softness of his voice and the accompanying gentleness of his touch bemused her but she welcomed it. This time, she leaned against him, accepting his touch as they moved in accordance to the music.

"What's your favourite song?" she asked softly, out of the blue. He pulled back to look at her, his eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Why suddenly?"

"Simply. We're friends after all and friends need to know something about each other."

"Aah, that makes sense," he murmured as he brushed a non-existent kiss on her head. "I am flexible. What about you?"

"I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You."

Kenshin smirked. "Me too."

Kaoru laughed as she pulled back, her sapphire gems sparking with mirth. "That's the title of the song, silly. It's strong...Don't you think Antonio Banderas was hot as Zorro?"

The redhead frowned and looked at her in mock shock. "Then I would be questioning my preference for sex mates. As I am as straight as they come, I can safely say...Catherine Zeta-Jones was hot."

"Men! I bet you liked the scene at the stable," Kaoru said with a huff as her eyes merrily took him in. Kenshin nodded solemnly.

"It was to my greatest distress and annoyance that her hair covered her."

Kaoru's shoulders shook as she tried to contain her laughter and leaned heavily on her dance partner. She felt more at ease with him, this man whom she had avoided at all costs for 5 years. Part of her was glad that they managed to put their past behind. The other part demanded she ravish him at the spot. She was, at the moment, ignoring her less-than-innocent part.

As the music came to a stop, Kaoru graced Kenshin with one of her rare sweet smiles. "That was a nice piece."

He was entranced by her smile and had to swallow before answering. Even then, his "Yes" sounded pretty lame to him.

They walked back to their group of friends. At that instant, Kenshin was aware of Aoshi's heavy gaze on him and tried not to flinch when the man stared at him coldly. Even as he heard feminine laughter, Kenshin was too aware that Kaoru's cousin wasn't in strong favour with him at the moment and wondered why.

XXX

The air was cool and she felt refreshed as she stood outside on the balcony, savouring the sweet scent of nature. Her long black hair danced in the light wind, caressing her soft skin. Her bright blue eyes were shielded from view as her mind tried to understand everything that was happening.

Mainly, she was analyzing her relationship with Kenshin.

Kaoru sighed, her eyes opening to take in the splendid view before her. When even the beauty could not distract her, she felt unexpectedly down.

Wasn't this what she wanted? A friendship with Kenshin? She had been so used to avoiding him the past few days and was even more used to him running after her, claiming her as his. The woman inside her relished at the attention, fed on his words and desired his kisses and touches. But she was a rational woman. He had hurt her once and she had built a wall so that he would not be able to hurt her again. Unfortunately, Kaoru mused with a wary smile, that wall crumbled the moment she laid her eyes on him again.

"Something bothering you, Kaoru-san? You seem to be deep in thought," a soft voice said from behind.

Kaoru turned quickly and stared at her visitor for a moment before allowing a soft smile to curve on her lips.

"Just thinking about life, Tomoe-san. It is full of twists and turns," Kaoru replied as she turned back to the scenery before her.

"Some would call them surprises," Tomoe countered as she too joined Kaoru, one hand holding a delicate glass of red wine.

"Well, some are romantic fools at heart after all."

Kaoru wondered why Tomoe was here talking to her. She didn't seem the type to associate with just anyone. On top of that, Kaoru had been dancing with Akira, so could it be that she wants to talk to Kaoru about Akira?

As Kaoru silently pondered about her guest, Tomoe took the chance to really study the woman before her. There was something in Kaoru's easy stance that made Tomoe jealous. Tomoe never had the chance to relax before. Her whole life had been dictated to her and now she was afraid that Kaoru would steal the one thing she took the initiative to get. Akira.

"Akira is a good dancer, isn't he?"

The younger woman remained silent for a while, contemplating her answers and decided to go with the truth.

"I wouldn't know, Tomoe-san. I am new to the concept of dancing and as my skills are mediocre, I am unfit to judge others," Kaoru replied carefully.

"So prim and proper," Tomoe muttered darkly making Kaoru turn quickly towards her. Kaoru noted the change in Tomoe's voice, the way it deepened just the slightest, and her eyes narrowed slightly. Other than that, she looked as cool as she first came in.

"I don't understand..." Kaoru started before Tomoe fully turned towards her, her back against the guests in the ballroom. Her fingers were clenched before her and she stared coldly at Kaoru. The blue eyed woman shifted uncomfortably. "Look, it's not my fault that..."

"Do you think that he would come crawling to you, Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Who?"

Tomoe smiled coldly. "Kenshin. Do you think you can keep a hold on him? He is not like any of the boys you date from your place, Kaoru-san. He is man who has had many women. It doesn't matter though. I was the only one he loved."

Kaoru paled. She didn't know what was going on or why. She had thought this would be about Akira but it turned out to be about Kenshin. Does that mean that Tomoe was still interested in Kenshin?

"Tomoe-san, you are a married woman. As far as I know, Kenshin does not have affairs with married women so I am not bothered about you being the one he loved. It is in the past after all. Moreover, didn't **he** break off the engagement? Secondly, I have no idea what this has got to do with me. Misao is my friend and she is marrying my cousin. Naturally, Kenshin would be family so I am getting along with him. If you think anything else is going on, you're wrong," Kaoru said, a little colour back in her cheeks even as her heart burnt when she denied any relationship with Kenshin.

Tomoe only looked at her. Then a slow smile curved on her lips. She turned to leave but even as she walked away, her parting words stayed with Kaoru, making her clench her fists tightly.

"Just think about this, Kaoru-san. **He** didn't leave me. It was **I** who left him. It will be just as easy to waltz back into his life."

XXX

All in all, the party was a disaster...for them, Kenshin thought as he drank his wine thoughtfully. He was sitting in his study, papers strewn about but his mind was not in his work. Instead, it was on the evening, which started out as promising as they get and ended terribly.

Or at least for him, it did.

They were getting on so well, Kenshin mused as he stood up and walked over to the large window. He gazed emptily at the sight before him, his mind playing over the incidents in his head.

_He was walking Kaoru back from the party. It had gone on longer than it should have and he had been so busy entertaining potential clients and old acquaintances that he could barely meet up with Kaoru once more after their dance. She had been so willing to relax in his arms that he felt for a brief moment that they had a chance, if he played the ball right. _

_As the guests slowly left one by one, he bid goodnight to both Sano and Megumi. They were hitting off well and were both in high spirits. He had a feeling that Sano might get lucky tonight. Sayo and Shougo followed suite. The young lady had had so much fun, her face tinged a healthy red. Her brother was calm and collected but Kenshin could sense his approval with both the party and his sister's reaction to it. _

_Then, he had turned and caught Aoshi's eyes. The man was positively glaring at him. He could sense the tense vibes from Aoshi and was startled when the tall man walked past him without saying a word. Not only that, he totally ignored Misao which made the petite woman both confused and hurt. Kenshin had wanted to stop Aoshi and demand an explanation when he caught Kaoru coming from the balcony. Her face was too pale and her eyes looked wide and vulnerable. _

_Deciding to go to her instead, Kenshin felt confused when he caught Aoshi's glare when the dark haired man realised he was approaching Kaoru._

_Ignorance was the best step._

"_Hey, beautiful. You look like you're deep in thought," Kenshin said teasingly as he walked up to her. His heart slammed against his ribs when she looked tiredly up to him, her eyes alarmingly empty. "Kaoru?"_

"_It's nothing," Kaoru murmured as she pushed his hand away. "I'm just tired."_

_It was more than that but that was not the place for him to pursue the topic. Offering his arm, he gave her a charming smile._

"_May I escort you back to your room, mademoiselle?" _

_She smiled slightly at that and accepted his hand, tugging hers firmly in his and walked slowly back to her room. He pondered on what she could be thinking and thought of the best way to approach the situation._

Kenshin laughed humourlessly. There was no best way to solve the solution, he thought angrily as he drained his glass in one gulp. The bloody situation seemed to be the past over and over again!

_He had escorted her to her room and grinned teasingly. "Are you planning to invite me inside? I promise you," he said huskily, his hand lightly brushing her cheek, "It would be worth every moment."_

_She pulled away, a haunted look in her eyes as she took a step back. "Don't joke, Kenshin."_

_He frowned and slipped his hand into his pants pocket. "Alright. Let's be serious then. What's wrong? Why do you look so...haunted? You were fine at the party. Did something happen?"_

_She shook her head again. "I told you. I'm fine. Nothing happened. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Thanks for escorting me. Goodnight, Kenshin."_

_He knew she thought she could get away with it but he had other things in mind. How could he sleep knowing she felt troubled over something? He loved her, damn it! How can he walk away?_

"_Kaoru, friends talk. I'm not leaving till you tell me what's wrong," he said quietly leaning against the door so she could not close it. _

_Some colour returned to her face as she glared angrily at him. "As we are just starting to be friends, it is not necessary for me to discuss everything with you. Look, I'm tired. Drop it, okay?"_

_This time, he shook his head. "Nope."_

"_Damn you, Himura! What do you want to know?" she cried out, annoyed at him as she kept her hands to her side, forcing herself to not hit him._

"_What's WRONG?"_

_She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Without looking at him, she asked him something he never expected._

" _You told me...you broke your engagement...with Tomoe-san," she started. Kenshin tensed and looked at her intensely._

"_What does this have to do..."_

"_Just answer me, okay?" Kaoru cut him off. Kenshin nodded. _

"_Yeah, I broke it off."_

"_Who left?"_

_His body turned cold and his eyes, hard. Kaoru had flinched when she looked at him but she didn't turn away. Instead, she stared right back at him._

"_Who left?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Just answer me."_

_Silence loomed. _

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"_She did."_

_Kaoru's face fell but she tried for a small smile anyway. "That cleared my thoughts. That's all, I'm fine. Goodnight."_

_The door slammed before him and he only stared at it hopelessly before walking away. He just didn't understand. _

Tomoe.

Why did her name crop up?

Another matter crossed Kenshin's mind.

How did Aoshi find out?

_He had been walking back to his room when a tall figure caught his eyes. Aoshi stood outside his room, his eyes cold and hard. Kenshin felt his defences rising. This was Misao's fiancé, so he couldn't do anything but he really wondered what the man wanted._

"_I need to talk to you."_

_Kenshin nodded and walked into his room. Aoshi followed and closed the door with a quiet 'click'. Somehow, that 'click' seemed very dangerous._

"_What can I help you with?"_

"_You can start by talking about this engagement of yours."_

_For the second time in a matter of minutes, Kenshin was rendered speechless for a few seconds. Sighing he sat down on his bed as Aoshi stood over him._

"_How did you find out?"_

"_Hiko."_

"_I see."_

_Aoshi frowned. "I don't."_

_Kenshin smirked. "What don't you see?"_

_Aoshi didn't bothered rising to the bait. " What did you do to Kaoru that she came to me broken?"_

_Kenshin raised his eyebrows, then he laughed humourlessly. "You tell me. She just packed up and left. I have no idea what I did and she still refuses to tell me."_

_It was not an answer and both knew that but Aoshi only got up to leave._

"_If you hurt her, I'll kill you."_

_The warning given, he left. _

Kenshin leaned his forehead on the glass pane and smiled.

What a party indeed!

XXX

The constant knocking made her wince and Kaoru rose to open the door. In stumbled Misao, her hair a mess and her clothes were hastily donned. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was still sobbing. Kaoru instantly went to her side, hugging her friend and whispering comforting words into her ear until Misao quieten down.

Only when the smaller girl stopped shaking that Kaoru pulled back. She studied her friend's face and wondered what had brought such a violent reaction. Knowing she had to p[ut her personal problems aside for a moment, she gave her entire attention to Misao.

"Kaoru!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, Misao! What's wrong? What happened?"

Misao cried harder, hugging Kaoru tighter. Her mind just couldn't comprehend what happened.

"It's Aoshi!"

Kaoru blinked, surprised. "What about Aoshi?"

"Oh, Kaoru, I think..."

_She had never seen her fiancé so angry. Aoshi rarely showed his feelings but it was obvious something was worrying him. He wasn't even gentle with her!_

"_Did you know?"_

_Misao sighed, frustrated, all patience flew out of the window._

"_Know what? Aoshi, you're not making any sense!"_

"_I'm not? Well then, explain to me why you so conveniently left out the detail of Kenshin and Kaoru's engagement?"_

_Misao's eyes widened in shock. "They're engaged?"_

_He glared at her. "Yeah, for five years. You never told me and you kept setting them up. You knew! Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I told you, I didn't know. This is news to me too!"_

"_Misao! What did he do to her? What did that good for nothing..."_

"_He is my cousin and you will respect him! I am not lying to you! I did not know about the engagement. As for what he did..."_

"_You know."_

_That simple sentence was a statement, not a question. Misao knew she shouldn't tell him, but he was scaring her._

"_He slept with her. Kaoru thinks it didn't mean as much to him as it did to her. It hurt her a lot especially since she was still green when it comes to men. I don't know the whole story, I swear," Misao said as she looked at her fiancé._

_Aoshi looked at her, his eyes displaying distrust over her making her heart race as she felt something bad was going to happen. Aoshi shook his head._

"_I can't believe you hid something like this from me! I am not sure if this marriage is such a good idea."_

_He turned and walked away._

Misao looked up; tears streaked down her face as she looked at Kaoru, wishing her friend could make everything disappear.

"I think, Aoshi wants to cancel the wedding!"

XXX

**Author's note:**

**First of all, I'm sorry for a late update. CHRISTMAS, people. I had to help my mum in the kitchen. Really takes a lot of time and so...I am too tired to write. Anyways, glad this is done. I hope I have time to write more before I head for my classes.**

**Thank you all for your reviews. They're the best and kept me going! Please review this one too. It's kinda serious but that's expected, I suppose.**

**Again, thanks and I'd like to wish everyone...MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!! **


	14. Wedding?

**Chapter 14**

**Wedding?**

The grandfather's clock ticked loudly in the silent room. The rhythmic swinging was not a hindrance to the beautiful woman sitting still in the cold dark room wearing nothing but a silk red robe. She held a glass of wine on one hand while another toyed with the diamond on her neck. Akira had given it to her on their first anniversary. He had bought it from Europe and designed the necklace especially for her.

He only had eyes for her.

Now, he had eyes for another woman.

She looked out of the balcony into the dark sky. Clouds blocked her view of the moon and stars but she was not bothered. Once more, her husband had not come to bed.

Was she not enough? Was she a bad wife? Could she not satisfy him anymore? Instead of her quiet elegance, did he prefer bold beauty like Kaoru?

Tomoe's face was hard as she looked out. But instead of the dark sky, she saw Akira and Kaoru dancing in the ballroom, their arms around each other and Akira was obviously cropping a feel. She watched his hands travel lower, feeling her skin, watching Kaoru's reaction as he once used to watch Tomoe's.

Just as the door opened, Tomoe flung her glass against the nearby wall, her face contorted in anger and a slight cry escaped her lips.

Enishi watched as the red liquid splashed on the wall and trickled down. Shreds of glass were on the floor. His shocked eyes rose to meet his sister's.

"Onee-san?"

"Get out," she whispered, her soft voice echoed in the room.

"What's wrong?" Enishi asked as he stepped in, a slight fear in his eyes for his sister. She had never lost control in her life and here she stood, obviously distressed, her petite body trembled as her emotions gripped her. He reached for her and she pulled away. Enishi frowned and reached for her once more, grabbed her hand and pulled her body into his arms. He hugged her shaking body, whispered soothing words.

"What do I lack that she has?" Tomoe cried out, refusing to succumb to tears. "Why do all of them like her? Even you," she screamed as she pulled away, her fists pounded on his chest. "Even you are in love with her!"

He knew who she was talking about.

"I hate her. I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!"

"Hush now, onee-san. Hush," he murmured as he rocked her quivering body. "everything is going to be alright."

"I want her dead, Enishi! I want her dead!" Tomoe screamed as she clutched her brother closer to her. Enishi tightened his hold. His mind wondered how he could play this his way.

"Onee-san, listen to me," he tried softly and she instantly pulled back.

"See! Even you want to save her! You don't love me anymore!" Tomoe yelled as she pushed Enishi back. He fell on his back, rose again and with the patience of a child, moved towards her once more.

"Listen to me. I love you. I love you so much which is why I'm telling you this. Look at you. You are suffering. If I kill her, they will only suffer for a day. But if we want them to suffer for the rest of their lives, we have to keep reminding them."

Tomoe looked at her brother suspiciously. She sat slowly on her chair, her eyes constantly stayed on him.

"What are you suggesting, Enishi?"

Enishi smirked. "Imagine how Himura would feel if I am the one who married Kaoru instead."

Tomoe shook her head. "It wouldn't matter. He will look for someone else. Maybe he will only be sad for a day or two. That was how long he grieved for loosing me. Why would it be different for her?"

Enishi kneeled down before her and took bother her hands in his. He placed them on his cheeks and closed his eyes, savouring the feel of them. He opened his eyes and looked directly at hers.

"They are betrothed. They have been engaged for five years."

Her eyes widened. "Engaged? If that was the case," Tomoe said softly, her mind flying back to the tomboy that she met five years ago. "He has been pining away for her for five years..."

Her brother nodded enthusiastically. "Five years...and he loves her. I know as he has threatened me. He wants her and that means I want her too. Onee-san, if I marry her, he can only watch from far, just like Akira. Neither can touch her. She will be my property and you...you can have Akira to yourself and watch Himura suffer from a distance. Everytime I touch her or hurt her, he can do nothing. This is better than death."

She looked away, contemplating his idea and wondering if it would work for her. She smiled and brushed her brother's hair.

"Do what you must and fast."

Enishi nodded and leaned to kiss her cheeks. Encouraged by her words and the knowledge that she was stable again, he left the room, contemplating his next step.

Tomoe waited until he left and allowed herself another glass of wine.

Her brother had reacted as she hoped and her plan was working well. In the near future, Kaoru Kamiya would be a problem solved.

XXX

Kaoru watched the braided hair woman on her bed with tired eyes. Her blue irises stayed on Misao's face while her mind processed everything that Misao had finally spilled on her. She was a dear friend, Kaoru mused as she got up and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

She groaned as she saw her reflection staring back at her. "I look like a bag of rubbish," Kaoru muttered as she looked critically at her face. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was utterly messy. Dragging a hand through her hair, Kaoru wondered how to approach the situation. With the wedding less than 5 days away, she prayed that Aoshi wasn't serious about cancelling the wedding, especially not because of her.

Kaoru slipped into the shower and adjusted the temperature until it was nearly scalding hot. She needed to wake up and she needed to figure things out. She barely had two hours of sleep as last night's events played over and over again in her mind.

Tomoe.

The dark haired woman closed her eyes and leaned heavily against the wall. She smiled sadly, thinking about her predicament.

What had she expected? Kaoru thought as she slid down on the floor, the water beating heavily on her. What had she expected from Kenshin? From herself? He was willing to continue the engagement but was it really for her or for the company? He had teased her, seduced her, and drove her senseless ever since she came back but did it mean anything to him?

What if he does return to Tomoe? After all, he was not the one who left her. She left him. That makes a bigger impact on a man. That means he has loose ends to tie up. Will he really go back to her if she snaps her fingers? Was Kaoru only a toy all these while?

How was she supposed to explain all these to Aoshi without him hating Kenshin or blaming Misao? Will he really break up with her? With the wedding so close, Misao would be devastated. Their friendship too could be ruined.

Confused, hurt and just a little bit scared, Kaoru forced herself back on her feet and walked out of the shower. She needed to see Aoshi, she thought as she dried herself and proceeded to dress. Misao was still sleeping, her frowning face indicating how restless she really was.

Slipping into a long sleeved light pink top and a mini skirt, Kaoru tied her hair back into her usual style and walked out quietly so that she would not disturb Misao.

The whole mansion was eerily quiet. Even if the maids were up and about, they were not seen.

The sun was just rising, its golden rays peeking through the horizon. Kaoru had a moment to admire the beauty before she continued on her way to Aoshi's room. Something needs to be dealt with first.

If there was one thing Kaoru knew, it was Aoshi. And she was right.

Instead of sleeping like rest of the people, Aoshi was sitting on an armchair, his ever perfect shirt crumpled and he was only wearing a pair of boxers. His hair was messy as though he pulled at it many times and in one hand, he held an empty glass. A bottle, half full was at the table beside him. His back was facing her and he was facing the open window, watching the curtains fly as the wind blew, playing with the soft material.

"You look like a crap."

He didn't acknowledge her. Kaoru could barely be bothered. She slid into the room, pushing away all her personal problems and sat down with him. She watched him wearily, her hand lifting on its own accord to brush his bangs away. Aoshi didn't even blink.

"Aoshi," she said softly, so softly he nearly missed it.

"Why didn't you tell me? Was I that emotionless a man that you thought I would never understand?" he asked, his voice absent of any emotion but the pain could clearly be seen in his normally icy eyes.

Kaoru shook her head. She had hurt him. Her one and only cousin, who had taken care of her since she started walking and guided her through her childhood. Aoshi had been missing in her life for nearly a year and a half but she kept in touch with him, telling him everything. Now, she had kept the biggest secret of her life...a secret. It had hurt both of them in different ways.

Needing to comfort as she wanted comfort, she sat on the floor and laid her head on his lap. Her hand wrapped around his calf tightly. She waited for a sign that he was ready to listen and almost smiled when he placed his hand on her head. Ever since she was a child, this was what she did, even with her father, when something important needed to be discussed.

Aoshi was surprised to see Kaoru hugging him as would when she was a child. He had remembered distinctly how it was to watch her grow. His own parents died young and his uncle had taken him in. Kamiya Koshijiro had a huge heart. He had trained Aoshi and treated him like he would a son. And Kaoru...

Kaoru was his source of joy. She was so carefree and so happy with the simplest pleasures of life. He had taught her a lot of things - climbing trees, mountains, fishing, sailing, football, basketball, and many outdoor activities. She was willing to learn, eager to please. She would always come to him, be it a scrapped knee or a nightmare.

He was her older brother. When he had first seen her after a year and a half, he had been secretly very happy. He could take care of her as she took care of him. He was looking forward to the wide-eyed innocent tomboy he left behind.

However, she had come as a woman, her heart bruised and broken, her eyes gentle and full of pain. He had wanted to know why, but she had avoided the issue. Now...now he wished she wasn't going to avoid it any longer.

So he waited, as he placed his hand on her head.

Kaoru took in a deep breath and then told him everything. She had not expected to have done that but bottling it in for so long had taken a toll on her. She couldn't function. Besides, hiding anything would only be of more problems.

He listened as she knew he would and as she finished telling him about Kenshin and her, she looked up, eyes puffy from crying to his stoic face.

"Aoshi, I never told Misao about my engagement because...she is Kenshin's cousin. I couldn't so I kept it from her. She only knows a bit here and there but not all," Kaoru ended as she rose from her position.

Wrong move.

As she had not moved for a while, her legs were numb and she fell on Aoshi, nearly knocking the drink from his hand.

"Sorry!!!!!!"

"You should be," he finally said as he shifted their position and held her. He couldn't think, he realised and thought with slight amusement that Kaoru always managed to get him into these type of situations. So he held her as he thought, wondered what was his own course of action.

"Aoshi?"

A soft sigh greeted her and her tired cousin aimed his lethal blue eyes towards her. She gulped and readied herself for another berating she would probably receive.

"You have grown up."

"Eh?"

No what she was expecting...

"You have grown up. You don't come to me when you have problems anymore."

"Aoshi..."

He silenced her with a single look and slowly allowed her to get up. He got up himself and walked to the bed. Utterly beat, emotionally, he dropped heavily on the bed.

"Aoshi?"

"I will not kill Himura...yet..."

I suppose I should be happy for that, Kaoru considered.

"The wedding?"

"I will talk to Misao."

So final and not an answer she desired, Kaoru thought as she shook his shoulders.

"You are not planning to cancel, are you? This really isn't Misao's fault!" Kaoru pleaded as she shook him. Aoshi caught her hands and glared at her.

"I will talk to Misao. Go."

Knowing she would not get anywhere with him, Kaoru left.

When he heard the door close behind him, Aoshi punched the bed with all his might over and over again as he imagined Kenshin's face.

XXX

Kenshin leaned back on his chair as the last paper was signed and watched as Soujiro expertly filed them away. Neither had approached or touched on Kaoru and he would be damned if he were the one that breached it. He had made sure that Soujiro was so busy he could barely hang around the mansion.

It worked.

Now, to think about another problem.

Kaoru.

It just amazed him how she could be the source of his problems and the source of his joy. Was something wrong with him? Was he a masochist? He kept running after her, hoping she would spare him a glance and moped about when she ignored him totally.

Pathetic.

He was tired of waiting for her. He was tired of running after her only to be pushed back. He was tired of giving her space. He was tired of wooing her.

From now onwards, she would have to follow him. He would make sure she was his if it were the last thing he did!

He got up and walked out. There was a very important man waiting and after Aoshi's wedding, he was going to make sure Kaoru is bounded to him forever.

XXX

Misao woke up to the sound of birds happily chirping in the morning. For awhile, everything seemed fuzzy and then, she remembered and her smile vanished.

Why was it that everytime she thought they were doing fine, something has to happen to ruin it? More importantly, Misao thought as she refused to slip out of bed and perform her morning routine, why did Kaoru keep it from her?

She thought of everything that happened ever since she came back with the cousins and realised that many things were amiss. Kaoru's attitude especially. Kaoru would try to avoid Kenshin and refused to talk about him to Misao.

He is my cousin, Misao realised and so she doesn't want to tell me. Propriety...

She was hungry but she didn't want to go down in case she bumped into Aoshi. She was not ready to face him just yet. Misao was certain that when they meet, Aoshi will cancel the wedding. He was overprotective of Kaoru. There was no way he would simply forgive Kenshin for all these.

Engagement...

Kenshin had lied to her once more. At least Kaoru had a reason for hiding it, Misao thought but Kenshin didn't. When she warned him, he had the chance to come clean but he made it seem as though they were nothing but lovers...

Her stomach growled once more and Misao sighed dejectedly. It was no use. She would have to go down after all. Just maybe...she could Aoshi for awhile. She looked at the clock and nearly squeaked in surprise. It was nearly two. Where had the morning gone to?

Running to the bathroom, she cursed as she cleaned herself up. It was too late a time to sleep in. Half the day was gone. As she brushed her long hair, she smiled sadly at her reflection. What was the point of that half a day when at the end of it she was going to be thrown into depression. She just knew that when Aoshi officially calls off the wedding, she would die. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

She needn't have bothered at all. Even as she walked down, Aoshi didn't appear in front of her. Misao felt her throat clog and tears welled up in her eyes. Was he really giving up on them? How could such a beautiful night turn so ugly?

"Misao?"

She looked up and saw Megumi standing at the foot of the stairs with Sano, both looked worried.

"Hey, you okay?" Sano asked as he held out his hand to her. Misao numbly took his hand as she walked down the last few steps. She allowed Sano to hug her, his tall form engulfing her smaller one. It helped to have someone to hold on to, she realised with a bruised heart.

"Misao, what happened?" Megumi asked once more as she caught her friend in a light hug. "You look like someone died!"

She forced a laugh and then didn't bother with it. "That someone would be me, I suppose."

The couple looked at each other and nodded. They wanted to see Kenshin but decided to put that aside. This was more important.

"Come on," Megumi urged gently as they pulled Misao outside. "Fresh air would do you good."

"Fresh air won't solve my problem."

They walked silently until they came to the maze but Misao had no mood to enter it. So she leaned on the hedge and looked up at the sky.

Megumi brushed a wayward strand of her hair and watched the soon-to-be bride. "Misao?"

The soft voice, the gentle tone and the light pressure on her arm broke Misao's restrain. All the tears she shed last night came back on full force as she threw herself into Megumi. The older woman caught her clumsily, shocked and bewildered.

Words tumbled out, caught in between sobs and chocked voice. At the end, they had the gist of it and neither were amused.

"He told you he was going to call off the wedding?" Sano asked, shocked at the news. He thought the couple had looked good together.

Misao nodded, hiccupping as she brushed the tears away.

"Look, Misao. Aoshi was just shocked and angry. He loves you but he also loves Kaoru. The thought of someone hurting her and using her would definitely enrage him. It was all in the heat of the moment. When things cool down, he will come to his senses and realise even he can't live without you. He will come back, Misao," Megumi said soothingly as she rubbed circles on Misao's back.

"I know. He will come back. But what if he comes back to tell me he can't trust me or something. Trust issues weigh a lot to Aoshi," Misao replied, her voice hoarse from crying.

Megumi sighed and looked at Sano. Then she turned and tilted Misao's face. "Sorry."

"Wha...?"

SLAP!

Misao's eyes widened as her hand numbly rose to the sharp pain on her face. "Megumi?"

Megumi's eyes blazed as she regarded the younger woman. "Wake up, Misao! It was not your fault that you didn't know about the engagement. Bloody hell! Even I didn't know! If you are going to let Aoshi push you around like a child, your marriage life is going to be hell! Stand up for yourself and face him. You are not wrong so don't act as though you purposefully kept this vital information to yourself!"

Chest heaving with exertion, she noticed a movement from the corner of her eyes and smirked darkly.

"Sano darling," she cooed.

Sano paled. Nothing good comes out from an oversweet Megumi. He turned guarded eyes towards Megumi, slowly backing off.

"Yes, kitsune?"

She cracked her knuckles as her eyes remained on his retreating form.

"I suppose you knew about this engagement..." she said so lovingly that Sano paled even more.

"May...be..." he stuttered.

"And when were you planning to tell me?" she asked silkily as she stalked his every movement. Sano looked back, gulped nervously and grinned apprehensively at her.

"Now?"

He turned and ran as Megumi chased after him.

Misao blinked. Okay....why did they leave so suddenly.

"Subtle," a sarcastic voice said from behind her. She tensed, refusing to turn as she recognised his scent and voice.

She took one step to leave and instantly he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him almost roughly. Misao struggled vainly.

"Let go!" she growled, pulling back.

Aoshi only tilted his head. He studied his fiancée, noticed her fatigue and cursed himself for putting the pain in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry."

The soft apology coupled with the possessive hug undid her thread thin resolve to remain strong before him. Fresh tears trailed down as she buried herself in him.

"You were so angry yesterday. I've never seen you like that."

He kissed her head. "I've never felt so betrayed and so helpless before."

"I didn't know..."

"I know. You told me and Kaoru told me. I was just...mad, Misao."

She snuggled closer. "You wanted to cancel the wedding."

He pulled back, confused. "I did? When?"

She glared at him, or at least tried to. "You said you were not sure if the marriage was a good idea!"

Aoshi frowned. "Yes. That doesn't mean I will cancel the wedding. Misao, I can't live without you. You know that!"

The braided hair woman laughed through her tears. "Really?"

He sighed and hugged her tightly. "I'm not letting you go. I can't."

Suddenly, everything seemed nice and bright. The sky was blue, the birds were singing and Aoshi was hugging her.

She needed to thank Kaoru, Misao thought as she rose to meet Aoshi's lips. She needed to thank her friend for everything.

Aoshi pulled back once more and studied her. "I'm sorry," he apologised once more. "I put that look on your face."

A bright smile met him. "And you took it back. I'm fine."

Just then, her stomach decided to growl.

Misao flushed a bright red as Aoshi smirked. This time, he swept her off her feet and carried her inside.

"Aoshi!"

"Looks like any other activity would have to wait."

If it was possible, her face reddened even more as she hid her face on his chest.

XXX

Kaoru studied the people moving about absently. Somehow, she had found herself in town once more as she escaped from the mansion. The tension there was killing her. More appropriately, she wanted to avoid a certain redhead.

Kaoru refused to think about Kenshin as she looked at the carefree people in town. They seemed to be without a problem. How do they do that? She wondered as she eyed a happy couple strolling together.

It was already two. She was hungry and sleepy. Her body had already shut down. Her mind refused to work and analyse the problems she currently faced.

Fingering the ends of her hair, she got up and smoothed the skirt she was wearing. She critically eyed it as she made her way home. Too short, she mused. No point in wearing it when there is no one to admire her legs.

Suddenly, she felt uncomfortable, as thought someone was watching her. She looked around but could find no one interested in her. Shaking the feeling off like paranoia, Kaoru continued on her way and reached her car. As she fumbled for her key, she caught a quick reflection on her window.

Before she could react, someone hit her from behind.

As she blacked out, a pair of muscular arms caught her before she fell to the ground, a smug smile on his face.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I can't believe 2009 is here! **

**Thank you all for your reviews. I was happy to hear from you. It means a lot. As you can probably guess, this story is coming to a close but as college is starting once more, I doubt I have much time to write. Hopefully, I will be able to update soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The main characters this time is Aoshi and Misao. There isn't much development for Kenshin and Kaoru. That is for the next chapter. So please review!!!!!!!!!!! I look forward to each one of your reviews. They encourage me to write more! **

**Thank you all once more and a very HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**


	15. Ultimate Danger

**Chapter 15**

**Ultimate Danger**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello, Kiyosato residence."

"Onee-san? It's Enishi."

Tomoe's hand instantly tightened around the phone as she looked around, making sure there was no one else around. Once she was sure, she concentrated back on the call.

"Enishi? What is it?"

"Onee-san, I've got her. She's with me," Enishi said as he turned to look at Kaoru. His hand brushed her dark hair gently, pushing her hair away from her face. "She's with me."

Tomoe smiled. "Is that so, Enishi? Is Kaoru really with you?"

"Aa. I'm going away. I am going to take her away."

"Where are you planning to go, Enishi? Kenshin will find you once he realises that Kaoru is missing," Tomoe said worriedly even as her heat felt so much lighter now that Kaoru was with her brother. That's how things should be, after all.

Enishi gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I was thinking of going back to our inn near the mountains, Onee-san. It's a bit more further than here and he will never have guessed that I would bring her there."

"The inn near the mountains? I think that's a good idea. But what if she escapes?"

"No worries. I'm planning to marry her today. That's the reason we have a judge as our friend, right? She will do as I say by the time I'm done with her, onee-san, don't worry. I want her. She is the only obstacles to your happiness and Himura's downfall!"

Tomoe smirked. She had trained her brother well. "Yes, Eni-kun. I think it's a good idea to marry her quickly. I'll see you around, then."

"Bye, Onee-san."

Tomoe hung up and leaned against the wall.

'So sorry, Kaoru. Even though you're pretty much innocent, I can't have you running around Kenshin and Akira. Enishi will take good care of you.'

She pushed away and left the room, happier than she had been.

In her joy, she didn't notice the figure slipping outside.

XXX

Kenshin cursed for the umpteenth time as he glanced at the watch. 30 more minutes and he was out of here. He was going to hunt her down and bring her back.

Where the hell was she?

Kaoru had not returned from her morning escape. She had not called or left any sort of message. After knowing her for awhile, he knew it was not like her. Then again, she might be very upset or stressed or taking care of the wedding.

Damn it! Where was she?

He looked at the door of his study, willing it open and see his butler, announcing Kaoru's return. She had been gone too long.

Aoshi and Misao were waiting downstairs for her. The older man had glared at him but said nothing. Not that he needed to. Kenshin had noticed the way Aoshi's hand was fisted at his side. The tension in the taller man at the sight of Kenshin made the redhead very wary but he pushed it aside. What was important was Kaoru.

Kenshin growled. Forget half an hour. He was going now. Striding out, he grabbed his keys and quickly descended the stairs when Soujiro appeared before him, Aoshi and Misao closely behind.

"I've got no time for you, Soujiro," he said dismissively.

Soujiro's normally smiling face was missing its usual cheerfulness. "I'm here about Kaoru."

Kenshin stopped and looked at his employee. "What about her?"

"Enishi has her."

Within a heartbeat, Soujiro found himself slammed against the wall with Kenshin's elbow dangerously pressing against his windpipe. Groaning, he tried to push the redhead away but Kenshin didn't budge.

"What do you know?" Kenshin asked, his ember eyes challenging Soujiro to lie.

Soujiro struggled and then gave up. Time was, after all, of the essence.

However, before he could say a word, a small body pushed its way through. Before the small group, a young boy stood tall and proud. His trembling fingers were the only indication of his fear.

"I told him, sir."

Kenshin looked at the dark haired boy and wondered why he seemed familiar. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yahiko Myojin. I work at the Kiyosato residence."

Kenshin slowly let go of Soujiro and focused on Yahiko. The boy was much younger then, he remembered. Unfortunately, this was not the time for details.

"What do you know?"

"I heard Tomoe-sama talking to Enishi-sama. They were talking about someone named Kaoru. I knew that name from Soujiro-san. He mentioned it a few times when he was visiting me."

Kenshin looked at Soujiro. "How are you two related?"

Soujiro looked steadily at Kenshin. "Hiko saved him from some bandits and wanted him somewhere he might be useful. He has been keeping an eye on Akira and Tomoe for a few years now."

Aoshi cleared his throat to catch their attention. "I don't think that is important now. As much as all these conversations seem interesting, we have a bigger problem. Where have they taken her?"

"I just need to make sure he isn't a hired hand to throw us into a trap," Kenshin growled warningly as he looked at Aoshi before turning his attention to Yahiko. The younger boy swallowed and squirmed.

Yahiko shook his head, trying hard not to run screaming in the opposite direction. He needed to do this. For once, he can actually be of some help to the people who have been caring for him. "I don't really know. All I heard was about an inn near the mountains and they were talking about marrying her. That's all I know. I just hurried to tell Soujiro-san."

It took all of Kenshin's strength and will power not to bash someone or break something. Marry her!? Marry her? The hell Enishi would marry her! He had not waited this long just to have her slip through his fingers again. He got up, anger barely controlled and looked directly at Aoshi.

"The car."

Aoshi nodded and turned to leave, his hand gripping Misao's hand tightly. The younger woman grinned inwardly. At least her fiancé had some sense not to order her to stay. They would have been in an argument if he had.

Soujiro looked at Kenshin. "I will be following."

"Do what you want but stay out of my way," Kenshin said coldly.

Soujiro nodded and followed Kenshin, just barely able to keep himself from shivering. The coldness of Kenshin's voice could have frozen hell. What in the world were the Yukishiro siblings thinking?

'Kaoru, you better hang on. Stay strong, Kaoru-chan!'

XXX

Kaoru groaned as her eyelids fluttered open. The sight of light made her moan in pain as she quickly shut her eyes and slowly tried to open them again. Her hand reached up to massage her head. It was throbbing painfully.

What happened? She couldn't think...couldn't remember. Where was she? Why was she moving?

Kaoru tried to get up. However, before she could pull herself up, warm strong hands held her down. Startled, confused blue eyes turned to clash with dark glasses.

"Enishi-san...?" Kaoru asked, confused as she tried to pull away but the hands that held her were hard as iron. "What's going on?"

Enishi smirked as he noted the panic look in Kaoru's eyes no matter how much she tried to hide it. She really was beautiful. She looks even more beautiful with those sapphire gems sparkling with unshed tears. He preferred it when she looked so frightened...like a child. It really makes her look so very pretty...

"Enishi-san! Let go of me! Where are we and what's going on? I don't understand!" Kaoru said tensely as she pulled away from him. Enishi simply let her go and Kaoru backed away as far as she possibly could.

"I'm taking you away, Kaoru, my love. We are going far, far away so that Himura would not be able to get us," Enishi replied calmly as he admired her dishevelled form. Her skirt was hiked up even higher, showing off long slim white legs. He had taken the liberty of removing the first two buttons and now could see the column of her throat and cleavage.

Kaoru saw the way Enishi was looking at her and immediately adjusted her clothes. She looked around the area and wondered where they were but something nagged at her. She wasn't safe.

"Enishi-san, please take me home," Kaoru said as calmly as she could as she looked at the tall man. "This is wrong, Enishi-san. This is called kidnapping."

Enishi raised his eyebrow. "I know. I committed the act, didn't I?"

"But why?" Kaoru cried out desperately and at the same time cursed herself for wearing such a short skirt. What on earth was she thinking?

"Because," Enishi said calmly as he leaned forward and grasped Kaoru's chin, "We are going to get married."

Shocked, Kaoru tried to pull away but Enishi refused to relinquish his hold. Instead, he pulled the dark-haired woman across the seat and onto his lap. Before Kaoru could fight him off, Enishi caught her lips in a searing kiss.

Fear, Kaoru realised was a frightening experience. Fear was something she had not experienced with Kenshin. With the red head, it had been desire and passion. On the other hand, this ignited deep fear within her. He was too strong for her. He easily kept her from struggling too much.

Kaoru refused to part her lips. Instead, she clamped her mouth shut and refused to comply to Enishi gentle urging. Annoyed, Enishi bit down hard on her lips and Kaoru gasped as the pain hit her. However, the lithe woman wasn't about to give in. Instead, she bit Enishi's tongue causing the white-haired man to pull back and curse furiously.

"You'll regret that, Kaoru," he said warningly as Kaoru scrambled off. Wide blue eyes stared frighten and a sense of pleasure filled him at the fear he read in her eyes.

"I see you finally realise your position, Kaoru. No one knows you are here. We are going to my area and no one there will help you either. You are completely at my mercy."

"The hell I am. I will not marry you, Yukishiro!"

Enishi only laughed as he looked at her body. "By midnight, this body will be mine."

Kaoru paled and tried to move further away but to no avail. There was nowhere to run. She was unfamiliar with the place. The car was also moving too fast and the doors were locked. There was no way to escape. Enishi will only drag her back.

Kenshin!

Unbidden, the image of the red head sprung into her mind. She wanted to see him. She needed to see him.

Kenshin!

XXX

The car zoomed on the road, breaking over a hundred rules as Kenshin stepped on the accelerator. Beside him, Soujiro sat silently while Aoshi and Misao cuddled at the back. No one said a word.

Even as he drove, a sense of dread filled him.

What if Enishi had laid a hand on Kaoru?

He will kill the man, Kenshin vowed as he sped up, ignoring the squeak from Misao. He will kill him and cut him into tiny pieces.

He will also deal with Tomoe.

It was high time that woman learnt her lesson.

Kaoru, wait for me!

XXX

Akira sighed in pleasure as he opened the door. It was only a short day at work but the load was killing him.

As he walked into his bedroom, he was greeted at the sight of Tomoe leaning against the balcony, staring outside. His mind flew back to Kaoru's advice.

"_I am sure that she is only trying to keep calm so that she won't do anything foolish. She doesn't want you to view her as a whimpering female that needs to be consoled every 30 seconds that you're not straying. Anyone can see that she adores you, Kiyosato-san."_

Adores me? I am head over heels with this woman but I don't even know if she loves me with the same passion. How can you see it, Kaoru?

He walked silently towards her. Before Tomoe could react, Akira caught her from behind, spun her around and kissed her on the lips. He had the liberty of watching her sigh from pleasure, her eyes widen and then closing as she accepted his touch.

"I'm home."

Tomoe opened her eyes in a daze. "Welcome home, Akira. That was sudden."

"I just wanted to see your reaction, love," Akira said softly as he kept his arms around her.

Tomoe looked at him suspiciously. "Did something happen? Why are you so nice to me?"

He wasn't insulted. Instead, Akira pulled Tomoe onto the bed and held her there. "Akira?"

"Remember Misao's party?"

His wife stiffened instantly. Akira sighed. Kaoru was right, after all. Pulling Tomoe closer, he kissed her forehead and looked down into her eyes.

"I had a very educational talk with Himura's lady friend."

"Kaoru."

The coldness in Tomoe's voice made Akira grin. "Yes, Kaoru. Pretty little thing, huh?"

Tomoe's eyes darkened. She tried to pull back but Akira refused to let her go. "Let go of me. Why are you doing this to me, Akira?"

The tears in her eyes was not something Akira had expected to see but he refused to let her go. "Tomoe, do you know what she said to me?"

"I don't want to know what she said to you! I don't care! I hate you, damn it!"

Why? Why even after she got rid of Kaoru, Akira could only think of her?

"Tomoe, look at me."

Tomoe shook her head and looked away but Akira held her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"She told me that you always look so calm because you don't want to look as though you are dependent on me. She told me you adored me and that I should have danced with you."

Stunned, dark brown eyes looked at her husband. "I don't understand..."

"Oh, love, you always look so calm...so perfect. Sometimes, I want to see your face too. Your emotions. You looked so calm when I was dancing with Kaoru that I felt so mad. Poor girl, I even hurt her because I was angry at you."

"Akira, you were talking about me?"

Soft loving eyes looked down at her. "Yes, Tomoe. We were talking about you. She talked about you. She made me realise that I was angry so often because you never seem to be angry."

"I didn't want you to worry," Tomoe replied, confused.

"But I want to worry about you. I like worrying about you, love."

What has she done? Tomoe thought as she buried her head on her husband's chest. What has she done?

"Tomoe? Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Akira! What have I done? Kenshin will never forgive me for this!"

Startled and a bit more afraid than he will admit, Akira pulled his wife up and stared into her tearful eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Tomoe swallowed and looked away.

"I told Enishi I was jealous of you and Kaoru. So he took her away. He is planning to marry her tonight, Akira. He is going to use a judge and marry her forcefully."

Akira's eyes widened. "Tomoe! Damn it! We have to warn Kenshin!"

Tomoe looked away and covered her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Akira hugged his wife tightly. "It's okay. It's okay. I'll deal with Kenshin. It's okay, now. Don't cry."

Tomoe nodded as Akira rushed to get his phone.

Unknown to him, a smile played on her lips.

It doesn't matter that Kaoru thought of her. She was only a scapegoat. Kaoru was not important.

However, revenge is.

Revenge was sweet. No matter what, Akira is too late. By now, Enishi would have made Kaoru his.

And Kenshin, that man would suffer.

Just like he once made her face shame.

XXX

It was getting dark. Kaoru was sure they have driven for hours but she refused to fall asleep. She didn't know what Enishi was capable off and that frightened her more than anything else. Looking outside, she tried to memorize the landscape but failed as nothing but trees filled her vision.

Opposite her, Enishi was fast asleep. He didn't seem worried or anxious. In fact, he looked happy and excited. Kaoru didn't know his sleeping habits and as such didn't dare to do anything for fear he might wake up. Instead, she focused on figuring out her escape plan.

Just at that moment, the car stopped. Enishi was instantly awake and before Kaoru could move, he held a gun to her head.

"Do anything to escape and I'll shoot. No one will bother to come and check. So don't try to create a scene."

Kaoru nodded silently, trying hard to keep herself calm. She needed to stay focused.

She followed him out and yelped when he daringly hugged her body. Her back was plastered firmly against his chest and he murmured in her ear to make her walk. Kaoru nodded, shaking the disgust and fear she felt with his body so close.

They walked into the inn and attracted quite a few stared. Kaoru wished for someone to raise a few questions but no one said a word and went back to their work. Disheartened, she raised pleading blue eyes towards the bartender but the man only leered at her.

"Caught yourself a beauty, eh, Yukishiro-sama?"

Enishi smirked and daring trailed a hand on her thigh. Kaoru yelped and pulled back, making him laugh.

"I have indeed."

He took the key the man handed over to him and nudged Kaoru to walk upstairs. Kaoru tried to be as slow as possible but the barrel on her back hasten her steps.

Enishi pushed her into a room and locked to door. His eyes fastened on Kaoru making the younger woman squirm and move backwards.

"Lie down on the bed, Kaoru."

Eyes widen in terror, Kaoru shook her head and instantly regretted as Enishi grabbed her hand and threw her roughly on the hard mattress.

"Stop it! Please! Enishi!"

"Keep quiet or else I'll stuff something into your mouth!"

Kaoru instantly kept quiet. Her breath quicken and images filled her head, frightening her even more. For once in her life, she felt hopeless.

For once in her life, she wanted Kenshin.

The sound of metal brought her back to reality and she watched in horror as Enishi handcuffed her to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked, her voice higher than she intended. Damn it! Isn't there anyone who could help her? How was she to escape like this?

Enishi grinned wickedly as he sat down beside her. With Kaoru's hand handcuffed above her head on the bed, she looked like dessert.

Unable to wait anymore, Enishi pulled her head back and kissed Kaoru's lips forcefully. This time, when Kaoru tried to bite him, he pulled back and smirked.

"Missed me, darling."

"Don't do this. Please, don't do this!"

Her eyes, sparkling with unshed tears turned him on. Enishi wanted Kaoru more than he ever imagined.

"You are lucky," Enishi murmured as his hand slid into her blouse and roughly grabbed her left breast. Kaoru's painful grasp only heightened his pleasure.

"Stop it! Please!"

"But I don't want to, Kaoru. Not when you look so delectable..." Enishi said as he slid his hand from her calf until her thigh. Before Kaoru could even say a word, his hand slid underneath her skirt and stroked her.

Kaoru screamed.

Even through her fear and horror, she could hear him laughing. A laughter that made her skin crawl and her heart to beat so fast she thought it was going to burst.

Someone...anyone...help me! Please!

Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXX

**Author's note:**

**OMG! I can't believe I gave up studying for my exam and wrote this! I must be insane! Someone, shoot me, please!!!!!!!!!**

**I finally get to do this chapter! It's been bugging me.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for waiting so long and for all your generous reviews. I really enjoy reading them and I hope you enjoy reading this as well.**

**Till next time!**


	16. Out of His Grasp

**Chapter 16**

**Out of His Grasp**

_Even through her fear and horror, she could hear him laughing. A laughter that made her skin crawl and her heart to beat so fast she thought it was going to burst._

_Someone...anyone...help me! Please!_

_Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!_

XXX

"You are lucky that I am willing to wait until you are my wife before we consummate our union."

Those words, were the only words that Kaoru could cling to and she bit her lips from crying out in pain when Enishi bit her throat, leaving a bite mark there.

"I'll be back, love. I'm sorry I have to leave you now. I need to get the judge, you see. I can't wait to make you mine, Kaoru," he said as he caressed her face. Getting up, he threw a glance at Kaoru, pleased at the fear in those impressive blue orbs. She had been dancing around him long enough. He would finally get what he wanted.

However, the waiting would make it sweeter. And having her as his would heighten the pleasure.

Oh yes, he would definitely take her after the marriage.

That's when she will be the most broken. That is when she will know there is no more hope. That is when everything will be sweet.

A sadistic grin was plastered on his face as he turned to leave.

Kaoru did not say a word as she watched Enishi leave. All her attention was fixed on the problem she had now.

Kenshin...

"I still love him after all," Kaoru said out loud to no one, a dry chuckle escaping her lips. Soft tears trickled down her face but she just couldn't bring herself to care.

'What the hell am I going to do?'

She looked up at her cuffed wrists and groaned.

'First thing first. I need to get out of here no matter what!' Kaoru thought as she tried to get a hairpin out of her hair. Succeeding, she begin picking the lock hoping years of mixing with the male population would actually benefit her.

She was not going to be forced into marriage even if it killed her!

XXX

Gold orbs zoomed across trees and fields as the driver drove like a maniac on the streets. Not that any of his passengers would actually comment. They did value their life after all. Saying a word to distract the man before them would only mean a free ticket to heaven (or hell, depending on you). Moreover, their minds were all filled with one image.

Kaoru.

How long has it been? How is she? Is she hurt?

Questions filled their heads. Answers were unavailable.

'It just wasn't fair,' Misao thought as she hugged Aoshi. 'Kaoru should be with us. Kaoru should be with Kenshin...'

She knew her cousin was practically killing Enishi in his mind a thousand times over. His eyes and stance was full of tension and anger. Misao did not want to be in Enishi's place. But most of all, she was worried about what would happen.

An uncontrollable Kenshin was a dangerous Kenshin. People would rather lock themselves in jail than deal with him.

Sane people that is.

Enishi is insane.

Kenshin did not bother to initiate a conversation. He just didn't care. They were much closer now to the inn and he could feel his entire being screaming for Kaoru.

He had failed to protect her. He had failed to foresee this. If anything happened to her, it would be his fault.

The sight of the inn made his heart beat faster. His companions were all on high alert. Kenshin swerved the car and parked it in haste before jumping out together with the other three.

They broke into a run and headed straight to the inn, uncaring about the looks they were receiving.

The inn was not at its prime. There were only a few drunkard occupants in the room playing cards and a woman stood at the kitchen doorway, staring at the new arrivals in fear.

The innkeeper paled when he saw golden orbs glaring at him coldly. The party before him was definitely not friendly. Gulping he tried to move back when Kenshin's hand shot out and grabbed his shirt. The redhead pulled him across the counter and stared directly into his eyes.

"Was Yukishiro here?"

Trying to sound natural, the innkeeper shook his head but the pressure on his windpipe made him nod instead.

"He...he came an hour ago."

"Was there a woman?"

The innkeeper tried to pull back but Kenshin's grip tightened, making him cough.

"Was. There. A. Woman?"

Frightened and cold, the innkeeper nodded and pointed up to the rooms. Growling, Kenshin released his hold on the man, making him stumble backwards, his eyes wide and his face pale. He felt as though he had just faced death and came back. Knowing something was going to happen if he didn't do anything and thinking he might be helpful to Enishi, he called the police and begged them to come quickly.

It didn't occur to Kenshin to ask the innkeeper, which room Kaoru would be in. It didn't occur to him at all to ask if Enishi was still there. All he did was to rush up. He wanted to see her now!

There were too many bloody rooms, Kenshin decided as they banged each one, trying to find her. They split up to cover more rooms and each one turned out to be either empty or occupied by someone else. Soujirou and Misao didn't bother to say a word. They just knocked and entered.

Aoshi just walked back downstairs.

She was not in a single room! Where the hell could she be, Kenshin thought in frustration and fear as he grabbed yet another locked knob. Before he could force it open or knock the door until someone opened it, a hand landed on his shoulder.

Looking up at the offending hand angrily, he was startled with cold eyes flipped a key at him and nodded at the door at the end of the hallway.

Kenshin nodded his thanks, feeling like a fool. For the first time in his life he had acted so brashly and in front of Aoshi no less. It does not sit well on his current record but the redhead gave it no more thought.

He had more pressing matters to attend to.

Kenshin looked at a door at the end of the hallway and a feeling pricked in him.

She was there.

His feet took him towards the room, his steps quick and eager.

She has to be in there.

He turned the knob and frowned. It was locked.

Cursing, he slipped the key inside and took a deep breath. Everyone else gathered around and he knew he wasn't the only one who was frightened by what they might find inside. The click they heard only made their heartbeats increase.

It was the last room.

She would be in here.

But in what state?

Kenshin turned the knob and walked in.

XXX

The stupid lock wasn't budging, Kaoru thought helplessly as she worked fervently on it.

'Please let it open,' she begged silently, wanting the cuffs off her. It didn't budge.

Tears blinded her but Kaoru refused to give up. Instead she kept working on it until the pin slipped from her fingers and fell on the bed.

Despair filled her. Enishi's grin flashed into her mind and she sobbed, pulling her legs under her. Her body ached and she was sure she was sore all over.

Kami-sama, she wanted nothing more than to die instead of marrying that monster!

Help me.

Someone.

Please...

The click of the door.

The sound of the door being picked made Kaoru look up, her eyes shining with tears.

Her eyes widened as the door swung open and Kenshin stood there.

What was this feeling, she wondered as they stared into each others eyes. What was this indescribable feeling of relieve?

He was here.

She wanted him and he was here.

He took a step in and she found herself edging back and stopped.

Why did she suddenly feel very afraid?

She did not notice the other three figures behind him. She did not hear Misao's gasp. She did not see Aoshi's eye widen and chill like the North Pole.

She had her eyes on a redhead, walking steadily towards her.

A hand reached out and Kaoru flinched even before he touched her.

Fear.

Her eyes widen when she realised she was still afraid of anyone touching her.

"He touched you."

Kaoru looked up into those cold eyes and shivered. She watched Kenshin assessing her and realised how she looked. Her blouse was undone until her navel, revealing her bra. Her skirt was hitched high that her long slim legs were uncovered for all to see. There were bite marks on her body and her lips still showed evidence of being assaulted earlier.

With her hands above her head, Kaoru looked and felt like a sacrificial lamb.

XXX

Kenshin could not contain the anger in him when he saw Kaoru. She looked like a maiden being offered up to the dragon. Of course, the fact she was not a virgin was a fact he knew. Enishi had touched her. The bruised lips, the bite marks and the dishevelled form of her dressing were more than enough evidence. Not to mention the way she flinched when he was about to touch her.

He was so angry, he did not notice Aoshi moving next to him until the taller man slipped off his coat and covered his cousin sister. Misao instantly worked on the cuffs and released Kaoru's hands. The blue-eyed woman winced as she lowered her hands, trying to keep the blood flowing.

"Kaoru?"

"I'm fine, Misao. Just...I'm just..."

Why can't she get the words out? Kaoru wondered. Tears simply trickled down once more and she gasped as she felt a hand snaked around her neck and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Kenshin...

"It's okay. He won't ever touch you again."

"Kenshin..." Kaoru murmured as she leaned into his warmth. Tears of pure relief flowed harder and Kaoru sobbed in his arms.

"I was so scared..."

He tightened his grip, cursing Enishi with all his might. His eyes landed on Aoshi and he saw the other man look at them closely before staring back at Kenshin.

Gold clashed with ice and finally, Aoshi gave him a discerning nod.

Stunned, Kenshin nodded back, relieved. Aoshi did not object to him anymore.

Apparently Enishi warranted a bigger hate meter than him.

The tall man rubbed Kaoru's hair and she looked up, glad to see him. Pulling away from the redhead, Kaoru hugged her cousin and buried herself in his embrace, feeling the power in his hold, the promise of safety she had once seek as a child.

She was safe.

She was home.

"You okay?"

She looked at Soujiro and smiled through her tears, relieve clearly written on her face. "I am now. What took you guys so long?" she said in a brave attempt at humour. Her forced smile and glittering eyes still showed how shaken she was but she felt more safer than she had in a long time.

Misao grinned and hugged Kaoru. "We didn't have a map...?"

A teary laughter filled the room and Kenshin felt himself relaxing just a bit.

She was safe.

"Where's Yukishiro?"

Kaoru turned quickly to face him, her fingers gripped the material of Aoshi's coat tightly.

"He left to get the judge. He would be back soon."

Not a second passed since she said that when the door flung open and five pair of eyes looked directly into a startled one.

XXX

Enishi was ecstatic. Soon Kaoru would be his. The judge had agreed to help him with the marriage and in less than an hour, she would be his. No one would be wiser.

The drinks he had shared with his friend only increased his desire for the blue-eyed woman currently in his holding. He would not sleep with her yet but maybe he could just show her who was boss just for a while…a little prelude before the main event.

Stumbling just a little into the inn, he missed the frantic look the innkeeper sent him as he rushed upstairs to claim his price.

Opening the door, Enishi stood, paralysed as he saw the occupants in the room.

XXX

No one said a word.

One could have head a pin drop at the utter silence.

Then, in a heartbeat, Kenshin flung himself on Enishi and the other man tried to dodge but failed. They both rolled down, fingers fisted on each other's shirts.

"How dare you!?" Kenshin yelled as he punched Enishi, effectively breaking his nose. Enishi groaned as his vision blurred for a moment before throwing a punch on Kenshin stomach before pushing the smaller man off him. He instantly pounced but the redhead was good at deflecting and moved away.

The others ran to the door but Kaoru's legs failed her. Being forced in the same position made her legs numb and she could only watch in horror as Aoshi and Misao ran after the two men.

"Sou...help?"

Soujiro nodded and swung a hand around Kaoru's waist. "I think you should stay here, Kaoru-chan."

Kaoru shook her head stubbornly. "No! I have to stop them! Kenshin will kill Enishi if he gets the chance! I can't let that happen!"

Soujiro sighed. His eyes as he looked at Kaoru was unreadable. Kaoru instantly noticed his silence and looked up at him.

"Sou?"

"I'm sorry, Kao-chan."

Kaoru's eyes widened at his words and she tried to pull back but Soujiro instantly tightened his hold on her.

Instant fear once more filled her.

This wasn't happening.

"What's going on?"

"Sssh, it's going to be alright. My master just wants to meet you."

"SOU...? Sou, please! Sou!!!" Kaoru cried out as she tried to pull away but failed. Fear filled her once more.

This was Soujiro, right? He was her friend, right?

Why was he doing this?

"Let me go! Oh Kami-sama! No! Sou!"

Soujiro's grip was too strong. Instead the young man reached out cupped a cloth over Kaoru's nose and mouth.

"I'm sorry, Kao-chan. I wish I didn't have to do this. It's going to be alright, Kao-chan. I promise."

Within moments, she passed out.

XXX

Kenshin kicked Enishi, using his speed and agility to force the man backwards. They tumbled down the stairs, both bruised and bleeding.

"How dare you take Kaoru? How dare you touch her?" Kenshin yelled as he flipped the white-haired man.

Enishi was not one to back down. "You want me to answer that question? Once I am done with you, I will claim my bride and I will marry her. I will break her slowly and make her know that the only one for her will be me! You will never be able to do anything! Ever!"

With a scream of rage Kenshin threw a chair at Enishi, hitting him squarely on the middle. He instantly pounced on the white-haired man, using the element of surprise as his advantage. Enishi growled as he tried to evade another of Kenshin's punches but they were too quick. Dimly he realised that fighting with Kenshin when his bloodstream was pumped with alcohol wasn't helping him at all. In his usual condition he could have managed to take Kenshin down but this was no usual conditions.

He just could not fight. He saw stars and wondered how much bone he would have broken by now. There was so much blood and he was sure most of it was his. Enishi wondered how ironic it was that the one fight he looked forward for was the one fight he could not get. His nose bleeding, his eyes blackened, his ribs most probably broken, he felt like a piece of crap.

Not to mention, he was angry at himself for not foreseeing this. Now Kaoru would never be his!

Just as he thought Kenshin was going to bash his head in, the red bundle of fury was grabbed from behind and hoisted away from Enishi. Aoshi kept a firm grip on Kenshin as he pulled the redhead away.

"Damn it, Himura! Do you want to kill the man?" Aoshi said furiously as he tried to still Kenshin. Kenshin struggled even more.

"Don't get involved, damn you! If you don't care that he laid his hands on her, don't get involved!"

Pining the smaller man against the wall, Aoshi slapped him hard, hard enough that Kenshin stopped struggling.

"If you think for one idiotic moment that I don't care what happen to the woman I have known since she was a child, you are one of the most idiotic man I have the misfortune of meeting! Do you think she would want this? Do you think she would want to see you in jail for the rest of your life? What about Misao? What about you? You have been working hard to get and then what? Wake up, you moron!"

The inn was suspiciously quiet. As much as Misao kept an eye on Enishi, she couldn't help but be surprised at the long conversation (one side, mind you) that her fiancé just had. She just felt like applauding although the timing seemed very inappropriate.

Kenshin's eyes lost their craze and he looked up at Aoshi with a small grateful smile. His smile turned just a little mischievous as he took in their current position.

"Thank you for waking me up, Aoshi but if you don't mind me saying, are you suggesting something by our current position. I don't think our respective women would approve…?"

Aoshi looked just a bit puzzled before he frowned and jumped back as though he was just scorched. Kenshin grinned at him and heard Misao laughing in relieve at the back before his eyes hardened at the sight of a bloodied Enishi struggling to get up from the floor.

Before he could move, Aoshi was at Enishi's side.

"Are you still conscious?"

Enishi looked up and smirked. "What do you think?"

In an instant, Aoshi fist slammed into his face, knocking the man out cold just as a bunch of policemen ran in. "Now you're not conscious."

The policemen instantly moved to restrain Aoshi but the tall man just backed away from Enishi without a word. The sharp sound of boots made Kenshin's head rise up.

Kenshin felt his stomach knot up when a familiar face appeared.

"Trust you to get caught up this thing, Battousai."

The redhead groaned and looked at the taller man with a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Not my choice, Saitou. He took my woman."

Gold eyes eyed him contemplatively. "Came to take her back?"

"What do you think?" Kenshin asked sarcastically. "That I came for that? He wasn't even worth my time," Kenshin said as he looked at the officers carrying the unconscious Enishi out.

"All that's well. Where is the woman?"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and looked at Aoshi and Misao.

"She isn't down yet…" Misao said thoughtfully. "Maybe she just can't walk yet or something. Anyway, Soujiro is with her."

Kenshin nodded. "Go fetch her Misao while I deal with this crap. Let's leave now."

Misao nodded and ran up while Aoshi walked out.

Kenshin took a deep breath and looked at the mess around him. He winced as he saw the disaster and turned to look at Saitou.

The other man only raised his eyebrows and took a nice long huff.

Aoshi walked in briskly and stared at Kenshin dead in the eye.

"The car is gone."

Startled, Kenshin was about to reply when Misao sped downstairs, her eyes wide and frightened.

His heart clenched.

Somehow, he knew what she was going to say and dreaded hearing it.

Not again!

Not again!

"She's gone! Soujiro too!"

"Damn it!"

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**I have been dying to do this chapter for so long it is pure torture. Time is certainly more of an enemy than a friend.**

**Thank you all though for all the reviews and thanks for reading my story. **


	17. Open Chapter

**Chapter 17**

**Open Chapter**

The birds chirped excitedly and the wind blew softly, teasing the light curtains in the room. The soft rustling was both a lullaby and a comfort to the sleeping woman. She sighed and she stretched, enjoying the softness of the bed, the fragrance in the air.

It was a beautiful morning.

Kaoru tried to open her eyes and instantly froze. The headache that she incurred caused to curse colourfully before memories of the previous night came rushing back. She got up in a hurry and cursed once more when her head pounded like crazy. Her sore body was also not much of a help. As memories of the previous events zoomed in her mind, she cringed.

Kenshin. Enishi. Aoshi. Misao.

Soujiro.

Biting her lips, she looked around and her eyes fell on the bottle of aspirin on the coffee table by her bed. She took two pills and sat at the edge of the bed. As she rested her head in her hands, she could not help but whimper slightly in self pity. What the hell was going on in Soujiro's head to take her like that? Where was she anyways?

Turning around, she studied the room in delayed shock.

The large bed, the light curtains, the balcony, the bath, the vanity.

Everything reminded Kaoru of the room she had in Kenshin's mansion years ago. Everything looked the same. Kaoru'e eyes caught the shape on the vanity and walked towards it.

The necklace that Kenshin had given her was nestled in the long box. Tears filled her eyes. Blinking them back harshly, she focused her attention on the room.

Is this really the room she had once upon a time? Or was this an imitation? Did Kenshin find her? Or was she still with Soujiro?

Why did Soujiro kidnap her?

She had thought of him as a friend and she had thought better of him than this. But looking at it now, she wondered what made Soujiro drag her here? Why this room?

Why did he kidnap her? She had nothing of value, was no one of value. Her cousin was only a professor. Did Soujiro want her for anything else or someone else? Was Soujiro working for Enishi? Did someone put him up to this? Or were his flirtations all along quite serious? She thought they were just having fun but what if he misinterpreted it.

Oh gods, all this thinking was giving her a worse headache.

Kaoru was not one to sit idly and wait for things to happen. If she was with Kenshin, all the better. However, if she was with someone else, she would like to be prepared. First things first. She had to get out of the room. When she is out, she would be able to gouge for herself if she was with Kenshin or not.

She reached the door and tried to turn the knob but found it locked from the outside. Big surprise, she muttered sarcastically. Alright then, at least now she knew she was not with Kenshin. Problem one solved. Problem two is going to be much harder to solve, she thought. Cursing colourfully and very creatively, she looked out the balcony.

It was a long drop.

A really long drop with no proper cushion.

What is the worse that could happen? A broken leg? A sprained ankle?

But she was sure she could make it.

Right?

Kaoru sighed. Unless she could get some sort of rope, she was not going to take the chance.

Looking around once more for anything to help her make her descend, she caught her image in the mirror and grimaced. She looked like hell. She looked like a woman who just went to the battlefield. She felt sticky and grimy. Years of experience taught her one thing about human nature. People helped you when they think you are actually sane. If she escaped like this, the chances she would get away until she figured this whole thing out was zero. Need a bath, she thought as she moved towards the cupboard. She really needed a bath. As she opened the cupboard she wondered if there was a change of clothes.

There was.

To Kaoru's horror and astonishment, the clothes were the same ones Kenshin gave her before. She still remembered the blouses and the dresses. Even her training gear was still there. What does it all mean? Was she with Kenshin? If so, why did he lock the door? There was no need for him to lock the door. Unless she was with some insane stalker who kept her things...that was not a comforting thought.

She thought of throwing a racket but dismissed the idea as an idiotic one. She had no idea who exactly got her and why. She would be a fool to invite any sort of contact without at least arming herself. Anyways, the thought of anyone seeing her like this, friend or foe, was mortifying. She was a hygienic woman and right now, she needed a hot water bath. No need to ward her kidnappers that she was awake just yet.

Kaoru took a change of clothes and walked to the bath. It was also designed similarly to the one at Kenshin's place. Instantly images from her last stay flashed back.

_Kenshin sitting in her room. Kenshin walking in on her bathing. Kenshin glowering. Kenshin making love to her on the bed._

As she tried to force the memories away, Kaoru smiled sadly. The room maybe full of memories but she would be a great fool if she succumbed to them. For now, she would get ready and be prepared as she planned her escape. She was ready to relinquish the role of the damsel in distress.

But before that, she had questions and she wasn't sure if she would like the answers.

XXX

"I think our guest has woken up, Soujiro," a deep voice said from behind the newspaper.

Soujiro smiled and nodded. "I think she would be confused in there. I'll give her some time before getting her."

"Yes, I think that would be wise. She would be prepared, though. Watch your back."

"Of course, sir."

XXX

They had searched the whole night without any progress. Every place he could think of turned out to be empty. He even tried Hiko's place but no one was home. Saitou could not help them until Kaoru was missing for a day. For all they know, she could have ran away with Soujiro. Kenshin nearly felt like punching Saitou for that remark but he held himself back.

She would not run away. Even if she did, he would find her and bring her back.

She was _**his**_.

Kenshin drove like a madman, heading straight back to the mansion. He had no idea where Soujiro could have possibly headed but he was going to use every resource he had to find him and beat that bloody bastard to death. No matter what Kenshin had said Soujiro had ignored all his warnings and took Kaoru with him. Kenshin could not forgive that.

Behind, Misao curled up against Aoshi and closed her eyes. Her mind still could not accept that Soujiro had taken Kaoru with all of them just within reach. She could not believe that Soujiro would do something like that. But she knew the facts were against him. She knew Kenshin and Aoshi would not listen to her. She knew that if they ever caught Soujiro, he was dead meat.

Why was everything turning upside down towards her wedding day? Why couldn't things just go smoothly? Why did all of this have to happen, to give Aoshi a chance to change his mind? Why?

As though Aoshi felt her internal turmoil, he pulled Misao closer and tightened his embrace.

He looked down at his fiancée and knew she was worried, about Kaoru, about the wedding. Mentally sighing, he leaned towards her ear and whispered softly, "Do not worry. It is not your fault. Everything will work out."

Misao whimpered and gripped his shirt. "She would be here if I watched over her instead of him."

Aoshi shrugged. "He would have found other ways. It is not your fault."

Misao nodded and tried to relax but couldn't. Her friend was out there, probably hurt in the hands of her ex. She couldn't relax and would not relax until she had found Kaoru. If that meant postponing the wedding, so be it.

Aoshi would still be waiting for her. Of that she was sure.

"Where do you think of starting your search, Himura?" Aoshi asked as his hands rubbed Misao's back in a comforting motion. Kenshin did not say anything. He kept his eyes on the road and tried to block any image of Kaoru suffering from his mind. However, Aoshi had a valid question and one he had to think carefully before he answered.

"I'm not sure. If I have to send a damn search party, I will," Kenshin'd voice replied steely, his eyes a deep frightening ember. Aoshi did not say a word. His mind kept replaying everything he heard and saw before. Soujiro had not been doing random things, of that he was sure. He had been flirting with Kaoru in a relaxed manner, nothing serious. So what caused him to take her? If so, where? Who would know?

A face flashed before his eyes and he turned to Kenshin.

"Head back towards the mansion."

"Why?"

"I think someone may be able to help us or at least provide a clue to where Soujiro could have gone."

"Who?"

"Yahiko Myojin."

Kenshin stepped on the gas pedal.

XXX

She had just dried her hair and changed into a white blouse and khaki pants when someone knocked at her door. Kaoru stilled for a moment and looked around to find a weapon to defend herself. Seeing nothing of much help, she picked up her perfume bottle and slipped it into her pant's pocket.

"Kao-chan?"

Soujiro!

So she was really with him then.

She bit her lips, wondering if she should reply. Was she really ready for this confrontation? She had no idea but she was no coward and she knew she had to meet him sometime. Gathering her courage, she answered back sarcastically, with enough venom to coat her words.

"Love to open the door for you, Soujiro except I seemed to have misplaced the key."

Soft laughter vibrated in the air as the sound of the key being inserted was heard. An instantly later, a light click resonated in the quiet room before the knob turned and Soujiro walked in.

Kaoru took a step back.

He stopped, wondered briefly if he should just remain where he was and dismissed the idea. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. Both noted he had not locked it.

"What do you want?" Kaoru asked sharply, standing away from him although she felt and knew that would not stop him. Soujiro merely tilted his head and sighed.

"I did apologise, Kao-chan," he said softly as he sat on the chair. He watched her and noted with approval that she had taken her bath and changed. The cloths made her look younger and more appealing somehow. He wondered why innocence projected so strongly from her.

"It's not enough. Why did you kidnap me? Why did you bring me here? Where is here, exactly, Soujiro? Why does this look like the room in Kenshin's mansion and why is everything so damn similar? What do you want from me?" Kaoru asked as her voice died down softly, tiredly as she sank to the ground. Soujiro looked at her sadly, his smile hardly more than a forceful tilt of his lips.

"I'm sorry this has been so hard on you," he started as he walked towards her with careful steps. When she stilled, he stopped before continuing. When Kaoru did not object, he took her hand and studied the bruising at her wrist. Soujiro took out a salve from his pocket and opened the bottle. He started applying the cool salve on her wrist gently to soothe her.

"Why?" Kaoru asked once more, looking at him. Soujiro smiled, this time it was more of an easy going smile.

"Someone wants to meet you downstairs. He has been waiting to see you for so long. You are not in danger, Kaoru, not from me and when you meet him, you'll know you are not in danger of him either. You know him and him, you. All this is only to help you."

"And you? How do you fit into all these? What is in it for you?"

Soujiro grinned mischievously. "Why, promotion of course! Trust me, I did not do this for fun. As it is I think Himura-san is going to skin me alive and Misao-chan would probably yell me to death. No idea what your cousin will do though?"

Kaoru smiled a little. "He'll kill you," she said simply and they both laughed.

Soujiro took her hands and led her to the door.

"You'll understand once you meet him. It really is just nothing. He was bored and needed entertainment. That's all."

"He sounds like an old overbearing man!"

"Well, I suppose he is in a way. He is waiting for you to have breakfast. You have asleep since last evening. I hope you rested well?" Soujiro asked as he guided her down but realised Kaoru was not looking at him, but at the decorations in shock. She turned to him and saw the twinkle in his eyes.

When they reached the room, Soujiro opened the door and let her walk in to meet his boss. Seeing the figure on the chair, Kaoru closed her eyes and rubbed her aching temples.

"Of all the people I thought of, you were the last man on my list, did you know that?"

XXX

The trio rushed out of the car and into the house. Kenshin yelled for his butler and when the man hurried forward, he demanded to know where Yahiko was. The butler fumbled and instantly excused himself to find Yahiko. Once he located the younger boy, he pulled him to meet Kenshin. The moment Yahiko saw Kenshin, he paled. He tried to move away but Kenshin gripped his arms and pulled him closer.

"I am only going to ask once and you better answer quickly. Where is Soujiro or where could Soujiro possibly gone to?"

Yahiko squirmed. "I don't know! I don't know!"

Kenshin was about to shake the boy to demand more answers when Misao stopped him. Turning to Yahiko, she gave him a reassuring look.

"Soujiro has taken Kaoru and we need to know where he could be. Do you have any idea where we can find him?" she asked gently, tilting the boy's head so their eyes could meet.

Yahiko swallowed nervously. "Soujiro-san has taken Kaoru-san?"

Misao nodded. She looked at Yahiko sensing he knew something. Before Kenshin could interrupt, Yahiko reached into his shirt and took out a sealed envelope. He held it out to Kenshin.

"Soujiro-san told me to give that letter if you returned with him and Kaoru-san. I do not know anything else."

Cursing, Kenshin snatched the letter and tore it open. He quickly read the letter and reread it. Disbelieve clouded his eyes and he turned and walked out the door. Without a word, Aoshi and Misao followed. Wherever Kenshin headed, they were not going to be left behind.

But it was where they ended up that surprised everyone.

XXX

The door to the dining room flung open and three figures stood there in shock.

"Well, there you are, baka deshi! You're late! What the hell took you so long? I knew you were good for nothing," Hiko said with a dose of satisfaction of seeing Kenshin's pale face go absolutely blank. Oh, it was worth all the sake collection he had.

At the table, Hiko sat flanked by Kaoru and Soujiro. Kaoru stood up in shock and he noted her choice of clothing with slight approval. However, he could not see past the roaring blood in his head for the moment.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Kenshin said quietly, too quietly for him to actually remain calm.

Hiko shrugged and sat back to sip his tea. "I wanted to see Kaoru so I asked Soujiro to bring her here directly after you saved her. That was all there is to it."

Kenshin turned to Soujiro. "And you did not have the decency to say a word to any of us?"

Soujiro smiled his irritating smile. "Hiko-sama made it clear that it would be in my best interest to bring Kaoru-chan without anyone knowing. I was only following orders. I am sorry to have worried you, Misao-chan," Soujiro murmured to Misao.

The sleepy woman nodded with a sigh and smiled as Kaoru hugged her tightly. "You could have called," Misao scolded her lightly. Kaoru sighed.

"I could have but I was locked up in my room and only woke up an hour ago. I haven't had the chance to process any of this yet. I'm taking it in an autopilot fashion."

Misao grinned and sat down for breakfast. As the maids rushed forward to serve the new arrivals, Aoshi enveloped Kaoru in a tight hug. She leaned into his warmth and sighed in contentment.

"We seemed to be getting into a lot of trouble, ne?"

"Aa."

Kaoru giggled at his answer and tightened her hug before letting him go. She returned to her seat and saw Kenshin staring at her. Even as she felt a telltale flush on her skin, she looked away. She was not ready to face Kenshin especially after Hiko's talk.

"Honestly, Uncle Hiko! You made us so worried! I thought Sou-chan had done something bad to Kao-chan. We searched the whole night! You could have at least spared us that!" Misao continued yelling at her uncle. Hiko groaned and covered his ears.

"It would not have been much fun. Anyways, I was aiming for annoying that idiot. You two were just caught in the cross fire. Not my problem!"

"And you, Sou-chan? What is your excuse?"

Soujiro grinned at Misao, his eyes alight with laughter.

"I am sorry, your majesty, but I have none. I only do what I am told by my boss."

Misao grumbled once more and glanced at Aoshi. He had settled down to eat but not before throwing a look at Soujiro which made the shorter man squirm. Misao laughed at that.

"Well, at least we have a wedding to look forward to. Honestly, my wedding keeps getting disrupted!"

Kenshin looked around the table and wondered if the world had gone mad. Here he was, genuinely worried about the love of his life when everyone acts as though it is alright to kidnap a person for fun. On top of it all, Kaoru had hugged Misao and Aoshi and totally ignored him. Had he not gone after her? Had he not saved her from Enishi?

But she just sat there, talking to the others, avoiding looking at him.

He will have to change that, wouldn't he?

"Since you have all decided to make yourselves at home in my home, I am going up to rest," Kenshin growled out as he stomped upstairs.

The room fell silent and then Kaoru coughed delicately. She looked disapprovingly at Hiko. "You are always up to mischief, Uncle Hiko."

Hiko grinned and nodded. "That idiot needs to get his priorities straight. I regret you two got pulled in on it."

Aoshi said nothing for awhile as he sipped his tea. "And Enishi? Did you orchestra that as well?"

Hiko raised his eyebrow. "What do you think?"

He thought carefully before answering. "I would not put it past you but I do not think you were behind this one. It is not your style."

Raising his glass, Hiko looked directly at Aoshi, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Cheers to that!"

Kaoru watched them all carefully and wondered why Hiko thought of pulling such a prank. She remembered his explanations and could only shake her head. As her cousin and his fiancée departed to bed, Kaoru watched as Hiko and Soujiro conversed silently. Hiko then stood up and patted her head.

"I have some urgent business to attend to. Rest a bit more. Your latest adventures have worn you out."

"Gee, you think?" Kaoru mumbled but Hiko laughed.

"Definitely your mother's girl. Rest a bit, then wake up my idiot apprentice to have his lunch. He looked famished."

"And whose fault is that, Uncle Hiko? You took your games too far," Kaoru said reproachfully. Hiko shrugged nonchalantly as he walked out.

"I was bored and he was fun. It was entertaining."

As he walked away, Soujiro followed him closely, throwing a wink and smirk at her direction. Kaoru sighed and then laughed. They were a handful.

With the house now quiet, Kaoru walked upstairs to her room. She had not expected to be back in Kenshin's house. But then again, a lot of unexpected things have been occurring. This one just topped the others. As she passed by Kenshin's room to go to her own, Kaoru could not stop herself from peeking in.

It was a large room. It was spacious and decorated in dark colors. There were no frills or flowers. It was a man's room.

And the man occupied his room.

Kenshin lay on the bed, his head angled away from the sun. The sun's rays caught on his hair, making the deep red strands shine like red gold. As the rays fell on his body, washing a glow over him, Kaoru could not help but admire the beauty of the man that lay in front of her. Like a sacrifice, she thought poetically.

She hovered over him, watching him, studying him. He was an interesting specimen, a beautiful work. Her eyes roamed over his arms. They were strong and sturdy. She remembered how they felt and realised that she wanted to feel them again. After everything that happened to her, she wanted to hold someone. She needed to hold someone. Since Kenshin was out of the question, perhaps she will disturb Aoshi for awhile. Just as she moved to leave, her eyes caught on his hair, tumbling freely across the pillow. Her fingers itched to touch his hair and she reached ever so softly and touched a strand of red gold.

Gold eyes flashed open.

Kaoru stumbled back in shock even as Kenshin got up from bed. His eyes were deep and dangerous. A hint of darkness in them that Kaoru had barely seen before. She swallowed the lump stuck in her throat and moved back.

"Sorry. I did not mean to awaken you," she mumbled as she inched back. Kenshin said nothing. He merely walked towards her.

_What the hell was wrong with him? _Kaoru thought with frightened irritation. _Why is he stalking her?_

Aware that she was in the line of danger, she turned and ran towards the door. She might not have tried at all. Kenshin grabbed her hand and spun her around. He shut the door loudly and locked it. Trapped between him and the door, Kaoru felt both fear and excited anticipation warring inside of her.

This was not good.

Kenshin said nothing, merely studying the woman trapped in his room and in his arms. Kaoru too remained silent. She had no idea what she was supposed to say or do. Her heart was racing loudly in her chest and she felt as though he could hear it.

When he took a step closer, she pressed herself against the door and stiffened. He stopped and a slow smirk formed on his lips.

"What are you doing in my room, Kaoru?" he said in a deep, husky voice that boarded on being sexy. Kaoru swallowed.

"I was...was...going to my room. Just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all," Kaoru said quickly, hurriedly as she tried to push him backwards. Kenshin merely shifted his weight and settled more comfortably against her. She paled.

"Kenshin....please..." she pleaded as she tried to push past him but he refused to let her. He watched her with an odd look in his eyes, a look that Kaoru did not know and did not want to know. It was a scary look.

"Please...what, Kaoru?" he said and she hated the way he said her name, the way he caressed every syllable as though it was some exotic chocolate he was enjoying. It made her heart race and her palms damp. It made her want. It made her yearn.

Those were dangerous territories and Kaoru wanted to get away from him, from here.

He dipped his head lower when she said nothing and bit her earlobe. Kaoru moaned before she could stop herself and she instantly regretted it. He would take it as an invitation, she knew it and he knew it.

Trying harder, she pushed him back and tried to move away. He simply allowed her to. Yet instead of heading out, she found herself being drawn inside the room. Cursing her luck, she tried to slip past him but he grabbed her and threw her on the bed. Watching her with calculating eyes, he unbuttoned his shirt.

Kaoru squeaked and made a move to get of the bed but he merely flung her on the bed again. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Himura?" Kaoru said angrily with a hint of panic in her voice. Kenshin merely lifted an eyebrow and dropped his shirt. Involuntarily, Kaoru's eyes took in his lean and slightly muscular form. She never really had a good look the last time and this time, with the sun shining brightly, she saw him clearly.

"See something you like?" Kenshin purred as he walked towards the bed. Kaoru blinked and moved back. With each step he took, she kept moving until her back was against the wall. He smirked and she felt the blood drain out of her head.

This is not happening. She is not cornered like an animal on his bed. This just can't be happening. How in the world would she walk away from this one?

"Himura, if you force me, you'll be exactly like Enishi," Kaoru said hastily, trying to gauge her chances of escaping. In her distracted mode, she did not notice Kenshin's eyes darkening dangerously.

With an easy manoeuvre, he pulled Kaoru against him and kissed her roughly.

Kaoru's whole body just stiffened in Kenshin's arms. She was so shocked that she could barely react. Kenshin's lips were warm and just a touch rougher than usual. She could feel his anger and frustrations from the kiss and tried to pull back but he refused to relinquish his hold. Instead, he softened the kiss and urged her to respond.

Desire warred with reason. Heart warred with head. Kaoru fought herself and lost.

When his tongue brushed against her lips, seeking entrance, she complied. Her body simply relaxed against his, arching towards him in need.

How long had she dreamed of him wanting her this way? How long had she wished he would take her this way?

Every tear she had shed from this man just flew out of her head. Every relationship she refused the start because of the pain he left her with seemed suddenly insignificant.

Only the present mattered.

Kenshin could feel Kaoru slowly relaxing against him and gentled his hold. Once he was sure she would not run away again, he shifted their position in bed and lay on top of her as he continued to kiss her, to taste her, to savour her.

"Kenshin..."

She tasted like honey and coffee. An odd mixture but one he found so undeniably erotic. He sampled every inch of her mouth, tasted each different flavour. Kaoru was no passive lover. She matched his kiss with her own, tasting, sampling. Their moans mingled in the cool morning air. Their sighs filled the otherwise quiet bedroom. Their ragged breaths were like music to Kenshin's ears.

When he broke of the kiss, Kaoru's eyes opened. The dark hazy blue of her irises aroused Kenshin even more. His hand slipped between their bodies and flipped her buttons open. Instantly, she was alert. He watched the weariness entering her eyes but refused to give up.

This heat, this sexual tension was going on for days and after what just happened with Enishi and Soujiro, he needed this. He needed her.

Kaoru's head started to warn her mistress that this was a bad idea. Despite her body's need, Kaoru tried to put a distance between Kenshin and her. She needed to think. But Kenshin had other ideas. Tugging her head once more, Kenshin closed the distance between their lips and scrambled Kaoru's mind once again.

He unbuttoned her shirt and threw the white blouse over his head. As he kissed her jaw, his hand grabbed her tight breast and squeezed lightly causing Kaoru to moan with the heady emotions clouding her mind. As Kenshin slowly licked his way down, his fingers played with her breast, tormenting her nipple until the tight bud was crying for more attention.

Kenshin watched Kaoru as her body arched into his touch. He was hard in his jean and the friction only heightened his senses. Yet he continued to watch her, to torment her.

Dimly, Kaoru heard a voice calling her.

"Look at me, koishii," Kenshin said huskily as he kissed her closed eyes. She opened them and shot those lethal sapphire orbs into his own flaming ember ones. With her eyes on him, he leaned down and kissed her nipple over her bra.

"Kenshin!"

Kaoru screamed as she was filled with ecstasy. Kenshin suckled her nipple, as a baby would its mother, through the material, rubbing the friction against the sensitive bud. Her fingers clutched his head and he welcomed the sharp pain. Leaning, he lightly bit the tight bud.

_That's right_, he thought as her voice filled the room. _Scream only my name_.

Kaoru was already damp between her legs. She felt Kenshin tormenting her nipples, giving both the peaks equal attention. But his loving was slow, was calculated and was painfully sweet. He tasted every inch of her breast through the cloth and leaned to undo the clasp. As the bra finally gave way, her breast sprung free, happy to be free of the restrain. Kenshin looked at them, studying them and slowly a hand reached out to cup her breast. Kaoru whimpered. He smirked. "Beautiful," he murmured even as Kenshin leaned forward once more to taste, to plunder, to claim.

With Kaoru already mindless with need, his worked on her khakis and easily disposed of them only to find her wearing a sorry excuse of flimsy triangle between her legs. He smirked when he saw the drenched cloth and rubbed her clit through the cloth.

Kaoru writhed and moaned under Kenshin's expert ministrations. With his lips on her nipples and his hand on her clit, he drove her to the brink of insanity. Without saying a word, Kenshin slid her panties down her legs and parted her thighs to settle between them.

Kaoru whimpered when he removed his fingers.

"Kenshin...please...," she begged as she moved restlessly underneath him. He kept his eyes on her and again, he told her to look at him. She tried to keep her eyes on him and the desire and danger she saw in them excited her further.

"Please, what, Kaoru? You never seem to tell what exactly you want me to do..."

Kaoru sobbed as she gripped the bedspread for some sort of purchase.

"What do you want, Kaoru?"

Kaoru shook her head, refusing to answer him.

Kenshin only grinned. He teasingly licked her nipples, making her groan in pleasure.

"Tell me, Kaoru..."

What was it about the way he watched her that aroused her, Kaoru dimly wondered. What was it about the way his hair fell over his shoulder, all flaming red like fire that made him look like a forbidden being, enticing her. What was it about his voice that aroused her more than anything else or anyone else? She was lost when it came to him. She could only fight for so long. This was a losing battle and she knew it was time to surrender.

"Kenshin....Kenshin, please, I want you, please!"

He smirked and leaned over her. Kaoru watched him with hazy eyes and he claimed her lips ruthlessly.

When he slid his finger into her, Kaoru cried out as she grabbed his shoulders, trying to find some sort of purchase. However, Kenshin refused to allow her. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. Then, with only his fingers, he brought her to her first climax.

Her scream only increased his arousal. Working quickly on his jeans, he threw it away. He was hard and he was ready. After years of abstinence, he was unwilling wait anymore. Today, he would have her. As he watched her, her body bathed in sunlight, dark hair all over his pillow and thin film of sweat on her body, only one thought entered his head.

She was his and only his.

Even as she shuddered from the tremors that raked her body, Kaoru felt Kenshin entering her. She had no idea when he removed the rest of his clothing or hers for that matter. All she could do was feel and she felt him as he entered her. He was huge and filled her totally. Even as his hand pinned hers, her body arched up into his, hips thrusting to find a rhythm to match his.

They fit.

Even as she was filled with undeniable pleasure, she felt it deep inside her bones that they fit.

Together, they filled the room with screams of pure ecstasy.

XXX

Kaoru woke up to the scent of ginger and pinewood. Almost afraid to turn her head, she found herself cocooned in the arms of the man she had tried her best to avoid for nearly 5 years.

She mentally snorted.

Yeah, that had done her a lot of good.

Unwilling to settle back to sleep, especially since her head was screaming all sorts of reasonable and rational future plans, Kaoru carefully slid away from Kenshin. The tired man only grunted and turned and continued to sleep. Kaoru watched for a moment, taking in every detail of his features.

His flaming red hair, his full lips and his cross-shaped scar made him the most desirable man she had ever met.

She eyed his body, naked on the bed with no sheet no cover him. Beautiful, this man was so beautiful. She watched him as she moved away.

He had been hers for one morning. She had been his. That was all.

She will have to learn to move on.

After Misao's wedding, she would have no reason to be in direct contact with him for a long time. She will work on forgetting him then.

Kaoru picked up her clothes and wondered how they ended up all over the room. She tried not to think of what had happened. She tried not to think of how she was going to continue her life knowing now that he was the only man for her.

Even as she dressed, the tears fell. They fell, one after another as she slipped out of the room and ran.

He did not want her then. She doubted he wanted her anymore now.

This was just a fling. As long as she could convince herself he was just another man, she should be able to move on.

She had been something from his past, an unfinished business.

Now, the business was over.

XXX

Kenshin groaned as he woke up moments after Kaoru left. Something felt wrong. He blindly groped the other side of the bed only to find it empty. Stunned, his eyes fully opened and he looked around the room.

His heart sunk.

Kaoru's clothes were missing and so was she.

What the hell had he expected?

Last time, he had left. This time, she left. The only difference was she left no jewellery.

_Exactly like Enishi, huh?_

Groaning, he covered his face with his hands and cursed himself for a fool.

XXX

**Author's note:**

**Finally! I have been dying to write this chapter. I did write it once, half way when I lost every document in my folder and could not retrieve them. I felt so helpless, then! And now, despite my heavy schedule, I just could no longer put away writing this chapter. It had to be done! Hopefully, this is ok. I am writing this in a rush and do not have time to edit it. Hope all of you enjoy this chapter and thank you all for your reviews and suggestions. I am sorry I can't reply personally to each and every review. **

**Enjoy reading and have a great day ahead. **


	18. Empty Heart

**Chapter 18**

**Empty Heart**

**Last time, he had left. This time, she left. The only difference was she left no jewellery. **

_**Exactly like Enishi, huh?**_

**Groaning, he covered his face with his hands and cursed himself for a fool.**

XXX

It was nearly 4 in the evening. The mansion was extremely quiet. The maids were slipping around, scurrying to finish their work. The butler, Hiroshi-san was nowhere about. However, Kaoru was more thankful of that than not. She did not feel like meeting anyone just yet. She needed to get away, needed to be alone, needed to think.

Even as she slipped into the library, she could still feel Kenshin's touch on her skin, his fingers, his lips, his tongue. She could still taste him on her lips. It made her tremble, the knowledge that he could overwhelm her so. He could make her forget who she was and everything she had gone through. For what?

At the end of the day she was still the one who suffers. Memories of the past washed over her. She remembered the maids talking in outside her room. She remembered Kenshin's words in the garden with Sano.

How could he love a child? Does that mean he could love the woman? Even then, what the maid...what was her name again? Oh yeah, No-chan...even she said Kenshin dated real women...women like Tomoe Kiyosato...

Tomoe...

An image of the elegant, gentle looking woman who probably knows how to handle every event with grace and style came in to Kaoru's mind eyes. She could just imagine Tomoe beside Kenshin, attending parties, talking about their day...

Someone like her would never suit him...not then and definitely not now.

Tomoe somehow made her feel uncomfortable. Kaoru wondered if it was because Tomoe was once Kenshin's fiancée. She did not think so but love and jealousy could make a woman blind. There was always a look in Tomoe's eyes every time Kaoru saw her. Kaoru could recognise the underlying possessiveness in Tomoe's gaze even that afternoon 5 years ago. She had also looked as though she was challenging Kenshin. Perhaps she wanted Kenshin to know she was happy with another man. However, Kiyosato-san was not very happy. It seems as though Tomoe had emotionally rejected him as she never shares her feelings with him. Kaoru's mind turned to the inevitable night just a day or two ago. Tomoe had issued a warning to her then. She was sure it was a warning. It sounded as though Tomoe was confident Kenshin would return to her side with a mere snap of her fingers.

Leaning back, Kaoru closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

She felt so tired.

Tomoe. Kenshin. Enishi.

It was a triangle and she had become involved somehow. The last few hours from her kidnapping to their lovemaking, everything had happened so fast that she felt disconcerted and empty inside.

Enishi had frightened the hell out of her and she had never felt so disgusted in her life when he touched her. She had hoped then that it would be Kenshin she would see soon, Kenshin who would touch her and comfort her and be with her...

Somehow, it reminded her about the time at the pool. Even then, she had kissed him back, wanted to kiss him, wanted to feel him...the time, the place and the opportunity was perfect and she had needed someone so badly then. Again, due to Enishi...

She had always wanted him. Even after she left, he was in her mind, possessing her thoughts so that she could not think of any other man. The few dates she had far and between could not make her forget about him. So she built a wall to keep the memories of him at bay. A wall, which had now tumbled without much force. The gods must be laughing at her. She had fallen for the second time for the man she should have avoided.

Her betrothed.

Kaoru sighed and pulled her legs up. She hugged herself tightly and wondered what would happen now. Hiko's words played through her head like an old recording. Could he be right? She wanted nothing more than for Hiko to be right but if he wasn't...if he was mistaken, Kaoru just could not bear it. She still felt uncertain whether she should tell Kenshin her true feelings or not. As it was, they needed to talk about the past, to put it behind them whether this relationship works out or not. They still had Aoshi and Misao to think about.

Life was just so hard, Kaoru mused dejectedly as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be lulled by the ticking clock.

XXX

Tomoe watched as the afternoon light shone brightly around the room. In her right hand, she held a delicate wine glass; the other was pressed against the window. The phone call she had just received made her head spin. All her well laid plans were being ruined because of one woman! She could not believe her brother was in jail.

Jail!

It was just impossible. Yet the report stated that Enishi was captured and jailed under a list of charges – stalking, blackmailing, kidnapping and assault. The one who had caught him was Kenshin.

That redhead always seemed to be dodging her every attempt to get him. For all these years, she had to live with the shame that he told others of her indiscretion. The only one who never knew about her was her mother and even that was due to pure luck. Akira had just waved the matter away but Tomoe still could feel the knowing looks, the heavy stares whenever she attended parties or ceremonies. The only thing that kept her chin up was pride.

She wanted to make sure Kenshin did not even have that.

The only way to break a man was through the one thing he cared most. In this case, it was Kaoru. Yet now!

The fragile glass in her hands broke and wine splattered on the pure white carpet.

Her brother cannot be in jail. She had to get him out. However the only person who can help her do that was the one person she hated the most. Kenshin Himura. She had to go to him. There mere idea made her blood boil. Inside the soft, elegant exterior laid a hard woman determined on vengeance.

She could try to use other methods to get Enishi out but they might not work. The Himura influence was too strong especially since Kenshin's image has preceded him.

She had to go to him. But this time, she would not grovel.

Tomoe was tired of grovelling at his feet!

XXX

Kenshin showed and dressed without thinking much about it. His mind and heart was full of Kaoru. Images of her sprang one after another, tormenting him and making him wonder what to do now. She had left yet again. Before, he had no idea where to find her. Possibly it was because of Hiko. Now that he knew Hiko had meddled through Soujiro, he was sure his master had blocked each of his attempts to locate Kaoru years ago.

It would explain why every damn investigator he hired turned out empty. Kenshin still did not know how he felt about that. Part of him wanted to throttle his master but the rational part of him knew he would not get 10 feet near his master if he had that in mind.

Unfortunately, right now, the idea of throttling his master had to be swept into the darkest recesses of him mind. It was very important for him to find Kaoru. He was not going to let her go. Even if she pleads and begs and grovels at his feet, he would force her to the altar by any means possible!

No, he needed to find her now and hammer into her head that she belonged to him no matter what she or anyone else thought! Damn woman was driving him insane!

On the brighter side of things, at least she could not hop on a plane and leave like she did before. With Misao and Aoshi's wedding on the line, she would stick here. He was sure of that and he needed to use that to his advantage.

Brushing his hair into a ponytail, he swept out of the room without a backward glance, her scent lingering in his senses.

As he walked down the stairs to determine where she could have run off to, he heard the unmistakeable voice of a woman he had no intention or desire to see at that moment.

Tomoe Kiyosato stood in the hallway, her normally cool eyes alight with flames and her face flushed with her rising temper.

Just for a moment, as Kenshin stood on the staircase and watched her, he realized that she never looked more alive and more human than she did at the moment. Gone was the prim and proper doll that was viewed by everyone. In her place stood a flaring goddess with a purpose in her mind.

"Tomoe," he acknowledged quietly fully aware of her reasons of being there.

Tomoe glared at him. "You put my brother in jail," she accused tightly, her voice still held a measure of control that she lost with the butler. Hiroshi-san had enough experience to leave the hallway and decided to make a few hasty calls. It was lucky, he thought, that the master would arrive any moment now.

"He deserved to be in jail and frankly speaking, you should be thanking your lucky stars that you have not been thrown in with him," Kenshin said warningly, his eyes narrowing in anger. "How could you endanger the life of another woman, one that is so like you, like that, Tomoe? I just can't believe you could do something like this!"

Tomoe threw her head back and laughed. She laughed easily and loudly and Kenshin noted just a touch of menace in those eyes of hers.

Kaoru woke up from her slumber. She felt an oddly distressing feeling wash over her.

'Something's wrong...' she thought as she slipped out of the chair and walked out of the room. The moment she opened the door, the vicious laughter rang in her ears and she felt her body chill at that sound.

Hurrying down, she saw Aoshi and Misao coming from the opposite direction. Her cousin nodded his head and Kaoru grimly smiled. Something was wrong. They walked down the stairs and saw a picture none of them wanted to see.

Tomoe shifted her gaze upwards and seeing her new audience, grinned at Kenshin. "Oh, look! Backup. Isn't that sweet?"

Kenshin tensed. He knew they were standing behind him. As much as he wanted to ensure Kaoru would not face this, his hopes were dashed. However, maybe it was for the better. Maybe, she needed to know the truth about his past too. It seems like today was a day of confessions.

"Enough! You are drunk, woman! Leave and come back when you are sober enough to talk rationally," Kenshin ordered sternly as he turned to leave. Tomoe stopped laughing. She eyed him with such hatred in her eyes that Kaoru gasped in surprise.

The soft interruption turned Tomoe's attention to Kaoru and she sneered. "Are you here to guard your territory, you whore? I bet you need to always keep him in your sight so that he doesn't stray away. Need to ensure your financial security, don't you?"

"Tomoe!" Kenshin yelled, enraged at the obvious insult. He would have approached her when he felt a hand tighten around his arm. He looked into Kaoru's eyes, wide and shocked, but still managed to keep her wits about her. She shook her head, begging him silently to stop. His anger was radiating from his body. Nervously, Kaoru looked up at Aoshi and was relieved to see Misao holding on tightly to him. Her face was grim and all traces of sleepiness were gone from her eyes. She knew without being told that Aoshi was as furious as Kenshin at Tomoe's insolence. Aoshi's face might not have shown any emotion but anyone looking at him carefully would have noted the subtle darkening of his eyes and the tightness around his mouth.

Bristling at the obvious show of intimacy, Tomoe snarled. "I bet you have spread those long legs for him, haven't you? Didn't have too much of a qualm in seducing him, right? Bet he was an easy catch. Don't bother looking so shocked. Maids gossip too. Yet, one thing still confuses me. How did you manage the engagement? Did you seduce Hiko too?"

"If I were you, child, I would stop this nonsense at once and leave," the icy cold voice of Hiko Seijuro came from the doorway. Behind him, Soujiro, Sano and Megumi stood together obviously enraged by Tomoe's daringness. More than anything else, they were furious that she was even allowed into the house and address Kaoru in such a manner.

Tomoe looked at him defiantly. Her eyes were blazing and her mind was in a past she could not return to. She kept her eyes on him as she spoke calmly and surely of herself.

"How else could she have gotten engaged to the ever elusive Kenshin Himura when she was a nobody, a country bumpkin? How else could she have weaselled her way into this household when even I was treated with nothing much but a cool indifference? I was his fiancée first! Yet you looked at me with such obvious distaste when my breeding and lineage is far better than hers! How else could she have managed to get this far if she had not whored herself for money?"

The silence rang in the hallway as Tomoe finished accusing Kaoru. Not a sound could be heard. Not a person moved. It seemed as though time stood still in the mansion.

Hiko felt his feet crumbling from underneath him. Was this what people thought? Did they think Kaoru wormed her way in? Did they think she sold herself? How could he have not seen this point of view? He had been so taken up with Kenshin and his problems. How would Kaoru see him now? As a guardian and as her father's friend, he had failed.

Kaoru watched as Hiko's whole face changed and noted the triumphant look in Tomoe's eyes. But there was more than triumph there. There was satisfaction and pleasure. There was also a deep longing.

It clicked then in Kaoru's head what was going on. Every key fitted into each lock and the doors seem to be opening. She wondered if she should take the risk and jump. Feeling sorry for the stunned look on Hiko's eyes and knowing he was blaming herself, Kaoru knew what she must do. She knew what had to be done. She stood straight and looked directly at Tomoe, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"I am very sorry, Tomoe-san. I apologize for whatever misconception you seem to be harbouring. You see, this engagement is not my wish. However, even if it was, I believe I am far more suitable for Kenshin than you are in terms of breeding, lineage and heritage. Perhaps you have not heard but I am the daughter of Koshijiro Kamiya, the legal partner of this company. If before I thought you were more suitable for Kenshin, I take back those initial impressions I had of you. You are clearly not suited for anyone! I pity Kiyosato-san. He is a man truly in love with you and yet you harbour no strong feelings for him. Instead, you still love Kenshin," Kaoru answered Tomoe's accusations with a loud and clear voice. Her eyes were steady on Tomoe's and her head was held high. She had nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to hide about.

Tomoe looked like someone slapped her on the face. She lost her colour and stood there blankly for a moment.

"She's in love with Kenshin?!" Sano yelled as Megumi firmly elbowed him. "Foxy!"

"Shut up, rooster!"

"You are the...legal heir? Not Kenshin...?" Tomoe murmured as she tried to gasp this new fact. "That means..."

Kaoru smiled humourlessly.

"That means if anyone is seducing anyone here, it would be him seducing me. Otherwise, he would not have a proper hold in the company unless we come to a different arrangement. Partnerships can be bothersome."

"I knew he wasn't the heir but...rumours say Koshijiro Kamiya had a boy! Now that no one has come to claim the privilege, we all assumed..." Tomoe threw back, confused.

"Ah, yes...assumptions..."

Kaoru chuckled and slowly removed her hold from Kenshin's arm. She slowly walked over to Hiko and stood beside him, smiling serenely at her other guardian and then back at their uninvited guest.

"My father never knew how to bring up a girl so he brought up a tomboy instead. I am one of the worst of the female species, you know?"

Tomoe stood, paralyzed. The woman before her was clearly the child from five years ago but there was such sincerity in those eyes that Tomoe had failed to notice before. Anger and vengeance could do that to a person.

"Tomoe-san, why did you want to hurt me? I thought you would be happy. You have such a loving husband. Any woman would die to have such a devoted husband as yours. You have got a diamond in your hands. Why are you doing everything you can to throw him away? I really do not understand. You never got to marry Kenshin. I do not know what happened between the two of you. I do not understand that. Yet I saw the look in Kiyosato-san's eyes. He loves you very much. Unfortunately, he could not bear your coldness and rigidity. He could not understand you. You keep him at arm's length for a man you cannot get! From everything I know about Kenshin and his string of women, married women were never included. It was doomed from the start! What were you expecting?" Kaoru asked the shaken woman, her eyes full of curiousity and sadness. She felt Hiko laying a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him gratefully. It had taken her whole courage to simply blurt out her observation and thoughts.

Tomoe leaned against the wall for balance. She had not expected Kaoru to figure it out so fast. The feelings she had for Kenshin were deep and dark. She could not help but feel as she did. Akira was not a challenge. She missed that. The challenge to seduce a strong man and make him melt in her fingers. Kenshin had been a challenge. He had been hers. When he broke off the engagement, she felt as though someone had thrown cold water on her. It had come as a shock.

Now this woman! This woman just voices out every deed she has done so loudly and so clearly that Tomoe could not escape them anymore. There was nothing to be done anymore.

Kenshin himself felt shocked. He turned towards Kaoru and then back to Tomoe.

"That can't be true. You could not possibly have feelings for me! Damn you! You cheated on me! You made me a laughing stock among my peers! Everyone knew you were sleeping with Akira when you were engaged to me. I was the only one who did not know. I was the only one who was under the impression you actually cared!"

"I did!" Tomoe screamed, her eyes full of unshed tears of fury and shame. "I did! But you never cared the same way! Every time I told you, your master disapproved of our engagement, you shrugged it off! Every time I went to you for help, you refused!"

Kenshin shook his head. "That is no damn excuse for sleeping with my own business adversary. Master always disapproves of whatever I do. You damn well know that! You've known it for years! As to helping you, your brother was a troublemaker from day one! How could you expect me to keep bailing him out from every hole he buries himself in!? Blast the whole thing, Tomoe! He was involved in drugs. The best place for him was the rehabilitation centre."

Tomoe's lips trembled with the strength she took to force herself from not crying. Everything she thought was misguided. Nothing was real. How was she going to face Akira? She had always known Kenshin would not accept her back. Deep inside, she had known and she had become bitter. She, one of the most sort after woman, had been thrown away by the most sort after bachelor. Who would not be bitter? She wanted him to coming running back to her. She wanted him to regret. She had known he was depressed for awhile but it was not enough! It had never been enough!

Every time her mother had looked at her, she had been ashamed. She had been embarrassed. She did not know the whole story but everyone who was anyone knew about the supposedly Himura-Yukishiro partnership. Then, everything just ended. Oh, how disappointed had her mother been. Like all mothers, she had blames Kenshin and his philandering ways. She never knew it was all Tomoe's fault.

Her fault. It was all her fault. Why is that so hard to admit?

Due to all this, Akira had suffered. He suffered because she could not forget the man she loved. Tomoe looked up and Kenshin and the truth suddenly hit her. She was not in love with Kenshin. She was obsessed. She had been so mad and so betrayed. Everyone else had affairs and she had thought it was fine for her to have one too. Only, her affair backfired and she was thrown away.

All this while, she acted cool and calm and content so that Kenshin would be jealous. She wanted him to realise what he was missing. She wanted him to acknowledge her and admit he regretted letting her go. The appearance of Kaoru had stopped that. Kaoru had changed everything.

Kaoru watched, worried as the tall beauty looked suddenly ill and frail. She knew now the beauty the men saw. The illusion they saw. That vulnerable look in Tomoe's eyes could make any man want to protect her. She slowly walked over and reached out to lay a hand lightly on Tomoe's shoulder.

"Tomoe-san?"

"How will I face Akira? I have been betraying him all along," Tomoe whispered, fear in her voice. She did not want to lose Akira. Would he not leave her if he knew the truth? Would he not hate her too like Kenshin hates her?

"Kiyosato-san does not need to know, Tomoe-san. It is best if we leave this alone," Kaoru murmured soothingly. Try as she might, given her recent fearful experience, she could not find it in her heart to hate the broken woman before her. Tomoe might be the reason for Kaoru's trauma, but Kaoru had been brought up by a man who knew how forgive. She could never find it in her heart to hold a grudge. She looked at Tomoe and thought what a shame it was for a woman who got everything to lose them all.

Love and lust had always been the reason for man's downfall.

"Enishi?" Tomoe asked hopefully as she looked at Kaoru.

Kenshin instantly growled. He could still see Kaoru tied up like a sacrifice just hours ago. He would never forgive the man who caused such fear in the heart of the woman he loved. "Impossible! I might be able to overlook your little stint today, Tomoe but I will not forgive Enishi! He deserves what he is going to get. It has been coming along for a long time now. I will not change my mind at all!"

Kaoru glared at Kenshin and sighed. Looking down at Tomoe, she placed an arm around the trembling woman and guided her to a seat. Once she was seated, Kaoru signalled Hiroshi for a drink. The others just watched dispassionately at the scene.

"I am sorry but even I can't help you there. I am quite afraid of your brother, Tomoe-san. Maybe for now, it is better for him to cool his head in prison."

"I'm sorry. I just...I hate losing. I never understood why you would be chosen and not me?"

Hiko cleared his throat and looked directly at Tomoe.

"I chose her because she is more honest with her feelings than you are, Tomoe. No matter what she is feeling, I do not have to fear she is hiding something. Today is the first time I have seen any emotion on you. I have never seen you lose your composure before. Today, I see a woman and not a cold puppet. You should learn to let others see what you are feeling. I never approved because I know this idiot apprentice of mine was enamoured by your looks rather than your personality. His idea of a perfect woman has thankfully changed," Hiko said as he pointedly looked at Kaoru.

Kaoru blushed at Hiko's implication and turned away. She was still so ensure and so confused. It was not time to discuss this matter yet.

"Remember, Tomoe. I do not want anything like this to happen again. I know you are the mastermind behind Kaoru's kidnapping. I have a witness who will testify to that in court. Unless you want to lose whatever you have now, you are free to try some more stints. Otherwise, I suggest you get up and leave. Do not turn to look back. Do not call. Do not visit. On the day of Misao's wedding, you may come with Akira. You will not make a scene. After the wedding, I hope our paths will only cross whenever necessary. Your brother, on the other hand, is not welcome on any and every property my family and company owns. I never want to see him again. Do I make myself clear?" Kenshin asked as he looked directly at Tomoe. The golden hue in his eyes combined with the raw strength and anger in his body warned her that he was serious. Deadly serious. Tomoe could do nothing else but nod. She had gotten off much lighter than she would have had Kaoru not intervened. She slowly got up.

Kenshin leaned on the rail and threw a glance to Aoshi who stood stoically at the back. Their eyes met and they shared a mutual understanding. Aoshi tugged Misao and turned to leave. She only followed, not knowing how she felt or what she should do.

Sano and Megumi looked at the whole situation and sighed.

"Hey missy, why don't you let us send Tomoe back? You look beat yourself," Sano suggested with an encouraging smile.

Kaoru looked startled and turned to look at Tomoe. The latter just nodded.

She bowed politely to everyone and walked out. The pride was back in her bones and Kaoru sighed as she watched her leave. Drained, she sat on the chair previously occupied.

Hiko watched Kaoru's pale face and felt a touch guilty for all the child has been through. He rubbed her head gently and she looked up at him and smiled. Her smile was so tired, so confused that he knew something was still wrong. Looking at Kenshin, he signalled him warningly with a tilt of his head. Kenshin nodded. He understood. He took a step towards Kaoru when Hiroshi appeared and rather apologetically told Kenshin he had an urgent call.

Kenshin debated ignoring the call. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to shake Kaoru and throw some sense into her. He wanted nothing more than to hear her saying she loved him.

Nothing more.

Okay, maybe he wanted her to say 'yes' to his proposal.

He had to take one step at a time.

But the tired and worn out look in her eyes pained his heart and he sighed. It was better to give her some time.

Ignoring his master's stare, he made up his mind.

Cursing, Kenshin walked away to answer the phone. It was from Akira.

Akira apologized profusely for all the trouble Tomoe and Enishi created. He had no idea what was the latest stint Tomoe pulled but Kenshin felt sorry enough for the man to let it go. However, he did warn Akira to keep an eye on Tomoe so that history does not repeat itself.

When he placed the phone down, he knew that the cycle had been completed.

He was the one cheated before. Now, Akira was the one betrayed. However, unlike the past, Kenshin did not want to be the cause of a broken marriage. If Tomoe wanted a clear conscious, she would tell Akira the truth and be done with it. It was none of Kenshin's problem as long as he does not need to see her again.

Returning from his call, he was surprised to find Kaoru once again gone. Hiko glared at his idiot apprentice. Soujiro only smiled and pointed to the gardens.

It was time.

Today, everything would be settled once and for all.

Today, he would make it clear.

As Kenshin walked around the garden to find Kaoru, he knew he wanted to clear whatever misunderstanding between them and make sure Kaoru understood his stand and his feelings. It was not right for them both to suffer like this.

It was enough.

As he thought before, it was a day for confessions.

Even as he searched for her, Kenshin wondered what he might ask her. For so long, he had wanted to know why she left. Would the answer still matter? Perhaps but it would not change his feelings or his intentions.

From afar, he spied the young woman, sitting forlornly on the bench, the wind teasing her softly. Her hair danced lightly to the tune the wind set and her clothes rustled quietly. Everything around her seemed peaceful and perfect.

Once upon a time, he had wanted to come home to Tomoe. Once upon a time, he had thought that Tomoe was the centre of his life.

It only goes to show that his feelings for her were never really strong.

He walked leisurely towards her, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. An old Disney song burst in his head.

'So many things to tell her but how to make her see? The truth about my past, impossible. She'll turn away from me...'

A true Disney song from an all time favourite – The Lion King. It was ironic that the song would fit their situation so.

"You seem so far in thoughts. A penny for them?" Kenshin asked as he took a seat beside Kaoru.

The nervous woman gave a start and almost got up. Then, changing her mind, she distanced herself slightly from him and turned away to look at the pond.

"Only a penny? It's all right. It's not worth much anyway."

Kenshin only smiled and leaned back, looking at the pond from all appearances. However, his eyes darted from its corner to catch a glimpse of her face. She seemed so tense and so dejected.

"We should really talk, right?"

Kaoru frowned and then nodded. "I suppose we must. Yet, can we keep it for awhile longer? I want to enjoy this while I can."

Casually, Kenshin draped a hand over her shoulder and left it there. When Kaoru tried to pull away, he tightened his hold, a silent warning for her to stay put. Kaoru rubbed a hand over her tired eyes.

"What more do you want from me, Kenshin? Haven't I satisfied your curiosity yet? What more can I give you?" Kaoru cried out, her voice tense and upset; her face pale under the sun.

Kenshin looked at her, his amethyst orbs widen in astonishment and puzzlement. He still did not know what happened. He did not understand! Pulling her chin up so that their eyes could meet, he caught hold of her gaze and held it. Almost lovingly, his finger brushed her chin and she trembled beneath his strong gaze.

"What are you talking about, koishii? What have I done? Maybe if you tell me, we can work this out. Please, tell me what is bothering you? Why did you leave? Why, Kaoru?"

"Because you never loved me!" Kaoru cried out as she jumped to her feet and walked away from him. Her shoulders slumped as tears gathered in her eyes. "You never loved me. I was only a game to you. A toy."

Taken aback, Kenshin stood up so quickly that the bench moved a bit. He took a step towards her and then stopped. This was not the time to upset her more.

"I never did that, Kaoru. I might have not taken you seriously at first but I loved you. I never took you for a toy. You were never a game to me, koishii," he said passionately, trying hard to convey the sincerity of his actions by his words.

Kaoru only shook her head. "It's all in the past. I...let's leave it, Kenshin, and stay as friends. It would be for everyone's best."

Kenshin's heart stopped for a heart rending moment. Then, filled with rage he reached over and turned the startled woman towards him. One hard hand curved on her arm and pulled her in. Her body felt so warm and soft against his hard one. She could see the violence in his eyes and hear the loud beating of his heart. Her own heart stuttered and gasped but she remained still, refusing to rise to the occasion.

"I can never view you only as a friend, koi. Do you think that heat between us is felt with just any bed partner, Kaoru? Do you think I felt even a tiny portion for others what I feel for you? Do you know what you rendered me into when you walked out of my life? I was a living corpse! I was dead yet breathing. Alive yet not. I functioned. I breathed. But I was never alive until I bumped into you and dropped your things. Until the day Misao brought you back, I was nothing. I will not go back to being nothing! Are you listening, Kaoru? I will not go back to that life. I want a life, with you. And darn the whole damn thing, woman! If the past can clear our misunderstanding so be it!"

Bright sapphire gems stared back at him. Her gaze was so intense that Kenshin wondered if he had said something insulting or so. He wondered for awhile and decided to keep quiet. He had said his share. Now it was up to her.

Kaoru tried to escape from his clutches. Although he did not want to, Kenshin slowly let go of her and she took a few steps away from him. However, her eyes remained on his and they kept their gazes locked, each wondering what the other would say.

Each fearing the outcome of this talk.

Kaoru took a deep breath and said quietly.

"Do you remember the first time we..." she paused, the term 'made love' was at the tip of her tongue and she swallowed it down. When he could not use it, she doubted she should. "...had sex..."

Kenshin cut her off. The detached note on their passionate night as 'had sex' was just plain insulting to his ears.

"You mean the night we _**made love**_ five years ago?"

Kaoru kept her eyes on his, confusion lit in them. She nodded carefully.

"Yeah, then. Do you remember what happened next?"

Kenshin frowned. "Of course I do! I went to work and came home to find you gone. That's what I want to know, Kaoru. Why were you gone?"

Kaoru chuckled, a humourless painful chuckle. She leaned back against a tree and looked up, breaking their gaze.

"I woke to find my bed empty," she said simply, not pausing as she heard him wince. "It was my first time and I woke to an empty bed. It made me feel uncomfortable but nothing registered. I thought you had something to do. Then, I left to look for you. You were in the garden, talking to Sano."

She paused then as she heard him wince. So he remembered. She wondered what his excuse would be.

Kenshin felt his body tense. If Kaoru had heard his conversation with Sano and she left due to that, does that mean she wanted nothing all this while? Does it mean she was not attracted to him? But how could that be? Every time they spend their time in each other's arms, it was a breathtaking, wonderful experience.

'Should I go on?' Kaoru wondered. Clearing her throat, she decided to just continue her embarrassing tale.

"I overheard you two in the garden. I wanted to say 'hi' but stopped when I heard my name. You broke my heart, Kenshin. What I termed as 'making love', you said 'have sex'. It sounded so coarse to my ears, so detached," Kaoru said quietly as she took in a deep breath, the pain from that morning still raw in her bones. "And you said...you wondered how you could love a child like me. That broke my heart and I just did not want to hear anymore. I left and went up to my room and...and...I saw the jewellery and I heard the maids talking about how I was glad to seduce you. Oh hell! Even now...I just can't...and the jewellery! It made feel cheap as though you were paying for my services! Tell me, Kenshin! There I was, half in love with you and hearing you say that...Tell me how I could have continued staying under the same roof and seeing you when I have heard all that and gone through all..."

Kaoru was already crying, her tears ran unnoticed down her cheeks. She had not been concentrating on Kenshin. Otherwise she would have noticed the way his face just shined and his eyes fill with amusement. Before she could comprehend what was going on, Kenshin swept her off her feet and twirled her around, his laughter mixing with her shouts of outraged.

"Put me down, you insensitive oaf!" Kaoru screamed as she clung to dear life.

Kenshin laughed as he finally placed her down. Whatever burden on his shoulders just lifted and he gazed adoringly and amusingly at his young love.

"You silly, silly, fool! Kaoru, koishii! You should have stayed and heard the whole conversation! If only you did...but maybe it was the best that you did not."

Kaoru crinkled her eyebrows and tilted her head, watching her secret love laughing easily and joyfully before her.

"What are you talking about? What's so funny?"

"Kaoru, if you have waited awhile longer, you would have heard me tell Sano that I was in love with you. I remember that conversation clearly, love. I was wondering how I could make love to a child, how could I be in love with you, a child, when I was so much older. I told him I lost my heart to you, such an innocent and I could not find myself regretting it. I just could not. Kami-sama, I really wanted you. I really wanted you."

"Wanted me...?"

Eyes tearing once more, Kaoru covered her mouth as she choked. Tears fell as Kenshin hugged her, pulling her tightly against him. Their bodies fit so perfectly together. Kaoru sobbed in his arms, her tears of utter relief cleansing her heart.

"Yes, I wanted you, koi..."

"I was so scared, so hurt..."

"I know, love. I'm so sorry. I should have realised it. I should have known how insensitive my actions were. I'm so sorry."

"You should have stayed..."

"Yeah. But I felt so guilty for taking away your innocence. Don't get me wrong. I do not regret loving you. Never that. You are the light of my life, Kaoru."

"I know...I love you, Kenshin. Oh, I love you so much."

Dazed and humbled, Kenshin pulled Kaoru back to look deep into her eyes.

"Tell me again."

"I love you. I love you. I love you. You better get used to hearing it. I'll say it a lot."

He laughed as he crushed her against him once more, his hands were like steel on her slight body but she did not feel fear. Instead, excitement grew inside her.

"I want to hear it always. I love you, too, my love. I love you."

"I'm so sorry I left."

"Don't be. It is good you left. You were so young. It would be unfair to tie you up with me at such a young age. You needed to experience life."

Kaoru smiled brightly as gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"I experienced both life and love with you, Kenshin. Maybe you're right. It all turned out for the better."

Kaoru laid a hand on Kenshin's cheek, tracing the scar on his left cheek.

"Tell me about Tomoe, Kenshin."

Kenshin frowned and gently guided her hand to his lips so he could taste her flesh.

"Are you sure?"

Kaoru hesitated for a moment and nodded. She needed to know. She wanted to know.

Kenshin guided them back to the bench and sat facing her. He kept her hand in his and traced circles on her wrist.

"I met Tomoe when I was very young. She was a touch older than I was. It was at a birthday party...

_**Kenshin stood in the midst of the laughter and joy in the Sagara household. Surrounded by a few eligible daughters among his business associates, he could hear Sano's boisterous laughter near the food stand as he chatted with his ailing sister. Kenshin had been sure if Sayo was not Sano's sister, he would have turned on his charm on her. **_

_**Friendship however, is stronger than anything else.**_

_**Then, lighting stroke and he felt his body freeze.**_

_**Floating down the stairs and into the room was an angel. Her long dark hair tumbled down her back like waves of water, flowing freely and yet disciplined at the same time. Her deep dark eyes held a world of calm and poise as she descended the stairs. She was a slim woman, with gentle curves and regal beauty.**_

_**Kenshin was captivated. He was more so when he caught her eyes and they held their gazes.**_

_**Throughout the night, he could not concentrate on the other women. She had bewitched him, captivated him and imprisoned him. **_

_**He realised he was more than willing.**_

_**When they finally danced, he drank in her smile and the melody of her voice. She had an interesting mind attached to her head and he liked that. She was better than anyone else he had been with. **_

"I was a fool, a fool in love. I was not interested in anyone else. When I fall for someone, I remain faithful to them. I was the same with Tomoe. We had fun. We made love. We talked about the future. I never understood why some of the bachelors did not tackle her or discuss her in any way. Even Sano did not know. However, I assumed it was due to her mother. That woman was insistent in marrying her daughter to money and prestige. That's when everything started going wrong. I found her in the most unlikely places...

_**They had had a row. They very rarely had rows but this one topped the others. Tomoe had thought Kenshin was the direct heir to the company. She had been sure that Hiko only acted as a stand-in guardian. She was furious when she heard he was nothing but an orphan. **_

_**Kenshin had been confused. He was sure it did not matter but Tomoe insisted it did. Her mother would never agree. She was cool and calm and did not bitch. She only wanted Kenshin to break up their engagement. She did not think she could go through with it. **_

_**That was three days ago. Kenshin was sure she would have cooled down to hear reasoning by now. He had no desire to break up with Tomoe. She was his life. He had wanted to surprise her so he sneaked into her house on a Saturday night. On Saturdays, most of the Yukishiro's help would have had their evenings free and returned home. He had Tomoe to himself.**_

_**Kenshin sneaked inside and carefully went upstairs to Tomoe's room. He could hear soft groaning and moaning from her room and assumed she must be watching a romantic movie. He had no problem with that.**_

_**What Kenshin had not expected was her starring in her movie. **_

_**Tomoe was naked and a dark haired man was riding her. Kenshin felt as though someone had thrown the switch on and everything became extremely clear.**_

_**Tomoe's eyes widen impossibly large before turning calm again. Before her, her lover got out of her and settled next to her, his lips in an obvious sneer. **_

_**It was Akira Kiyosato, the future heir of Kenshin's rivalling company. **_

_**The desire to murder somebody was so strong but the shock of the moment truly rendered Kenshin speechless.**_

_**He could barely process what happened.**_

"_**Why...?"**_

_**Tomoe raised a well-shaped eyebrow. **_

"_**Why what? You mean this? This has been going on for sometime now..." Tomoe said pleasurably. She purred as she stretched, comfortable with her nakedness. Kenshin could not bear to look at her. The disgust he felt was so deep and sickening. **_

"_**How could you! You said you loved me and you sleep around with him?" Kenshin yelled, rage finally overcoming his shock.**_

_**Tomoe narrowed her eyes and challenged him with a tilt of her head. "We are off. I told you that already. You will not suit my mother's standards. You are not suitable. My mother would not want me to marry a mongrel with no breed and no money. You might be well-versed in seducing women, Kenshin, but you are a novice when it comes to actually playing this game."**_

_**Kenshin felt so angry and so humiliated that he wanted to strangle them both but a sudden wave of fatigue caught him. The desire to lay a finger on either of them nearly made him throw up. As abruptly as he arrived, he left. No more words were exchanged.**_

_**He had had enough.**_

Kaoru raised his hand up and kissed his palm before placing it on her cheek, silently giving him the strength to go on. Kenshin took a deep breath and continued.

"I did the one thing I felt like doing. Instead of hitting them directly, I decided to hit them in the public eye. The Himura-Yukishiro partnership would have been amazing. I abolished it. I called in a reporter I knew personally and gave him the scoop. The next day, I had my revenge but it did not make me happy...

_**Tomoe screamed and hurled the paper to the wall, barely caging in her anger. Alone, she read the headlines once more.**_

_Sort After Bachelor Sacks Woman for Love:_

_Kenshin Himura Realises Tomoe Yukishiro is NOT THE ONE!_

_**The article had gone on to describe Kenshin's pain at realising Tomoe was more suitable for some other man. She was clearly not suitable for him due to fidelity reasons. He did not mention whose fidelity. He hoped she would be happy with her new lover and the engagement and partnership is officially off.**_

_**He had ruined everything! If he had just left quietly, Tomoe could have gone on searching for a suitable man but now! Now no one would consider her at all. A woman who gets dumped officially is usually the one at fault although the papers make it sound like a neutral decision. Kenshin knew the mindset and played with it.**_

_**Tomoe bristled as she wrecked her room. **_

_**He would pay!**_

_**Kenshin could have gone on moping. He had heard the worst of news'. Apparently, this stint of Tomoe's have been going on for quite long. She would engage a rich bachelor and woe him. The moment she found him unsuitable, she would dump him. Each of them knew about her lover, Akira Kiyosato. Her mother disapproves of her relationship but if she could prove him worthy, they would marry. **_

_**The men had been too embarrassed to warn Kenshin and thought he might not believe them. Kenshin begrudgingly agreed he would have not. **_

_**Tomoe had hurt him when he thought that would have been impossible. He had been nothing more than a toy. He was glad that through the papers, he had at least managed to stop her actions. **_

Kenshin sighed.

"I was a fool and a fool in love is a terrible fool. Master always warned me about her but I never listened. I thought I would never fall in love again."

He looked into Kaoru's eye and smiled.

"Then one day, an article concerning my engagement was spread by the papers and a girl with feathers and baggy clothes appeared at my doorsteps and imprisoned me with her eyes. I was afraid and frightened of a second repetition but realised soon, that as she stole my heart, she was different."

Tears fell from Kaoru's eyes and she rubbed them away.

"She sounds like quite a mischievous girl. She would have gotten into a lot of trouble."

They laughed at that.

Kenshin looked at the shining angel before him and could do nothing more than sigh in contentment. Only one more thing to do. Pulling himself away, he held her hands in his and stared directly into her eyes. Kaoru looked up at him, her blue orbs pulling his in, her lips parted in an inviting smile.

She looked so lovely, so sweet.

His.

Unbidden, that thought came to mind and there was only one thing to do.

"Kaoru..."

"Yes?"

"You have made me angry and mad and happy at the same time."

"Really. Thank you. I'm glad I'm doing a good job."

"I've waited for so long and do not want to wait anymore. Please, Kaoru..."

Startled, she looked at him cautiously, almost wearily.

"What is it?"

"Marry me."

The ensuring silence made Kenshin wonder if he uttered something wrong. Kaoru bit her lips and turned away. Hugging herself, she forced her trembling body to stop shaking.

"Kaoru?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but I can't. I just can't."

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**You people should know me by now. I would never give an ending so quickly! Well, as usual...instead of studying hard, I am at my laptop, typing this story. With a few tests coming up, I have finally completed this one! Yay! I had such an amazing response from the last chapter and I have to thank all of you...yes, you, who are reading my story, thank you. Sincerely and deeply and most utterly gratefully, Thank you! I hoped you enjoyed it. Have a nice day=)**


	19. A Bed of Roses

_**Chapter 19 **_

_**A Bed of Roses**_

"**Kaoru..."**

"**Yes?"**

"**You have made me angry and mad and happy at the same time."**

"**Really. Thank you. I'm glad I'm doing a good job."**

"**I've waited for so long and do not want to wait anymore. Please, Kaoru..."**

**Startled, she looked at him cautiously, almost wearily.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Marry me."**

**The ensuring silence made Kenshin wonder if he uttered something wrong. Kaoru bit her lips and turned away. Hugging herself, she forced her trembling body to stop shaking.**

"**Kaoru?"**

"**I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but I can't. I just can't."**

XXX

His heart literally stopped for a moment before his lungs cried out for air. Kenshin stared at the woman before him, her eyes full of regrettable sorrow.

"Why? Why can't you marry me? I thought we resolved the issues? I love you, Kaoru. I want to marry you and have children with you and build a family. You are all I want. Why can't you see that?" Kenshin asked, masking how desperate he felt by chilling his voice. It made Kaoru wince but she did not turn to see him. She kept her gaze on the pond and sighed.

"It's not that I do not want to marry you, Kenshin. I do, I really do. I want a family with you too," she murmured softly before turning to meet his gaze. In her eyes, he could see the burden of the world and wisdom far beyond her years shining through. "I want to marry you but so many things have happened. I can't keep up. First, there was us and then there was Enishi and Tomoe. What happened between Enishi and I, it just froze my heart. I can't imagine getting married right now because whatever happened is burned in my mind and I keep hearing his voice. I keep hearing him saying we are going to get married and that I belonged to him and my heart just stops. I know it is not logical or even rational, but fear rarely is. And the two of us? We just settled our differences. I don't know you...really know you. What you like, what you don't? I don't know how you react in different situations. I have seen you jealous and sometimes, you are nice to me but those are not enough."

She took a step towards him and laid a hand gently on his scarred cheek. Smiling softly, she kept her eyes on his.

"I want to know you, Kenshin Himura, like a lover. Not just the physical aspect of our relationship, which incidentally we are not going to explore until we are married, but the intimacy of our relationship. I want to know the man I am going to marry. Is that so wrong for me to ask?"

Kenshin sighed and his eyes soften. She could really do that to him, he realized affectionately as he covered her hand with his own and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Why can't you know me after marriage? I assure you, even after marriage, I have many aspects for to see and uncover. Do we really need to wait?"

Kaoru smiled sadly and laid her head on his shoulder, absorbing his strength. He might have a slight and slim build but she could feel the muscles on his shoulders. As Kenshin wrapped his arms around her, Kaoru sighed in contentment, feeling safer than she had ever felt before.

"You and I need to know each other better. Kenshin, you have never courted me. Don't argue. I want to know you before we get married. And I still have some doubts about walking down the aisle. When we get married, Kenshin Himura, I do not want to have any doubts at all."

"When you say it like that, how can I say 'no'? How can I deny you anything, love?"

Kaoru's smile widened and she reached up to brush her lips lightly against his. As Kenshin leaned forward to deepen the kiss, she pulled back playfully. He frowned and tried to grab her but she pulled away.

"Koi..." he growled warningly.

Kaoru laughed. "If we end up kissing that way, we will end up possibly on the grass with our clothes tossed aside. No way, Kenshin! I am not risking that! We are going to have a time out! Besides, I have a wedding to plan."

Kenshin pouted but Kaoru only laughed and tugged her hand away from his grasp. She walked away from him before turning back and grinning mischievously.

"Besides, if I have to be sexually frustrated until we are married, I want you to join in with me!"

Kenshin looked stunned before he raised a well shaped eyebrow and looked pointedly at her. "I am the one that wanted the wedding to be sooner."

"Yup! But I want this romance to last a little longer first," Kaoru countered as she kept a safe distance between them.

"What's the point if I can't even kiss you?"

"Well, consider it a kind of punishment..." Kaoru said playfully as she skipped back inside. Kenshin shook his head and followed her.

"For what?"

Grinning cheekily, she threw back a sassy reply. "Oh, I just felt like simply punishing you. It seems fun for some odd reason."

"Kaoru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kaoru laughed as she ran inside the mansion followed closely by her lover.

What started as a disaster finally seems to have seen the light.

XXX

"He proposed?"

"Yup!"

"You rejected him?"

"Yup!"

"Why????????????" Misao cried out in frustration as she thumped her head on the coffee table. Kaoru helpfully patted her back and earned a glare from her friend. Megumi, on the other hand, pointedly ignored Misao's outburst and concentrated on Kaoru.

"You did tell him you are interested, right?"

Kaoru smiled widely at Megumi, her eyes sparkling with joy and humour. "Oh yes! I made sure he knew. Besides, I was not going to accept his proposal then and there. The man's rushing everything. It's choking me! I need some space. As I said, it's all too soon!"

Misao sighed and picked up her drink. "That man has been waiting for 5 years, Kaoru. Give him a break."

The blue-eyed woman stared blankly at a poster behind Megumi and allowed the noise of the coffee shop to surround her before shaking them off. They had returned to the mansion where the wedding was to take place. Somehow, Kaoru felt very uneasy. There were too many memories here. Memories of Enishi tying her up and touching her made her skin crawl and she lost some of her colour. She looked at the braided hair woman sitting on her left and felt a slight pity for her friend. Misao has been pulled emotionally into her troubles and Kaoru knew her friend felt confused about her decision. Misao was always one who jumped at opportunities and this was a good opportunity for her.

"Misao, I love Kenshin and he loves me. We both are well aware of our feelings. But I want some romance in my relationship with him. Both you and Aoshi had a courting period and it was so sweet and dreamy just looking at the two of you. I felt a little jealous then. I need this now. I need to spend time with Kenshin outside the bed. To know him, not just his body. Great sex is wonderful. It is a part of the whole marriage ingredient but it is not the only ingredient. Marriage needs a lot of work. Understanding, patience, tolerance. Love is not all. Love is what binds all. I need to feel the others. I want to know him in my heart. Create more memories, where he isn't jealous with Soujiro or Enishi. I need that. Am I wrong to want that?"

Misao covered Kaoru's hands with hers and smiled understandingly. "Okay, I get it. Every girl deserves some romance. And Aoshi and I did create some memories. I just want the best for the two of you."

"Me too, Misao-chan." Turning to Megumi, she looked pointedly at the young doctor. "What about you, Megumi? How are things progressing with you and Sano?"

Instantly, Megumi's eyes lost their shine and she sighed. "That idiot is barely doing anything. I wonder why I'm with him sometimes."

Misao nodded understandingly and held Megumi's hand. Kaoru too gave a tight smile.

"Sano's brains are known to be elsewhere, if you catch my drift," Misao said cheekily. Megumi laughed but her laughter had lost some of its joy.

"We have always been in an on and off relationship but no one else clicked for us. For sometime now, he seems serious about me so I hoped...mum is getting restless and keeps bugging me to settle down but I can't imagine a life without that idiot and he isn't doing anything!? At this rate, I'd rather marry Shougo-san!"

"Ouch!" Kaoru said and she tightened her hold on Megumi's hand. "I can't say relax because he is an idiot and it has been so long but seriously, guys can be insensitive pigs sometimes. That includes Aoshi too, Misao so don't go defending him."

Misao pouted. "But Aoshi-sama is perfect!"

Rolling her eyes, Kaoru hit Misao over her head playfully. "Says the girl that comes crying to me for love advise!"

Misao and Megumi burst into laughter.

Megumi shook her head, snapping her mind away from Sano. "So, what's next?"

Kaoru shrugged and then smiled. "We have a wedding to take care of and some major girl time. We need it."

Megumi grinned. "And when we are alone, let's drink and dish on the guys."

Misao and Kaoru laughed and nodded as they pulled the pretty doctor out of the shop and into the streets. It was going to be a long and eventful day and they were going to enjoy every minute of it.

XXX

"I asked Kaoru to marry me," Kenshin said softly as he faced the tall, dark-haired man. There were butterflies in his stomach and his palms were damp but his eyes never strayed away from Aoshi's. Aoshi looked back at him, keeping their gazes locked as he played with the idea in his head.

He knew this moment was coming. Ever since he knew the truth and saw the way Kenshin acted around Kaoru, he knew. He also saw the way his cousin sister defended Kenshin. Kaoru was the vision of a defending angel, brave and proud. It was at that instant that he knew Kenshin and Kaoru would be together. But he could not find it in his heart to accept it. As much as he knew they would be together, he also knew she was hurt so badly in the past. Whether that issue has been resolved, he did not know. Yet he was reluctant to give Kaoru away to the same man who broke her heart so many years ago. The same man who violated a child. No matter how he looked at it, she was a child and Kenshin had been an adult.

These past few days, the events that had taken place had somewhat changed his perspective of Kenshin. He viewed him now as a responsible adult who was also completely besotted by an innocent blue-eyed dragon. That image alone made him smirk. Mentally, of course. It would ruin his image if he smirked literally.

Still, Aoshi sighed mentally, it does not make this any easier. Give Kaoru away? It already hurts theoretically, how can it not hurt literally? He wasn't even her father but the fierce possessiveness and over protectiveness he felt over her was unbelievable. If he has a baby girl, he is going to have to carry a gun around to chase the men away.

Especially university professors.

Aoshi scowled.

Kenshin felt his heart sink. He had expected some resistance but he thought Aoshi had accepted him after the last few events. However, if the scowl on Aoshi's face was anything to go by, he was definitely not pleased.

"I love her, Aoshi. Just like you love Misao. I know I hurt her before but everything is resolved. It was only a misunderstanding. I assure you, it will not happen again. I can't live without her. I don't want to hurt her by having misunderstandings with you either."

Aoshi frowned. What the hell was this fool blabbering about? He has not said anything yet, right? Aoshi searched his memory for any indication he rejected the couple and came up with none. Honestly, could Kaoru stop attracting weirdoes?

"Aoshi...?"

"Look, I have no idea what I said to indicate I object to this union. I don't. It is not easy. I am still not fully convinced you are the best man for her but she seems to think you are. I'm fine with that. However, if you hurt her again...I will make sure you wish you were dead. Are we clear on that?" Aoshi asked as his voice dropped even lower to an almost freezing temperature. Kenshin barely stopped himself from shivering. This man is no weak opponent.

Kenshin smiled and thrust a hand out to shake Aoshi's. Raising an eyebrow, Aoshi accepted his hand. "Trust me, Aoshi. If I were to do anything to Kaoru, you will have to get in line. By the time my Shishou is done with me, I am sure there would be nothing left."

Aoshi's lips barely twitched. "Kenshin."

"Yes?"

"Don't dodge."

Kenshin's eyes widen and before he could not, Aoshi's hand pulled him forward while his other hand delivered a strong punch to Kenshin's abdomen. The redhead felt his breath being forced out of his lungs before a searing pain tore through him. He fell on his knees and Aoshi simply let go of his hand.

"That is for everything Kaoru went through and only a preview of what I'll do to you if you ever hurt her."

Kenshin just nodded. The pain was intense but since he knew the reason behind it, he kept quiet. Too bad someone else could not.

Sano whistled loudly at the show before him. He had silently watched the whole thing while drinking a can of beer and munching on some fries he ordered the maid to deliver. It was a good show. Excellent ending. He could not have planned it better.

Aoshi only closed his eyes and counted to ten before opening them again. He felt tired and exhausted. With the wedding approaching soon, he felt an undeniable need to be with Misao but the girls had dragged her off somewhere and he was stuck with a redheaded moron and an idiotic rooster head. Could this day get any worse?

Kenshin struggled to his feet and sighed. That was going to leave a pretty bruise, he thought fondly and wondered if he should tell Kaoru. It would be interesting to see her reaction. Then he dismissed the idea as she would most probably side with her cousin and tell him to go to hell. Probably. Still, the idea had its merits.

Kaoru in a nurse's uniform.

The image had him burning with desire and he tampered it down when he saw Sano grinning evilly at him.

Before the rooster head could say a word, Kenshin beat him to it to salvage his pride.

"So Sano, looks like Aoshi and I are pretty settled. How about you?"

Blood drained from Sano's face when he heard Kenshin's question. Megumi's face drifted into his head as he thought of marriage and family and a strong sense of need built inside of him. He stood up and walked over to the window in Kenshin's study, looking outside blankly before rubbing his head. Marriage was a serious matter and he did not want to screw it up.

"Sano?"

He sighed.

"I have no idea what I should do if she rejects me," Sano muttered as he rested his forehead on the window, the cool glass a contrast to his body heat.

Aoshi and Kenshin looked at each other before turning away to look at Sano. Kenshin has never seen his friend so serious except when it comes to Sayo. Even then, he tried to make a joke out of it. However now...this Sano was serious. He was thinking hard and he was worried. As a friend, Kenshin wondered what he could do for his friend.

"May be Kenshin can propose to Dr. Takani for you, Sagara?" Aoshi said sarcastically as he raised a well shaped eyebrow at Sano.

The idea seems to have some merit as Sano turned to Kenshin with pleading eyes. The redhead backed away nervously.

"Oh no, Sano. Even I have not gotten a yes there from my lady. I am not going to get involved in yours."

"Aoshi?"

"Not a chance," came the cold reply that sent Sano to the corner of the room with a cloud of thunder on his head.

Aoshi and Kenshin mentally shook their head at Sano's behaviour but they said nothing. This was an issue for Sano to solve and if was not willing to share, they had to respect his privacy.

XXX

The wedding preparations went on smoothly. Kaoru and Kenshin could barely spend time together as she zoomed around the mansion, ordering the people around. There were so many things to take care of and so many things can go wrong at the very last minute. Kaoru knew all this well as she carefully and meticulously went through each stage of the wedding preparations. However, to ensure the bride and groom take a breather from each other, she sent Misao off with Megumi to run one errand or another. It was important that these two have a cooling period of sorts before being bonded together for life.

On the other hand, Kenshin was fuming silently as the love of his life could barely sit down for a private dinner for two. He had been trying to get hold of Kaoru to spend some quality time together but she was just too slippery. She avoided being alone with him at all costs. Of course, she gave the wedding as a reason but Kenshin could not help but wonder if she was avoiding him. Ever since their talk in the garden, he could not approach her alone. It was becoming quite frustrating.

It wasn't as though he needed her beside him all the time, he thought, annoyed with both of them as he looked out the window and saw her ordering the men about and setting up the chairs and tables. Well, it wouldn't hurt to have her around all the time, a darker side of him thought wickedly as images of a scantily dressed Kaoru appeared in his mind. Kenshin sighed and was about to move away when he saw Soujiro approaching Kaoru. He frowned.

He watched as Soujiro played with a strand of Kaoru's hair and noticed the way her eyes brightened and her smile widen. Jealousy clutched his heart and he forced himself to stay calm. Didn't Kaoru say she loved him all this while? There was no reason to be jealous. He knew intellectually that Soujiro and Kaoru were not romantically involved but his traitorous heart hammered with jealousy. Disgusted, Kenshin moved away and slumped on his chair.

Soujiro only smirked when he saw the figure move away from the window. He knew Kaoru had not noticed Kenshin watching them as she was too distracted with the wedding preparations. As the wedding was the very next day, there was a lot to be done. The poor woman looked exhausted and ready to drop but with adrenalin rushing through her blood, she seemed to have more energy than him. He noticed the way her eyes brightened at the mention of Kenshin's name and the way she blushed when she talked about the redhead. Inside, he felt a little disappointed that she only thought of Kenshin but he brushed that feeling aside.

Kaoru was his charge, his duty. He was only supposed to help build a relationship between Kenshin and Kaoru. He was not supposed to fall in love with her. Even as she spoke to him and paid attention to the workers around them, he could not help but admire the beauty of her eyes and the gracefulness of her body. As he bid goodbye and wished he luck, Soujiro prayed and hoped that Kenshin would not hurt this delicate flower.

XXX

Sano watched as Sayo laid out the dress she was planning to wear to Misao's wedding. It was a gorgeous baby blue gown and the stark contrast between the dress and her features made each stand out complimenting the other. She was humming as she chose the right accessories to wear with the gown, not once talking to her brother. Yet the silence was not an awkward one. They were both used to this.

However Sayo knew something was on Sano's mind and she watched her brother's troubled eyes nervously jumping around the room. She was not the type to push but since she did know the reason for his nervousness, she felt the whole situation was slightly funny.

Humming happily, she could not wait for the wedding the next day.

XXX

Kaoru dragged her tired feet up the stairs. It had been two long days and tomorrow would be the longest of them all. Tomorrow she was going to be her best friend's maid of honor and the wedding planner. They were both heavy roles to play.

As she focused on taking one step up after another, she did not notice Kenshin watching her from his room or even heard him approaching her. All she remembered after her initial frightened yelp, was a pair of strong arms lifting her body bridal style and carrying her to her room.

Kaoru sighed in contentment as she wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"My hero," she mumbled playfully as she snuggled closer.

"If you don't stop seducing me, I'll be something else altogether, love," Kenshin warned as he balanced her carefully and opened the door to her room. The cool air made her sigh and she smiled up at him.

"I missed you," Kaoru murmured sleepily as Kenshin laid her on the bed. She only groaned as he removed her shoes and massaged her feet.

"Who rejected my offer for dinner?" Kenshin replied lightly although he had felt hurt that his invitation was brushed aside without much thought. However, Kaoru seemed to take the matter much lightly.

"Only another day left, Kenshin. Then we can have as many dinners as you want. Undisturbed." She yawned when another thought struck her. "When there is no work, of course."

Kenshin shook his head and kissed her tired feet before slipping into her bed. He expected at least a little resistance but Kaoru did not utter a sound. Instead, she slipped her arms around him and snuggled into his embrace.

"Comfy," she whispered as she laid her head over Kenshin's heart. The redhead was stunned for a moment before his lips tilted to a small smile of contentment. Gone were the images of Soujiro from his head. The irritation he had felt for the past few days simply evaporated into the night. She was here. She was with him. That was all that mattered.

Snuggling closer, he whispered into her ear. "Comfy."

XXX

It was the wedding Misao had envisioned and more. Kaoru had outdone herself. Despite the last minute changes, everything had turned out well. Rows of light decorated the flowers around the house. The tables were set up just outside the maze. They had settled a purple theme. So the lighting around the mansion was a beautiful light blue, sparkling into the night to compliment the purple decorations. The chairs were draped with light purple cloths, so light that it would have been mistaken for white. The finishing touches were the elaborate bows tied to the back of each one. The tables were covered with a dark, royal purple, giving out a sense of romance and peace. Just at the entrance to the dinner reception, Kaoru had ordered the men to leave the ice sculptor. It was a majestic piece of pair of lions; the lioness was stretched out while the lion was curled around her. It was not exactly the most common sculptor but Misao was adamant that her wedding was a bit unique and the piece did turn out very well.

The centrepiece of each table consists of a variety of flowers, intricately designed by a florist Misao knew. Kaoru had to convince Misao that using candles for the night was not advisable so they substituted with tea candles instead to create a more sensual atmosphere. Lights were also decorated along the maze for anyone who would like to try entering it. As Kaoru herself had never gone right to the centre of the maze. She did wonder what she would find there but circumstances have not given her a chance to find out. Still, she had time.

For now, Kaoru turned back to the woman of the day. Misao was chatting gaily with Megumi and Sayo and Tsubame was helping her get dressed into her kimono. To contrast the night, Misao had chosen a white and green coloured Kimono that highlighted her features and made her look sophisticated and elegant. She had been against the traditional white kimono. As far as Misao was concern, it made her feel extremely uncomfortable to wear something traditional that so strongly symbolizes purity. Kaoru could not actually see her reasoning but she knew better than to ask Misao to elaborate. It might only make her head spin.

Just a few hours ago, the four of them struggled to get Misao out of the house and into the church. Misao had been so frightened that she literally clung to the doorknob as Megumi heartlessly pulled her. Kaoru and Sayo had tried to calm her down but the poor bride seemed like she was at the verge of hyperventilating.

However, the moment Misao's eyes met Aoshi's as he waited for her down the aisle, her nerves seemed to have disappeared. A calm, almost serene smile graced her features and she squared her shoulders and walked down to meet her future husband. Kaoru, Megumi and Sayo had been waiting down the aisle with their respective partners. Kenshin stood beside Aoshi, followed by Sano and Soujiro. Kaoru had the perfect vision of both Aoshi and Misao's expressions. As she recalled the moment, Kaoru wondered if she should have kept the two apart before their marriage but decided that things had turned out for the best after all. Watching Misao, she wondered how her own wedding would be. She frowned as she looked at them. It was unfortunately going to be a big wedding.

"Mi-love, we have to get ready faster than this. Aoshi is waiting for you, ne?"

Misao threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, he can wait a while longer. After all, it is our day and I wanted to enjoy every bit of this pampering."

Megumi hmmed but continued styling Misao's hair. The young doctor had been quite taken back by the wedding. Aoshi and Misao made a great couple. Just watching them brought tears to her eyes. She had never expected the tomboyish Misao to grow up to be beautiful woman with a blink of an eye. It made her realise once more that her life was heading nowhere. That thought was kind of depressing. The whole time she had walked down the aisle with Sano, it made her angry and annoyed. Here they were walking down the aisle when she knew it would take ages and maybe a lot of pushes and nagging to actually stand in Misao's shoes. The whole thought made the wedding nearly unbearable. Luckily, Kaoru seemed to have sensed Megumi's restlessness and gave her hand a comforting squeeze before she left.

"There, all done. Misao, you look gorgeous," Megumi sighed softly as she watched Misao eyeing herself in front of the mirror.

"Wow!"

"Misao-san, you look absolutely breathtaking!"

"Mi-chan!"

Misao took a deep breath and grinned. She nodded her thanks to Tsubame as the young girl opened the door for her. Turning to look at her friends, she grinned shyly.

"Shall we?"

Closing the door behind them, the women walked over to their men.

Aoshi paced downstairs as the women got dressed. Or at least that was what he wanted to do. It would be too out of character for him and he was afraid the other three men would look at him weirdly if he does. Leaning back on the wall, barely resting his feet, his thoughts flew to the one woman who occupied them. Misao. His wife. His love. His all. He wondered what was wrong. Why was it so long?

Sano only shook his head as Kenshin and Soujiro stood apart, their eyes on the groom. "She's gonna be here soon, man. Don't you think you will make her nervous looking like that?"

Aoshi merely shrugged. He had been the first to notice Misao's fear and had threwn a comforting smile at her. It was not often he did something like that. Comforting in public was not his strongest forte. But she looked so sweet and innocent standing there that he could not help but smile.

Kenshin could only grin as he saw how restless Aoshi was. He could understand Aoshi's feelings quite well. Still, it did look funny from his point of view. Turning to his left, he looked at Soujiro who gave him a large smile as usual. Kenshin sighed. His employee was a handful but he was a good man. Glad now that things have been resolved between him and Kaoru, he could see Soujiro as just another man than a rival.

However, Kenshin was worried about Sano. His best friend looked like he was about to faint. Kenshin did not know what was going on. He wanted to talk to Sano but now was not the good time. Whatever problem Sano has, Kenshin hoped he could help his friend.

The sound of feminine giggles made the men look up. And they could not look away.

Leading the women, and being the only one dressed in a kimono, Misao looked stunning. She was a breath of fresh air and Aoshi felt the tightness in his chest loosening as he watched her. Automatically, his feet moved towards the stairs and Misao walked down slowly to meet him. Her hair had been swept away from her face and a few sexy curls framed her face. Aoshi could see the gentle curve of her neck and the teasing glance of her back. His breath caught and he wondered if he deserved such a beauty as his wife. Misao smiled as she slipped her hand into his awaiting one and stayed a few steps up to give her a better leverage.

"Aoshi, sorry for making you wait."

Aoshi swallowed nervously and nearly ran a hand through his hair before he caught a hold of himself.

"Each second I spent waiting for you was worth it. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on, koi," Aoshi whispered into her ears so that no one else could hear them. Misao blushed a deep red and her smile widened as she walked over to his side.

Megumi, Kaoru and Sayo walked down together, refusing to steal the limelight from Misao. Contrasting sharply to her elegant traditional looks, they decided to stick with the western looks. Covered in a baby blue gown and a complicated knot on her hair, Sayo looked like an angel, soft, sweet and gentle. Soujiro's heart lurched sharply but he refused to acknowledge it. Even as he complimented the young beauty and took her arm, he reminded himself that he was only a worker and she was an heiress.

Kenshin too fell under Kaoru's spell. It was like she had woven a magic wand and tightened the ropes binding them. She looked like a seductive siren, dressed in a glittering baby pink gown that was held together only by a knot on her right shoulder. She had opted like Sayo, to keep her hair up and left only a few tendrils to fall down around her. As Kenshin pulled her possessively closer, she laughed.

"How am I going to let you wonder around alone, love?"

"You have to. I am still the wedding planner. And you told me that I should mingle around to get new customers."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her. "Not looking like that! You will end up with a couple of persistent admirers instead."

Kaoru laughed and kissed him lightly. "As long as this persistent admirer does not leave me alone, I'm fine." She turned to look at Megumi and her eyebrows knotted together at the statue like stance Sano held. "What's wrong with Sano?" she whispered to Kenshin.

The redhead shrugged. He eyed his tongue tied friend uneasily. "I have no idea. Whatever it is, he better pull himself together. He has not complimented Megumi and I think she is struggling not to just bash him on the head."

Kaoru thought Megumi looked like she was going to cry.

For the night, Megumi had decided to dress specially. She wore a silk turquoise gown that dipped low at the front and the gown was held together by a series of criss-cross strings at the back that dipped dangerously low towards her bottom. It was a daring yet elegant gown that took Megumi hours to find it. A set of single teardrop diamonds decorated her bare neck and ears. Her hair was scooped up into a messy bun that only made the look sexier. Among the ladies, Megumi was the only one who would take such daring chances and pull off the look.

And Sano said not a word.

He bit his tongue, offered his arm and guided her out.

Megumi almost felt like stepping on his feet with her high heel shoes but decided against it as she thought of Misao. But Sano only made things worse for her.

Hardly knowing how to approach the matter, Kaoru and Sayo looked helplessly at each other. Neither said a word as they followed the progression for the reception. Lost in their own world, Aoshi and Misao barely paid attention to anyone else. They had eyes only for each other.

The wedding dinner progressed exceptionally well. Guests arrived in glitters and wished the newlyweds well. Despite being lost in their own world, both the bride and the groom knew that many thought Misao could have married someone richer and with a higher social status. Not to mention, Aoshi was much older than her. Misao ignored them and kept a firm hold of Aoshi's hand. She knew how her love felt about people's views on their marriage. He was quite self conscious about the age gap and social status but she did not give a damn. It also baffled her that the normally confident man, who did not care what others had ever said to him, gave so much thought when it came to her. It baffled her but it also made her love him more. It only showed how much he cared about her.

Akira and Tomoe arrived slightly later than the other guests. Both looked slightly uncomfortable due to the recent circumstances but still held their head high. Kenshin, Aoshi, Sano and Soujiro were instantly on alert when the couple arrived but Kaoru only huffed in annoyance. She knew the others were thinking of her but she still felt they should relax. She joined the newlyweds in welcoming the Kiyosatos and even guided them to their table. Kaoru kept a firm hold on Tomoe's arm when the other woman would have pulled away. Both knew Kenshin was not happy but Kaoru refused to allow Kenshin to dictate her actions. She chatted with them, put them at ease and left to mingle around.

As dinner came to a close, the music started. Misao had by then, changed into a dazzling strawberry white gown. It was a body fitting gown, that showed off her curves well and glimmered as the purple lights touched her. She danced with Hiko and then Okina, before finally dancing with Aoshi. The guests slowly started towards the dance floor and soon it was crowded. Kaoru had been talking to an elderly man when Akira asked her to dance. She smiled brightly and accepted. As they walked towards the dance floor, she saw Kenshin eyeing her sharply and frowned before glaring at him.

"Himura wishes to kill me, doesn't he?" Akira asked her as they swayed. His hand was splayed on low on her back and the other gripped her hand gently. Kaoru only laughed.

"He is very possessive and protective. It is only his nature. I'm just glad you and Tomoe-san made it today. I was hoping the two of you would come."

"It would not be advisable to skip the reception without proper excuses. It is also a way for us to show our truce, I suppose. I really did not wish any harm on you, Kaoru-san."

"Kaoru, please. And please forget about it. It was a difficult time for all of us and now it is time for us to put it behind us. It will take me time to forget but I am glad everything turned out for the better. How is Enishi?" Kaoru asked softly as she twirled in time with the music.

"Enishi...is currently at a hospital far away from here. He is as possessive and protective of his sister as Himura is of you."

"That does not excuse his behaviour but it does make me feel sorry for him. He frightened me a lot, Akira-san, and I can't forget that. Even if he was acting out of love, I wonder if there should have been a boundary of some sort. Then, I look at Kenshin and know he would have killed for me. It made me realise loving someone like these two men, can be quite dangerous."

Akira nodded and smiled sadly as the song came to a slow stop. "It can make one feel either extremely lucky or unlucky. All I can promise you is this: I will make sure he does not harm you. I will try my best to keep him from you."

Kaoru smile and nodded. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. Please take care of Tomoe-san."

Akira nodded and looked over to where Tomoe was sitting and watching them. "We both need to work on our relationship. I am sorry for all the trouble we caused you."

"I know."

When someone asked her hand for the next dance, Akira only smile and nodded before he left. Kaoru watched as he whispered something into Tomoe's ears before she stood and they left. Sighing, she hoped for the best as she continued to dance the night away.

She danced, she mingled, she impressed. Despite her preference to deal with the crew rather than the crowd, Kaoru grit her teeth and nodded at some of the most pompous and arrogant people she knew. These people bathed in money and yet they did not have the slightest inclination to having fun. They were the type of people she generally hated to meet. They thought they were above everyone else. They also thought Aoshi was clearly unsuitable for Misao. Of course, they did not know Kaoru was Aoshi's cousin. It made Kaoru fume inside but she clenched her teeth and bared a smile.

As the final dance approached, Kaoru searched for Kenshin. She felt tired after dealing with so many people. She felt a warm arm sneak around her waist and turned her. Her lips met Kenshin's warm ones and she closed her eyes to savour the gentleness of his kiss. Breaking apart, Kaoru smiled and rested her head against his shoulder as they swayed gracefully to the slow tune.

"You know, I should be really angry at you right now," Kenshin said as he tilted her head to meet her eyes. Kaoru cheekily smiled.

"Any why is that?"

"You already know that I am not happy with Tomoe and Akira being here yet you welcome them personally and even had a dance with him. Have you ever head of the spider inviting the fly into its lair?"

Kaoru laughed, amused at Kenshin's protectiveness. "He is not going to do anything with so many people around, Kenshin."

"Kenshin frowned. "He could have poisoned you or blackmailed you or any number of things even with so many people around you. I felt so helpless watching from far."

Kaoru rested her head against him once more. "I could only dance with him knowing you were watching me from far, Kenshin. I could not have done it otherwise. Akira does not frighten me as much as Enishi and even Tomoe. He is a nice man. I just did not want to see the rift between you."

Kenshin shook his head. "There was already a rift between us even before you came into the picture, Kaoru."

"Then, let me at least make sure it does not widen anymore. Please, Kenshin, I do not like it when people fight with each other."

Kenshin sighed and the grinned wickedly. "You could hold a grudge for years with me."

Blushing, she turned away. "It was not exactly a grudge I held."

"Oh, so what was it? I think I know a grudge when I see one, Kaoru-koi."

"Shut up."

"Tell me, Kaoru or I'll do something really...naughty right now," Kenshin whispered darkly into her ear as his hands travelled south to cup her bottom. Kaoru yelped and found herself being thrust firmly into Kenshin. Her face turned a deep red as she struggled to put some distance between them.

"Damn it, Kenshin! People will notice! Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me, love. I can do this all night. I can do this and more," Kenshin said seductively as he nipped the sensitive shell of her ear. Kaoru almost moaned.

"Alright. I will! Just put some space, mister!"

Laughing, he obliged her and watched with both amusement and lust at her obvious embarrassment.

"Well?"

"I was still madly in love with you and since I was angry and disillusioned, I hated myself for still loving you after everything. I kind of convinced myself I was not in love with you. Does it make sense?"

Kenshin nodded and hugged her tightly. "Yeah, it does."

"Kenshin?"

"Hmm?"

"Uncle Hiko said something to me and I'm glad he was right."

"What was it?"

She looked into his eyes and saw the love he held for her shining through his eyes. "He said you were crazy about me and I should trust my heart. He told me, you never stopped loving me."

Kenshin nodded. "I could not stop. No one was perfect in my eyes but you. You are my world, love."

"Thank you, Kenshin. I love you so much it scares me."

"Yeah, it scares me too."

Smiling, they swayed to the music.

Standing just an arm length away, Aoshi and Misao danced together, flanked by the three main couples. With Kenshin and Kaoru dancing behind them, Sayo and Soujiro to the lower left and Sano and Megumi to the lower right, Aoshi and Misao stole the limelight. Their absolutely shining faces made everyone else sigh.

"Enjoyed the day?"

Misao looked up into Aoshi's eyes and smiled brightly. "It is the best day of my life!"

"I am glad."

Misao rested her head against Aoshi and sighed contently. "You do know I do not care about what anyone says, right?"

Aoshi stiffened slightly before relaxing once more. "I will try not to let it bother me."

Misao smiled. "Good. I would hate for others to be the reason we can't be together."

Aoshi tilted her head and swooped down for a long kiss. "No one can take you away from me now, Misao."

Blushing and grinning, Misao snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him once more.

"Well, they sure are enthusiastic," Megumi said softly as she watched the romantic scene being played out in the middle of the dance floor.

"I bet Iceman can't wait for tonight."

Megumi laughed. "Misao is going to have a lot of fun. Aoshi looks like he knows quite a few steps. He is after all, the kind of man a woman would love to get her hands on."

Sano frowned and looked away. "Even you?"

"What?" Megumi asked as she watched the couple but her attention was wholly on the man dancing with her.

"You too...did you ever want to get your hands on him?"

Megumi shrugged nonchalantly. "I would have to be blind not to enjoy a male specimen like him, Sano."

"Is he really that much better than me?"

Megumi looked at her boyfriend. "You know I love you, tori-atama."

"Do you really?"

"What's wrong with you, Sano? You seem really weird today."

"Do you really love me?"

"Didn't I just say so? I really love you, Sano."

"Love me enough to marry me?"

Her heartbeat seemed loud enough in her ears. Megumi wondered what was wrong with Sano. Was he really saying what she thought he was saying?

"Sano?"

As the music flowed to an end, Sano gave Megumi a nervous squeeze, kissed her lips lightly and walked towards the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?"

Everyone turned and looked at Sano. Kaoru frowned.

"Aren't you the best man? What's Sano doing there?"

As the confusion in his head cleared, Kenshin chuckled and tugged Kaoru around so that her back rested against his chest. He kept his arms around her and swayed to an imaginary tune.

"I think Sano has finally decided to be a man."

"Wha..?"

"Thank you all for your attention. First of all, Aoshi, Misao," Sano said as he pointed towards the happy couple and grinned. "Congratulations! You two have finally decided to go crazy and book a train to hell. From what I've heard this marriage deal can be quite a hellish one."

Everyone laughed.

Sano cleared his throat, kept his eyes on Megumi and spoke again. His heart was racing and his hands were clammy but he knew he had to do this before he lost his nerve.

"It looks damn interesting, this hellish journey so I've decided to follow a journey of my own."

The silence in the reception area was deafening. Sano looked at Aoshi. "Sorry man, for stealing the limelight from you. I will give it back to you soon." Sano watched Megumi again and noticed how still she had gone. He slowly walked towards her as he spoke.

"Megumi, you have made my life both hell and heaven. Today, when I look at you, I wonder if a bum like me would ever suit your tastes. You looked like this goddess walking down dressed do beautifully that I felt like an ogre. You are so perfect and so damn beautiful it hurts! My heart just stopped and I could not even compliment you on your gown. By the way, it is a beautiful gown but I think its beauty only came out when you wore it, Megumi. I was so afraid but I am serious about you and I want you to know about it. I love you, Megumi. Will you marry me?" Sano asked, his voice slightly cracking as he knelt on one knee and took Megumi's hand. He looked up into her eyes and gave a shaky smile. "Will you?"

She thought he wanted to end it for sure. She thought he was fooling around. But one look into his eyes told her she was wrong. Tears rose unbidden. Her heart seemed to have stopped. She was aware that a lot of people were watching. Her eyes drifted over to Sano and she could not look away.

"Megumi?"

"Why should I marry you, Sano? You are more trouble than you are worth!"

"At least I am worth whatever little trouble you make for me."

Megumi tried to look indignant but she failed.

"You made me wait for so long. I really should make you wait as well."

"All these waiting has caused us enough already. Do you know how I feel right now?"

"If it is half of how I have felt all these years..."

Sano's grin was quick and deadly. "I wanted to be worthy of you, kitsune."

"Baka tori-atama! You did not even notice the gown! You said nothing!"

"Only because you stole the words right out of my mouth and my brain just froze at the sight of your beauty."

"Cheezy and lame, Sano."

"Marry me?"

"Two tickets to hell, right?"

"It's alright if it is the right person."

"You idiot!"

They laughed and at the thunderous clap of hands, Sano kissed Megumi.

XXX

Kenshin watched the lights around the maze. His gaze followed the way the lights danced on his lover's skin. Kaoru looked gorgeous sitting on a small bench designed years ago. It was a small hut in the middle of the maze. She should not have been surprised. But she was. The simplicity and elegance were amazing.

"It was such a beautiful event," Kenshin said in the silence on the night.

Kaoru nodded. "Beautiful."

She turned to look at Kenshin. "Sano and Megumi are so lucky. She was practically glowing in delight. I can't believe Sano was so tongue tied and nervous about the whole deal that he could not even compliment Megumi. Poor guy."

Kenshin snorted. "It is not that easy to propose to the woman you love."

Kaoru smiled. "I won't say no the second time, if the time is right."

"I'll wait for you, Kaoru."

Kaoru only smiled secretly. "I will be ready."

He looked up at the sky and smiled. "What a turn of unexpected events!"

Kaoru too smiled as she laid her head on Kenshin's lap. Her hands reached up to cup the back of his head and her lips seek his. Together, they twirled and lashed and fought for dominance. This time Kenshin retreated and Kaoru lay smugly on his lap.

"As unexpected as it is, I can't help but believed that it was all fated. You, me and the others."

"Yeah."

"Beautiful night."

Kenshin laughed and caught Kaoru's eyes.

"This time next year?'

The dark haired woman blushed but she kept her eyes on Kenshin.

"Sounds good."

Grinning, they kissed once more and this time, they did not stop.

XXX

**Author's notes:**

**Finally!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you all for your fantastic and wonderful reviews. It helped me a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a great day! Bye for now!**


End file.
